My Everything
by IsabellClair
Summary: Sequal to My Girl. Bella and Jacob are married and have three kids. If you haven't read My Girl than you might be a little confused, but the summary inside should fill you in.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took me so long, but here's the sequal to My Girl! It's set 12 years after My Girl ended. So here's a quick recap for those of you who might get a little confused. Asherah and Alexander are now 12, Christina is 13 [but she looks like a sixteen-year-old], Brody [Rachel and Paul's son] is 12, and Ethan [Sam and Emily's son] is also 12. None of the kids know about werewolves, and I explained this in the first couple paragraphs, but the Cullens have moved on. All except Edward of course. Being that Christina imprinted on him, they can't be apart. No worries though, the Cullens will visit. I had to have them move because they can't stay in Forks forever. Bella has ages normally since she's human lol. She's in her early 30's [I know it's hard to imagine] As I wrote this I still picture her a teenager lol. And no I'm not going to make her suddently stop aging because that's not how I see Bella's life like if she chose Jacob. Sorry. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and like all my others this will have previews up on the sldl site. If you want the link it's on my profile and head over to the forum. You can also ask me any questions you might have under my thread for this story. I won't be able to answer questions you ask in your reviews, but I WILL answer them all on the forum, Or you can PM me. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

My Everything

The warm July sun shone high in the sky. Today was one of those extremely rare days in La Push. The temperature was hot, and the crazy supernatural world I lived in was quiet. I closed my eyes and leaned back on my towel, letting my fingers dig into the hot sand of First Beach. The sound of my kids laughter warmed me more than the sun. It was hard to believe how perfect my messed up life had become.

Christina seemed to be just as happy with Edward as I am with Jacob. Since Edward can't be out in the sun, she opted to stay indoors with him. His family had moved on a few years ago, but Edward couldn't leave Christina behind and we weren't letting her go with them. Jacob finally loosened his ties on her after she turned Thirteen. She still had boundaries, but she was a teenager now.

Asherah and Alexander are a year behind Christina, but she still looked a few years older than them. Neither one of the twins are showing signs of phasing, but every once in a while I will catch Jacob watching Alexander. He is starting to develop a hot temper and he's been growing a little faster. Jacob thinks he will follow in his footsteps within another year or so. If he does become a werewolf, I'm hoping it's not until he's around fifteen or sixteen. He'll be too young if he phases before then. It doesn't bother me anymore, I got to see him grow up and become the man he is turning into. I'm still his number one priority and Jacob seems to praise him for that.

I sat back up when I heard Asherah scream. "Why does he always have to tease her?" I moaned.

"Because he's her cousin and he's Pau's son." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Brody will you leave Ash alone?"

Brody stopped dangling the seaweed in her face and she went back to making her sand castle.

"Hey guys," I heard Ethan say as he approached Rachel and I. We both turned around to see him walking with Emily.

"Wow, Ethan, you grow anymore and you're going to be bigger than your father." I pointed out. He was transforming out of his child look and into a grown boy. Even though Alexander was born early, he was just as big. Asherah, on the other hand has always been tiny. Jacob nicknamed her, Thumbelina. He's pretty confident that she's not going to phase anytime soon, if not at all. Again, that was fine with me. I wouldn't mind having one child that's completely normal. It's beginning to get a bit intimidating with a house full of people who will stop aging, while I get older by the minute. Even though Jacob still looks older than me, he hasn't changed since he phased at the age of sixteen.

"Ethan!" Asherah waved as she jogged over to us.

"Hey half pint," he smiled and draped his arm across her shoulders. Together they walked back towards her sand castle.

"Hey, bro! Come surf with us." Alexander waved him into the water.

Ethan glanced at Asherah and she sighed. "You can go if you want."

"No, I want to help you."

I looked over at Emily and we both smiled.

"She really needs to learn how to surf." Rachel said.

"I know, but she doesn't think she's coordinated enough. I have to agree with her on that." I chuckled.

"I got this," Jacob said from behind me. He stood over me and bent down to kiss me. He picked up Asherah's surf board and walked towards her.

"Daddy, I don't want to! I cant do it." She wined.

"Yes you can." Jacob insisted.

"I'm too young," she sighed.

Jacob laughed and threw her over his shoulder. "Your twelve-year-old brother is a pro at surfing. I hate to break it to you, but you're only two minutes younger than him."

I got up and wondered closer to the water to watch them.

"Asherah's going to surf? That's as bad as mom on her motorcycle!" Alexander leaned forward on his surfboard, holding his stomach as he laughed.

I glared at him and Brody leaned over and slapped his arm. Alexander look directly at me and he smiled innocently. Making his face look exactly like his fathers.

I rolled my eyes.

Jacob walked until he was waist deep and flipped Asherah over his shoulder. She immediately began to swim back to the beach and he caught her easily. "Nice try, Thumbelina." He laughed and she groaned. He picked her up and sat her on the surfboard. I listened to him giving her directions. He latched the band around her ankle and helped her lay down on the board.

"Paddle, Ash!" He yelled and she immediately began moving her arms. "Stand up!" He ordered. She did as he said and immediately lost her balance.

I held my breath as Jacob dove into the water after her. Her head broke the surface before Jacob's did, and I breathed.

"See, I told you." Asherah groaned.

"You had it, it just takes time. You want me to go out with you?" Ethan asked her.

A wide smile spread across her face and she looked up, pleading with her father.

"Grab your board," Jacob groaned, and put Asherah back on her board to tow her back out.

Ethan met them out there. Brody and Alexander followed behind. All three boys waiting patiently for her to find a wave she was comfortable with.

"This one, Dad!" She yelled and laid down on the board. The three boys followed her.

"Don't concentrate so hard, you can do it." Ethan winked and Asherah blushed.

"Go!" Jacob said quickly and let go of the board.

I found myself stepping into the water as I watched her get to her feet, her arms out to help her balance. I noticed her eyes searching the beach and I waved, knowing I was what she was looking for.

"Mommy! I'm doing it!" She screamed. I nodded and opened my mouth to say I was proud of her, but another wave was coming at her. She saw it at the same time I did.

"Jake!" I yelled and pointed in her direction, but Alexander was already off his board swimming towards her. Asherah dropped to her knees just as the wave knocked her off the board. The surfboard tumbled with the wave and I closed my eyes.

"She ok?" I heard Jacob asking.

I opened my eyes to see both Ethan and Alexander helping her back to shore. Ethan let go and Alexander took her fully in his arms.

"She's not limping, is she?" Jacob asked as he ran up behind them.

"It's Asherah, of course she's limping." Alexander groaned.

Jacob reached for her and carried her over to the towel. She had her eyes squeezed shut and refused to open them. She was in pain.

"Dad, don't touch it!" She shrieked and pulled her foot out of his hands.

"I think it's a sprain." He guessed.

"Only Ash would sprain her ankle while surfing."

"Shut it, Brody!" Asherah snapped.

"Let's go get it looked at." Jacob sighed.

"No, I want to stay. I'm fine, really." She insisted.

"Ok, but you're not moving from this spot." Jacob told her.

She nodded and Ethan sat down next to her. "I'll keep you company."

"You really don't have to."

"Well, I want to." he nudged her arm with his shoulder and she blushed again.

"Could they make it any more obvious?" Jacob mumbled.

"They don't know," I shrugged. "If he changed and imprints on her, will that mean she's not going to be a werewolf?" I whispered so they wouldn't hear. None of the kids knew about werewolves or where their fathers and Christina disappeared to all the time.

Jacob shrugged. "We've never had two wolves imprint on each other. Leah is the first female, and she hasn't imprinted yet."

"Oh," I sighed and sat down on the other side of Asherah. Her ankle didn't seem to be swelling any more, so I knew it wasn't a break.

"Keep an eye on her, and put a towel around her!" Jacob yelled as he ran into the water after Alexander.

Asherah groaned beside me and I threw my towel over her shoulders. "Humor him." I whispered.

"But I'm wearing a full piece! It's not like I'm walking around like Chrissy does." She moaned.

"He doesn't care."

"I know," she mumbled.

Ethan laughed next to her, he was watching Jacob who was joined by Sam, Paul, and Embry, playing with Brody and Alexander.

"Go," Asherah pushed him. "My mom's here with me. It's ok."

"I don't want to leave--" Ethan started, but Asherah pushed him again.

"I said go, I want you to."

Ethan nodded and got to his feet, running towards the water. Together we sat and laughed at all of them for the rest of the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of the new characters that I am indroducing might be a little confusing, so I'm going to list them out at the end of the chapter. **

**Again, sorry this chapter took so long. After Saturday I will be back home and things will get back on track. Thank you for all your patience!**

* * *

Asherah shivered beside me, telling me it was time to get her inside. I waved my hand in the air until Jacob saw me. He immediately ran over to me, his eyes locked on Asherah.

"She ok?" He asked at once.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's time to get her home though." Jacob saw her shiver and she smiled up at him. I knew she must be getting cold since she didn't argue to stay.

Jacob bent down and took her in his arms easily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his warm chest.

"Alex, come on!" I yelled to him as I picked up the towels.

"Yeah, Ethan, we're going to head home too." Emily called out for him.

He walked back up with Brody and Alexander. The three of them throwing and dodging each others punches.

"How's the ankle?" Alexander asked Asherah.

"It's fine," she sighed.

"Don't say it's fine if it's not. We can't help you unless you say how you feel." Jacob told her.

"Really, I'm fine." She said, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Liar," Jacob chuckled.

We got Asherah home in time for the rain to come. Jacob hunched over to shield Asherah from the cold rain. I threw a towel over Alexander, but he yanked it off and ran through the rain. I was going to yell at him, but decided against it. He was wet already, so it made no sense.

"Hey, guys!" Christina waved from the couch. She was leaning into Edward's side as he flipped through the channels on the TV. "How was the beach?"

"It was fun. Until Miss Klutz decided to hurt herself. She sat out most of the day with mom." Alexander filled her in on the days events.

"She ok?" Christina was on her feet, followed by Edward. Jacob placed Asherah gently on the couch and propped her foot up on some pillows.

"I'm fine," Asherah sighed once more. I knew she was in pain. She could never hide her emotions very well.

I walked into the kitchen to get her some Tylenol and ice, while Edward and Christina looked at her ankle.

"It looks like a sprain, but they're actually worse than breaks." Edward was informing Jacob when I walked back into the living room.

"Figures," Alex snorted. Jacob placed his hand on the top of his head and shoved it towards the hall.

"Go find something to do and leave your sister alone." He told him.

As soon as I placed the ice on her ankle the phone rang and Alexander was running through the house to answer it.

"I got it!" He called on his way through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Thanks for the heads up. We would have never guessed." Christina groaned.

Edward laughed along with Jacob.

Asherah and I rolled our eyes.

"Hello?" Alexander said breathlessly. "Oh, Ethan! You want to play--" Alexander paused as he listened.

Jacob, Christina, and Edward laughed.

Asherah and I stared, confused at the three of them.

"Oh," Alexander said, disappointed. "Hold on, she's right here." He stomped over to the couch and threw the phone at Asherah. It landed on her lap and she smiled, looking down at it. "It's for you," Alexander mumbled, and walked back towards his room.

"Dad, can I take it in my room?" Asherah asked.

Jacob groaned, but picked her up and took her to her room.

"Someone's got a crush!" Christina sang when Jacob came back.

"Please, she's twelve! I will have none of that crap until she's older. Ethan hasn't even phased yet." Jacob growled.

"It's there, though." She bobbed her eyebrows and Jacob shook his head.

"Not yet," he snapped.

"Not yet for what?" Alexander asked from the hallway.

"You need to stop that, listening in on people's conversations." Christina told him.

Alexander shrugged and walked over to me. I pulled him onto my lap and he stared at Jacob.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. And Chrissy's right, stop eavesdropping."

"I can't help it," Alexander shrugged. "When it's interesting, it's hard _not_ to listen."

"Dad, I'm done!" Asherah yelled from her room.

"I'll go help her," Alexander slid off my lap and ran towards her room.

Jacob smiled and leaned back in his chair.

The next couple of days went by slowly. Jacob and Alexander helped Asherah walk around the house, but she was able to do it on her own now.

Summer quickly turned into fall, and the rain came more often.

"Alex, up, now." I growled. Waking him up in the morning is like pulling his teeth out.

"No," he groaned.

"You need to go to school. You have twenty minutes to get ready." He dragged himself out of bed, scratching at his bare stomach.

"Where's Ash?" He yawned.

"In the bathroom," I opened his shade and walked out of his room.

"Come on! I need to get in!" He wined.

"You should have been up earlier then." Christina said as she walked out of her room.

"Can I use your bathroom?" He asked her.

Christina scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Ew, no!" She yelled. "You're a pig."

"Dad!" Alexander yelled as he stormed towards my room. He threw the door open and I heard Jacob moan something that sounding like, go away. "I can't share a bathroom with Asherah anymore! She takes too long to get ready, and Chris wont let me in her bathroom. Just because she's my twin doesn't mean we have to share things. I say the girls share a bathroom and I get my own."

"It's too early for this! Use mine and your mothers, just keep it down in there."

"I need to have my music."

"Boy, you better get your butt ready!" Jacob yelled and I heard Alex running into the bathroom.

I threw pancakes onto three plates and sat them on the table.

"I'm going out with dad today. He asked me last night." Christina informed me, taking a sip of her milk.

"Why?" I asked, not caring that my voice sounded alarmed.

"It's nothing, he just wanted me to be out a little more." Christina leaned towards me, her voice low. "I think he's getting ready to step down." She whispered excitedly.

I dropped the spatula in the pan of eggs and stared at her. "What?" I hissed.

Christina nodded. "Well, you're getting older and Sam is going to stop soon. There really isn't a need for all of us. Plus the boys are all getting older. They should be changing soon, well, the ones that are going to, anyway." She shrugged and took a bite of her pancakes.

Was he really going to stop phasing? Was Christina ready to become the alpha of the pack? My heart felt like it was in my throat. I didn't like the thought of having her out there without Jacob protecting her. She's no longer the tiny wolf that always bounced around like a puppy, she was growing. As a wolf she's almost the size of Jacob now. Her movements are quicker, and she's tougher than she was in the beginning. Looking at her in her wolf form, she looks ready, but looking at my daughter sitting at the kitchen table, she's just a child. It would be nice to actually grow old with Jacob, but was it really worth putting my daughter first in line if something happens?

"Open the door!" Alexander's screaming and pounding brought me out of my thoughts. I blinked, noticing I was starring at Christina. She must have known what I was thinking since she was watching me closely. Her face apologetic as I stared at her.

"No! I'm not done yet!" Asherah yelled back.

"I need my toothbrush!"

"Enough," I heard Jacob growl.

"Dad, tell her to open the door." Alexander wined.

"I'm almost done, Daddy!" Asherah's voice was high pitched. She used that tone when she wanted Jacob to take her side. It always worked.

"Go eat breakfast while you're waiting for her to get done."

"Let the game begin! Monday morning, September tenth, Ash, one, Alex, zero. Who will win today." Christina chuckled.

Alexander shuffled his feet into the kitchen and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek. "I made you pancakes."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"I'm ready!" Asherah skipped into the kitchen and sat down in her chair. She tucked her long dark hair behind her ear before reaching for the orange juice.

Like every morning, Jacob drove them to school. Picking up Brody, Ethan, and the others.

Kim and Jared were married when Asherah, Alexander, Brody, and Ethan were two. They have two girls, Amber and Natalie. Amber is two years younger than Asherah, Alexander and the others. Natalie just turned seven.

Rachel and Paul also have a six-year-old daughter, Sarah.

Jacob usually drives, Asherah, Alexander, Brody, Ethan, Sarah, Amber, and Natalie to school. I end up picking them up and bringing them over to Either Emily or Kim's house. Despite the age differences, they are all close. Most of the time they will argue over stupid things, but what group of kids don't? In school, the older kids always stick together. They have friends outside their little group, but they will never stray far from the other.

"Ok," Jacob said as he walked through the front door. "Ready?" he asked Christina.

"Can we talk first?" I asked him.

"What's wrong?" Jacob took me in his arms, searching for something in my eyes.

"I'll wait outside." Christina slipped out the door quickly. She already knew what was wrong.

"Chrissy told me about her doing more… out there."

Jacob sighed and walked me over to the couch, pulling me onto his lap. "I wanted to wait a little while before telling you, but I guess Chris beat me to it."

"She's only assuming," I pointed out.

"Well, she's assuming right."

"Why!" I cried out, then clapping my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean for it to come out like it did. Jacob stared at me wide-eyed.

"Do you want me to look like this forever? Bells, you're going to look older than me in a few years. I cant have that. Sam's already started."

"But, Christina…"

"She's strong. Very strong. I have no doubt that she can't handle it. She was born to lead, and she's going to do it better than me. The way she is out there, she's in control. Plus Edward will have her back. As much as I would love to, I can't protect her forever. I cant be her shadow."

"I can't have her out there without you."

"She wont be alone. The rest of the pack will have her back, Edward wont let anything happen to her, and her brother will be joining her. Along with Ethan, Brody, and possibly some of the girls. The signs are there."

I looked down at my hands. And Jacob hooked his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I wouldn't let her go if I didn't think she was ready." He whispered and leaned in to kiss me. His hands moved to cradle my face. He pushed my face away from his and smiled. "Trust me, I wouldn't put any of our kids in danger."

"I trust you," I nodded. He pulled my face back to his.

* * *

**Bella and Jacob:  
**Christina= 13 [but looks like a 16 year old]  
Asherah= 12  
Alexander= 12

**Rachel and Paul  
**Brody= 12  
Sarah= 6

**Emily and Sam  
**Ethan= 12

**Kim and Jared  
**Amber= 10  
Natalie= 7


	3. Chapter 3

I wondered around the house picking up after my tiny tornadoes. Christina was neat, but the twins were just as messy as their father used to be. I glanced quickly at the clock. I had a few minutes before everyone would be barging into the house. Rachel and Paul lived a mile away from us. The kids liked to take the trail back and forth. When they were old enough, Jacob, Paul, Sam, and Jared made a trail that led from Rachel's backyard right into our front yard. The wolves constantly ran that trail to make sure no new scents crossed it. Rachel, Emily, Kim, and I didn't mind that. We knew all of the kids traveled that trail without an adult, but they all knew to never walk it alone. They walked it in a group, oblivious to their silent protectors lurking around them.

I smiled when I heard the distant laughter of the large group of kids. It amazed me that we were raising the next generation of Quileutes. I opened the front door in time to see Asherah perched on Alexander's back with Ethan poking at her sides laughing when she squirmed. Brody walked with Sarah on his back and walked close beside Natalie, while Amber skipped along pushing Ethan. Then dodging his weak punches.

Asherah saw me first and she waved, sliding off of her brothers back. "Hi, mom!" She yelled as she ran over to me.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Fine," she answered quickly.

"No it wasn't!" Alexander said from behind her. He looked up at me and opened his mouth to speak, but Asherah pushed him. He pushed her back, but Ethan caught her, helping her to steady herself

"What happened?" I demanded.

"This kid keeps trying to mess with her. Mom, seriously he's just a stupid bully. I could knock him into the ground, but--"

"No," I cut him off. "I'll talk to your father."

"That's what I figured." he rolled his eyes.

"What's his name?" I asked Asherah.

"He's a senior, his name is Jason." She shuttered at his name. "He's always so angry. I didn't do anything." Tears filled her eyes and Ethan wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we wont let it happen again." He told her. His face just as angered as Alexander's.

She smiled up at him and nodded.

They turned to go play with the others. I looked up at the sky when I heard a distant rumble. "As soon as it starts raining, I want all of you inside." I insisted.

"Ok!" They all said in unison.

I figured I'd call my mom before the storm hit and I had a bunch of kids screaming and running through the house.

Just as I was about to hang up the phone a bright flash of lightning flashed through the room, followed by a loud clap of thunder. I dropped the phone and ran towards the screams outside. The boys tried to scramble the younger girls together to help them inside. Asherah had a hold on Natalie's hand as they ran. I hurried over to them and took Natalie in my arms. Asherah wrapped her arms around my waist as we rushed inside.

"How long has it been raining?" I asked a little annoyed. I asked them to come inside when it started raining, but all of them were soaked and full of mud.

"It just started." Alexander said quickly.

"Ok, I'll believe that… never. I thought I said come inside when it started to rain! Go get changed before your father gets home."

"He's home." Jacob said as he stepped through the open door. Christina walked in behind him, both of them dripping.

Christina weaved herself through the crowd in the living room to her bedroom.

"Since when did we hold mud wrestling in our front yard?" Jacob pulled at Alexander's muddy shirt.

"Since it was raining and we were having fun." Alexander shrugged.

"I think I just heard your mother saying she's asked you to come inside when it started to rain."

Alexander bit his bottom lip and looked down at his muddy shoes.

"Go get changed and cleaned up."

"Me first!" Asherah yelled and went to run passed Jacob, but slipped on the mud that dripped off of Alexander.

I sucked in a sharp breath and waited for her to hit the floor, but Jacob easily reached out and caught her arm. "He's dirtier than you, let him go first." Jacob told her, and let go of her arm. She turned to walk back towards Ethan, but slipped again. Jacob reached out once more to catch her. "Ok, slip-n-slide, sit down and don't move." Jacob pressed down on her shoulders and she sat in the middle of the mud. I was happy he didn't put her on the couch.

"But I wanted to go over there," she pointed towards where the rest of the kids were drying off with towels I handed them.

"Brody, catch her." Jacob smirked and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what he was thinking.

He bend down and placed his hands on her back, pushing her. She squealed with delight as she slid across the floor. She reached out for Brody and he grabbed onto her hands to stop her.

I groaned and covered my eyes. "My hardwood floor!" I wined.

"What?" Jacob asked innocently.

"Nothing," I sighed. "How was your say?" I asked, perking up a little when his arms wound around me.

"Better than I though. We'll talk later, but I don't think I'm going out tomorrow." Jacob smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Leaving Christina in charge of the pack made him nervous. I knew it wasn't because he didn't think she was ready, she was his daughter. He knows she has to be fist in line to lead her pack into a fight--if it ever comes down to that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Welcome to my side," I smiled up at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I guess it has its advantages." His lips were at my ear, but he suddenly pulled away from me. I wanted to pout, but then remembered the kids standing in the room.

"It's almost time! If you want to get there before dark." Christina said, shaking Jacob's shoulders.

"Thank you, honey." He said and turned back towards me, my favorite smile lighting up his eyes.

"Come on," he took my hand and I stared at the group of kids in the corner of the room.

"Emily, Kim, and Rachel aren't here yet. I can't leave them!"

"That's why Chris and I are here." Edward said when he walked through the front door.

"And how much experience do you have with babysitting?" I asked him.

"I've never been around kids before these guys, but how hard can it be?" Edward shrugged.

"Ok then," Jacob smirked, and looked at Christina. "They should be getting picked up soon, keep an eye in your brother and sister. No outside in the rain."

"Have fun!" Christina kissed both of us and Asherah waved from the floor. I laughed and walked over to her.

"Be good, please." I begged her. She nodded and I kissed the cleanest spot on her forehead.

"Shower's free!" Alexander said and hurried over to us. "Bye! Have fun," he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, they all know where you're taking me?" I asked once we were outside. The rain slowed, but didn't stop. I could see the break in the clouds over in the distance.

Jacob nodded and shrugged out of his shirt.

"Are we not walking or driving to wherever you're taking me?"

He nodded again, a smile playing on the corners of his lips.

He took my hand and we walked towards the forest. We stopped when we came to the beginning of a mountain. "We're not climbing up there, are we?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes," Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders and slid them up my neck, and onto my cheeks. His warm lips touched mine softly. "You have been here for me since the very first time I phased. Even though I wouldn't allow you to be there. You never stopped fighting for me. I couldn't do this without you," Jacob shifted uneasily. "Look, I know I'm no good at the gushy love talk, but I wanted my last time I phase to be with you. The sun will be setting in a few hours and I thought we could go up the mountain to watch it."

I blinked away the tears in my eyes, but more clouded my vision. "The last time?"

"She's ready, her senses are sharper than mine were. This is going to be hard on me not being able to follow her when danger is around. But she has to do it, she was born to lead. I want to grow old with my wife. Nothing is more important than that." Jacob's lips met mine, then he kissed the tears streaming down my cheeks. "Will you go running with me for my last run?"

I nodded, unable to form words.

Jacob stepped away from me, tears in his own eyes as his arms started to shake. I wanted to look away from him and let him have his last moment of ever becoming a wolf, but his eyes kept mine on his. It was then that I heard the rustling in the woods. Jacob's eyes kept mine where they were. When the reddish-black wolf walked into view I immediately knew who she was.

"She's here with the others. I'm letting go of the alpha inside of me." Jacob informed me. His voice shaking. I couldn't tell if he was in pain, or upset. I glanced towards my daughter.

She was now the largest wolf standing there. The rest of the pack filed in at her flanks. They stood tall as they watched Jacob. I forced myself to look away from Christina when the giant tear fell from her eye and landed on the ground below. This was hard on both of them, but I believed Jacob when he said she was ready. We have to let her go sometime, but this letting go wasn't like dropping her off at preschool for the first time. We were setting her off to lead her pack.

Christina's eyes closed along with Leah's, who was standing behind her right shoulder. They were going to let him phase. Paul, Jared, and Sam were there, but they weren't in their wolf forms. I stepped back while they silently walked up to Jacob. The three of them shook Jacob's hand. I didn't realize I wondered close to Christina. I reached up and touched her fur. She leaned into my touch, but stayed with her eyes shut.

Once Jacob was standing alone I walked back up to him. He kissed me before stepping away. I watched his body shift into his wolf self. Christina threw her head back and howled. The others followed her. Jacob bend down and Paul helped me onto his back. We watched Christina closely. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be looking for, but I knew Jacob did. She shook her head back and forth and a shiver ran through her body. She gave in to the alpha, letting it become a part of her. Without looking back, Jacob took off running. The sounds of the howling faded behind us.

"Jake, I feel like a teenager again!" I smiled. The wind on my face felt good.

Jacob laughed his deep wolf laugh.

We slowed about an hour after we started running up the mountain. I slid off his back and he phased back. I waited for him to put his jeans back on, but he wrapped his arms around me instead. "I love you, for everything that you do." He smiled down at me.

"And I love you for everything that you _are_." I lifted my hand and laid my palm flat on his chest. I would miss him always feeling so warm. But I would have my Jacob, he would never have to leave me again for something dangerous. Although I could never win. Instead of having to say goodbye to my husband, I'll be saying goodbye to my daughter. I couldn't decide which one was worse.

Jacob's lips found mine hungrily. Mine moved with his perfectly. Jacob and I tangled ourselves into each others body. My clothes were off before we both hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bells, look," Jacob pointed up to the yellow and pink sky. The sun was a bright orange ball setting low on the horizon, casting a reflection across the water. Watching the sun set with Jacob was always my favorite thing to do. It took us both away from reality for a little while. The only thing that mattered was his arms wrapped around me, the birds chirping in the distance, the faint sound of the crashing of the waves below us, and the romantic light that reflected in Jacob's eyes. I leaned against his chest and sighed.

"Thank you," I whispered, not wanting to ruin the beautiful sounds around us.

"For what?" He asked, tightening his grip around me.

"Sharing this with me."

"I can't imagine doing this with anyone else." I felt him shrug, and kissed the back of my head.

I turned in his arms so he could see the smile on my face. He smiled back and kissed me softly.

Once the sun set, we stayed for a little while longer watching that stars appear through the clearing of the thick clouds. The hours passed feeling like minutes. Jacob sat us up to a sitting position, handing me my shirt.

"Chrissy's howling for us. The kids are probably driving her crazy."

I laughed and got dressed. "What time is it?"

Jacob looked up at the moon. "Almost two."

"They better not still be awake!" I hurried to tie my shoes and ran my fingers through my hair.

Jacob phased and trotted over to the edge of the cliff. He sat down looking up at the moon. The white light reflecting off his fur. Making the image in front of me look like some painting hanging in an art museum. I turned my back on him to give him his moment. I bent down to pick up his clothes.

We ran down the mountain making it back to the house in no time. Jacob let me down and phased back. He took a deep breath before taking his clothes.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," he sighed. He took my hand and we walked inside.

"Mom! Dad!" Both Asherah and Alexander leaped of off the couch and ran over to us. Jacob swept Asherah off her feet and kissed her cheek. Then reached out and messed Alexander's hair as he hugged me.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in bed?" He asked them.

"Chrissy and Edward said we could stay up. We weren't tired. Edward taught us how to play poker. I won four times in a row!" Asherah informed Jacob excitedly.

"Edward," Jacob growled, turning to face Edward sitting on the floor next to Christina. "You taught my twelve year old son and daughter how to gamble?"

"No, we weren't playing with money, just playing it for fun."

"Relax, dad." Christina rolled her eyes.

"Edward bought us pizza!" Alexander said, tugging on my shirt.

"Did you say thank you?" I asked, looking at both of them. They nodded together.

"Alex ate a whole pie by himself." Asherah giggled.

"What?" Alexander shrugged. "I was hungry."

Asherah yawned and rested her head on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob nodded and turned so her head was in front of me.

"Say goodnight, Ash."

"Night, Mom." Asherah yawned again.

I leaned forward to kiss her forehead, then bent down to kiss Alexander's. "I'll be in soon to say goodnight." I called after them. Jacob disappeared with Asherah still in his arms.

I sighed and turned to face Christina and Edward. They were at the front door, he was kissing her goodbye.

"Thanks again," I said a little louder than necessary, but I would never get used to seeing him kiss her. I placed my hands on her shoulders and tugged lightly. Edward didn't fight me. He let her go and smiled over her shoulder at me.

"It was… interesting. They're both fun to be around. Ash is so much like you. It's quite amusing."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I said uneasily.

He nodded. "That's how it was intended to be taken, Bella."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chris." Edward touched her cheek before disappearing out the door.

"So," I said, wrapping my arms around her chest. "You guys had fun tonight?"

Christina nodded, leaning against me. "They were good, got a little wrestles towards the end, but I think they were just getting tired. They refused to go to bed without you and dad saying goodnight to them."

"How are you?" I asked her.

She turned around to look at me. "I'm fine." She said, confused.

"I mean about earlier tonight."

"Oh," she looked down at her hands.

"It's got to be scary."

"It's not." She shrugged. I knew better. I knew that face. It was the same exact face Jacob makes when he's lying. When he's really upset about something.

"Don't lie to me," I folded my arms across my chest.

"Well, it's… I…" She looked around me towards the hallway. Jacob was still putting the twins to bed. "I miss him."

"Oh, honey." I pulled her against me and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "You'll be fine. You have the others to help you out."

"I know," she sighed. "I hate to admit that I would rather have my dad."

"That's normal," I reassured her. "He's been your safety net for thirteen years. It's hard to let something like that go. He's still here to talk to."

"I know," she breathed in deeply, letting the air out slowly. "I'm tired." She kissed my cheek and walked towards the hall.

Jacob stepped around the corner and pulled her into his arms. "I'm proud of you, kid." He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Dad." She hugged him tightly and pulled away, walking into her room.

I stared at Jacob trying to figure out if I should go talk to Christina or not. He crossed the room and took me in his arms. "She's fine. It's going to take a little while for her to get used to it. Ash and Alex are waiting for you." He kissed my temple and let me go.

I walked into Alexander's room first. It was the closest to me. His tired smile made me smile back. "Sleep," I whispered and pulled his blankets over him. He laid down and I tucked his shoulder length hair behind his ears. "Sweet dreams, honey."

"You too, mom." He said groggily. I knew he was forcing himself to stay awake.

I kissed his forehead and his eyes closed.

When I walked into Asherah's room she was already asleep. Her light was on and she was on her side, her hair fell over her face, and her right arm and leg were draped over the side of her bed. I tucked her hair behind her ear and tucked her under her blankets. I kissed her temple and whispered, "Sweet dreams." into her ear. She stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

I decided to check in on Christina before I went to bed. I listened outside her door, but heard nothing. So I decided to knock. Still nothing.

"Chris? Chrissy, honey, you ok?" I said to the door.

She didn't answer.

I reached out and opened her door, but found her room empty, her window open, and her bed fully made. I ran over to her window and peered out. "Christina Marie!" I hissed out the window. I couldn't hear anything, so I strained my eyes to see if I could see anything.

"Jacob!" I barged into our bedroom, but he was in the shower. "Jake," I opened the bathroom door and he poked his head out of the shower curtain.

"Hey, beautiful. I was wondering when you were going to join me." He winked.

"Christina's gone." I said quickly.

"What?!" Jacob turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "Where did she go?"

I handed him a towel and shrugged.

He wrapped it around his waist and ran out of the bathroom. He opened both Alexander and Asherah's doors on his way to Christina's room. He let out a sigh of relief when they were both still in their beds sleeping. He walked into Christina's room and leaned out her open window. "Damn it!" Jacob growled.

"What?" I asked, alarmed. My heart leaped into my throat.

"I can't even phase to talk to her. I don't belong to her pack anymore. I'm not an alpha to even talk to her. Call Edward." Jacob turned to face me.

I reached out, taking Christina's phone off her dresser. I dialed Edward's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Chrissy?" He asked into the phone. I hung me head in defeat. She wasn't with him.

"No, Edward, it's Bella. I was hoping she was with you." My voice shook.

"No, but I'll go look for her and call as soon as I find her. She was pretty upset with all the events tonight. She's probably just out running or something. I'll find her and bring her home."

"Thank you," I said and hung up the phone.

"She's not there?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head. "He's going to look for her though. He said she was a little upset about what happened tonight. I talked to her earlier. She's just scared. Edward said she might be out running to clear her mind." I informed him.

"That's probably what she's doing. No one else is out running. It's nice to be able to run with a clear mind. No one else listening to your thoughts. I should have thought that's what she was doing." Jacob closed her window and crossed the room to me.

"Go to bed. I'll wait up for her."

I shook my head and fought back a yawn. "I'm not tired."

"Like hell your not." Jacob chuckled and swept his arm under my knees, picking me up. I didn't want to fight him. I was tired, but I wanted to make sure Christina was ok. Jacob seemed to read my mind because he kissed me and smiled. "Stop worrying. She's fine. She's in trouble, but she's fine. I'll take care of it. You close your eyes and get some sleep."

I was going to protest, but Jacob's warm hands gently rolled me onto my stomach and his hands slid up my shirt, massaging my back. I was quickly asleep.

* * *

***Next chapter is going to be in Christina's pov!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Christina's POV***

* * *

I ran all the way back to my house, I wasn't ready to phase back. With my new and improved power I made the others phase out. I was alone inside my head. It made me feel off since I knew my father was running as well. It was an eerie silence knowing we were no longer connected. It scared me. I knew I was ready to take this step, but I missed him. All of my life he's been my protector. I always had someone who constantly had my back. I know I have Edward, but that's different. My dad and I have always had a different relationship, closer in a way. I knew my father's inner fears and he knew mine. He knew things I would never tell Edward and I knew things I would never tell my mother. The day I turned into a werewolf is the day my father's and mine relationship changed. Feeling him pulling away from me hurt more than anything I have ever felt before. We were no longer connected as werewolves. Something I inherited from him, but now I'm alone in it. I'm happy not to be walking in his shadow, but scared because I was protected in that shadow. Now it's my turn to lead the pack. I slowed and calmed my thoughts. I was close to the house and knew Edward would hear my thoughts soon.

I phased back and got dressed. I walked slowly into the front yard and could hear my brother and sister inside with Edward.

"You're not going to make Chrissy cook for us, are you?" Alexander asked Edward. I rolled my eyes and walked faster so I could yell at him for saying that. I slowed again realizing I shouldn't have heard that. I groaned to myself and reached for the doorknob.

"Well," Edward looked up at me from the couch. Asherah was curled into his side and he had one of her favorite books on his lap. I smiled at them. "How about some pizza?" He shrugged.

"Yes!" Asherah and Alexander screamed at the same time. Alex punched the air, but didn't turn away from his videogame. Asherah stood on the couch and jumped around. Edward stood up and I threw him the phone.

"AH!" Asherah screamed when her foot slipped off the cushion. Edward caught her and placed her on the floor. He shook his head and laughed before dialing for the food.

"Even if you didn't look like your mother, anyone who knows Bella would know you're her daughter." He chuckled.

Asherah stuck her tongue out at him and he leaned forward as if he was going to chase after her. Her eyes popped wide and she gasped before spinning around and running towards me.

I pushed her away. "I'm not in the mood. And he's not going to hurt you." I mumbled.

Edward stood up straight and wondered over to me. "You want to talk?" He asked too low for anyone else to hear.

I shook my head and slumped down on the couch. "Alex, Asherah, go wash up for dinner." Edward asked them. I watched in amazement as they hurried to do as he asked. They don't even listen that quickly when my dad asks them to do something. I looked up at Edward and he immediately read the shock on my face.

"They're intimidated by me. It's in my nature to come across that way. I can't help it," Edward shrugged and kissed me. "Talk to me, what you just went through had to be tough."

"It was, but I'm fine. Really." I sighed.

"You don't fool me. I can see right through you."

"It's weird," I sighed. "Not having him there, inside my head."

"I'm inside you're head," he winked.

I had to smile. "I know, but it's not the same. I don't know." I shook my head and was thankful for the pounding feet racing down the hallway.

A loud thud, followed by Asherah's, "Ow!" sounded. I growled and stood up to see what happened. "You tripped me!" She yelled.

"You were in the lead." Alex shrugged.

I shoved him and he fell backwards. "How do you like it? Don't trip her again."

"I'm telling when mommy and daddy come home!" Asherah pouted and rubbed her knee.

"No, it's fine." I told her. Edward bent down to check her knee.

"It's just going to be bruised. Nothing too bad. You'll live."

The knock on the door was enough to make both of them forget what happened. "Pizza!" They both yelled and ran towards the door. Edward handed Alexander money to pay for it.

The night went by pretty quick. I wasn't sure if it was because Edward kept my brother and sister entertained or if it was because my mind kept me busy.

"Chrissy, it's getting late. Where was Dad taking Mom?" Alexander asked me.

"Out." I mumbled.

"Out where? All businesses should be closed, and it doesn't take them this long to eat dinner." Asherah chimed in.

"They're out. It's none of your business where they went. Go to bed." I snapped.

"No, I want to stay up and wait for them." Alex insisted.

"Me too," Asherah added.

"I'll be right back." I told them and looked at Edward. _I'll go remind them that a world exists outside their little love fest._ Edward laughed and nodded.

"What are you laughing at?" Asherah asked him and handed him all her cards.

"Nothing, are you folding?"

"No, I want new cards. Those stink."

"Edward rolled his eyes. "Ash, you can only change your cards once." He sighed and looked at me.

"You're on your own. I'll be right back." I said and hurried out the door.

I howled at the bottom of the mountain knowing my dad would hear me. I wouldn't know being that he couldn't _tell_ me. I didn't even know if he was in his wolf form or not. I howled again and ran back home.

When my parents came back I said goodnight to Edward and waited until he was too far away to hear my thoughts. I wanted to go out alone. I needed to. My mom tried talking to me, but I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. I should be happy, I always pranced around letting everyone know I couldn't wait to become alpha, but now that I was it scared me.

I could hear my mom in with my brother, so I opened my window and slipped out. I wasn't sure if my dad could hear me or not, but it was worth a try.

I listened closely for someone following me, but heard nothing. I turned towards my house and saw my mom turning off my sisters light. She was going to check on me next, so I quickly phased and started running as fast as I could. I contemplated on going to Edward, but I wanted to be alone. I needed to get used to not having to rely on anyone. I had to be the one everyone leaned on. So I ran the opposite direction that Edward was in.

The run was making me feel better, but I missed the one that always ran with me. My shield. I always heard the saying 'You never know what you have until it's gone.' I was never put in a position to understand that statement. How many times I wish my dad would leave me alone and let me fend for myself. How many times I begged him to let me go fight on my own. How many times I wished I was alpha and he wasn't always there when I turned around. Now I could only wish for all that back. It was scary stepping out on my own. I was too young. He became a werewolf at sixteen and had many years of experience. I became a werewolf when I was less than a year old, but I spent most of my werewolf years as nothing but a pup. I don't know what to do, I only know how to be told I had to sit out of something because it was too dangerous. How was I supposed to lead my pack when I was the one being led by all of them. I was always last in line, the little tag-a-long, the baby.

"Christina!" I heard Edward calling for me. I sat down and let him follow my scent to where I was. "Chris, love," he was getting closer. I barked once and calmed my thoughts.

"Don't calm them. You're worried. It's normal. Talk about it, don't run off and scare the crap out of everyone. You know how your mother gets. She's probably having a heart attack right now."

_Well she should know that nothings wrong. I just wanted to be alone._

"Chrissy," Edward ran his fingers through the fur on my neck. "Being alone isn't always the best thing. I think the person you need to talk to is Jacob."

_I don't need to talk to my dad. _

"Then talk to me."

_No._

"Well, you have no choice. Talk to someone. I'm not having you running around here alone. Listen, Christina, I know I'm not your father and I can't replace him, but I will always he here to protect you. I will always be here for you, you're not in this alone. You lead your pack and I will lead you. Do you really think I could let you walk into any type of danger first?" He smiled up at me.

_No, I guess not, but it's--_

"It's not the same, I understand. It's a change, change is a part of life, a part of growing up. But look at the path you're brother is taking. Soon enough you will be leading him the way your father led you. You're going to be his shield. Teach him what your father taught you."

I thought about what Edward had just said. If Alexander did phase I would make sure he was safer than any other pack member, just like my father did for me. The bond I have with my pack brothers and sister is not as strong as my very own blood. That must be the way my dad saw things.

Edward placed his hands on either side of my head and made me look down at him. "That's exactly the way he saw things. See, you can do it. I believe in you, Christina Black."

_Thank you, for all of that._ I phased back and his hands moved back to my face.

"I love you," he said and pulled my face towards his. I could feel my knees giving out and Edward gently took me in his arms as we tumbled to the ground.

"I better get you home." Edward's voice broke the silence.

I nodded. I was going to have to face the wrath of my parents sooner or later.

Edward chuckled at my thought and threw me his shirt. I pulled it over my head looked at him confused.

"You don't have any clothes with you, and I can run faster than you." He answered my confused thoughts.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes.

He pulled me onto his back and he ran towards my house.

I said goodbye to Edward and walked into the house. My father stood in the middle of the living room glaring at me. The only light on in the house reflected off his face, making him look evil. I took a step back.

He silently walked up to me and pulled at my borrowed t-shirt. "He went to look for you all right." He growled and his hand slowly moved to my hair, removing a leaf. I closed my eyes and waited for the yelling.

"If you're going to be the alpha of a pack then you don't act like a child." He said through clenched teeth.

"I am a child!" I yelled.

He covered my mouth with his hand. "Well if you're a child than what the hell were you doing that caused you to come home in your boyfriends t-shirt and your hair full of leafs! And keep your voice down!" He snapped.

"Sorry," I mumbled against his hand. He dropped his hand at his side and I looked up at him. "I'm sorry about running off like that. I just needed time to think."

"Honey, trust me, I understand if you want to take advantage of being the only wolf out there. Running as fast as you can, and having nothing but your own thoughts in your mind. I would be the first to give you permission, but you have to let us know where you're going. Christina, it drives me crazy that I can't just phase and see where you are. You have to work with me, kiddo."

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be sorry, just be honest. You have to let me know what's going on. I need to know where you are and what you're doing."

I felt better knowing he still wanted to make sure I was ok. We might not share a mind anymore, but that doesn't change that fact that he's my father.

"It…" He trailed off and looked down at his feet. I held my breath when I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"Dad," I reached out for him.

"It scares me, kid. It scares me to death to let you go off on your own. We have to work together on this."

"I will--we will." I nodded. "It's ok, it's all going to be ok." I smiled through my own tears.

"I trust you, but it's the last time I send the leech out to get you. Go shower or something." He kissed my cheek and turned away quickly. He stopped at his bedroom door and turned slightly towards me. "You _ever_ sneak out like that and I will find a way to rip the alpha right out of you. You have to set a good example not only to your pack, but your brother and sister. This time they were sleeping. You're lucky." He didn't wait for me to answer. He opened his bedroom door and shut it behind him.

I sighed and went to gather new clothes to shower. I think I was finally ready to take on this new role. And I was going to make sure I was good at it.


	6. Chapter 6

***Back to Bella's POV***

"Everything ok?" I mumbled when I felt the bed move, and Jacob's arms wrapped around me. I rolled over so I was facing him.

"It's fine, I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered and kissed my forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"Christina?" I mumbled against his chest.

"Is in her room, I just wish I had the power to keep her there."

"She's fine, Jake." I yawned and pressed myself closer to him.

"Do you know what she was doing out there? She reeks of that _leech_." Jacob growled.

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "I really don't want to talk about that. It's not like he lied to me, she wasn't with him the whole time…" I stopped talking when I heard footsteps in the hall.

"Dad?" Asherah whimpered from outside the bedroom door. Jacob leaped out of bed and swung the door open.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

She took his hand and yanked him out of the room. "Something was outside my window!"

I got up to follow. Jacob stopped outside Christina's bedroom and listened for her. "Goodnight!" She huffed from inside her room.

"Did you hear something outside Asherah's window?" Jacob asked her.

"No, I just got out of the shower," Her bedroom door opened and she narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Jacob shook his head. "Go back to bed," he sighed and continued on to Asherah's room. He smiled and relaxed when he saw the branch banging against her window. "It's just the wind. I'll cut the branch down tomorrow morning." He pointed out, picking her up and laying her back in bed.

"No, not the noise. I _saw_ something." She insisted.

"Ash, honey the tree is casting shadows all over your room. Nothing is out there." Jacob assured her, but he walked over to the window and opened it. The wind rushed through the room. I shivered from the cold and Christina appeared from behind me.

"Dad!" She gasped at the same time Jacob picked up Asherah and placed her in front of me.

"Get Alex and lock yourself in the bathroom. Do not come out until I tell you to." Jacob's arms started to shake.

Asherah looked up at me and I pushed her towards the door. "Go get Alex and do as your father asked." I told her, not wanting to let Jacob out of my sight. She didn't ask any questions, she rushed out of her room and I could hear her waking up Alexander.

"Bella, go with them." Jacob placed his trembling hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the door.

"No! You're coming too. You cant go with her, Jacob!" I hissed so Asherah and Alexander wouldn't hear me. "She has to do it."

"You expect me to not do anything when a vampire is lurking outside my daughters window?!" Jacob yelled. His body vibrating from the tremors.

I nodded. "You have to. Chrissy will take care of it." I turned slightly to nod at her, letting Christina know to go on.

"I'll send someone to watch over the house. They'll signal when they're here. Love you."

"Chris!" Jacob yelled for her as she leaped out the window. His hands tightened on my shoulders and his body blurred. I locked my arms around his waist until he calmed himself. "This is going to be harder than I thought," he sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"She'll notify the others, Edward will be with her shortly. She's not going to be alone. You have two kids that need protecting here. They don't need a werewolf protecting them. They need their father."

Jacob took my hand and we walked towards the bathroom. The only place in the house without windows. I could hear Asherah's muffled cries and Alexander trying to comfort her.

"I want Daddy," Asherah whimpered.

That was enough to snap Jacob out of whatever he was feeling. He pushed the door open and took her in his arms. "It's ok, you're fine."

"Then why are we sitting in the bathroom?" Alexander huffed.

"Just a precaution." Jacob sighed.

A howl echoed outside and I relaxed, sitting down on the side of the tub and pulled Alex down on my lap. His eyes went wide with the sound of the wolf.

"Dad, it's close! Can I see it?" He got off my lap and walked towards the door.

"You wont see it. It's just passing through." Jacob said quickly.

"So, maybe he's with a pack!" Alexander ran out of the bathroom before I could reach for him.

Jacob tucked Asherah under his arm and stormed after him. "What do you think you're doing?!" Jacob snapped.

"I want to see the wolf!"

"There's a wolf?" Asherah's voice shook.

"It's outside, scaredy-cat!" Alexander teased.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Leave her alone. Back away from the windows, please."

"Why do you looked so freaked? What's going on?" Alexander asked when he stopped long enough to look at mine and Jacob's face.

"Nothing for--" Jacob started, but Alexander cut him off.

"Nothing for you to worry about! I'm tired of hearing that! Where's Chrissy?"

I looked at Jacob, waiting for him to think of something. He put Asherah on the ground and she wrapped herself around his arm. "Listen, your sister's freaked out enough as it is, lets not scare her anymore. Christina's fine, leave it at that."

Alexander didn't argue with him anymore. He leaned against me and I started to bring him back to the bathroom, since there were no windows for the vampire to look in and see us. Not that he wouldn't hear us anyway, but it made me uncomfortable knowing he knew what Asherah looked like.

Jacob went to follow with Asherah tight at his side, but the front door flew open and Asherah's gut wrenching scream made my ears ring.

I fought with Alexander to keep him behind me, but he wanted to stand in front of me.

"Relax, honey." Jacob soothed her. "It's just Edward."

It took Asherah a few minutes to get her breathing back to normal, Edward stared at her face like he was waiting for her to pass out or scream again. Jacob looked up at Edward and he nodded.

"Alex, take Asherah and get her a glass of water, please."

"No," Asherah sniffed and hugged Jacob's arm tightly.

"It's ok, I'm right here. Nothings going to happen to you." Jacob reassured her. She nodded and took Alexander's hand.

"Hurry up," Jacob hissed. "Where's my daughter."

"She's with Leah, Embry and Quil running the outer perimeter. The others are running the inner, and Seth is here with Colin. They're running the lines between here and your sister's place. Paul is there with her, and Sam is home with Kim. All the kids are fine. The scent is familiar but it's only one. Remember the three that were here when you were on your honeymoon?" Edward waited for Jacob to nod and his body tensed. "Well, I think the one is back to avenge his mates death. His trail only leads here. There's nothing at the other houses. I called my family, they will be here at dawn."

"Why now? That was over twelve years ago!" Jacob whispered so Alexander and Asherah wouldn't hear him.

Edward shrugged. "I can't get a clear reading. He's thinking too much at once. He knows my gift, so he's going to try and work around it. The thing is he's probably looking for Christina, but she was small the last time he saw her. Sam was the one to kill his mate, but he knows it was to protect Christina. He might not recognize her in her wolf form now." Edward sounded hopeful.

"Why does this have to happen now?" Jacob's arms started to shake.

"This is not your fight." I reminded him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to go back out and help her. If you hear another howl that means danger and to prepare yourselves. Seth and Colin will have backup within seconds if they need it, but Christina is following his trail, he's going away from here." Edward turned and darted out the front door.

"Should we put them back to bed?" I asked Jacob quietly.

He nodded and took my hand, leading me into the kitchen. "Ok, everything is done and over with. The guy you saw is gone. He's not coming back. It's late you both have to go back to bed."

"I can't sleep." Asherah pouted.

"Well try," Jacob took her cup and swung her over his shoulder. "You can sleep in our room."

I took Alexander's hand and he stayed close to my side. His eyes darting to each window that we walked past.

Jacob and I tucked both Asherah and Alexander into our bed and we sat at the edge making sure they were able to sleep safely. I looked up at Jacob when I knew they were both asleep.

"You think he's after Chrissy?" I whispered.

Jacob looked down at our sleeping children and nodded slowly. "I don't really know why he waited so long, but she'll take him down. They all will." I know he was making himself feel better more than anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was rising outside the window when I opened my eyes. I sat up quickly realizing I had fallen asleep. I looked beside me where Alexander slept beside Asherah. I got up carefully, so I wouldn't wake them up.

"Jake?" I called out as I tiptoed out of my bedroom.

"In here," Jacob sighed heavily.

I followed his voice into the living room. He sat with his head in his hands, his left foot tapped impatiently. I walked over to him silently, and knelt in front of him. "How long have you been in here?"

"Since you fell asleep a few hours ago." He mumbled into his hands.

I reached slowly for his hands and he pulled them out of my grasp and stood up, pacing the floor behind me. I stayed kneeling on the floor and stared at the spot on the couch where he was just sitting.

"Nothing!" Jacob snapped. "I haven't heard anything. She should have checked in by now. You think that vampire of hers could let me know she's ok? Where the hell is everyone!"

"You're going to wake up the kids." I whispered.

"I have more important things to think about than our twelve-year-olds sleeping!" Jacob yelled, his face turning red. "I have a thirteen-year-old out leading a pack to kill a vampire that's after _her_."

I didn't answer him--I couldn't. The lump in my throat wouldn't let me talk. I let the tears roll down my cheeks silently, making sure to keep my back towards him, so Jacob wouldn't see. She was my daughter too and I was just as worried. I didn't hear Jacob's bare feet on the floor anymore. I felt him behind me. He squatted down, wrapping his arms around my chest, and pulled me against him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing the back of my head.

"I'm scared too, Jacob."

"I know, but you're used to this."

I laughed and shook my head. "No matter how many times I have to sit through not knowing what's going on out there--it never gets better."

"What doesn't get better?" Asherah asked.

Jacob and I turned to face Asherah and Alexander in the hallway. They were pressed close together.

"Where's Chrissy?" Alexander asked.

"How about some breakfast? Then we're going to go over to Aunt Rachel's." Jacob walked over to them and I turned my face away from them to wipe my tears. Alexander's hand came down on my shoulder.

"Mom?" His voice shook.

"She's fine, let's get you something to eat." Jacob told him.

"Are you guys fighting?" Asherah asked him.

"No," Jacob chuckled. "Of course not."

"Then why is Mommy crying?"

"She's not… it's allergies."

"Is it that man that was outside Asherah's window?" Alexander questioned.

"Alex, kitchen. Now." Jacob ordered him.

I looked up at Alexander and smiled, letting him know I was ok. "Go eat."

Alexander stared at me for a moment, then let Jacob lead him into the kitchen.

Jacob's annoyed pacing started again once we got to Rachel and Paul's. Paul didn't hear anything from the pack either. This time Jacob wasn't alone with his pacing. Paul was at his heels. Rachel and I took Alexander, Asherah, Brody, and Sarah into the playroom. None of the kids played with the toys. Alexander and Brody studied mine and Rachel's face. They were trying to figure out what was wrong without asking. Asherah tried keeping Sarah occupied with the dollhouse, but Sarah pressed her face against the window and peered out into the forest.

"I see people!" Sarah poked at the glass. Rachel and I beat Brody and Alexander there. I picked up Sarah and looked down from the second story window.

"It's the Cullens," I sighed. I handed Sarah to Rachel, and ran down the stairs. I met Jacob and Paul on the front porch. They were already talking to Carlisle.

"Bella!" Carlisle stopped their conversation to hug me. "You look well."

"Thank you," I smiled and turned to the rest of the family. I was happy to see Rosalie here as well.

"We've been here since dawn, but Christina hasn't been able to catch him. He jumped into the ocean, but Edward wouldn't let her go in after him. We've been running the coast, but he hasn't been back." Carlisle filled us in.

"Dad!" I was relieved to hear her voice. She jogged into the front yard and Jacob pushed through Carlisle and Emmett to get to her.

"You're ok!" Jacob smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course," she shrugged, acting as if she was only out running errands for the past eight hours. "Embry, Quil, and Leah are stilling running the coast to make sure he's not coming back. Edward and I are going to go back out with Jasper and Emmett in a few hours. Brody and Colin are going to be switching with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie soon. They have to get some rest."

Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders and held her at arms length. His eyebrows raised as he looked at her. "Christina Black, I'm impressed."

Christina's smile stretched all the way to her eyes. "See, you don't need to worry about me."

"Chris!" Both Asherah and Alexander yelled as they ran out of the house.

She hugged them both and yawned. "I think you need some sleep." Edward insisted.

"No, I want to stay connected to the others."

"I'll stay connected to them. Sleep. I'll bring you ho--"

"No," Jacob but him off. "She can sleep here. With the rest of us… watching."

I stepped forward and tugged at Jacob's arm.

Christina huffed loudly and walked into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

***Christina's POV***

When I woke up I looked around my Aunt and Uncle's room. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I had an unsettling feeling in my gut. I heard someone's heartbeat in the room besides my own. I sat up quickly and looked around. Alexander jumped off the bed and backed himself into a wall.

"What are you doing in here?" I hissed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. He bit his bottom lip and slowly walked back over to the bed.

"I'm being lied to, I know I am." His eyes narrowed.

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, that man that was outside Ash's window last night… you went after him. Why? And how would Dad let you go? I'm not stupid Chris, talk to me."

I sat, gaping at my brother. He was smarter than I thought. But everyone decided it was best for the little ones to not know about the werewolves. It could be dangerous for them to know. Like my dad and the others when they were little, they know of the Quileute legends as stories and not their destiny.

"Stop looking into things that aren't your business. I didn't go after that man. I have no idea what he looks like. I didn't see him. I had to go help Grandpa Black. You know it's getting harder for him to get around." I lied, and I couldn't believe it was so easy for me to lie. Normally I was horrible at it.

"You did?" Alexander asked.

I nodded.

"You sure? Mom looked freaked. She still walks around like something is going to jump out and get her. I don't like when she looks like that."

I shrugged. "That's mom, always paranoid." I chuckled to try and make him feel better.

"I guess," he sighed.

I got up and ran my fingers through my hair as I made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alexander was behind me.

"I'm going to get something to eat and then going out for a little while."

"Can I come too?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I said no."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Ok," I shrugged and rounded the corner to the kitchen where everyone was talking. "Dad, tell Alex he can't go out with me."

My dad didn't look up from his plate, he spoke with his mouth full. "Alex, you're staying here."

I grabbed a muffin off the table, kissed my dad's cheek, and turned to glare at my brother. "The boss of you has spoken." I smirked and walked out of the kitchen.

"Chris!" My dad called after me. He caught my arm just as I opened the front door.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Be careful, and check in once in a while," he shrugged and shifted his weight. "You know how your mother gets."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Right, Mom, sure Dad, I'll check in for you… I mean her."

"That's all I'm asking, you know, for her." He winked and pointed towards the door with his chin. "Go."

I punched his shoulder before jogging towards the forest. I phased and could feel the relief from Embry, Quil, and Leah.

_I'm here guys, get some rest. Tons to eat at Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul's. Phase back in after you get some sleep. _I told the three of them. Edward stepped in, running at my side. I heard Emmett and Jasper at my flanks.

_Will do, I'm starving. _Quil stopped running and turned towards the house.

_Chrissy, I'm going to stay connected at the house. A fresh trail was leading back that way, but I chased him back out to sea. You're not connected with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie running the inner perimeter, so I'll warn you if something's wrong._ Leave it to Leah to want to stay working.

_Ok, but get something to eat first. We can handle things for now._

_You're the only wolf out here right now, I don't think that's fair._

_Leah, I have the Cullens here. It's just as good. All of you have been running all night. I had my rest, now you need yours._

_Are you sure?_

_Leah!_

_Okay, okay. _She huffed and I saw her change course and run towards the house.

I picked up my pace when she turned her back on the trail. I didn't want to leave it abandoned for long. Edward threw himself forward to stay at my side. I knew he wished he was in front of me, but I didn't need the protection.

_Howl if you need us._ Embry said before he phased out. Quil was behind him, and Leah phased out when she saw we made it to the new trail. The new and strong scent hit my nose and I shook my head, huffing from the smell. I was used to the Cullen's scent, but the other vampires I run into are horrible. It hurts my nose.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all laughed.

_Not funny,_ I growled at Edward.

"Yes, it was," He smiled and stepped in front of me. "Em, Jazz, take the South trail and Chrissy and I will take the North. We're not the far from Esme, Rose, and Alice. I can still hear them. We'll signal if we find anything."

Emmett and Jasper nodded and took off running. I started running before Edward, but he caught up with my in one bound. He fell into step in front of me and I rolled my eyes, but didn't fight it.

_It's stronger. _I shook my head from the smell.

Edward nodded, agreeing with me. "It's no more than ten minutes old." We turned to follow the scent. Edward's head snapped around as he listened to every little sound around us. My eyes searched in the direction his head was turning in. Out of no where, Edward stopped, holding his arm out to stop me. I leaped over his head and skidded to a stop in front of him. I tilted my ears in the direction he was looking in. Someone was approaching us quickly. Edward couldn't call out for anyone or else he would hear us. I waited, my tail flicking impatiently. When the sound came closer I leaned down on my front paws just as Edward fell into his hunting crouch. In the same moment I felt every single member of my pack phase in at once. They leaped over hedges and rounded the corners of the house as they raced towards me.

_We're on our way._

_Esme just came to inform us. She caught the trail leading to where you are. _

_I knew leaving you with a bunch of leeches was a bad idea. _

_Leah, you were warned of the danger, now shut up and get your ass here now!_ I hated when she called the Cullens that.

Embry turned to look at everyone in the yard watching the wolves race towards me. It was my mom, dad, Uncle Paul, Aunt Rachel, Sam, Emily, Jared, and Kim. All their faces looked the same. They were terrified. I wish they had a little more confidence in me.

"Focus, Honey." Edward hissed.

The sound was only a few feet away and I saw him as he leaped into view. He smirked before he turned to run towards the cliffs. Edward and I were at his heels, but he dodged out of the way whenever I would take a snap at him, or Edward lunged for him. The rest of the pack and the Cullens filed in at our flanks as we chased after him.

Once again he dove off the cliff, but this time Edward went in after him.

_Edward! What the hell are you doing?!_ I yelled and howled.

_Don't even think about it, Chris! _Embry stepped next to me and nudged my shoulder back with his nose.

_I have to go after him._

_No, you have to keep running the line. _Leah barked.

_**You have to run the line.**_The double voice of the alpha startled us all. It was the first time I ever tapped into it. Leah immediately pressed her belly to the ground, a slight whimper escaped. The other's all bowed their heads and backed away from me. I looked down the cliff where Edward disappeared to. I had to go.

_**Run the line, all of you. **_I didn't care who was standing around me, I phased out, knowing I could swim faster in my human form.

"Emmett, give me your shirt." I turned slightly, holding my hand out. Most of the pack immediately turned their backs and were running away from me. Startled, Emmett took his t-shirt off and threw it at me. I put it on and turned towards whoever was left. With my luck it was all the Cullens. "Esme, go back and let my parents know what happened. Tell Leah to stay phased in so she knows when I come back." I didn't give her a chance to answer me, I dove off the cliff.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has the younger kids talking. If you don't remember the ages, or who's child is who's, don't worry. I have the list still up on the SLDL forum, and I also have the list still at the end of Ch.2. **

**

* * *

**

***Bella's POV***

I couldn't help but stare at the pack eat. They ate like they haven't had anything to eat in days. I decided to leave them to eat, and went to find Jacob. He was sitting on the front porch biting on his fingernail.

"She's fine, the Cullens aren't going to let anything happen to her." I said, sitting down beside him.

"I know, but I could protect her better."

"I'm sure you could, but they can still do the job." As soon as I finished the sentence Esme appeared in front of us, her eyes wide.

Jacob was on his feet, towering over her in an instant. "What happened?"

"I need to speak to the pack." She said calmly.

"Why?"

Colin, Brady, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah raced out of the house as soon as they heard her voice. Kim, Jared, Sam, Emily, Rachel, and Paul followed behind them.

"Esme, what happened?" Paul was beside Jacob. Both of them shaking.

"I caught a new trail, it's leading right to where Christina, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett went. It's only minutes old, so he's heading that way now. They're going to need backup." As soon as she was done talking the pack was off running towards my daughter. My heart jumped into my throat and I was having trouble breathing. I stared at Jacob's back as he backed up slowly to me. Kim and Rachel had their arms around me to hold me upright. Jared and Sam hurried inside to make sure none of the kids were watching people shift into large wolves in the front yard. At this point I didn't care. I wanted them to get to Christina as fast as they could. Embry was the last out of the yard. He stopped to look back, a whimper escaped from his mouth, and he was gone with the others. Part of me wanted to shove Jacob forward and tell him to go help, but I had to understand that she was going to be ok.

"Come on," Jacob turned and walked towards the house, sliding his arm around my waist to take me with him. "I want to make sure the kids are ok."

I didn't argue with that.

"Mom! Dad!" Seven voices yelled at once.

"Where did everyone go?" Asherah and Alexander asked at the same time.

"Why did they leave so fast?" Ethan spoke frantically.

"What's going on?" Brody growled.

"Is something happening?" Sarah's voice shook.

"I'm scared." Amber's eyes filled with tears.

"Me too." Natalie whimpered. Jared bent down and pick her up. She hid her face in his neck as she cried. He reached out with his free hand and Amber dug her face into his side.

"It's ok, nothing is wrong. They all just had to leave for a little while. You know I would never let anything happen to you."

Paul picked up Sarah to comfort her and assure her nothing was wrong. I could understand the younger ones being so terrified. I killed me to see them so scared.

Alexander, Brody, and Ethan inched towards the door. Jacob and Sam stepped in their way.

"Where's my sister," Alexander growled. "Is she in danger?"

"No," Jacob spoke deeply. He bent down, taking the front of Alexander's shirt in his fist. "The three of you need to listen. I know you think you can help with whatever is going on, but in truth, you can't do anything but get yourselves hurt. What you can do is turn around and show the girls that there is nothing to be afraid of." Jacob's voice was low. The three of them nodded together and turned around to face the others.

I watched, expecting siblings to pull together, but I was wrong. Although the two younger ones were in their fathers arms still, we watched silently as Alexander walked over to Amber and gave her a reassuring hug. Ethan went directly to Asherah and she laid her head on his shoulder. Brody patted Asherah's back on his way over to Natalie and touched her cheek. She smiled from Jared's arms.

"Weird," Emily whispered beside me.

I looked at her and nodded.

Esme ran through the front door, her face relaxed. "Jacob, a word, please." Jacob nodded just as casually as she spoke. Jared, Paul, and Sam were behind him.

"She _what_?" I heard Jacob gasp. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

When they came back inside, Jacob looked at Alexander, then his eyes snapped towards the stairs. Alexander huffed, but took Amber's hand.

"Let's go upstairs."

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because I want to play hide and seek." Alexander smiled at looked at Asherah.

"I want to play too!" She cheered. He was good. He knew it was her favorite game. Ethan took her hand and they walked towards the stairs.

"Take your sister too," Rachel handed Sarah to Brody and he turned to take Natalie's hand also. As soon as they were gone and we could hear them playing Jacob spoke.

"She sent the pack running patrol. The damn leech jumped off the cliff again. Edward, for some reason, decided to jump after him. Of course Christina's not going to let him go alone. She phased back and jumped in after him. Is she _insane_?! She's no longer connected to the pack! How are they going to know she's ok?! I swear if that vampire of hers lets anything happen--"

"Jacob," I cut him off. "It was a stupid move, but I would have done the same thing. The pack if fine, so she focused on who was in danger. Edward." I turned to face Esme. "Thank you."

She nodded. "I'm going to join the rest of my family. We will send her back as soon as we see her." She said before darting out the door.

It wasn't until hours later that the door opened and Christina rang out her over-sized t-shirt on the floor. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle walked in behind Edward. I stared at Emmett's bare chest, confused.

"By the look on your faces your little swim did you no good?" Jacob said impatiently. But he crossed the room and hugged Christina tight.

"No," she sighed and looked down at her feet. "He just kept going, if we stayed after him we might have ended up on the other side of the world."

"He wasn't thinking about coming back. Yet." Edward added.

"What do you mean, yet?" Paul asked.

"I mean he's planning something, but I can't get a clear read on him because he hasn't figured out what it is he wants. It will be a while before he comes back."

"I know what he's after," Christina whispered. "Me."

Edward reached for her, but Jacob held her against his side. "No, he was when he first came here," Edward looked at Jacob then across the room to speak at me. "He knows she's now too strong for him, he's going to go after the next best thing." He broke from my gaze and looked up at the ceiling. It all made sense. The reason why it took him this long to come back. He wanted to go after an innocent descendent of the werewolf line. He was peering in through our windows seeking out his easiest target. My daughter.

"No, he doesn't know they're not going to become werewolves. We don't even know who will. They both could." Jacob spoke quickly.

"They're not werewolves yet, and he doesn't know the fever sets in at a certain age. He thinks that if their not one now, than they wont be one at all. Just in case, he's going to wait a little while to see how they grow, but he has a main focus. That much I got."

"Ok, so none of the kids go off without a werewolf with them. The trail leading from my house to here is off limits for them." Jacob turned to Paul and Sam who nodded in agreement.

"His main focus was Asherah, since she saw him peering through her window, she's not left alone at all." Paul chimed in.

"Yes," Jacob agreed. He turned to Edward and shook his hand. "Thank you for getting that information."

"It wasn't a problem." Edward answered.

Christina took a deep breath and walked towards the stairs. "Emmett, I'll give you your shirt back."

"No, no," Emmett looked down at his shoes. If his face could flush it would be bright red. "You can keep it. It's ok."

Edward shoved him.

"Ok," Christina rolled her eyes and Rachel followed her up stairs to give her some dry clothes.

I sat down on the couch listening to the kids running around the house. Alexander stopped short on his way passed me. I met his gaze and he walked over to me. I reached out and pulled him onto my lap. As much as I wanted to tell him to go play and not worry, I needed him. I needed my arms around him, my own proof that he was safe.

He didn't speak, or fight for me to let him go play. He simply turned in my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck, resting his head on my shoulder.

I hated knowing both Alexander and Asherah could be in danger, especially Asherah. She's too small, fragile, too innocent to be forced in the eye of a vampire. But I knew their rage to avenge a mates death. They will take away the one that means the most. Sam killed his mate in order to protect Christina. The ideal thing would be for him to come back for her, but he learned she was now too strong for him to defeat, so he found the most innocent thing close to her. Her sister. I tightened my grip on Alexander, and he tightened his as well.

"I love you, Mom." He whispered into my ear. "Everything's going to be ok, whatever it is."

"Yes, I know. And I love you too." I loosened my grip so he could get down and go play, but he stayed where he was. "You can go play, honey."

He shifted in my arms, leaning his back against my chest, and reached for my arms, re-wrapping them around him. His head turned towards the door and he stared, like he was waiting for something.

I caught Edward smile and look away from Alexander to whisper something to Jacob. His eyes fell on me and Alexander and nodded.

"He's always been protective over her." Jacob answered Edward and walked over to us. He ran his fingers through Alexander's hair, then leaned down to kiss the top of his head before kissing me.

I looked down at Alexander, but his eyes were still locked on the front door. Jacob didn't argue with him, he sat next to me, sitting in silence. I know he was worrying about Asherah too.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is just a fun little chapter. I figured all of you needed a break from all the drama lol. So here's just a fun little filler chapter with some Jacob and Bella time ;) **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Weeks passed before things started going back to normal. Although Asherah refuses to sleep in her room. She will go from Christina's room to mine and Jacob's. Thankfully Christina doesn't mind sharing a room with her. She actually prefers her sleeping in there for now. We had an air mattress set up in both Christina's and my room just in case. Some nights she would start off in Christina's room, and we would wake up the next morning and she'd be in our room. It didn't bother me, it took a little over a week to get her to sleep on the mattress and not in our bed. She still refuses to go into her room alone--even during the day. She will only go into her room if Jacob, Alexander, or Christina go in with her. The poor kid was terrified the 'guy in her window' was going to come back.

Like every morning I woke up and crawled to the end of my bed. Sure enough my little girl was curled up on the mattress. I looked back at Jacob, who was still snoring lightly. The TV on in the living room told me Alexander was awake. I tiptoed out of bed and bent down to pick up Asherah to lay her next to Jacob. The movement woke Jacob up, but Asherah stayed asleep. I reached over her and touched Jacob's cheek.

"She ok?" He mumbled, half asleep.

"Yeah, I just don't want her to catch the draft on the floor. It's early, go back to sleep." I whispered. His arms wrapped around Asherah and she settled in against his chest. He kissed the top of her head before letting his eyes close once more.

"Good morning, buddy." I leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Alexander's hair.

"Mornin," he mumbled with a mouth full of food. I leaned further over his shoulder and narrowed my eyes at the half empty tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"It's morning, why don't we try something along the lines of cereal." I said, snatching the cookies away from him.

"I'm eating them with mike," he mumbled, pointing towards the glass on the end table.

"Cereal goes good with milk at seven in the morning." I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I put the cookies away and took out a bowl and cereal. I smirked to myself before taking the bowl of cereal into the living room and Alexander watched me reach for the glass of milk, and poured it into the bowl. "There," I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Breakfast."

"Thanks," he groaned. "Where's Ash?"

"Sleeping in my room with your father." I answered and went to start cooking breakfast.

"Need help?" Alexander put his empty bowl in the sink and leaned against the counter to see what I was doing.

"You can get me the eggs." I suggested.

"I smell pancakes!" Asherah's voice bounced. I turned to see her perched on Jacob's back as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed me before bending over so Asherah could give me a kiss.

"They're just about done," I informed them. "What happened to staying in your sisters room last night?" I asked Asherah as I placed the plate of pancakes on the table.

She shrugged. "I had a bad dream, so I went into your room."

"I was wondering where you went." Christina yawned sleepily as she dragged herself into the kitchen, plopping down in her chair.

"Sorry," Asherah mumbled staring at her pancakes on her plate.

Jacob reached over the table and touched her cheek. "Nothing for you to be sorry about. But you do know you have to sleep in your own bed sooner or later." He raised an eyebrow and she threw him a crooked smile. "Ash, sweetie, he's not coming back. If it makes you feel better, I'll put metal bars across your window." I knew that wouldn't keep out a vampire, but Jacob knew she didn't know he was one.

"No, it's ok. I'll go back into my room on Saturday," She took a bite of her breakfast and swallowed before talking again. "Since I'll be thirteen. A whole new age, a whole new me."

"If that's what you want. We're not pushing you to sleep back in your room. It's scary what you saw. We understand." I assured her. Jacob threw me a warning glare and I couldn't help but laugh. I knew he wanted her in her own bed so we could spend some alone time together. With her moving from Christina's room to our room Jacob and I haven't spent much time alone together. I was interested in seeing if she will see her birthday as starting over. I was anxious to see if it would work.

I glanced at the clock and hurried Asherah and Alexander to finish getting ready for school. Jacob, as always dropped them off and I cleaned up from breakfast. Christina helped and hurried back to her room to change.

"I'll be back later," she walked up and kissed my cheek. "I should only be running for a few hours. I'm out with Embry, Seth, and Colin. Edward and Emmett are going to meet me in an hour."

I nodded and hugged her tight. "Be safe, please." I was happy that the Cullens were staying here until the vampire is stopped. It was hard on them since none of them are supposed to be around. They were supposed to have moved on a few years ago, and if someone saw them it would start rumors. Obviously none of the Cullens have aged since the last time they were here, so they stayed out of the public eye.

A few minutes after Christina left, Jacob burst through the door. The sudden noise startled me and I screamed, dropping the folded clothes in my arms. He ignored my small panic attack and swept me off my feet.

"We have the entire house to ourselves for six hours." He half growled as his lips came into contact with my neck. I cupped his face in my hands, brining his lips to mine. I could feel his legs shaking and knew we weren't going to make it to the bedroom. I prayed that no one would walk into the house as Jacob and I tumbled to the floor behind the couch. Our clothes couldn't be shed quick enough. The past few weeks it's been constant in our house. People coming in and out, when the kids are in school usually the Cullens stayed here along with the other pack members waiting to trade off the patrolling shift. I've been so wrapped up in what was going on to even realize I needed Jacob this bad. My fingertips tingled with the touch of his bare skin. Where his own fingers trailed along my own skin, he left it burning.

I laid, tangled with Jacob on the living room floor. His chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. I smiled and trailed my fingers down his chest and over his abs. I wanted to lay here with him for the rest of the day. I hated to even think about pulling away from him.

The phone rang and Jacob and I groaned at the same time. I sat up and reached for the phone. "Hello?" I couldn't help but feel annoyed at whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Hey Bells," my fathers voice caused me to immediately slide away from Jacob. I reached up, yanking the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. "You got a few minutes?"

"Er, why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about the twins birthday party…" He fell silent for a moment and I heard the smirk in his voice. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine," I answered too quickly. "The party is Saturday, here, like always. Ethan and Brody are also having their party with the twins… like every year. What else did you need to know?"

"Do you need me to bring anything?"

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Jacob took my arm and trailed kisses from my finger tips up to my shoulder.

"No, we have all we need," I said quickly. Jacob's kisses moved along my collarbone. "I'll see you Saturday, bye." I hung up the phone and threw it over my shoulder. It landed somewhere on the other side of the couch.

I noticed the time and once again had to pull away from Jacob. He groaned and pulled me back against him. "I have to go pick up the kids." I whispered.

"Call Rachel, have her do it." He mumbled against my neck.

"Jake, I have to go get them. I did nothing today." I felt bad. I needed to finish the laundry and the bed wasn't even made.

"I wouldn't say you didn't do anything." Jacob smiled widely.

"Ok, well I have to go do something that includes clothing."

"I hate letting you get dressed." He wined, sounding like a child. I laughed at him and began my search for my clothes.

I pulled up to the school and the yard was empty but seven unhappy kids.

"You're late!"

"Did you get lost?"

"Did you at least bring us a snack?"

"I'm hungry."

They all took turns showing me that they were not happy with me being late. I didn't speak as they piled into the SUV.

"Mom, can I play at Emily and Sam's?" Asherah asked me. I peered at her in the rearview mirror and shook my head.

"You have homework and then we have to go shopping for your decorations." I answered her.

"Oh," she smiled. "Is Aunt Rachel and Emily coming with us?"

"And Alice and Kim." I added. Alice would never let me go shopping without her while she was around. I hated to admit it, but out of all the Cullens I missed Alice the most. I was actually excited she wanted to come shopping with us. Asherah seemed pleased that Alice was coming also. Like me, Asherah got along with Alice the best. She was excited when Alice came for a visit, and she was even more excited that she was going to be here for the birthday party.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, this is another chapter away from the vampire drama, but it's full of other drama lol. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Alice, you go way too overboard. They're thirteen." I grumbled as I looked around the backyard. The entire yard was transformed into the ultimate party spot. Tables lined the perimeter of the yard, they were lined with pink or blue table cloths. Asherah would be happy to have the pink. Once again she had to split her party with a bunch of boys. Although this year was the first she didn't complain.

Pink, blue, red, and green balloons sat in bundles on the middle of each table. The largest table was set over to the side. Alice had each section of the table marked off for the kids presents. Even squares of blue, green, red, and pink table cloths lines the table. In the center of each color was the kids names. Asherah had a flowered centerpiece over the pink cloth, Alexander had his centerpiece on the red one, Brody had the blue, and Ethan had his on the green. In the middle of the yard stood the five tier cake. The DJ table was set up behind the food table by the back door of the house.

"Oh, please," Alice rolled her eyes, dancing across the yard to me. She leaned forward taking my hands, pulling me into her to hug me. "This was nothing."

"I like the way you snuck in the pink for Ash, she'll be excited to see it." Most of the kids were here already, but they were in the house. Asherah had all her friends from school in her room and Alexander had all his friends, plus Ethan and Brody in his room. The younger kinds were already running around the yard.

"I bet," Alice smirked and turned to face Edward walking into the yard, carrying an arm load of presents. He, too, had the same smirk on his face as Alice.

"Did I miss something?" I asked both of them.

They both shrugged.

"Oh, come on! What do you know." They both stared wide-eyed at my foot as I stomped it.

"Bella," Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. I could easily tell he was trying not to laugh. "Have you ever been to a boy, girl party?"

"What?"

He laughed once before speaking. "When you were younger, have you ever been to a boy, girl party? You know, where most teenagers receive their first kiss. I have never been to one since they really didn't exist when I was thirteen, but I've heard of it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, my face turning red. Was he really asking me about my first kiss? He should have known it was… him. I was never in to party's when I was little. I would beg my mom _not_ to throw me a birthday party.

"I take it you've never had that experience." Alice elbowed me lightly in the ribs.

"No," I mumbled. "I've only kissed t-two guys." My eyes dropped to my feet. It's been years since I thought about kissing Edward. It seemed too weird now. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Oh," I could hear the smirk in Alice's voice.

"There you are!" My stomach turned when Christina's voice floated into the yard. She jogged over, wrapping her arms around Edward's waist.

"Ok," I shook my head to try and grasp what Edward and Alice were talking about. "So please tell me what you're trying to say. I don't have some funky vampire superpower to help me figure it out."

Alice and Edward laughed. I growled at them.

"Bella," Alice took my hand in both of hers. "Has Asherah complained about this party at all this year?" I leaned away from her.

"No, I was thinking about that earlier. This is the first year she hasn't." I glared at Edward, Christina, and Alice. Even Christina shared their smirk.

"Mom, you're so out of the loop," Christina rolled her eyes. "Asherah is a teenager now, so is most of the kids that are going to be here. You really think this party if going to end without many, _many_ first kisses? Right now you are the coolest parents in the school," She reached out and poked my arm. "Throwing your thirteen-year-old kids their first boy, girl party."

"Whoa!" I squeaked. "The four of them have had their birthday party's together since they were _one_! How did this turn into some hip boy, girl party?"

"Since your daughter started to develop, and your son actually realized girls don't have cooties. Mom, their teenagers now, did you notice the ketchup bottle missing?" Christina giggled.

I looked over at the food table, noticing Alice had out a plastic ketchup bottle, not the one we had in the fridge. I stared at the three of them, then spun towards the house. "Jacob!" I yelled as I pushed through the back door.

"In here," he called from the kitchen. He was standing with Sam and Paul. I glared at Sam and he cringed away from me.

"Do you realize what those kids are planning?!"

Jacob's hand slipped around my waist, pulling me against him. "Relax, Bells, they're just having fun."

I gasped, jumping away from him. "You know?!" I shrieked.

"We're all here, nothing is going to happen." Jacob shrugged. "A boy has to become a man at some point, right?" I stared wide-eyed at him for a minute. He stared back. I smirked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Ok," I shrugged. "So you're going to let your daughter be a part of that?"

Jacob's jaw fell open with a pop. His head shook from side to side as his eyes narrowed. "No, no way. She's not--" I cut him off.

"Oh, so it's ok for Alex, but not Asherah? Have you seen those kids together? You know who Ethan will be going after?" I turned and narrowed my eyes at Sam.

Jacob shoved his beer bottle at me as he stormed towards the kids rooms. "Asherah Renee Black!" He yelled, shoving her door open. Six high pitched screams came pouring from her room.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

I peered around Jacob's elbow. To see all the girls spread out across her room. Magazines sprawled out everywhere. Asherah sat at her vanity with one of her friends helping her do her hair. Some of the girls blushed as they smiled at Jacob, others eyed the open space in the doorway, as if they were going to run from the room.

"I think it's time to bring the party outside. NO!" Jacob yelled. The girls jumped, so did I. "No, music is outside, that leads to dancing and… Ok, movie anyone? NO!" He yelled again and I groaned. "Movies have explicit scenes in them… how about… how about you girls stay right where you are, yea, yea Ash, honey…" Jacob trailed off as he walked into her room, leaning over to look at her face.

She leaned away from him.

"Is that lip gloss?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, licking her lips. Her eyes scanned the room until they fell on me. "Mom," she mouthed.

"Jake, can you stop scaring the girls?" He stood up straight and stared at me as if I just asked him to tear off his fingernails. I took a deep breath and looked away from him. "Alice has the yard set up, why don't you go get yourselves something to eat and tell her what music you want played."

Asherah jumped up and away from Jacob. "Thanks, mom." She said as she ran out of the room.

"Thanks, Mrs. Black."

"Thank you," the other girls said as they followed her.

Jacob opened his mouth to talk, but I walked out of Asherah's room to open Alexander's door. That was going to be easier to get them out of the room.

"Food," I yelled into his room and six boys raced for the back door.

I kept an eye on Jacob for the rest of the night. His eyes never left Asherah. Although his angered look turned into something else. He looked hurt. I smiled apologetically at Charlie and excused myself. I maneuvered around the kids dancing to get to Jacob. He didn't notice my approach, so he jumped slightly when I wrapped my arms around him.

"Talk to me." I pleaded.

He sighed, shaking his dead. "S'nothing." He shrugged.

"Jake, she's not a baby anymore. She's a teenager now."

"That's not what I see." He whispered.

I followed his gaze towards Asherah dancing with one of her friends from school, and Ethan took her hand to spin her around. She laughed and her cheeks flushed a slight pink.

"I can't just let her go, Bells. She's too fragile. Too innocent. She's been that way since the day she was born."

I smiled through my tears. She was his baby, and that's the way he will always see her. There was no convincing him otherwise. "Let her have fun."

"Don't you realize?" Jacob peeled his eyes from Asherah to look at me. "Look at them, Bella. We don't have much time left. Ethan will phase and he will imprint on her. She will be his. He will be the only thing on her mind. She'll surround herself in him without looking back."

I bit my lip and nodded. So this was where it was going. He's afraid of losing her. "It's not happening tonight. And I can honestly say she could never walk away from you without looking back. Ethan will probably imprint, that's a given, but you will always be her protector, Jake. She looks to you whenever she's scared."

Jacob forced a smile and leaned down to kiss me. He walked away towards where Jared and Paul were standing. On his way Asherah spotted him and pushed through the crowd of dancers.

"Hi, daddy!" She skipped to his side. Her arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Ash, lets get a drink." Ethan ran up to her, taking her right hand from around Jacob. She let go of him and let Ethan tow her to the drinks.

"You proved that point." I mumbled to myself, rolling my eyes.

The party progressed as the sun went down. Alice had a string of lights around the yard. I sat talking to Esme, Alice, Emily and Sue, while Jacob sat with Billy, Paul, Jared, and Kim. Everyone else was around talking or dancing.

I saw out of the corner of my eye two by two, the older kids wondering around the front of the house. I was going to call for Jacob to see what they were doing, but Christina and Edward were following silently behind them. I smiled and leaned back in my chair to finish my conversation.

A few hours passed and I saw Edward and Christina talking with Carlisle and Sam. I got up and walked over to them.

"Where are the kids?" I only saw half of them in the yard.

"Around," Christina shrugged. "I'm not their babysitter."

"You both followed them to the front yard!"

"No, I had to get my present for Alex and Ash out of Edward's car."

"Did you see where they were going?"

Edward shook his head. "They were just walking." I knew he had more to say, I knew he _heard_ more than he was going to say.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from them before I started screaming. This was the last time we were going to throw a joined birthday party. This was way too stressful.

I walked into the house to get a drink. I needed one after the night I was having. The front door slammed open and Asherah's frantic cries echoed through the house.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me like that! I don't _ever_ want to talk to you again!" she sobbed. I put my drink down and walked into the living room.

"I don't care what you think of me right now. You are thirteen, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!" She shrieked.

"What's going on?" I interrupted whatever Jacob was going to yell.

"They all snuck off, I was walking with Quil and Embry when I saw her with Ethan."

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Where is he?" I asked calmly.

"The kid ran for the trail as soon as he heard me. He better run."

"Jacob! You let him go alone?"

"Of course not! Although right now I could…" he trailed off calming himself. "No, Quil and Embry went after him."

"Mom, he completely ruined everything!" She turned towards Jacob, tears streaming down her face. "I hate you for ruining my birthday! I will never forgive you!" She yelled and ran towards her room.

Jacob's body vibrated from his tremors. I took a step towards him, but he stepped away from me. "She needs you. I'm fine. It's under control." He said deeply. I nodded and went into her room.

She was face down on her bed, crying into her pillow. I sat down next to her, stroking her hair. She moved so her head rested on my lap.

"That was a little harsh," I whispered.

"I know, but what he did was harsh."

"Well, ok, you have a point, but you know you don't hate him, Ash."

"No, but right now I don't like him."

"You don't mean that either."

"I like Ethan, mom. I like him a lot, and he likes me too."

"That I know, but you have your whole lives to be together. Take it slow. Just because you're thirteen now, doesn't mean you have to go out and kiss someone you like."

"How old were you?" I smiled at that.

"Seventeen," I said confidently.

"Oh," she sighed.

"Give your father some slack. You're his last girl. He's going to hold on to you as long as he can. Actually we were talking about this tonight. He'd kill me for telling you this, but he's scared of losing you. You're whole life he's been scared of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

I chuckled. "I know that and you know that, but he'd a dad. They don't know how to think that way."

"I'll apologize for telling him I hate him, but I'm not doing it tonight."

"That's fine, as long as you talk to him."

She nodded and sat up. "Can you call Chrissy in here?"

I nodded and kissed her forehead.

Christina hurried into the house after throwing a glare in Jacob's direction.

I slumped into my chair and Alexander jogged over to me. "Mom, did you hear what happened?"

I hid my face in my arms on the table. "Alex, honey, I love you, but go away," I mumbled into my arm. "Cake… go eat some cake."

"Ok!" He cheered and ran away.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"See, I had it easy, I only had one," Charlie poked my arm. I picked my head up to narrow my eyes on him. "And you were already grown up when I got you." He winked. I knew it was childish, but I stuck my tongue out at him.

The party couldn't end quick enough. I said goodbye to the last guests and stared at the house. This was going to be a long night. Christina hasn't emerged from Asherah's room, and after the pack left, Jacob shut himself in our room.

"You look tired," Alexander pointed out as I walked inside.

"I am," I sighed.

"Thanks for the party. It was fun." He started towards his room, but I reached out to stop him.

"Alex, did you… you didn't kiss anyone, did you?"

"No," he spoke honestly. "None of the girls in school interest me."

I let his arm go and sighed. "Good night, honey."

He waved and walked into his room.

I stared at my shut bedroom door. I took a deep breath before walking inside.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey," I whispered as I tiptoed into the bedroom. "You OK?" I asked, sitting on the edge of Jacob's side of the bed. He laid flat on his back, his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

"She hates me." He sighed.

"No she doesn't. She's just mad."

"No, Bells," he took a deep breath before letting his eyes wonder to my face. "You didn't see the anger in her eyes. The hate in her voice. I'm not sorry for scaring him away, but I am sorry for embarrassing her. I never thought of her in someone else's arms, so it was not too pleasant to watch." He bit his bottom lip and his gaze moved to the ceiling again.

I climbed over him to lay at his side, my head resting on his chest. His arm moved from behind his head to wrap around my waist. I smiled. "You know, my father had a hard time seeing me in someone else's arms."

Jacob's arm tightened around me. "I'm not letting go, so he can just deal with it." His laugh rumbled in his chest.

"I think you just spoke on Ethan's behalf. Jake, they're kids. They have feelings for each other, but that doesn't mean they're going to run away together. Or even go and get married. It's innocent crushes, nothing more." I assured him.

"Should I go talk to her?" He wondered.

"No, not tonight. Let her come to you."

"I can do that." He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"But I should go check on her." I tried to get up, but Jacob held me against him.

"Don't go," he begged.

"I'll be back," I laughed. "I just want to make sure everyone is sleeping."

He let me go and I opened Alexander's door first. The lump under the comforter told me exactly what he was doing. I walked silently to his bed and yanked the blanket off of him. He sat up with a startled gasp.

"Video games are done. It's time for bed."

"Oh, come on! It's almost midnight. Twenty more minutes of my birthday left. Just enough time to finish this level." He threw me a pleading look, identical to his fathers.

"Not a minute after midnight. I will be checking."

"I swear!" He said excitedly and threw the blanket back over his head.

I pulled it back to give him a kiss goodnight and replaced the blanket.

I walked passed Christina's room, knowing she wouldn't be in there. Sure enough as soon as I opened Asherah's door they were laying on Asherah's bed.

"Still talking?" I asked them. Asherah looked at me with a smiling face.

"Just a little longer, please."

I pretended to think about it as both Christina and Asherah watched me anxiously. I walked over to the bed and sat down. "If you tell me what you're talking about."

"Boys!" Asherah hissed, her smile widening.

"On second thought, I think I'll leave you two to talk." I looked at Christina, letting her read the warning in my glare. Her nod let me know she knew to keep the discussion age appropriate. "Midnight." I told them and shut the door behind me.

By the time I walked into my room again Jacob was snoring. I changed silently and climbed into bed, curling into him.

The ear piercing scream woke me up. Jacob was out of bed and out the bedroom door following the screams. I hurried behind him, Christina approached Asherah's bedroom door just as Jacob swung it open. I went to walk in behind him, but he shoved me back.

"Stay!" He yelled and spun around to look around Asherah's room.

"Dad, nothing is wrong. No one is here. She's having a bad dream." Christina informed him. She crossed the room and shook Asherah until she woke up.

"The man!" Asherah sobbed.

"It was just a dream, no one is here. Trust me." Christina reassured her.

"I-I… I want… I want Daddy." She sniffed.

I bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling. I knew she's need him sooner or later. I just didn't expect it to be this soon.

Jacob didn't hesitate. He let go of my arm and he was across the room in a heartbeat. "It's ok. The man is not here. Do you want to sleep in our room?"

"No," she shook her head, hiding her face in his chest. "I'm thirteen. I don't sleep in my parents room anymore, remember?"

He ran his fingers through her hair and he looked up at me. I gestured for him to keep talking to her.

"Do you want me to stay in here until you go back to sleep?" He offered.

She nodded into his chest.

"I can do that." He sighed and shifted his body so we was leaning against her headboard.

"Dad?" Asherah whispered sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. I'm sorry I yelled at--"

"Shh," he silenced her. "It doesn't matter. I love you too. We'll talk more in the morning. Sleep."

I took Christina's hand, leading her out of the room. She placed her free hand on my shoulder and guided me into the living room.

"I want to run patrol around the house."

"Why?"

"Her dreams like that make me nervous. I just want to make sure. The Cullen's are out there, so I wont be alone."

I knew I couldn't tell her no, so I nodded. "Be careful."

She hurried out of the house and I decided to go check on Alexander. He was sprawled out across the bottom of his bed. I laughed quietly at his horrible sleeping habits. Asherah's nightmare didn't wake him up. I swear that child could sleep through a marching band walking through his room.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. Jacob's side was cold, so he wasn't in bed for a while. I got up to see where he was. I stopped outside Asherah's door when I heard hushed muffles. Did Jacob stay in there all night? I had no idea, but him and Asherah were talking. I pressed my ear closer to the door.

"What did you do when Chrissy started to like Edward?"

I heard Jacob snort. "That's a different story. Edward can't be compared to other _men_ or even boys for that matter."

I rolled my eyes. He was never going to fully like him.

"Oh," Asherah answered him. "But you like Ethan, right?"

"I did."

"Dad!"

"Hey, I don't have to like the guy, but if it helps, I like his parents."

"I guess." She sighed.

"But you do know there is going to be no more joint birthday parties, right?"

"I know, but can I still invite Ethan and Brody to mine?"

"Brody, yes. Ethan…" Jacob trailed off and I heard Asherah slap him. They both laughed.

"Why Brody and not Ethan? Brody is a boy."

"He's your cousin." Jacob pointed out.

"Oh, right." Asherah giggled.

"How about some breakfast." Jacob asked.

"Ok, so, are we ok now? I mean, I'm still mad at you for embarrassing me like that, but I don't hate you."

"Yes, kiddo, we're ok."

I hurried away from the door before they walked out. I scurried around the kitchen to make it sound like I've been in there making breakfast. Jacob's arms wound around my waste and his lips moved to my neck. "I heard you, eavesdropper." He mumbled against my neck.

"You're in a better mood." I craned my neck to see his face. He shrugged and dropped his arms from around my waist.

"The talk went better than I thought."

"Did you sleep in her room?"

"I fell asleep, but I'm actually going to go lie down for a few minutes. It was an uncomfortable night."

"Well no one told you to sleep in her room."

"I didn't want to move her. She looked so peaceful." I turned in time to see him plop down on the couch. He sat up quickly and looked around. "Where's Chris?"

"Right here," Christina said as she walked through the front door. She yawned and stretched. "Goodnight."

"Where did you go?"

"Running."

"Why?"

Christina looked around the room. Asherah was in the bathroom and Alexander was still asleep. "Ash's dream kinda freaked me out. I wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"And?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"And, everything is as it should be. Now I'm going to bed." She punched Jacob's arm before walking past him. He swung back, but she dodged his swing. "What's the matter, Dad? Losing your touch?" Christina threw her head back laughing as loud as she could.

"Punk!" Jacob jumped over the back of the couch to run after her.

I peeked around the corner to make sure no one was going to get hurt. The bathroom door opened and Christina grabbed Asherah, holding her up as a shield.

"That's not fair," Jacob huffed. "You can't use her!" Jacob reached out to tickle Asherah. She kicked, screamed, and laughed until tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You're going to wake up, Alex." I warned them.

"A war couldn't wake up that boy." Jacob snorted.

Christina handed Asherah to him and waved as she walked into her room. I had a feeling this was going to be a very lazy day. Jacob and Asherah wondered over to the couch and turned on the TV. I didn't feel like cooking, so I lined up everyone's favorite cereal and bowls for them. Although by the time Alexander and Christina wondered out of bed it just might be dinnertime. I decided to sit on the couch and watch TV with Jacob and Asherah.

* * *

**Ok, so I think I might skip ahead a little in order to get some things moving. I haven't decided yet. I guess it depends on what kind of reviews I get from all of you. If I hear a lot of reviews saying they want to hear more about Asherah and Ethan--then I might write a little more about them before skipping ahead. But we'll see!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so I decided to jump ahead a few years in order to get things moving. Not much to say about this chapte, but here comes the drama lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day started out just like the others. Asherah was overly excited to go to school, Ethan would be there. As they grew, so did their relationship. As the past 2 years flew by Jacob paid closer attention to both Asherah and Alexander. We still didn't know if they would both phase or only Alexander.

Asherah, as always, stayed her tiny little self. As for Alexander, once he hit fifteen his figure changed. I could remember the way Jacob buffed up before he phased. Now Alexander was following in his fathers footsteps. My twins no longer looked like twins anymore. Alexander is a lot taller than Asherah, now. His features are turning from boy to man more faster than Asherah is changing. All of the boys are growing up a lot quicker than the girls. Ethan, Alexander, and Brody remind me of the way Jacob would walk around with his friends. The three of them were always down at the beach, walking around with their shirts off.

None of them are showing signs of the fever yet, so we know we still have time, although their tempers have changed. Alexander and Brody don't seem to have much patience for their sisters anymore. There have been countless arguments between Alexander and his sisters that Jacob has had to break up. Alexander and I have even gotten into quite a few arguments. I hated the ones where Jacob would have to get between us, Alexander has never yelled back at me the way he does now. I hate it.

"Mom, I'm going to the beach after school." Alexander said as he leaned his surfboard against the wall by the front door.

"I want to come too!" Asherah called from her room.

"No!" Alexander yelled back.

"Fine, I'll just ask Ethan." She said smugly.

Alexander rolled his eyes and met my gaze. "Please tell her no, when the two of them are together he forgets who else is around. We're going surfing, not watching Ethan stare at Asherah like she's some rare diamond. It makes me sick to my stomach."

"I'm sorry," I chuckled. "I can't tell you yes and her no. That's not fair."

"HA!" Asherah stuck her tongue out as she skipped into the living room.

"Let's go." Jacob urged. He walked into the living room with Alexander's book bag. He tossed it across the room and Alexander caught it with ease. Something he would have never been able to do before. I watched Jacob nod to himself and take a deep breath before letting his eyes fall on Asherah. She was still my clumsy clone.

I always enjoyed the time we had between dropping Asherah and Alexander off at school, and picking them up. It was the only time Jacob and I had alone. Christina was always out running, if not running she's out wondering the shops with Alice. She's been taking advantage of having the Cullens around.

"It's almost three, Bells." Jacob groaned as he loosened his grip around me. I wasn't ready for him to let go, so I tightened my arms around his neck. "Bella, school let out a half hour ago."

"Crap!" I groaned. I was supposed to be bringing the boys to the beach.

Jacob nodded, as if he was reading my thoughts. "I'll go put Alex's board in the car. I'm going to bring Billy over to Charlie's for the game tonight, so there is no way in hell I'm bringing Asherah's board. I'm not going to be at the beach to watch her."

I chuckled, remembering every time she has ever gotten on her surf board. It never ended well. I unwillingly pulled myself away from Jacob to face three angry boys, and four impatient girls.

When I pulled up to the school, Sarah, Amber, and Natalie were sitting on the curb throwing rocks across the parking lot.

"Where's Ash?" I asked Amber. She turned and pointed towards the side of the school.

"She went over there a while ago."

"And the boys?" I asked her, trying to peer around the side of the school where she said Asherah walked off towards.

"Oh, er…" I glanced down at Amber as she bit her bottom lip and threw a rock over Natalie's head.

"Amber, did they leave the four of you here and go down to the beach?" I half growled.

"They were coming back to check on us." She shrugged.

"Ok," I groaned and pinched my bridge of my nose. "Get in the car and I'm going to get Ash, then we're going to drown three boys." Natalie, Amber, and Sarah giggled as they climbed into the car. I stomped off towards the school. "Ash?"

"Over here, Mrs. Black." A males voice caused me to freeze where I was. I forced myself to breath and step around the building. I didn't know the man, but Asherah seemed to. I reached for her and held her close to my side.

"Can I ask you why your talking to my fifteen-year-old daughter?" I asked through clenched teeth. He looked to be in his early twenties.

"I know, Jacob. It's ok." He smiled at me, but his smile was not warm. It sent a shiver down my spine. I looked over his body, trying to remember this man, but I have never seen him before. My breath hitched when I noticed his black eyes. I backed Asherah and I away from him. He noticed I realized who he was, and his smile grew wider.

"How do you know my husband?"

"I know your daughter too," he winked, then shrugged. "Well, daughters." He looked down at Asherah and she cringed into my side. "Christina, that's her name, right?"

"What do you want with her?" I snapped, pushing Asherah to stand behind me. I felt her step away from me, and the vampires eyes followed her as she ran away from us. I felt better knowing he let her leave. "You don't want to come anywhere near either of my daughters again." I threatened.

"There is nothing you can do about it, and your oldest hasn't been able to catch me yet." He spoke with smug amusement. He was having fun.

"You touch her and I will kill you myself!" I shrieked.

He threw his head back as he laughed. "You're a weak little human, a lot like your youngest. She smells delicious. It was almost impossible to resist her. But I need her."

"You don't need her for anything. The wolves will kill you before you get to her."

He leaned in and placed his hand roughly on my shoulder. I could already feel the bruise forming under his fingers. "They haven't touched me yet, but I got to her without a problem."

A deep growl echoed in the trees behind him. My body relaxed when I saw my russet-black wolf appear, her lips pulled back over her teeth.

"They're here." I hissed, shrugging out of his grasp.

"I'm not done, yet!" He grumbled and took off running. The four wolves took off after him. I was happy the car wasn't in sight.

"Bella, did he hurt you?" Edward asked, pulling my hand away from where I was rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm ok." I insisted, but Edward tugged lightly on my shirt to reveal the bruise on my shoulder.

"We'll get him. I promise."

I wiped the tear from my eye and cleared the lump from my throat before talking. "He was talking to Asherah."

"What?!" Edward growled. "Is she hurt?" He looked around the school yard. "Where is she?"

"She ran off as soon as I pushed her behind me."

"Oh," Edward sighed and nodded. "She went to go get Ethan, Brody, and Alex." He pointed towards the parking lot. I could hear their frantic cries.

"Mom!" Alexander yelled. "Keep them in the car!" He ordered someone.

"Ash, stay with the others." Ethan begged her.

"Mom, where are you?!" Alexander yelled again.

Ethan, Brody, and Alexander spotted me and raced over to where Edward and I stood. "What happened?" Alexander asked frantically. "Ash was hysterical when she came to get us. Look, I'm so sorry we left them here--"

"Yeah!" I swiped my hand under my eyes to wipe away the tears. "You should have been here. A really bad man had Asherah alone. He could have taken her!" I noticed Alexander shake with anger as he listened to me yelling at him.

"Where did he go?" Ethan growled.

"He ran off." Edward answered him.

"Why are you here." Alexander asked him.

"I was around and heard your mother talking to someone, so I came to investigate."

"I'll believe that never." Alexander stepped forward and I pulled him away from Edward.

"Calm down." I pushed him towards the car.

"I'm going to see if I can find him." Edward touched my cheek. "Will you be ok bringing them home?"

"Yes, I'll take them to Sam and Emily's. And… and I have to call Jacob." Edward nodded and ran towards where Leah, Embry, Quil, and Christina ran after the vampire.

"Listen, Ash, I will never leave your side again." I heard Ethan talking to Asherah when I got back to the car. She leaned into him, hiding her face in his chest.

"We're leaving, now." I said coldly. I was more scared than anything that I was so close to losing Asherah. He could have easily killed her and the three other girls before I even got to the school. He knew what he was doing. He had something planned.

I called Jacob while I was on my way to Sam and Emily's. He was meeting me there.

Seth, Jared, Paul, and Sam were waiting for me outside. Amber and Natalie ran towards Jared. He immediately pulled them against him as he ushered them inside. Paul reached into the SUV and took Sarah into his arms, then yanked Brody out of the SUV.

"I can't believe you left your sister alone. That was a bad move, son." He grumbled and led him towards the house.

"Ethan!" Sam's deep voice startled me. "You should know better."

Ethan kept his arm around Asherah, Alexander walked on the other side of her--his arm draped over her shoulder as they headed into the house.

"Bella, are you ok?" Paul asked as he jogged over to my side. Seth took my other arm and they brought me inside.

"He had Ash." I whispered.

"Did he hurt her?" Sam asked, listening closely.

I shook my head. "I don't think that's what he wanted. At least not yet. He was just talking to her." I looked around the small living room. I wanted Jacob. I didn't feel safe without him here.

"Bella? Asherah?" Jacob burst through the front door. "Oh, Bella," he sighed when he saw me. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me. Asherah pulled away from Ethan and Alexander to run across the room. Jacob and I both held out an arm for her to fit perfectly between us. Her tense body relaxed. She knew she was safe right where she was. In her fathers arms.

"What did he say to you? Did he touch you?" Jacob's questions poured out of his mouth. The entire room was silent as they waited for her to answer. I watched her eyes fill with tears as she stared up at Jacob.

"Dad," she whispered, swallowing hard. Her tears running down her cheeks. "He was the man I saw in my room a few years ago. I know it's him, only because it's the same exact man. His face hasn't changed at all. He remembered me too. I've seen him around school the past few weeks, but he never said anything to me… until today. He just wanted to talk to me. I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers or anything, trust me, I'm old enough to understand that, but whether I followed him or not--he was going to talk to me. I didn't want him around Sarah, Natalie, and Amber."

"That was a very brave thing to do, but he's not a guy you should ever talk to again." Jacob looked over Asherah's head and narrowed his eyes at Seth. He continued as if he was talking to Asherah, but we all knew he was talking to Seth. "He should have been stopped before he even had the chance to find you."

Seth nodded and looked down at his feet. I know the wolves have followed his scent around, but as always, they haven't been able to catch him.

"Dad, why hasn't he changed? Like, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens." Asherah searched Jacob's face for an answer. She was catching on, she made the connection.

"It's complicated, but the man you were talking to is extremely dangerous. That's all you need to know." I told her.

"That's bull! It's not complicated! You're hiding something from us, you've been hiding something from all of us." Alexander was on his feet, his face a foot away from mine.

"Back off, Alex." Jacob snapped, stepping between Alexander and I.

"No! You all have been keeping something big from us, and it almost got Asherah injured. If we knew your little secret then we could have helped."

"You weren't supposed to leave the girls alone! That's how you could have helped." Jacob yelled back at him.

"That's not helping, that's babysitting. Who is after Asherah and why?" Alexander demanded.

"You will find out soon enough, trust me." Jacob watched as Alexander shook with rage.

"I want to find out now. Tell me who is threatening my sister!"

"No, please, believe me when I say it's under control." Jacob pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because your life is going to change drastically as soon as you find out. I want to give you what childhood you have left--"

"I'm not a child!" Ethan and Brody tugged at Alexander's arms. He ran his fingers roughly through his hair, calming himself down.

"Ok, look," he said calmly. "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to yell at you, but I hate being lied to."

"Give it some time." I whispered.

He nodded, rolling his eyes--obviously still frustrated that he got nowhere with the argument between him and Jacob.

"Hey," Christina said, tired. She slumped down on the couch between Paul and Seth. Paul patted her knee, starring into her eyes. She took a deep breath and shook her head. They didn't catch him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! For whoever reads my other stories this is a repeat message, but for the others who are reading this for the first time... I have another idea for a story, but it's a little different than Stephenie's world. This story will take place at the end of Breaking Dawn, but Jacob is forced to leave with Renesmee. Now I have a few ideas running through my head with this story. I go more into detail on my forum. The link to the main site is on my profile and you can get to the forum from there. The idea is in the FanFiction section. Also vote on my profile on this site to let me know what you think. I'm leaving the poll open until monday, so please vote. You're votes will help me make up my mind whether or not I want to go ahead and write it. Thanks!**

* * *

"Mom, can I please go see Ethan? I know the way, nothing is going to happen to me." Asherah begged me for the fifth time in the last three minutes.

"No." I stated, and went back to reading my book.

"Why not?" She grumbled, taking the book from my hands.

"Because no one is around to take you there. You're not walking there alone." I told her. She crossed her arms tight against her chest and slumped down on the couch beside me.

"I'm bored," She huffed. "Alex is out with Brody, Chris is never here, and dad hasn't been home all day." She pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but you're not walking the streets alone. You're fathers rule, not mine." I agreed with Jacob in not letting her go out on her own, but I could put the full blame on him since he wasn't here. He was helping Billy with some yard work. Brody and Alexander were over there helping him along with Sam, Brody, and Jared. The vampire hasn't imposed in over a week, but he was leaving trails all over La Push and Forks. The wolves have even followed a few trails all the way into Port Angeles. I wish they would just catch and kill him already. I was getting tired of not allowed to leave my house.

Asherah mumbled to herself as she stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door. I sighed heavily and went back to my book.

"Mom, please!" Asherah tried one more time, leaning out her bedroom.

I gave one last stern, "No." And she let out an annoyed groan and slammed her door once more.

A few hours passed and I decided to go check on her. No sound came from her room since she last slammed her door. "Ash?" I asked, knocking on her door.

I could hear her TV on, but she didn't answer me.

I knocked once more, but she still didn't answer. I reached for the doorknob and jiggled it, but it was locked. "Asherah Renee, open this door." I snapped. "Asherah!" I yelled, pounding my fist on the door. My heart leaped to my throat when she didn't answer.

"Hey, mom!" I heard Alexander call out and the front door slam shut. "Where are you?"

"Alex, come here!" I yelled, still trying to get Asherah's door open.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he hurried over to me.

"She locked me out of her room and she's not answering me. Can you get her door open?" I stepped back, knowing he could easily kick down her door. At this point I didn't care if he broke it to splinters. Within the past week Alexander was almost as tall and muscular as Jacob. He would have no problem getting her door open.

"Sure," he reached for my hair, yanking out one of my bobby-pins. I rubbed the side of my head where he took the clip and some of my hair.

"How did you learn how to… oh, never mind." I didn't want to know how he learned how to pick a lock.

"You're welcome." He smirked and pushed open her door. We both stepped in and I gasped in horror. Her room was empty. "There," Alexander pointed to her desk.

I hurried over to it, picking up the note she left. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was quickly followed by a growl of anger. The note was in her handwriting, so she was ok, but she went to see Ethan.

I spun around, storming towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Alexander asked, sounding a little amused. "Is Ash in trouble?"

"Tons." I grumbled.

"I gotta see this!" Alexander kept up with me easily. We got into Christina's Rabbit, since Jacob had the SUV. I raced as fast as the car would let me go. When I pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway, Emily was on the porch planting flowers.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Em, could you send Asherah out here? I would like to speak to her."

"Ash?" Ethan asked carrying an arm full of firewood into the front yard. He put them with the others and walked over to us. "She's not here. Is she ok?"

"Yes she is." My voice shook, I was suddenly praying she was here.

"No, I wouldn't lie about that. I swear, Bella, she's not here." Ethan looked back at Emily as she threw off her gardening gloves and hurried over to where Alexander and I were standing. She placed her hand on his shoulder--she had to reach up high to touch his shoulder. He too, was growing just as fast as Alexander.

"Was she supposed to be here?" Emily asked him.

"She wanted to come over, but she called me, upset, because you said no." He told me, his voice on the verge of panic.

"She left a note… she was coming here…" My voice lowered to a whisper as I shakily took out my cell phone.

Emily took the phone from me and handed it to Alexander. "Call your father, please." She asked him, then placed her hands on my shaking shoulders, forcing me to look at her. "They're out there… she's fine. I'm sure she's on her way over here right now. She probably took the long way here." Emily tried to make me feel better, but it wasn't working.

"Dad's on his way." Alexander informed us, handing me my phone. I didn't put it away, I dialed Edward's cell phone. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Ash…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Ash is missing."

"We're on it." He said quickly and the line went dead.

"Em…" I trailed off bringing my hand up to grab my throat. My mouth felt dry, I felt like I was suffocating. "Water." I choked on the word.

Ethan spun on his heels and hurried into the house before Emily finished nodding. She guided me over to the porch and I sat on the front step. I kept my eyes on the end of the driveway, hoping to see Asherah walking up it.

"Where could she be?" Alexander asked, sitting down beside me, his arm draped across my shoulders.

"I don't know, Alex." I sighed, defeated. I felt helpless. I knew who had her, and it was my fault. I should have heard her sneaking out to come here. I should have known that's what she would have done. There were so many times I've snuck out when I was around her age. But she didn't know the danger out there. She knew the man was bad and she knew she had to stay away from him, but when it comes to him taking her, she couldn't avoid that. She can't outrun him.

"You know, and I want to help!" I went to tell Alexander that he couldn't help, but he wasn't talking to me. Jacob was walking up the driveway with Sam, Jared, and Paul behind him. Alexander was on his feet, running towards his father.

"It's the man that she saw in her window a long time ago, the same man that was talking to her after school last week." Jacob spoke without hesitation.

"What?" Ethan and Alexander growled at the same time.

"He's got her." Jacob looked at me and nodded. "It's been confirmed." He said through clenched teeth.

I leaned into Emily, losing myself to hysteria.

"Confirmed? How? He call you and tell you? Demand a ransom?" Alexander exploded.

"Alex, calm down." Jacob pleaded.

"No!" He screamed. "Answer me!"

"I know because there are people hunting him and they followed his trail."

I pulled away from Emily to stare at Jacob wide-eyed. I suddenly realized why he was starting to tell both Ethan and Alexander the truth. Their bodies were vibrating from their tremors. I could see the sweat beading up on their foreheads as they trembled with rage.

"Bella, Emily, inside." Paul pointed to the house behind us. Emily took my hand and we backed into the house.

"Where's Brody?" Emily whispered. I glanced at her and hugged her close.

"I don't know, but they're going to be fine. We knew this day was going to come." I reassured her.

She nodded, swallowing hard.

"Son, things are going to happen and I know they're going to be scary at first. Let the change take over. Let it happen. Don't fight it." Sam was explaining to Ethan.

"Alex, Ethan, your about to shift into something we used to be, something your sister already is. Those stories that are told at the bon fires… they're not stories, they're real, and you are becoming them." Jacob stepped away from them as their forms blurred. "Feel it and let it take over." Jacob added just as Ethan and Alexander shifted into werewolves.

Ethan stood tall, his fur a dark gray--almost black. Alexander was a little taller, his fur was russet like Jacob's was and Christina's is, but he carried more red in his than them. Their snarled echoed off the trees around them.

Just as they phased, Christina and Leah stalked towards them, cautious. Alexander and Ethan jumped back, they must be surprised at the fact that they can communicate with their minds. Another wolf, light gray stepped shyly behind Leah and Christina.

"Brody." Emily and I whispered at the same time.

"They're all wolves." Emily sighed.

"Not the girls… at least not yet." I reminded her.

I glanced outside once more just in time to see Brody, Ethan, and Alexander take off into the forest behind Leah and Christina.

Jacob, Jared, Sam, and Paul hurried into the house. Jacob immediately took me in his arms. "He'll be ok, she'll be ok, all of them will be just fine." He breathed in deeply, letting the air out slowly. I could hear Sam comforting Emily. Paul was on the phone with Rachel as he explained to her what happened to her son.

Outside we could hear the wolves howling and fade away as they went to go search for Asherah.


	15. Chapter 15

***Christina's POV**

I sat, frozen where I was, starring at Edward as he spoke to my mother on the phone. I felt completely guilty for letting him get to my sister. I should have been closer to La Push instead of following this stupid false trail. I should have known better.

"Chrissy, sweetheart, please stop blaming yourself. We will find her. He doesn't want to kill her." Edward assured me.

I sat on the ground in front of him, my tail wagging impatiently. _So what does he want with her? She's a child!_

Edward nodded. "I know, love, but he wants you, not her." His eyes narrowed and a faint growl came from his chest.

I turned to speak to the rest of my pack. Leah, Quil, Seth, and Embry stared back at me, their tails whipping around behind them._ Ok, so we go back to La Push and see what we can find. He was there, she was on her way to Sam and Emily's. I want all of you to split in two's as soon as you catch a trail. I don't care who you split up with, but it has to be a Cullen. _I looked at Edward's family, standing behind him. Edward translated for me and they nodded.

_You got it, Chris. _The pack nodded in unison and I spun around to run towards home. Edward and Leah immediately taking my flanks.

As soon as I reached La Push, his scent was strong. I ran straight to my grandfathers house, knowing that's where my father was with Paul and Jared. I barked once, and it was echoed by Leah. The others scattered as soon as we hit the boarder and the vampire's scent led in different directions.

Edward held his arm out to stop me from going into the yard. "Brody is here." He whispered.

I stepped back into the protection of the trees, but it was too late. "What was that?" Brody spun towards where our barking came from.

"Nothing," my dad said quickly. "I'll go check it out." I saw him exchange a worried look with Sam and Jared. Uncle Paul had his hand on Brody's shoulder as he spotted me in the trees.

I watched my dad hurry over to me. "I had a feeling you were going to come here first." He whispered so Brody wouldn't hear.

_Tell him we have to get to mom. She's got to be flipping out._ I waited while Edward translated for me. It was a little annoying that I couldn't speak to my father the way we used to, but I knew it was bothering him just as much. Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye and gave a sharp nod.

"What's going on over there?" Brody called out.

_Tell him._ Edward repeated my words and my dad sighed.

"Not yet." He whispered, closing his eyes.

_You know it will set him off… it will set all of them off. I hate to be selfish, but I could use them. Especially Ethan and Alex. Tell him. _My dad narrowed his eyes at me as Edward repeated my thoughts.

"I can't put your brother in danger like that. Think of what it will do to your mother. She's already got you running around here trying to hunt down a vampire that has her baby. You want her to lose her son also? It can wait."

I growled at him and he raised his finger.

"Do _not _growl at me. You know it's true. I can see it in your eyes."

"Too late." Edward hissed. His hand tangled in the fur on my shoulder. I looked at him and followed his gaze. Brody stood wide-eyed as he stared at me through the trees.

"What is that?" He gasped.

"That," Uncle Paul sighed heavily and motioned for me to come out of the bushes. "Is Christina and behind her is Leah.

"No way! Dad, that's a damn wolf! A huge wolf!" Brody backed away from me.

I sat down and rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for this.

"She doesn't have time for this." Edward repeated with a smirk.

"Who?" Brody asked him.

"Christina." He flattened his hand against my shoulder and rustled the fur there.

"She didn't say anything…" Brody looked at my dad, standing beside me, his shoulder touching my leg.

My dad sighed heavily before telling him Edward was a vampire, I was a werewolf, who else was a werewolf and that a vampire had Asherah. He spoke quickly and it was easy to see Brody had trouble keeping up with him. He understood, though. His body trembled and he fell to his knees. My father, Uncle Paul, Sam, and Jared talked him through it.

_What the hell?! I'm a dog!_ Brody's words filled my mind as the skinny light gray wolf stood in place of Brody.

_Werewolf._ I corrected him.

_Chris?_ His dark eyes shot to me.

I nodded once.

_How…_

_We can read each other's thoughts when in our wolf forms. Ok, no more explaining. We'll talk later. I need to find my sister. _

Brody nodded and we took off towards Sam and Emily's. I kept out of sight this time while my dad spoke to my mom. I wanted to run to her. She looked pale and scared.

As I figured, Ethan and Alex phased as soon as they heard the news. I waited for them to understand what happened before I walked slowly into view. Leah and Brody followed, but Edward stayed hidden.

_Hey. _I looked into my brothers eyes and listen to his frantic thoughts.

_Whoa! _He jumped away from me. _Why are you inside my head?_

_Because that's what we can do._

_This is freaky--_

_Is this what all of you have been keeping from us? Because if there is more… _Ethan trailed off and his thoughts shot to Asherah.

_This is it, and we will find her. _

_I'm helping. _Both Alex and Ethan thought at the same time.

I nodded. _Let's go. _

_Wait, so why do I feel that I have to listen to you? I don't like that._ Alex said as he ran behind Edward's left shoulder. Edward chuckled beside me as we ran.

_I'm the alpha. You have no choice _but _to listen to me._ I glanced over my shoulder, caching the dislike in his eyes and thoughts.

I tried to tune out Ethan's thoughts. There were only on Asherah. He was worried, confused. I could feel the pull towards her that he was feeling. It was just as strong as the pull Edward had on me. It was the imprint.

_East, Chris. You're going to hit the new trail, we're right behind you._ Seth said. I could hear his footsteps as he hurried to catch up. Emmett was right behind him.

I hurried up the steep cliff, at the same time trying to keep an eye on my brother, Ethan, and Brody. They were new to all fours and as we climbed, the rocks slipped from under our feet.

We made it to the top and Ethan, Brody, and Alex huffed, trying to get the smell out of their nose.

_Too many vampires in one place… speaking of which, do you realize how much Edward smells? _Alex stared at Edward, but Edward's expression was completely amused.

_Leave him alone._ I growled. _None of the Cullens are bad. We like them. Don't start._ I let the alpha show a little in my voice, letting the three of them know I wasn't messing around. They nodded and backed away from me.

"About damn time." The vampire stalked around the corner, crossing his arms across his chest.

_That vampire, you can kill._ I grumbled, crouching down in front of my brother. I let him know he was young, his thoughts will only be on making sure Asherah was safe, but we had to deal with him first.

_No way._ Ethan growled, stepping around me.

_BACK UP! _I let the alpha speak and Ethan went down, flat on his belly. I had no choice, he had to stay put.

"Where is the child?" Edward spoke coldly.

"Around… somewhere, but I want that wolf's head mounted on my wall first." He looked directly at me.

"Clinton, right?" Edward asked him, at the same time he stepped in front of me. "You go after her and you will be ripped apart faster than you can understand what is happening to you. Her entire pack will be here shortly, I suggest you let the girl go and move on."

"Not unless you hand her over." He jabbed his finger in my direction.

"No." Edward snapped. The wolves behind me growled in agreement with him. "I will ask you once more; Where is the girl?"

"You will never find her."

"Oh, but I will. Her scent is familiar to me. It will be easy to find her as soon as we kill you." I stepped in at Edward's side as he spoke. I wish I could speak to him directly, but sinking my teeth into him sounded a lot better then threatening him.

Edward's hand came up and pressed against my chest, holding me back.

"No, let her come," Clinton smirked, looking up at me. "For all she knows her sister could be dead right about now. Her blood did smell rather delicious."

I didn't want to hear anymore. He couldn't have killed her. He wanted me, not her. Well he was going to have me. _KILL HIM! _As soon as I thought the words I leaped over Edward's head, knocking the leech backwards. He shoved hard against my chest and I flew over his head.

"Chris!"

_Chris! Chrissy! _I heard the Cullens and my pack calling after me.

I knew I was going over the cliff, so I clamped my jaw around the leeches arm, taking him with me. I kept him tightly in my mouth as I tried balancing myself on the way down the cliff. I was able to land on my feet, but I knew I broke some ribs and my right foot on the way down. They were already starting to heal, so I ignored them.

The Cullens were all at my side first as the rest of the pack hurried down the cliff after me.

Clinton got his arm out of my mouth and leaped onto my back.

_Leave my sister alone you damn bloodsucker! _Alex startled me with his words. If I wasn't trying to keep the vampire from sinking his teeth into me, I would have probably laughed and said he sounded like Dad.

Alex leaped over me, taking Clinton down. _What do I do now?_ He asked frantically.

_Rip at his limbs, tear him apart. _I told him, jumping to his side to help him.

_See, dude, you mess with one Black, you have to deal with her siblings._ Alex thought jokingly as he snapped Clinton's arm out of it's socket. He cried out in pain and Edward leaned over him, letting us tear at him--everyone was backed off, even Ethan.

"You messed with the wrong family. I will ask you once more before I let her brother and sister finish you off; where is the girl?"

"Go to hell." He spit out.

Ethan stomped down on his face and tore his head from his body. _Sorry, I know everyone was letting you guys handle it, she is your sister, but I had to._

I nudged his shoulder with my nose. _It's ok, we understand… well, I understand._ I knew about imprinting, but Alex was still oblivious to it. I knew why Ethan had to kill him, and I didn't mind. I had my share.

_Can we go find Ash, now?_ Ethan asked, Alex's thoughts were in sync with his.

"Go, we'll finish here." Edward said, and Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper nodded. They moved in piling the limbs up and setting them on fire.

I turned to look at Leah, Seth, Embry, Colin, Brady, Quil, and Brody. _Go back to La Push. Let everyone know we killed him and are going to look for Ash._ They nodded and turned towards home.

I led both Alex and Ethan as we ran the rest of the way down the mountain. I listened to the silent pleas both Alex and Ethan were thinking. Although Ethan imprinted on her, Alex's thoughts were a little more urgent. Their bond goes deeper than the imprint. I could see why, but it was hard to understand. Asherah was his twin, he always protected her. Thanks to him, we didn't know she was a girl until she was born.

Alex fell in at my right flank, his thoughts agreeing with mine. None of us spoke to the other, but we paid close attention to the pulls we each had on Asherah.

I felt the others phase out, except for Leah. She was keeping herself linked to us incase something was to happen. I could see the relief in my fathers eyes when the others told him the leech was dead, but my mom's worry was still written all over her face.

I threw myself forward, sticking my nose to the ground to find my sisters scent.

_Got it!_ the three of us thought excitedly. It quickly turned to terror when he tried to think whether or not we could find her alive or dead.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I decided to write this chapter in Asherah's POV thanks to all of your requests. I've gotten guite a few reviews saying you would like to see things from Asherah's POV and her reaction to the wolves. I hope I hit all the key points you wanted to see from Asherah. I'm not sure yet if i want to do next chapter in Jacob's, Asherah's, or Bella's POV. Any ideas? **

**Thank you all once more for your constant support, and as a thank you here is Asherah's POV!**

**

* * *

**

*Asherah's POV*

I slammed my door shut, beyond annoyed at my mother. Why couldn't she understand how much I needed to see Ethan? I knew my way to his house, I could even walk along the road so I was in the people's eyes. I could understand she was scared about the weird, scary man, but if I walked out in plain sight… I don't see the problem.

I picked up my phone and dialed Ethan's number. He picked up on the second ring. "Hey, beautiful."

"My mom wont let me out of the house." I groaned.

"Aw, Ash, I'm sorry, but maybe when Jacob comes home, or your brother."

"Doubt it." I mumbled, not even trying to let him make me feel better.

Ethan sighed into the phone. "Look, let me finish up here and I'll come get you myself. If it makes your parents feel better, we'll hang out at your place. I don't care where we are, I just want to see you."

"I know the feeling." I bit my bottom lip impatiently. I didn't want to wait.

"I know you do, listen, I'm going to get back to work. I'll see you later. Wait for me."

"Sure, sure." I sighed and hung up the phone. I nibbled on my fingernail as I pondered over the idea of how I could see him sooner. I snapped my fingers and leaped off my bed. Moving quickly and as quietly as I could, I wrote a note for my mom so she wouldn't worry, and slowly opened my window. I leaped to the ground and leaned down, running out of view of the house.

I felt better once I was out of sight. I decided against taking the trail to my Aunt Rachel's and then walk to Ethan's house, and I walked through the forest instead. I knew the woods well. Growing up with my dad always taking us out hiking helped in that matter.

A twig snapped behind me. I gasped and spun around, tripping over a fallen tree. I laid on my back, frozen in fear as I heard the light chuckle of whoever was following me.

"V-very funny, Alex, now stop trying to scare me. I learned my lesson, ok? I won't sneak out again, just help me get to Ethan's." My voice raised and fell as I shook with terror. I knew Alexander wasn't out there. I knew when my brother was nearby. When he was I automatically felt safe. Right now I only feel frightened. I swallowed my scream and tried again. "Dad? You met up with me like we planned! Are the rest of the guys with you?"

"Stop," The familiar man suddenly appeared in front of me. I let out a gut wrenching scream, hoping someone would hear me. His hand, his ice cold hand came down hard over my mouth. "You're lying, no daddy, no brother, and certainly no sister coming to protect you. Now if you listen to me, I won't kill you." He smirked and it made his face look scarier. I blinked the tears from my eyes. He leaned in so his face was inches from mine. "I'll just kill your sister."

"No!" I mumbled into his hand. He tightened his grip and I couldn't hold back the sob.

With one hand he easily lifted me to my feet. I stood wobbly as he smiled at me.

"This is going to be difficult. You're blood smells delicious. I only hope, for your sake, that I can control my thirst." My stomach turned and I felt like I was going to throw up. What kind of person drinks human blood? Of course I knew vampires did, but they weren't real… were they? I stared into his red eyes and knew immediately that vampires were not only in the fictional world. I was starring one in the face.

"Why do you want my sister?" I asked him nervously.

"No more questions. It's bedtime for you." He snapped and something hard grabbed me around my neck. It was colder than ice, but as smooth as marble. My air supply ran out and I fought the darkness trying to take over. My parents' faces flashed through my mind. How could I have been so stupid? I should have listened to Ethan. I should have just waited and let him come get me. Now I wasn't going to see any of them ever again. I fought to get air into my lungs, but he was cutting it off with his cold hands.

I opened my eyes, waiting for my sight to become clear. I shivered from the cold and tried to sit up. My arms were tied tightly behind my back and my legs were tied together. I had something tied around my mouth and I realized all of that wasn't a dream. I squinted, trying to look through the darkness. How long was I passed out?

"Well look who finally decided to wake up. I was beginning to think I killed you." I jumped as his ghostly voice echoed around me. I couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. Whatever was tied around my mouth was suddenly gone.

"Where am I?" I asked, my own voice echoing around me.

"In a cave, that's all you need to know. The wind is whipping outside the cave, should be close to impossible for your scent to linger outside. At least you're grave is going to be roomy." He chuckled.

I sucked in air, filling my lungs, and screamed as loud as I could. When I got tired and my throat hurt I stopped.

"Done?" He asked, amusement in his voice. "You can scream as loud as you want kid, you wont be heard. You think I would stash you anywhere near where I'm going to kill your sister? Come on, Asherah, I'm smarter than that."

"What do you want with my sister?" I asked through my sobs.

"So many questions." He said softly, I could see the outline of him kneeling in front of me. The space between us dropped a few degrees, I shivered from the cold. "You're family… they are keeping secrets from you. They all know about me, even your sister. Because of her I lost the only person I have ever loved. Because of that I will take her life."

"No! Please, take mine instead. You already have me." I begged. His hand came down over my mouth once more.

"I don't bargain with my killings. I only need you for bate, but I am debating whether or not to come back and have you for dessert when I'm finished with her. Either that or I can just leave you here to die."

"Please," I begged again, my voice not able to go above a whisper. "Leave my sister alone. She didn't do anything."

"No, your sister is not as innocent as you think." He stood up and patted the top of my head.

"Maybe I will see you later, maybe not." His voice moved further away.

"No! Please!" I screamed, suddenly not wanting him to leave me. I didn't know where I was or what else was around me.

I screamed and fought to get loose until I got tired. It was too dark for my eyes to adjust, there was absolutely no light to let me know exactly where I was. I went in and out of consciousness as I fought to get someone's attention. I was too tired to keep screaming and I had scratches all over my arms and legs from trying to get the rope untied.

Hours passed before I heard anything. I could hear breathing, but it wasn't from a human. Whatever it was, it was huge. I scrambled to sit up and backed myself up until my back pressed against the rock wall.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, begging whatever was out there.

Something whimpered and I threw my head back screaming. I was going to be eaten by some huge animal instead of a vampire. I would rather have the vampire kill me. I froze when something grazed my leg, it was soft and warm. I almost welcomed the feeling. I jumped back when I felt the hair leave my skin and was replaced by a hand.

"Please!" I cried out, shaking in terror.

"Shh…" The soothing voice spoke gently. "It's me Ash, It's Ethan."

"No it's not, I'm just dreaming. No… I'm dead." I brought my hand to my face as I cried. I sniffed, slowly pulling my hands from my face. They were no longer tied behind my back. I was definitely going insane.

"I'm here, you're safe. Your brother and sister are here also."

"No," I whimpered. I didn't want to get my hopes up and then wake up from this dream.

"Yes," he said softly, his too warm hands cupped my face and his lips found mind in the darkness. This couldn't be real, he wouldn't have been able to see me in the darkness. Although the kiss was more real than I have ever felt before. I brought my hands up to touch his on my face and trailed my icy fingertips up his warm arms, to his neck, and let my fingertips trace his features.

"It is you." I whispered breathlessly when he gave me my lips back.

I heard something growl behind him and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, but let go. He was naked.

"It's ok, it's your brother. There is a lot we have to tell you."

"Like why you're not wearing any clothes?" Part of me was not happy that I couldn't see anything.

"Yea, that's part of it." He chuckled, sounding a little embarrassed. My own cheeks flared red.

"Where's Chrissy? The man… he was a vampire! He wanted to kill her." Something let out an annoyed grunt and I clung to Ethan again.

"That was Chris. She's fine and the vampire is dead."

"Dead?" I repeated. I couldn't help the excitement and relief that flowed through me.

"Yes, don't worry, he's gone. I can protect you better now. Nothing like this will ever happen to you again." I felt his arms start to shake and his legs followed.

"Ethan? What's wrong with you?" It took him a while to answer me. He took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"We're… don't freak out, ok?"

I nodded, not sure if he could actually see me or not.

"Those stories your grandfather tells, they're true. We're werewolves."

"We're?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"All of us, Christina, Alex, Brody, Seth, Leah, Quil… your father, my father, your uncle… they were, but stopped." My head spun and I lost the feeling in my legs.

When I opened my eyes again I had to squint against the brightness. I was in my sisters arms as she walked too easily down the cliffs.

"Hey," she smiled down at me.

"Was that a dream?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "No, Ethan is in front and me and Alex is behind me." She said soothingly. I turned my head to the left to see a huge wolf walking in front of us. I gasped and looked over Christina's shoulder to see another wolf watching me closely.

Christina put me down and I back myself up until I couldn't move anymore. "That's not Alex and Ethan! Those are wolves!"

"Listen to me, Ethan explained it to you in the cave. It's all true. I'm sorry you found out like this, but it's what it looks like. They wont hurt you. The aren't in their human form because they didn't have clothes with them. I was out running before all this happened. They just phased for the first time today."

"Phased?"

Christina nodded. "We shift into wolves and we protect our land from vampires." The reddish wolf barked a laugh and Christina threw him a warning look she only gives to Alex.

"Alex?" I whispered, looking at my twin brother. He nodded once and stepped closer to me. I did the same and moved until I was directly in front of him. He looked down at me with big brown eyes, eyes that matched mine. I could see him perfectly as soon as I looked into them. "It really is you." I reached up slowly to touch his fur. It was soft, like I felt in the cave from Ethan. Ethan. I turned around to face him. He was sitting patiently as he watched me. His own brown eyes were easy to tell they belonged to him. When I reached up to touch the side of his face, he licked my cheek. I giggled and slowly wrapped my arms around his wide neck. "This is really freaky, but I'm happy we're all ok."

"Great, now I'm going to phase so we can get you home faster. The cuts on your arms and legs are dirty. Carlisle is waiting to check you out. Would you be ok riding home on one of our backs?" Christina asked me. As soon as I nodded both Ethan and Alexander stepped closer to me. Alexander growled at Ethan and he pressed the top of his head against my back, pushing me towards my brother. "Ready?" Christina asked and helped me onto Alexander's back.

"I feel like I'm riding on a very furry and muscular horse." I looked around me at how high up I was. I still felt like I was in some whacked out dream, so I decided not to flip out like I wanted to. Alexander laughed under me and turned his head so I could see him roll his eye.

At the same time both him and Ethan turned around, leaving their backs facing Christina. "What are you doing?" I asked turning around to look at her.

"Phasing." She said, stripping from her shorts and tank top. I suddenly remembered Ethan being nude in the cave. I watched wide-eyed as her form blurred and she became a huge russet-black wolf. The red in her fur matched the red all over on Alexander.

The three of them took off running down the rest of the mountain as they raced for home. I laid down on Alexander's back, wrapping my arms around him. I was happy I finally felt safe. So almost everyone I knew were werewolves. That is going to take some getting used to, but we were all alive. I pondered over the idea of me phasing too. Was I going to become one of them? I had to, my twin brother was and my sister.

"Alex?" I asked once I recognized the forest. We were close to home. "Is mom a werewolf, too?"

He laughed his barky laugh and shook his head. "Oh, ok." I sighed and then gasped when seven other wolves appeared around me. They all ran in a complete circle with Alexander and I in the middle. It was beautiful to watch each of them fall in line as Christina led the way. Every single one of them ran in sync. Their feet hitting the ground at exactly the same time. It was like they were one complete wolf, everything about them connected with the others as they ran. I suddenly wanted to join them, I wanted to be a part of something as beautiful and fast as each of them.


	17. Chapter 17

***Jacob's POV***

I thought the hardest things I would ever have to do was behind me. I watched the woman I love be with another man, I watched my first born become a werewolf and I had to watch her fight for her life, I had to watch my wife and tiny baby girl fight for their lives, but this… this somehow seemed to be the hardest. That baby I could see so clearly when I blinked, my little Asherah fighting for her life, is now doing it all over again. That's not even the worst part for me. What's even worse is having to watch my newly phased son and his older sister run off without me to guide them. If it wasn't for Bella hysterical in my arms, I would have phased to help them--protect them. Together, Bella and I had three children we both loved more than life itself. Right now all three of them were starring danger in the face.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to calm my trembling body, but snapped my eyes back open. The vision of Asherah's tiny two pound body, covered in wires took over the darkness of my closed eyes. Bella didn't notice my arms shaking around her. She probably thought it was her own tremors causing the motion. In truth, it was taking everything I had in me to not shove her away from me and phase. The need to protect my children was taking over all the senses in my body. The only one keeping me right where I was, was the fact that; if I left, that would leave Bella with no one. I had to understand that she needed me more than Christina and Alexander needed my help getting to their sister. I looked over Bella's head and met Paul's gaze. He was holding my sister as she cried, one of her hands outstretched and laid flat on Bella's back. We both nodded at the same time, understanding what the other was feeling. Our sons have a great leader to lead them into a fight, but they were young and too eager to help Asherah. That got me thinking about Ethan, he would be the most eager to find her. I could easily remember when Bella was missing. Even though I was an experienced werewolf, nothing else mattered but making sure she was safe. But I had Sam and the rest of the pack reminding me to focus on the fight first and Bella second. This time there are four werewolves, including the alpha, too connected to the victim to keep level headed. I smiled to myself as I thought more on the brighter side of things. This made me feel better. I kissed the top of my wife's head and looked back up at Paul.

"Hey," I shrugged. "Look at it this way, she's more connected to the wolves than anyone else in our history. The leech isn't getting very far with her cousin, brother, sister, and…" I trailed off not wanting to fully admit the fact that her heart doesn't belong to me anymore. Before Ethan and Asherah were just dating, but now that he's phased it's going to be more than that. His pull towards her will set the imprinting in stone. He will be hers as much as she thinks she will be his. I don't factor into the equation anymore. My smirk quickly turned into a frown.

"And what, bro?" Paul asked me, raising and eyebrow and looking at Sam as he held Emily. "That Ethan imprinted? Was that the fourth wolf connected to her?"

I nodded, trying to fight the urge to phase again.

"You think he did it already?" Bella whispered though her sobs.

"The moment his thoughts turned to her." I nodded.

"I thought you had to see her in order to imprint on her." She looked up at me and I swiped my finger under her eye to catch a tear before it ran down her flushed cheek.

"Not when you already know her. Her face in his mind is more than enough to realize she's all that matters in the world. I have no doubt that as soon as he phased he felt it." I locked my jaw to keep in the growl. This was even harder than watching Christina imprint of the enemy. Asherah was no longer just my girl, she was someone else's.

"Jake?" Bella sniffed. "Tell me they're going to be fine. Tell me all of them will come walking up the driveway any minute."

I held her closer at the same time her arms tightened around my waist. "I can promise you the first one, as for the second, honey, give them time to find her."

"Is the damn leech dead?" I was taken back by Bella's choice of words. The laugh escaped through my lips.

"All these years, Bella, I have been praying you would see them the same way I always did." I breathed in deeply and shook my head, letting the air out slowly.

"I just hate _that _vampire." She mumbled.

"I know, honey." I smiled.

Time seemed to be going so slow that I swore I looked at my watch five minutes ago and the numbers are moving backwards. The tension in the yard told me that everyone else was feeling the same way.

Bella, Emily, Kim, and Rachel moved to sit on the porch steps, all of them holding each others hands as they sat silently. All of the girls were with Charlie and Billy for the day. I quickly wondered how that was going.

Paul, Sam, Jared, and I stood in a line in the middle of the yard. We listened to a howl that wasn't coming.

"Maybe we should phase just this once and see what's going on." Paul said, the shaking in his arms spread to his legs. I couldn't help but agree with him. The tremors ran down my spine.

"No, we wouldn't be able to hear them. We don't belong to her pack anymore." Sam reminded us. I was painfully reminded of the day I pulled away from Christina as a werewolf. Ripping that bond we held as a pack, but also as father and daughter. Another first in our history.

A faint howl in the distance caused my heart to jump in my throat. This was it, good news or bad, we were about to find out. "Brace yourselves." Sam hissed.

"Jacob?" Bella was suddenly at my side, her hand finding mine. I nodded already knowing what she was going to ask me.

"They're almost here." I said without taking my eyes off the line of trees where I last saw my son and daughter disappear.

The line of wolves flanked by the Cullens appeared from the forest. They all stood starring at us. My eyes searched each one of them. My wolves were no where in sight. I felt my heart skip a beat as soon as Edward stepped through the line of wolves. He turned his back on us to face them.

"Phase back as Christina asked." He told them and they turned to walk back into the forest. I wanted to tear at his limbs if he didn't start speaking to us soon.

Leah sat down in front of him and huffed impatiently. Edward nodded.

"What does she want?" Bella asked.

"To stay connected with the other three."

"The other three meaning my son, daughter, and Ethan?" I asked impatiently.

He nodded stepping closer to us. "They went to go find Ash, the vampire is taken care of. It was Christina, Alex, and Ethan who took him out."

"My Alex?" Bella gasped.

"It's ok." I wrapped my arms around her.

"It is." Edward agreed. "None were harmed. I wouldn't have left if someone was injured."

I decided not to push it anymore, he had a point. I knew he wouldn't have been able to leave Christina if one of them were hurt. I could understand why it was the three of them out looking for Asherah.

Edward filled us in on where and how long it took them to find the bloodsucker. His voice suddenly cut off right before Leah stood up and let out a high pitched bark. It wasn't one of pain or warning, she was excited.

"They found her, on the rock cliffs. She's fine, nothing more than some cuts and bruises from trying to get out of the ropes."

"Ropes," I repeated with a growl. "He tied her _up_!"

"Jacob, calm down." Bella wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her voice.

"Carlisle, could you run home and get some supplies?" Edward asked him. He nodded and turned to Sam and Emily.

"Would you mind if I cared for her here?" He asked them.

"Of course, set up wherever you need to." Emily answered him.

"That's it, though, right?" I asked Edward. "Nothing else is wrong with her? No broken nails, no fat lip, no sign of his hands on her?" His answer was the only thing holding me right now. One word either way will make me or break me. I was both prepared to sigh in relief and hold Bella closer to me, or push her away and phase to go to my injured baby.

"No, Jacob, she's untouched." Edward spoke slowly as his eyes darted from me to Bella. His arms half outstretched to rip her away from me.

_I'm fine, concentrate on my kids._ I thought, not wanting to scare Bella.

"Ok," Edward nodded. She wants all of you to escort. We will be following along as well, but out of view since Asherah is still trying to grasp onto things." Edward informed the others. They hurried back into the forest to phase and escort my daughter home.

How scared was she? I was interested to see how she handled it.

Moments later the circle of wolves trotted into the yard with my wide-eyed little girl. I had made Bella step inside with Kim, Rachel, and Emily because I wasn't quite sure of the state Asherah would be in when she arrived. I knew Edward said she was fine, but I wanted to make sure.

Asherah's eyes found me right away, tears immediately pouring from her eyes. Edward helped her off of her brothers back and her legs were moving before he even placed her on the ground. Every part of me wanted to take off running towards her, but the view of watching her throwing herself towards me was enough to keep me where I was. The sick baby I saw behind my eyelids turned into my strong-willed daughter running towards me now.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Asherah screamed, her voice breaking. It was obvious she was screaming a lot. She didn't bother to slow her running down, she collided into me, but I caught her. Hot tears streaming down my face.

"You're ok, you're fine. I've got you."

"I was so scared." She whispered into my chest.

"Me too, baby." I knelt down in front of her to double check all her little cuts. She had two distinct red lines from the corners of her lips to her ears. I kept myself calm knowing he could have done so much more than tie her up and gag her.

"Ash!" Bella burst out of the front door and ran towards us.

"Mom!" Asherah cried and hurried over to her.

I wondered over to Alexander and Christina as they watched their sister closely. I grabbed onto both of their muzzles and forced them to look down at me. "I'm proud of you, both of you."

They nodded once and both of their eyes looked over my head towards their sister. I followed their gaze and smiled. Asherah was sandwiched between Rachel and Bella.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Bella asked her, giving her another check over.

"Mom, please, I'm ok. A little freaked about the whole secret thing, but I'll live."

"Ok, well please let Carlisle check you out. Just to make sure. He needs to clean those cuts." Bella choked on the last word and she fought back the tears.

Carlisle was already inside waiting for everyone to have their chance to welcome her home. Asherah took a step towards the house and swayed. Paul was the closest and fastest one to her. He caught her as she stumbled backwards.

I jogged over to them and swept her into my arms.

"I just got a little dizzy." She spoke softly, resting her head on my shoulder. Her arms slid up and wrapped around my neck.

"You haven't eaten anything all day, and you took in quite a bit." I said and walked her inside. She sat on my lap as Carlisle reached for her arm to start cleaning the scratches. Asherah gasped and pulled her hand out of his.

"He's cold! Like the vampire that had me!" Her breathing hitched and her body trembled.

"No, no," Bella slid off the couch beside me and knelt in front of Asherah. "He's good, You've known Carlisle your whole life. And I've known him many years before you were born."

"No," Asherah sobbed "Please." She turned around and clung to me.

"Give me a minute." I told everyone in the room. I avoided the Cullen's upset eyes as they watched her shake with fear of them. I carried her out of the house and placed her on her feet at the end of the driveway. Her arms clung to my waist as we walked towards the beach.

"No one is going to take you." I reassured her.

"I know," she sighed. "It's weird knowing all of them are vampires after meeting a not nice one."

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Ash. You're old enough."

She nodded, looking up at me.

"I've known the Cullen's just as long as your mother, but I never liked them. I still don't really like them, but I tolerate them. They don't feed off of human blood, they hunt animals. But you have to realize that they haven't hurt you yet, and they're not going to."

"The werewolves protect us from vampires, right?" She asked, her eyes full of confusion.

"Yes," the answer sounded more like a question. I didn't know where she was going with it.

"How come Chrissy is dating a vampire and she's a werewolf?" I should have seen that one coming.

"Because we can't choose who we fall in love with, and like I said, the Cullen's are not like any other vampire coven. They're harmless."

"Why can't you choose?" She hesitated. "You know, who you love?" I could easily read the concern in her brown eyes.

"Ash, Ethan is not going to find someone else. You feel it, I know you do."

She stepped away from me raising an eyebrow. "How do you know how I feel?"

"Because it's how I feel towards your mother. It's what Christina feels towards Edward. A werewolf can imprint on a woman… or man, it's natural."

"So, the reason I… _feel_ so strongly towards Ethan is from the imprint?"

I nodded. "It's ok, you know, to feel that way." It was hard to get the words out, but I seemed to handle it well.

"Oh, ok." She sighed. "Wait, so do I get to change, too? Am I going to be one of them?"

"I don't think so, sweetie."

"Why not?" She asked, upset over the fact that I just told her she wasn't going to be a werewolf.

"Because not all of the descendents are going to be wolves."

"I'm the one stuck being normal?"

"Ash, it's not a bad thing. Your mother isn't a wolf."

"She doesn't have the blood. I do. Is there something wrong with me? Some sort of defect?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're meant to love a werewolf, not be one."

"Oh," she looked down at her hands.

"Why do you seem so upset over it?"

"I was watching them earlier. The way they ran as if they were one. It was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I want to be a part of that."

"It is a pretty intense feeling, but you are just as unique and beautiful as they are."

"I guess." She huffed.

"How are you so calm about all this?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess deep down I know they're good and it's a family trait. It's who we are as Quileutes.

"You definitely are your mothers daughter." I chuckled. Bella was the only other human I know who took to the wolf secret as well as Asherah.

"Hey," Ethan and Alexander jogged over to us. "How are you?" Ethan asked her at once. She pulled away from me and ran across the sand to him. I focused on Alexander instead of them.

"So, dad, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Alexander kicked a rock and it flew into the ocean.

"Ethan, could you bring her back to your house? Ash, let Carlisle clean you up. Tell your mother I have Alex and we will be back soon."

"Ok!" Asherah took Ethan's hand and she melted into his side.

"You lied to me for the past fifteen years of my life, dad. I could have used some warning." Alexander's arms started to shake.

"Take it easy, son. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm sorry. It had to happen like this. You have to let the change happen on it's own. I had no idea what was happening to me. Just like Christina had no idea either."

"But this sucks."

"What does?" The anger in his eyes reddened his face as he glared at me.

"You! Christina was thinking about how excited she was to guide me the way you guided her. I love her, but why can't it be you? Why can't you teach me."

"Because I'm not a werewolf anymore."

"Yes you are, you just choose not to phase."

"Alex," I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulders. "You have no idea how much I wish I could teach you. But it's not my time. This is your time and Chrissy's. Let her lead you, she knows everything I knew." I bit my bottom lip. I wanted more than anything to phase and teach him everything I could. Christina and I shared such a strong bond while we ran together. I have to realize it's Christina's time to share that bond with her brother.

"I guess, but I don't like that she's my alpha."

"She didn't like the fact that her father was the alpha either."

"Wait," Alexander grinned widely. "So you were the alpha, now Christina is… will I be after she steps down?"

"I don't know." I thought about it and didn't actually know if Ethan, or Alexander would be alpha. Since Sam was alpha before I was.

"I hope so!" Alexander chucked another rock into the ocean.

"Ok, well let's get back to Sam and Emily's. I want to check on your sister."

"Oh, speaking of Ash, why was Ethan thinking of her like that? I wanted to kill him. Does he really think she means more to him that she means to me?"

"He may think that, but it doesn't have to be true. He knows she's your sister. He will understand his limits when it comes to you." I figured I would go on and explain the imprinting to him since he could do it one day. He still shrugged it off.

"I don't think there is anyone out there for me."

"I thought the same thing." I winked at him and we walked into the house.

Asherah let Carlisle clean her up, but Bella and Ethan were sitting on either side of her on the couch.

When we got home Asherah followed Bella into our room and she closed the door. I figured Asherah had some questions for her. Ones I couldn't answer. I gave them their time and wondered past Christina's bedroom door. It was opened a crack and soft murmurs floated out. Alexander was in talking to her. I was out of place, the retired werewolf. My son felt better going to his sister to talk to her about the wolf thing, and my daughter felt better going to her mother about the imprint thing. I stood in the hallway alone, looking from one closed door to the other. I decided to sit in the living room and flip through photo albums. It was hours until I heard Alexander finally walk into his room. I got up to check on Asherah and Bella. The door opened with a light creak, and I poked my head in. The light from the hallway flashed across their sleeping faces. I smiled and lifted the blanket over both of them, kissed Asherah's forehead and Bella's lips. I took an extra blanket with me out into the living room to go to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

***Alex's POV***

I knocked lightly on Christina's door. Something I have never done before. Usually I would just barge in and be annoying, but for some reason I felt like I had to respect her more, and there was nothing I could do to ignore that. As much as I would love to annoy her like I used to, I was beginning to look up to her. We were now the same. Both werewolves, and I thrived to be as strong and fast as her. But this was not the reason why I wanted to talk to her.

"Yes?" She asked. The smile obvious in her voice. She was amused at my knocking.

"Can I come in?" I bit my bottom lip knowing I would have had a witty comment if I wasn't a werewolf and she wasn't my leader.

"Why of course, Alex." She mimicked my sudden urge to be nice to her. Why did I feel I had to respect her, but she could be her same old self with me? I shook my head and opened her door.

"So why the sudden manners around me?" She asked when I shut the door behind me. She lounged across her bed, flipping her phone shut.

"I was just thinking the same thing, and why you're still as annoying as ever?" I crossed my arms across my chest and waiting for an explanation.

"Sit," she patted the bed next to her. "It's because I'm your alpha. I felt the same way when dad was mine. Sucks, I know, but you get used to it."

I looked down at my hands. It angered me once again that she had our father to teach her. That's the way it's supposed to be. Not the big sister teaching the little brother how to protect our loved ones. I didn't realize my arms were shaking until Christina gripped the tops of my arms tightly.

"Calm down." She hissed.

"I'm trying." I said through gritted teeth.

"I know, it's not easy, but you'll get used to it."

I nodded, not wanting to answer her. So many things I had to get _used_ to.

"Tell me, your mad at him…. Aren't you?" She asked, letting go of my arms. I could tell by her voice that she was nervous in asking me. Not sure if she was scared because I could lose my temper, or because it was true.

"No offense, but I wish it was him teaching me how to be what he used to be."

"None taken." She smiled and I relaxed my shoulders. I didn't want to upset her. "He taught me a lot, he was tough on me, and I plan on being just as tough… if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't." I mumbled.

"Figured, but honestly, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to teach you anything without him there to help. It's dad we're talking about."

I shrugged. "Maybe." I sighed.

"Stop moping!" She slapped my arm. "Is that all you wanted to come in and talk to me about?"

"Not really."

"Ok, what else you want to know?"

"Dad…" I trailed off, more nervous than I was before. Maybe I should be talking to my dad about this.

"Dad, what?" She repeated.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Dad talked to me about… imprinting. He said Ethan imprinted on Ash, he imprinted on mom, and you imprinted on Edward--which doesn't make any sense to me--but anyway, am I going to imprint on anyone?"

"I don't know." She said softly, but I could see it in her eyes. She stared into mine like she knew more than I did. I leaned away from her.

"You're scaring me, Chris."

"Sorry," she blinked and chuckled. "You will constantly feel this pull, like a million steel wires pulling you towards this single person, and when you finally see them. It's all over. You're entire world becomes them. Everything you are is that one person."

"A pull?" I thought back to the very moment I phased. I wasn't paying much attention to it because I was focused on my sister, and the fact that I was standing on four legs instead of two.

"Mmhmm… You'll know it once you feel it…" She trailed off when she looked at my face. "You feel it, don't you." She whispered, her hands clamped down on my shoulders. "Who?" She hissed.

"I don't know!" I shrugged. "I just feel it."

"Follow it."

"It's probably not the same thing you, dad, Sam, Uncle Jared… it's not the same."

"Alex, there's no other pull we feel. Did you tell dad?"

"No!" I gasped shaking my head.

"Why not? He knows more about imprinting than I do."

"No he doesn't. He imprinted a while ago, you're still fresh with it."

"Next time, do me a favor--go to dad." She gave me the same pleading look my mom gives me when she really wants me to do something. I could never say no when she threw me that look.

"Why?"

"Because it will make him feel better. I know he wishes he was teaching you just as much as you wish it. Make him feel like he's a part of it. No matter if you imprinted years ago, or yesterday. The feeling is still the same. Dad loves mom the same since the day he imprinted on her. It's the same for all of us."

"Ok." I sighed.

We talked for a while longer about the fights she's been in and how it was like to fight alongside our dad. It seemed like it would have been really cool to fight with him. And I'm sure he would have let me fight more than he did with her.

The next morning I packed my surfboard in my parents' SUV. I was meeting everyone down at the beach. I was happy Asherah didn't beg my dad to let her bring her board. She was probably going to be spending the day with Ethan anyway. I turned around and sat on the bumper of the car, pressing my hand into my stomach. The pull was too much to handle. Today seemed to be worse than yesterday. Maybe because things calmed down and that's all I've been thinking about.

"You ok?" My mom asked, touching my cheek and her hand moved to my forehead. "Don't know why I'm checking for a fever, you're normally warm now." She chuckled and brought my head closer to her and she pressed her lips to my forehead. "But seriously, do you feel sick?"

"No… it's… nothing." I mumbled.

"Ok…" She raised her eyebrow and stared into my eyes. Searching. "Honey, if something is bother you, talk to someone about it. We're all here to help."

I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. It was hard to lie to my mom. I've never been good at keeping things from her.

"Are we ready?" Asherah asked, skipping out of the house with my dad right behind her. I was grateful for the distraction.

"Bella, stop her!" He yelled pointing at Asherah.

"Why?" She asked watching her get in the car.

"She's got a bikini on." He huffed.

I followed my mom over to her door and she opened it, reaching in and pulled Asherah's cover-up strap off her shoulder. "She's worn this before. It's nothing new. She's fine." My mom rolled her eyes.

Asherah giggled from her seat.

"Not the reaction I wanted." My dad groaned.

"Relax, Jake. It's the same Ethan she grew up with; the same one she's been dating. No difference."

"Yes, and you know it." My dad hissed, leaning in close to my mom. They exchanged glances and my mom nodded.

"Ash, honey, I'm not going to tell you to put on a full piece, but I am going to tell you to put on a more covered up bikini.

"Fine," Asherah grumbled and slid out of the car.

"See ya!" Christina kissed my dad and mom, then punched my arm.

"Where are you going?" I asked, suddenly wanting to follow. If she was going running I wanted to go, too. Anything to try and get rid of this feeling.

"To see Edward." She rolled her eyes as if I should have already knew that. I suppose I should have. She waved and jogged into the woods.

"Doesn't she have a car?" I asked my dad.

"She likes to run--she's always loved to run."

When we got to the beach, it was hard to ignore the pull. I looked around nervously, terrified to actually find the girl I've been looking for. I wasn't even sure _who_ to look for. My dad told me that it can be any age. Like Quil and Claire. They actually just started dating, but he's been around her since she was a toddler. She's in college now and they're planning on getting married when she graduates.

I shrugged it off when I studied every girl from infancy to teenage at the beach. No one triggered anything. I walked forward with my parents and sister. The pull made it feel like it was dragging me forward.

"Hey guys!" Amber's voice set my heart flying. I swallowed hard and looked up to see her waving. The beach bag I was carrying for my mom fell out of my right hand and my surfboard slipped from my left.

Everyone around me disappeared, it was just her and I standing in a wave of emotion. All the little pulls I felt turned concrete. My whole world chipped away, and in it's place was a world that revolved around her. I could see her face beautifully planted in all of my thoughts. I suddenly felt the urge to constantly make sure she was safe. That no harm was to come to her. I smiled when I saw her looking back at me. There was a two year difference between us, but I immediately had the patience to wait for her. I could wait forever if she asked me to.

"Alex, you ok?" Asherah shook my shoulders. I was suddenly aware of other voices talking to me, but Asherah's was the strongest. The only other girl I knew I had to protect.

Jared was suddenly standing in front of Amber, but he didn't look mad, frustrated maybe, but not mad.

"Ok, well, Jacob, Jared, you want to take Alex for a walk down the beach?" My mom asked them. Her eyes looked pained. I wanted to go to her, I wanted to find out what was wrong with her. But then I understood. It was Amber I imprinted on. She has the same look in her eyes that my dad did when he had to let Asherah go after Ethan imprinted. I made a mental note to talk to her later. Right now I needed my father.

I nodded letting them know I wanted to. I couldn't find my voice.

* * *

**If you're wondering who Amber is... She's Jared and Kim's oldest Daughter. She's 12, so no they're not at the relationship stage of the imprint quite yet. Just to remind you, there is also Amber's 8 year old sister, Natalie. Then Rachel and Paul have 9 year old Sarah besides 15 year-old--now werewolf--Brody. The three girls will come into the story a little more in later chapters, but I just wanted to make sure no one was confused about Alex's imprinting and who Amber was.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, I think you might like this little surprise I have for you at the end of the chapter! I bed NO ONE saw this one coming!! HEHEHE!! **

**Anyway, I just want to let you guys know that I might not be able to update any of my stories for a little while. I'm having some problems with my laptop and I have to send it in to be looked at. Hopefully it won't take too long. It can be up to a week for them to see what's wrong with it. I'm hoping it takes the less time, which is 24 hours lol. I will beg my fiance to let me use his to write since all of my stories are saved on a seperate memory card. But my next story I'm updating is supposed to be Restless Heart, so it might not be for a little while. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

***Bella's POV***

Now I knew exactly how Jacob felt watching Asherah suddenly belong to someone else. I didn't think it would hurt this much to see my only son, my baby boy look at another girl with such devotion. He was my little boy… no not anymore. He was growing up and like Jacob, I had to get used to it. I watched him walk away with his father and Jared at his flanks. A conversation I was glad to be missing.

"Amber?" Asherah waved her hand in front of Ambers face. She blinked and looked at Asherah.

"Sorry," she looked down at her hands, her face immediately flushing bright red.

"It's ok, how do you feel?" She asked her.

"Ok," Amber shrugged, fighting a smile as she looked back up in the direction where my son walked off in. Part of me wanted to step in her way to block her view, but the other part of me remembers exactly how it felt to finally know who your destiny is. Even though Amber and Alex have a few years between them, her glances were pure innocent crush. She wasn't old enough or ready to understand.

Asherah looked up at me. "Did he…" She trailed off watching Natalie walk up to us.

I tried speaking the word, but I couldn't find my voice. The word seemed to be logged in my throat, so I nodded instead.

"Where did Alex go?" Amber asked her mother.

"For a walk with Daddy and Jacob. He'll be back soon. Why don't you go play in the water." Kim pointed to the ocean and Amber took Asherah's hand.

"Wait for me!" Natalie called after them.

"Me too!" Sarah yelled getting up and running after them.

"You ok?" Kim asked me, rubbing my upper arms.

"I'll live." I forced a smile. "You?" I chuckled softly.

"Same." She sighed.

"Guess Asherah and Amber are two girls who are not going to be phasing."

"Nope." I agreed and looked out at the girls in the water. "Where's Ethan?" I asked suddenly realizing he wasn't at Asherah's side.

"Sam's got him in the back yard. He's trying to give him some pointers. Ethan's not too happy about it, but they'll be here shortly." Emily informed me.

I looked up when I heard the girls screaming and laughing. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Brody found the girls."

"Did he imprint?" Emily asked Rachel.

"No, not that I know of. If he did it's not one of the girls down there. He spends too much time teasing them than anything else." She sighed deeply, shaking her head as she watched Brody tuck his sister and Natalie under one arm, Asherah was suddenly swept up under his other arm and Amber leaped onto his back. He threw himself backwards into a wave and all four of the girls' screams were cut off as the water tumbled over them. All Four of us sucked in a sharp breath and let it out when Brody stood up with all four girls in the same position. We laughed as we all realized exactly how strong he is now.

"Hey, Mom, Bella, Kim, Rachel." Ethan dropped his stuff beside Emily, his eyes locked on the water. He threw his shirt off and ran into the water, already laughing as he collided with Brody, making all of them fall back into another wave. This time when the water leveled out, Asherah was in Ethan's arms.

"Ugh." I groaned and laid back on my towel.

"I know," Emily laughed beside me. "They're not little anymore." She sighed.

"You can say that again." I mumbled and closed my eyes.

My eyes suddenly shot open when I felt cold water dripping on my stomach. A wet Alexander stood over me. "Hey," he smirked.

"You're dripping on me." I groaned.

"I know." He laughed.

I squinted against the sun and noticed Amber perched on his back. I fought to keep a smiling face.

"Can I have my board? You're head is on it and I didn't want to just take it."

"So you thought standing over me and dripping cold water all over me was the better choice?"

"Yeah," he laughed loudly.

"Cute." I said sarcastically and smiled and sat up so he could take his surfboard.

"Kim, is it ok if I take Amber a little further out? She wants to try and learn how to surf."

"Yeah, just be…" She trailed off and rolled her eyes, laughing at herself. "I suppose I don't have to tell you to be careful."

"I got her." He smiled and walked back towards the water. Another scene I didn't want to see played out.

I closed my eyes again, but opened them when I felt someone looking at me. Jacob was squatting beside me, leaning over my body. "Walk down the beach with me." He asked in a voice I could never resist. He leaned away from me and held his hands out to help me to my feet.

"Jake, what are the odds of all three of our kids imprinting?" I asked as we walked hand in hand down the wet sand.

"Pretty good since it happened." He chuckled.

"I'm serious." I mumbled.

"I know, I'm just trying to make you feel better." He leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine?"

"Bells," he reached across my body and grabbed both my arms, stepping in my path to stop me. "I know what you're feeling. Trust me, I feel it too. Don't keep it all locked up. Talk to me." I looked into his eyes and couldn't not listen to him.

"He's my baby." I whispered, looking behind us and glancing at Alexander helping Amber get on the surfboard.

"So are the girls. Their mine, but I let them go. Hey, at least Amber and Alex aren't actually dating yet. She wont develop actual feelings for him for another year or so. Both our girls are completely head over heals for Edward and Ethan." Jacob pointed out.

"I suppose." I sighed, slipping my arms around his waist, and hugging him close. He held me until I was ready to finish our walk.

"What did you and Ash talk about last night?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, she asked about the time you imprinted. And she wanted to know how it was on my part." I smiled as we walked across the very spot Jacob was standing when I walked down the aisle to marry him. The same moment he finally made our love concrete, even more deeply wound than our marriage. No one knows why it took him so long to imprint, but the moment he did was worth the wait. In one instant I have never felt so wanted, so safe.

"That day was one of the best days of my life." Jacob stopped walking and I looked up at him.

"One of the best days?" I raised an eyebrow smiling up at him.

"The best day ever was when you finally agreed to marry me. Sixteen years ago today," I bit my bottom lip to keep from yelling at myself. I couldn't believe I forgot today was our anniversary. Jacob continued as if he didn't notice my facial expression. "Isabella Swan, you walked to me, standing in this very spot, you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me. As I agreed to spend the rest of mine with you. Since then we've added two amazing kids to our lives. I want to relive every moment we made sixteen years ago." I gasped when Jacob went down on one knee.

"Isabella Black, would you marry me, again." He smiled through tears in his eyes.

"Renew our vows?" I whispered through my own tears. "Where did this come from?"

"With Alex and Ethan imprinting I can't stop thinking about when it all started with us."

My smile spread across my face as far as it could possibly go, and I nodded. "Yes, Jacob, I would love to marry you again."


	20. Quick Note

Hey Everyone!

I know I haven't updated in a few days, but I got invited to the Oprah taping with the Twilight cast. Well, just Rob, Kristen, and Taylor, but, anyway, I have been so busy in getting ready to leave for that. OH, and I get to see _Eclipse_!! I'm overflowing with excitement right now. I just want to let you all know that I have NOT forgotten about my stories… I would NEVER lol! So, it just might take me a little bit longer to update. I'm seeing the movie on Tuesday and the taping of Oprah is on Wednesday, so I will be back to writing by Thursday some time.

If anyone want's to know about the movie or the taping before the show airs on May 13th, head on over to my site! I will be giving EXCLUSIVE info on anything you want to know. You won't find info like this anywhere else. More info is at sickliondumblamb[dot]com.

Wish me luck!


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Miss me? Well, I'm back! Eclipse was great! Oprah was great! Seeing Rob, Kristen, Dakota, and Taylor in person was PRICELESS! OMG it was AMAZING! I have a thread open on my forum where anyone can ask questions about the movie. If you have a question on whether or not something made it into the movie, or how something was played out, feel free to head over to my forum and ask! I will ONLY be answering question on there. I will not be answering through a PM on this site, or by reviews from this chapter. You can get to the site by the link on my profile. You can get to the forum by clicking on the tab, or you can scroll down until you find the article I wrote about the Oprah experience and I have a link directly to the thread. It's up to you. Hope to see some of you there! **

**Well here's the next chapter! Thank you to all of you for being so patient. I missed writing and it feels good to be back!**

* * *

Planning for another wedding was more stressful than the first time. Renee came to help decorate. I was grateful to have the house to myself for the first time in a month. Jacob went out with Alexander and Phil to help carry the larger stuff to the beach. Renee was out with Christina, Asherah, and Alice. The four of them were shopping.

I already had a dress picked out. It wasn't white because I had already done the whole white dress wedding. This dress was a very soft pink sundress that came just above my knees.

The most exciting part of this wedding is having Alexander and Asherah there. I was happy they were going to be a part of it.

"Anyone home?" I heard Edward in the living room.

I sighed and sat up from my comfortable position on my bed. "Coming." I said softly, knowing he would be able to hear me. I stepped over Asherah's blowup mattress since Renee and Phil had her room.

"Did I wake you?" Edward placed three large boxes on the floor and easily pushed them to the side. I glanced at another pile that wasn't there a few minutes ago.

"No, I was… just laying down. Enjoying the quiet… what are those?" I asked pointing to the pile of wrapped boxes.

"Presents." Edward smiled and patted my arm. "You get those when you get married."

"Not the second time!" I hissed. "Who are they from?"

"Alice had them sent to the house since you put her in charge of the guest list. I got the job of bringing them here."

"You didn't answer my question, Edward." I crossed my arms against my chest.

"People," he shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So," Edward sighed, smiling at me. "Another wedding?"

"Apparently, but it's nothing too big. I'm just happy to have all of my kids there this time."

"That is a good thing. They're excited." He agreed.

I nodded.

"Am I keeping you from your rare quiet time?" Edward threw me a crooked smile.

"Actually, I should do something besides lay around." I mumbled. Not liking what had just come out of my mouth. I didn't feel like doing anything. But looking around the living room I noticed my kids weren't the cleanest teenagers.

"Need any help?" Edward sat on the arm of the couch.

"Are you avoiding someone?" I asked him.

"No, not really." He looked down the hallway towards all of our bedrooms and sighed. I smiled knowing exactly what he was doing here.

"Chris wont be back until later." I informed him.

"I know, but…" Edward trailed off, smiling shyly at me.

"Right, well, ok then. Wait here if you want. I'm going to take a shower." I walked down the hall and stepped into my room, stripping down then remembering that the shower was broken. I grumbled not nice words towards Jacob since he was supposed to have it fixed. I took my towel and wrapped it around me and peeked my head out my bedroom door. Edward had the TV on, so he wasn't looking my way. I couldn't see him from where I was standing, so he must be on the other side of the couch. I hurried towards the main bathroom mainly shared by the kids.

"What a mess." I mumbled, pushing Alexander's dirty clothes from his shower this morning into the corner of the bathroom. Asherah and Christina had their make up spread out all over the counter. I turned on the shower and enjoyed the warm water.

With the water beating down on my face I reached for where the shampoo would have been in my shower and my hand knocked over the line of shampoo bottles that belonged to all three of my kids.

"Ow! Damn it!" I hissed when three bottles landed hard on my foot.

"Everything ok in there?" Edward tapped on the door.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, rubbing my throbbing foot.

"What happened?"

"I was attacked by shampoo and conditioner bottles." I said, bending over to pick them up.

"That doesn't surprise me." I heard Edward laugh and it was quiet on the other side of the door.

"There is way too much stuff in here." I said to myself. I tried searching for soap and ran my hand across five different soaps. One was for men, which I skipped over, it was Alexander's. Asherah and Christina had soap, pretty much for every part of their body. I reached for a random bottle and began to clean my body.

I reached out in front of me to balance myself on one foot to clean my bent leg and gripped the mirror that was actually a radio for inside the shower. Loud thrilling music blared out of the wet speakers. I screamed from the sudden sound inside the shower with me. I slapped at the radio until it turned off and listened to Edward on the other side of the door. He didn't come asking if I was ok, and I was happy. I needed to get out of this shower. I missed my bathroom.

When I was finished I carefully stepped out of the shower looking around for something to jump out at me. I took my towel and wrapped it around me. Once again I peeked out the door and gripped the doorframe to try and peer around the corner to see where Edward was sitting. I heard the TV on, but I couldn't see him on the couch. I figured he was where I couldn't see him again and slipped quietly into my room. I shut the door and locked it. I don't know why I felt the need to lock it, but it made me feel better.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from my bathroom and I screamed, stepping backwards, tripping over a pair of Jacob's sneakers. "Bella! I didn't mean to startle you." Edward hurried over to help me to my feet. I gripped my towel tightly.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded. My cheeks flaring a bright red.

"You seemed to be having trouble in the other bathroom, so I decided to come in and fix your shower."

"Oh, well… er… thank you." I shifted uncomfortably.

The doorknob jiggled and Jacob's voice came from the other side. "Bells, we're back. Open the door."

I glanced at myself in the mirror, my cheeks red, and I gripped my towel tighter around me. Then my eyes shot to Edward with the broken showerhead in his hand.

"O…K…" My voice shook. I opened the door and Jacob's warm smile greeted me. His eyes focused on the towel wrapped around me.

"You could have waited for me." His smile grew, then faded quickly when he saw Edward move behind me.

"What the hell are you doing in here with her?" Jacob growled. His arms trembling as he tightened his grip on the tops of my arms. He yanked me behind him, pressing me into his back.

"Jake, I took a shower in the kids bathroom and almost killed myself in the process. Edward thought he would be nice and fix our shower… something you were supposed to do. I thought he was watching TV, so I came in here and shut the door. I didn't know he was in here."

"Oh, well, ok, you can leave now." Jacob hissed.

Edward tossed the showerhead in the air and walked out of the room. Jacob caught it in his hands and tossed it against the wall. I jumped from the sound it made.

"I'm sorry…" I trailed off when Jacob pulled me into his arms.

"Don't be. I overreacted and there was no reason to. It's still Edward and whether he's madly in love with our daughter or not, you two still have a history."

"History, being the key word." I smiled, reaching up on my toes to kiss Jacob.

"We're back!" I heard Renee call out.

"Edward!" Christina sighed.

"Get dressed. I'll meet you out there." Jacob's hand slid from my cheek, down my neck, across my collarbone, and slid down to grip the top of my towel. He tugged hard, ripping the towel out of my hands.

"Jacob!" I gasped. His arms replaced where the towel was and his lips pressed against the hollow of my throat.

"You're beautiful." He sighed into my neck.

Once again my face flushed, but I couldn't hide the smile on my lips.

"Mom, come look at the dish set we got!" Asherah knocked on the door.

"I'm on my way out, sweetie." I called out to her.

Jacob let me go and he sat on the bed watching me get dressed. The way he was looking at me sent a warm shiver down my spine. I wanted to go to him. I wanted my lips on his, but I had to focus on the small group of people just outside the door.


	22. Chapter 21

**After this I think I'm going to jump ahead a little bit! Just to let all of you know. **

* * *

The wedding went more soothingly than the first. This time I didn't have to worry about keeping the truth from Renee. She knew Christina was my daughter, and it was hard to keep the two of them apart. Alexander and Asherah also followed around their grandmother as she told stories from when I was their age.

I was ecstatic to see Alexander and Asherah standing beside Jacob and I on the beach as we renewed our vows. It seemed our tiny group grew as the kids sat smiling beside their parents. It amazed me how much all of our lives changed since the last time I stood up here. Before it was just Christina here, and even then she wasn't the child she should have been. Now we're surrounded by the next generation of Quileutes. I couldn't hold back the tears as I looked at all of them. My eyes wondered to the middle of all the seats. Since the day was cloudy every single one of the Cullens sat in the middle of the tiny ceremony. I was grateful for them being able to sit with such ease in the mist of everything that happened between the werewolves and the vampires so long ago.

I locked my gaze with Edward and he smiled at me before letting his eyes drift to the girl standing behind me. His eyes glistened as he watched Christina. Looking at him now, through my eyes, Edward was a teenager. I was now much older than him. In all honesty, Christina is a better suitor for him. Her body is not changing like his. Mine on the other hand grew into the middle-aged adult I am today. It's hard to believe I once dreamt of staying young forever.

I looked at Jacob, blinking away my tears. There was nothing I wanted more than to grow old with the man standing in front of me.

The ceremony went by too quick. Probably because I was barely paying attention to what was going on. I was more focused on the differences from the last time I stood up here and this time.

Jacob took my hand and we walked back down the aisle.

"That was cool!" Asherah gushed once we were behind all the guests.

"That was boring." Alexander disagreed.

"Shut up!" Christina snapped, punching his arm.

"Yes," I nodded to myself, chuckling. "Definitely different."

"What is?" Jacob furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"All of this, it's so different from fifteen years ago. For one, Chris didn't have anyone to argue with."

"Yeah," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. "It was a lot quieter, too."

"Oh, come one, Chris, face it! You're life got a whole lot better when we came along." Alexander put his arm across Asherah's shoulder and they both threw her identical smiles.

"Dad, did it have to be twins?" Christina made her voice sounding as if she was whining.

"That wasn't me, that part was your mother." Jacob threw his hands up, then let them fall, wrapping them around my waist.

"Gross!" Christina, Asherah, and Alexander shuddered and walked away from us.

Jacob and I laughed as we watched Christina find Edward in the crowd, and Asherah and Alexander ran through our family and friends to find the rest of the kids.

"You think it's going to rain?" Renee asked as she walked up to us. "You looked beautiful up there, honey." She added when she realized more people were waiting to congratulate us.

"I don't know, Mom. And thanks." I smiled at my scattered brained mother.

The rest of the line went by quickly since we mostly talked to everyone on a daily basis.

I made my way over towards where Emily, Rachel, Kim, and Rachel and Jacob's sister, Rebecca stood.

"Hey," I smiled, squeezing myself between Rachel and Emily. "Oh," I sighed when I saw the blue bundle cradled in Rebecca's arms. "Can I hold him?" My arms were already stretched out to the baby in Rebecca's arms.

"Of course, Aunt Bella." She smiled and handed me the baby.

"He's so tiny," I whispered, dipping my finger into the blanket to find his hand. He latched onto it as he slept. "What's his name?"

"Justin, named after his father." Rebecca turned to smile at her husband.

"He's beautiful." I sighed, looking at his tiny face. I chuckled and looked up at Rebecca. "He looks like Jacob."

Rebecca scrunched up her nose. "I know! I don't know how that happened." She laughed.

"Can I hold him?" Christina's voice came from behind me.

Rebecca, now knowing who Christina was, smiled and nodded. "Of course."

I turned to hand Justin to his cousin, and Christina took him in her arms. "Wow, it's been a while since we've had one of these around." She crooned to the sleeping baby. Her body swayed, rocking him.

"Put it back!" Jacob jokingly growled as he walked up to us.

"Dad," Christina rolled her eyes. "It's not like I can have one anyway." She shrugged.

"Join the club." I sighed looking at the sleeping baby, perfectly content in Christina's arms.

"Oh," Christina gasped, looking up at me. "I'm sorry, Mom! I didn't mean--"

"No," I shook my head and patted her arm. "It's ok, I have my babies. I'm happy with what I've got. I wouldn't have wanted more anyway. The three of you keep me on my toes."

"Chris, dance with me." Edward murmured from behind her.

"Ok," She said turning to face him. "Look what I got."

"He's adorable, congratulations." Edward nodded politely to Rebecca.

"Thanks you." She smiled, unsure of the gesture. To be safe, she glanced at Jacob and he nodded, letting her know it was fine.

Christina handed Justin to Jacob and she laid her hands in Edward's, letting him tow her away.

"Jake?" Rebecca's voice squeaked as she said his name.

"What's wrong?" Jacob looked from Justin's face to Rebecca's.

"Is he going to be like you were?" She swallowed. "Like your kids?" She looked from Rachel to Jacob.

"Honey," Billy patted her back, and took her hand in both of his. "You may or may not carry the gene to pass on to your children. Jacob and Rachel have children who are werewolves. As for Jacob, he was one, and his imprint on Bella brought them two wolves out of their three children. Your sister might not have carried the gene, but because her husband was a werewolf alongside your brother, Brody could have been one because of his father. With you, we have no clue, but being that you don't live near us is a pretty good factor that Jacob holds a very normal baby boy.

Rebecca nodded and her body relaxed.

I made my way over to Esme and Alice and sat next to them. "Thanks for decorating." I leaned over the table and hugged both of them.

"Are you kidding? Chrissy wouldn't let me do what I wanted. I could have had this place decked out, but she wanted to keep it subtle for you."

"I knew I put her in charge of what you were doing for a reason." I smiled, leaning back in my chair. "Where did Rosalie go?" I asked, looking around the group of people.

"She's sitting over by Emmett." Esme pointed towards the DJ stand where Emmett was dancing to the party mix he was playing. Rosalie sat on a chair behind him. I was happy she didn't look upset for being here. She was watching Emmett with a smile.

"Dad!" I heard Asherah call out once the music changed. I watched her slip from Ethan's arms, leaving him in the middle of the dance floor. He wondered off with Brody and Alexander. "Daddy!" She called out again when she reached him, talking with Charlie and Billy. Asherah tugged at his arm until he looked down at her. "Dance with me!" She leaned back, trying to tug him towards the dance floor.

"Where's Ethan?" Jacob asked, his voice not hiding the excitement he was feeling.

"I don't know, but dance with me!"

"Come on." Jacob guided her towards the dance floor and I settled into my chair watching him twirl her around the dance floor.

"Cake is good, Mom." Alexander broke through my thoughts when he sat his oversized body on my lap. I grunted against the sudden weight, but couldn't tell him to get off.

I let my fingernails run up and down his back as he ate his third piece of cake.

"Did you try it?" He asked me, turning to look at me.

I shook my head.

"Seriously? Here." He stabbed the cake with his fork and held it out to me. I took a bite and nodded. It was good. He looked over my head and smirked.

"Isn't that my job?" I heard Jacob ask from behind me.

I glanced at the dance floor realizing the song had changed and there was a new group of people dancing.

Alexander stayed on my lap and turned to grab another plate of cake I didn't realize he was hiding in front of him.

"No, Jacob!" I fought to try and make Alexander stand up, but he was too strong. I couldn't budge.

Asherah appeared beside Alexander on my left, and Christina stood on my right. "You guys, you will be grounded for life!" I warned, but Jacob's arms reached over my shoulder's, his body still hidden behind me. I could hear onlookers laughing from my warning.

Before I could get another word in--besides a scream-- Jacob, gripped the plate in Alexander's hands at the same time Asherah and Christina did. The entire plate flung towards my face. Clawing at Jacob's arms did me no good. Cake was smashed all over my face, my hair, and up my nose.

"You guys planned that!" I said trying to lick whatever cake I could reach.

"It was Alex's idea!" I heard Jacob say.

I wiped the cake from my eyes so I could see, and Alexander let me stand up. I glanced quickly at everyone laughing and snapping pictures as I turned towards Jacob. I pulled him against me and crushed my lips to his, smearing what cake I could on his face. I lifted my hand and swiped it across my cheek, and pulled away from Jacob. I spun around catching Alexander before he could leap away from me. I was not satisfied until my kids looked like I did.

The five of us got cleaned up and guests started to leave.

Jacob pulled into our driveway and I smiled with how quiet it was in the car. Renee and Phil got a hotel for the night, and all three of the kids were staying at Rachel's. Jacob and I had the house to ourselves.

"Ready?" He asked, taking me into his arms.

"Jacob," I giggled. "You don't have to carry me over the threshold."

"Yes I do." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

I refused to let his lips part from mine, which made it impossible for him to walk to our room. He tripped over random objects laying around from our children and stumbled into walls before he made it to our door.


	23. Chapter 22

***Alex's POV***

I couldn't help but sit ant stare at my parent's. Were they being serious? Well, if they were joking I sure as hell couldn't tell. I'm seventeen, I don't need a chaperone for a date. Why were they making my sister come with us? She's eighteen, big deal. She doesn't look any older than me. They're kidding. This has to be some sort of joke. I glanced around the living room quickly, looking for those hidden cameras you would see on one of those TV shows. My eyes fell back on my parents, tightening, when I realized they were being serious.

"Don't look at us like that." My dad's voice was sharp.

"I don't see why I have to be escorted on my first date with Amber, when you're daughter--my twin sister--gets to parade around La Push with Ethan!" I stood up, towering over them. My arms shook, not able to hide the rage I felt inside.

"First off, Alexander, you're going to back away from your mother." My father got up and laid his hand flat on my chest, giving a hard shove. I didn't fight this. I didn't want to end up phasing and hurting her. No matter how pissed off I was right now. Once I was across the room, my father kept his hand on my vibrating chest and leaned in so he was eyelevel with me. "Second, calm down. You lose your temper this easily and I know Jared will never let you anywhere near Amber." Again, he was right. I glanced quickly in Christina's direction. Her arms were tight at her side, her eyes narrowed as she watched me. I caught her move slightly, crouching in front of Asherah. She was protecting her from me. _Me._ I looked down at my trembling hands and knew if I lost my temper right now I could hurt her. Asherah was the last person on earth I would harm. It killed me to see her shielded from me.

"Ok, Ok," I sighed, pushing my dad's hand off my chest. "I'm fine, but you have to tell me why I can't go out alone with Amber, and Ash can go out with Ethan." I folded my arms across my chest, waiting.

"Honey," My mom stood up and walked over to us. My dad stepped in front of her and looked at me. I nodded, letting him know I was in control. He stepped aside and let my mom stand in front of me. His hand laid gently on her arm, as if he was going to push her out of the way if I was to lose it. "It's not that we trust Ash and not you. Asherah and Ethan are the same age, both seventeen. You're two years older than Amber."

"You're two years older than Dad." I pointed out.

"Yes, but that's not my point." My mom shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "My point is, you might not need a chaperone, but Amber does. Plus, don't look at it as a chaperone. It's just a… a double date!" My mom seemed way too excited over her new idea. "Edward is going with you guys, so you could just be four friends going out together."

"I don't like it." I growled.

"Then your father and I will take you out."

"Chris and Edward it is!" I said with sarcastic excitement.

"Keep it up and I'll tack on Asherah and Ethan." My mom warned.

"Why can't it be them in the first place?" I asked her. I wouldn't mind going out with her and Ethan. I just didn't want to be followed by my older sister.

"Because what good would that do?" My mom chuckled.

"A ton!"

"No."

"Mom--"

"No."

"I'm not going to force Amber into doing something she doesn't want to do." It was embarrassing to say. Especially in front of my mother and sisters, but it was true. Was that what they were so afraid of? This was our first date! Of course I wasn't going to make her jump into bed with me. I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, no, I know that." My mom said at the same time my father stepped around her, his finger in my face.

"That better not _ever_ happen. I would have your head before I let Jared deal with you." His voice wasn't threatening. He was just letting me know. I couldn't hold back the hysterics that were climbing up my throat.

"Seriously?" I asked through my laughing fit. "Come on, dad. You know for a fact I will respect her more than that. Did you ever force mom?"

"No." He answered quickly.

"Ok, then. Why would I want to harm Amber?"

"What if she's the one enforcing it?" My mom asked me. "I can bet my life that you wouldn't be able to resist." Did this conversation really turn into this? Did my mother really ask me that? My face flushed red and I looked down at my feet.

"She's fifteen." I mumbled.

"Alex," Christina spoke for the first time since this whole conversation began. It was the first time I noticed Asherah behind her, her face redder than mine. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she never looked away from a spot on the floor in front of her. "Hey!" Christina yelled, forcing back my attention.

"Oh," I shook my head. "Sorry." I blinked and forced myself to look away from Asherah. Ethan and I were going to talk later. Whether that be as humans or wolves. Didn't matter to me.

Christina sighed, annoyed that she had to start her sentence over. "Listen, you're talking to two people who got lost in their love and had me when they were both teenagers."

"That's them." I shrugged.

"I think you need to relax a little and just be happy that Jared and Kim are _letting_ Amber and you even go out."

"It's not up to them how we feel." I said through clenched teeth. I was ready to throw at her the fact that she was dating the enemy, and she never cared what others thought about it, but she agreed with me.

"Yes, but you need to keep in mind she's young."

"It's all over my mind."

"I know it is." She winked and then took a deep breath. "We'll talk later." She said and someone knocked on the door and it opened.

"Is it safe?" Edward smiled as he stepped into the room.

"No." I grumbled, but took the chance of my parents distraction and slip towards the hallway.

"We'll talk when you get home!" My dad called after me.

I waved my hand in the air, showing him I heard him, grabbed Asherah's arm and dragged her into my room.

"What was that all about?" She huffed. I pressed her shoulders down, forcing her to sit on my bed.

I shut my door with my heel and leaned over her so I could see into her eyes. "You," I hissed. "You have sex with Ethan?"

"What?" She squeaked, her hands flew to my chest, trying to shove me away from her. I didn't budge.

"You heard me." I growled. I'll kill him. My hands ached to be around his throat.

"No! No I haven't, and if we did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"Then why the cherry red face when I was cornered for it?"

"I-I was embarrassed for you." She mumbled, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"That's a load of bull."

"No, Alex, we haven't." She said again, this time I believed her. She stared right into my eyes. She looked down at her fidgeting hands. "But we've come close. He's the one that sto…" She trailed off shaking her head fiercely. "Why am I telling you this? Can I please go?"

"He tries anything, you let me know." She laughed, but I was being serious.

"Sure, Alex. I'll let you know." She patted my arm and I let her duck under my arm. "Oh, hey." She paused at my door and looked back at me. "Do you hear anything in his mind? You know, about me… about him and I… together?"

"No. He's careful." I tried sounding calm, but she just proved to me that they're keeping something from me.

"Don't worry." Asherah laughed. "It's nothing. I'm as innocent as you… well I'm innocent. Lets just leave it at that." I was almost glad she stopped it there. I didn't really want to know.

"Ready?" Christina asked, opening my door.

"No." I grumbled, but walked out of my room anyway.

I slid into the backseat of Edward's Volvo and sat quietly while he pulled out of the driveway. Christina turned in her seat and smiled back at me. I caught Edward's smiled as he watched the road in front of him.

"Ok, here's the deal." Christina said, her smile growing. "I wont pester you, you don't have to sit with is during the movie, you don't even have to sit with us for dinner. Just stay in view."

I sighed, leaning back in my seat. "Deal."

Edward pulled into Amber's driveway and they waited while I went in to get her.

I talked briefly with Kim and Jared, but they seemed more relaxed than my own parents. Probably because they already informed them that I was laid into. I shrugged it off. I didn't need to hear it from Jared and Kim. I didn't even want to hear it from my own parents.

The car ride to Port Angeles was quiet. We talked here and there, but the silence wasn't awkward.

I reached out and took Amber's hand as we walked into the restaurant. She glanced at me, squeezing my hand and smiled. There was no way I couldn't smile back at her. We followed Edward and Christina up the stairs and I realized I had no idea how to act on a date. The way I acted when I would go out with my family was not the behavior for a date. Edward turned slightly to look at me and I cringed. I forgot he was a stupid mind reader. He cleared his throat--something I knew he didn't have to do--and reached for the door before Christina could. He stepped aside, letting her in before him. Before I could walk through the door he let it go. I caught on and held the door open for Amber.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked inside in front of me.

We stood behind Edward and Christina again, and I watched Edward more closely than I ever thought I would. His arm slipped around her waist and he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" His lips brushed against her ear, then moved to kiss her cheek.

My heart was in my throat, but I leaned in so my lips were at Amber's ear. "H-have I t-told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I couldn't make myself move to kiss her cheek. I was too scared.

"No, but thank you." Amber's face flushed.

Edward and Christina chuckled in front of me. I ignored it. I needed the help.

"How many?" The hostess asked Edward.

"Two." He answered, and I shoved between them.

"No, four."

I felt Christina's eyes on me, but I ignored her. I was a chicken. I'll admit it later.

"Four." Edward nodded.

We followed the hostess and Edward held the chair our for my sister. I followed his motion and waited until Amber was seated before I took my seat. This was harder than I thought.

I watched my sister and Edward closely. They seemed too comfortable. I couldn't be that way with Amber. Not yet.

Edward leaned back in his chair and I saw his arm move, stretching to Christina's leg. I laughed once. That was one move I wasn't going to make. My laugh caused everyone at the table to look at me. I shook my head and shoved a roll into my mouth.

"Want me to cut you a roll?" Edward asked Christine. He reached across her and took one out of the basket. Christina poured water from the pitcher into their glasses while he prepared her a roll.

"Want a roll?" I asked with my mouth full. I knew there was a reason my mother always told me not to speak with my mouth full. I choked, coughing once. Flakes from the roll flew from my mouth onto Amber's lap.

She looked up at me and laughed. "I'm good, thanks."

I glanced across the table and narrowed my eyes. My sister held her napkin over her mouth, her face red as she laughed. Tears were streaming down her face. Edward leaned over, his face hidden behind Christina's right shoulder as he laughed, too. I wished the floor would open up and swallow me.

We ordered and I opted out of ordering for Amber, like Edward did for Christina. I was alone once the food came. Edward didn't eat, so I had no idea how to eat in front of Amber. My mother's voice wouldn't leave my head.

_Alexander, you keep shoveling that food in your mouth like that and one day you're going to scare away your date._ It was like a nightmare, repeating over and over again. I stared down at the plate of spaghetti. I was a huge idiot for ordering that.

Edward read the horror in my thoughts and he sighed heavily, reaching over and pulling Christina's plate in front of him. She looked up at him, but he was looking at me. I saw her nod, understanding, and handed him her fork. She leaned back in her chair, amused, as she watched him twirl the spaghetti onto the fork.

Amber ate, oblivious to the lesson going on around her.

Edward made a face before shoving the fork into his mouth, then reached for Christina's napkin on her lap and wiped his already clean face. I nodded and went to work on my plate.

"Excuse me," Edward said quickly and got up, walking towards the men's room.

After dinner was over, we went to the theatre and again, I held the door open for Amber. I bought her ticket for her and we were going to share popcorn.

I went to walk in the same row as Edward and Christina, but Christina took my hand and yanked me out of line. She shook her head and pointed to the row in front of her. I could understand that they wanted to be alone, but I needed Edward. As hard as that was to admit. Edward laughed behind me and I refused to look behind me.

Amber and I sat down and I glanced over her shoulder at Edward. He was not paying attention to me. Christina was leaning onto him, both of them lost in their kiss. I grumbled and slumped back in my seat.

"You ok?" Amber asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I assured her.

She nodded and stared at the blank screen in front of her. I caught her sigh and it drove me insane. I knew she was waiting for me to do something, but I didn't know what to do. I glanced at Edward once more, and they were still kissing.

"No way." I grumbled.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Oh." Amber huffed and settled into her seat.

After the movie, the ride home was an awkward silence. I was still trying to get my heart back in my chest.

Christina reached across the armrest and laid her hand on Edward's leg. Again, not something I was going to do.

Edward pulled into Amber's driveway and the porch light was on and the only other light on was Jared and Kim's bedroom light upstairs.

I got out of the car to walk Amber to her door.

"Alex," she broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"You know I like it when you act like yourself, right? You didn't have to be good mannered tonight. You're perfect just the way you are." She said softly and reached up on her toes. I leaned down and closed the space between us.

As soon as our lips met, my insides were set on fire. Her lips on mine was like nothing I have ever felt before. I didn't ever want to stop. My hands lifted to cup her face and she sighed, leaning into my touch.

I had to be the stronger one, although it was harder than I though. I pulled away from the kiss, immediately missing the feeling of her lips on mine.

"Thank you, Alex. Maybe next time you could just be you." She smiled and walked into the house.

I walked towards the car, and I could swear my feet weren't touching the ground.

"That was some goodnight kiss." Christina laughed from the front seat. It didn't even both me that she saw it.

"I know," I sighed. "Oh, and thanks for the advice tonight, Edward." I mumbled. "She wanted me to just be me, though."

"I know. I was trying to _not_ get you to follow my motions, but you did it all on your own."

"How was it?" My parents asked when I walked in the front door. Edward and Christina were right behind me.

"Typical boy on his first date." Christina chuckled.

"It was fun." I said and hurried into my room.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Just a quick note... nothing to do with the story, but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up on something new we've got going on over on my site! I know many of you are lurkers on the forum, but Shante and I have made it better! We're the only Twilight forum to be doing this! We've added a game called "Cullen Cash" or cc! It's a fun points making game. It's easy and the more points you rack up the bigger the prizes you can "buy" with your Cullen Cash! It's easy to play. The only thing you have to do is sign up to the forum and start posting! You gain points, or "money" by posting, and we will be holding contests for members of the forum only to gain extra points! Confused? No worries! We have it all explained over on our forum. Anyone can play! Head on over to sldl [link is on my profile] and find out more info on it! We're still working on it, so any questions just ask! I hope to see all of you there. It's going to be fun! **

**

* * *

**

*Alex's POV*

I thought I had gotten away in time, but the knock on my door proved me wrong. "Alex, son, can I come in?" My dad asked from the other side of the closed door.

"Sure." I sighed, pulling my shirt over my head and threw it in the corner of my room.

"You're first date." He grinned widely and sat down on my bed.

"Yup." I popped my lips on the 'p' as I stripped from my jeans and pulled on shorts.

"Tell me about it."

"You really don't want to know." I warned him, sitting on the bed beside him.

He patted my bare back and laughed once. "That bad?"

"Worse." I groaned and threw myself backwards, laying back on my bed.

"Oh, c'mon, Alex. No date can be that bad."

"I followed Edward."

"Or it could." My dad buried his face in his hands. I knew he was trying not to laugh at me. "Why in the hell would you follow Edward?" He mumbled into his hands.

"Because I had no idea what else to do, Dad! Don't worry, Amber told me she didn't like me acting like a gentlemen. She wants me to just be me."

"Wow," he gasped, peeking at me from between his fingers. "She must really like you."

"Thanks for the support." I growled, punching his arm.

"You should have known to act like yourself."

"Apparently I didn't."

"You kiss her, or did she run for the door." He snorted.

"I'm not answering that."

"Oh, come on!" My dad punched my chest and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "It's just us. I'm not your mother, or your sisters. Tell me."

"Yes." I mumbled, my voice no higher than a faint whisper.

"That a boy." He patted my leg.

I sat up to stare at him. My eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Earlier you were all about threatening me, now your congratulating me? You know, Dad, sometimes you're more confusing than Mom."

"No, I warned you not to force her into anything. Did you force her into the kiss?"

"No! She… she came on to me." Remembering the kiss sent a warm tingling feeling up and down my spine. I bit back the smile.

"Keep it controlled." He warned me.

"Of course." I nodded. Which reminded me. "You should have this conversation with your daughter."

"Chris? That ship has sailed. She's sat through that conversation over and over again with your mother." My dad shifted uncomfortably.

"No, not Chrissy."

"I know you're not talking about my baby."

I didn't say anything.

I heard hit teeth clench together.

"Relax, I'll take care of it."

"No." He got up and walked towards my door. "Glad you had a good time tonight. Excuse me." He said and walked out of my room. "Bella!" He yelled, walking towards the living room. "Asherah Renee!" He added, louder.

"What?" Asherah called from her room.

"Get out here."

I heard her open her door and she opened mine, glaring at me from across the room. "What did you tell him."

"I didn't say anything."

"He wouldn't be that angry if I forgot to do the dishes."

I shrugged, biting my bottom lip.

"Traitor!" She hissed and slammed my door shut.

"Want to go for a run?" Christina asked, opening my door as soon as Asherah slammed it. "Make it quick. I don't want to hear that conversation." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm in." I said quickly and followed her out of my room.

I caught Asherah, red-faced, on the couch between our parents. I felt bad for telling on her. Since we were babies we've always stuck up for each other, but I had to sit through the talk, she did too.

"We're going for a run. Be back in an hour or so." Christina said quickly.

My dad didn't look away from Asherah's face. He waved us ahead.

Asherah stuck her tongue out at me.

Christina and I hurried out of the door, tripping over each other to be the first one out. We hurried into the forest and went our separate ways to phase.

_Hey guys!_ Ethan's voice filled my head.

_Where are you?_ I asked him, making sure to keep my thoughts clean.

_Alex,_ Christina warned me warily. She also kept her thoughts clear.

_I'm over by the cliffs. Seth just phased back. Everything ok?_

_No. _I growled.

_Yes!_ Christina hissed, and snapped at my front leg as we ran.

I leaped out of the way before her teeth made contact.

_You're dead, bro, you know that, right?_ I asked him when we caught up with him.

_No, why?_ He looked up at Christina and she rolled her eyes.

_I'm not saying a thing. This is between you guys. Just don't kill each other. It will look bad on my part. _She said and trotted away from us. _I'm going to find Edward, meet me in the woods in the backyard in an hour._

I nodded and turned my attention on Ethan. I was glad Christina found Edward. I saw him through her eyes. I shuddered from the excitement she felt and she quickly phased out.

_Is everyone going into heat or something?_ I grumbled.

_No, it's just them._ Ethan laughed a loud barky laugh.

_You keep your grimy paws off my sister. _I stepped closer to him and he shook his head, recoiling as if I just hit him.

_I'm not touching your sister._

_You know what I mean._

_My relationship with Ash has nothing to do with you._ Ethan growled and stepped towards me. Our noses were touching and we were both baring our teeth at each other.

_It's got everything to do with me! My parents were talking to me tonight. I caught on to her reaction. Right now our parents have her. What is she going to tell them? Should I expect my father coming to hunt you down? _

_No!_ Ethan shook his head and sat down. _We haven't had sex, if that's what you're getting at. You're thoughts are all over the place. Calm down._

_Why is she so embarrassed? _

_Don't know. _It was too late, he couldn't keep the thought from surfacing. My stomached heaved when I saw them on her bed. Hands roaming all over the place. His reappeared from under her shirt, stopping them from going further. It wasn't him forcing her.

_I think I'm gonna be sick. _I gagged, but nothing came up. _Don't you ever show me that again. _

_I tried not to, sorry. _He truly didn't want me to see it. I could feel his embarrassment for letting it leak through his barrier.

I sat down, forcing myself to relax. Was is really that easy to just stop? I remembered kissing Amber and how hard it was for me to end the kiss.

_Dude! You kissed her! Awesome!_ Ethan jumped to his feet, his tail wagging.

_Sit down, Rover. Looks like you're waiting for me to throw you a bone._

_Figuratively speaking, I am! Spill! How was it?_

_Can we not talk about my date tonight?_

_Oh, trust me, I wont. I already got a pretty good glimpse._

I rolled my eyes.

_You really looked to a vampire for advice? That's got to be a first. The werewolf, the Quileutes next alpha, goes to a vampire for dating advice._

I growled and lounged for him.

_Ok, ok! I won't bring it up again!_ Ethan ran away from me and I chased after him.

_Break it up._ Christina said the second she phased back in.

We both ignored her.

Ethan yelped when I slammed into him. I heard his leg snap and he limped around in a circle.

_**Alexander, stop!**_ The Alpha's orders made me whimper and slump down onto my belly.

She ran to where we were and stepped between us.

_Ethan, you ok?_ She asked him.

_Fine. It's healing._

_Ok, go home. Rest up. We'll see you tomorrow._

I watched Ethan limp as he ran. I closed my eyes, waiting for my sister to use the alpha voice on me again.

_Get up._ She snapped.

_He deserved it. _There was no regret in my thoughts, and this seemed to piss her off.

_Asherah isn't a baby! Leave her alone. There is no need for you to be acting worse than Dad. Do it to your own kids. _

I was silent the rest of the way home. She was right. I knew I had our fathers temper, but I couldn't help but be overprotective over Asherah. Supposedly I've been doing it since before we were born. Why would I stop now? I knew I had to apologize to her, but she should know I'm not trying to hurt her.

_She's got it worse than I did. _I forgot Christina was listening to my thoughts.

_What do you mean?_

_It's like she's got two dad's keeping tabs on her. I could barely handle one Jacob. She's got two._

_Seriously? I'm as bad as Dad?_

_Just a tad._ She barked a laugh and leaped onto my back, biting my neck.

_You hang out with vampires too much._ I barked and nipped back at her.

We rolled into the back yard, barking and snapping at each other. The back light came on and my parents stepped out of the back door. We froze in place, Christina had me pinned on my back, but my mouth was clenched around her right from leg.

"Will you two stop horsing around? It's late get to bed." My mom crossed her arms against her chest and shook her head.

I let go of her leg and she leaped away from me, running back into the forest. I went in the opposite direction and phased back, too.

"She ok?" I whispered to my mom on my way inside.

"She's fine. Not too happy with you, though, but she's not in trouble."

I nodded, kissed her cheek, and walked towards my room. I bumped into Asherah coming from our bathroom.

"Look--" I started but she shoved past me and slammed her door shut. "Sorry!" I yelled at her door.

"Not talking to you!" She called back.

"You--" I stopped when Christina's hand clamped down over my mouth and she shoved me into my room.

"Leave her alone."

"Chris?" Asherah appeared at her door, peeking out at us.

"Coming, Ash." She said and turned her back on me.

"I really dislike women!" I growled and slammed my door shut. Why couldn't my parents have had all boys? Life would be so much easier.


	25. Chapter 24

**Just a boring little filler guys! I think I might skip ahead next chapter. Not too sure yet. ;)**

**

* * *

**

*Christina's POV*

I walked into Asherah's bedroom already knowing exactly what was wrong, so I sat on her bed and let her head fall onto my lap as she burst into tears.

"I'll never trust him again." She mumbled into my leg.

"Yes you will," I disagreed. "He's just being a boy."

"Not a very nice one." She grumbled.

"You know how Alex gets with you."

"Yeah," she snorted. "I would rather take Dad."

I laughed at her and reached out to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. "Was it that bad?"

She shook her head. "No, they asked me if I was doing anything with Ethan. I told them I wasn't." She looked down at her fidgeting hands and I took them in mine.

"Was that a lie?"

Her eyes shot up to look into mine and shook her head. "No! I was telling the truth."

"Then why do you look like you just committed a crime?"

She leaned in and her voice dropped, too low for anyone to hear. "I think I want to."

"No!" I hissed. She flinched and leaned away from me.

"Why not? I know you and Edward do!"

"So."

"You're a year older than me."

"But more mature in many, _many _ways, Ash."

"You can wait. You have time."

"Why didn't you? Why didn't Mom and Dad?"

She had me there. It took me a few times of opening and closing my mouth until I chose my words. Asherah waited impatiently. She leaned towards me, raising her eyebrows. "For me, it sort of just happened. As for Mom and Dad. I have no idea. I wasn't there. Trust me, hun, you'll appreciate it more when your older. Think of it this way, you have sex and you end up pregnant, can you handle that?"

"It's called protection." She mumbled.

"And what if it fails, or neither of you are thinking about it at the time. That happens, how do you think I got here." We both laughed and Asherah took a deep breath.

"I'll wait."

"Good." I sighed.

I laid on her bed next to her and we were quiet for a while. I found myself playing with a strand of her hair as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Chris?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

She rolled onto her side and I followed her motion, so we were facing each other. "Is it wrong that I wish I could be a werewolf, too? I mean, you guys are so lucky. Why do I have to be the defected one?" I was glad for the subject change.

"_Defected_?" I asked, the word tasting like acid in my mouth.

She nodded.

"Why would you say that?"

"What you and Alex are, it's what Dad was. You're walking in his footsteps. You and Alex get to be these beautiful protectors set to do a job that's more special than anything. You're respected the most out of anyone in the tribe, well, those who know the legends are true, but what am I? The lone woman who carried the gene onto her kids so I can watch them be who I dream of being?"

I couldn't help but stare at her, my jaw hanging open. I have never heard anyone describe us the way she did. Most of us complain about who we are, but she dreamt of being one of us.

"Carrying the gene is just as important." The words didn't some from my mouth. I was so distracted that I didn't even hear my dad at the door. I rolled onto my back to look behind me and Asherah stared straight at him.

Asherah sat up and shook her head. "I'm not like you or mom. She didn't carry the gene, you just happened to pass it on." She paused and pointed to me. "That's all you, so is Alex. I got nothing."

"Ash," my Dad walked over to the bed and I moved so he could fit himself between us. He lifted his arms and both Asherah and I curled into his sides. He kissed my hair then hers and sighed before he continued. "You're just as important as your brother and sister. You just happen to not phase. I had a feeling you wouldn't. But you know what?" He paused waiting for her to answer.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes wet from new tears. "What?" Her voice shook.

"You're special in a different way."

"How?"

"Well, when your mom was pregnant for Christina we knew right away that she was going to be a werewolf. She grew very quickly. When, Mom, got pregnant with you and Alex, she was terrified."

"She was?"

My dad nodded.

"Why?" Asherah's voice was a faint whisper. Shocked.

"She found out she was pregnant for you guys in a way that made her think she was having another quickly progressed pregnancy. She was growing a lot quicker than Aunt Rachel and Emily, but then we found out you were a twin, or rather Alex was a twin," my dad chuckled.

"But so what if it was progressed. That would have meant werewolves, right?"

My dad nodded, his arm tightened around me and kissed my hair once more.

"She loved Christina and accepted the fact that she was a werewolf, but she wanted a normal baby. She hoped at least one of you were not going to be a werewolf. You were her answered prayer. The special one she was hoping for."

Asherah sighed heavily and wrapped her arm around his torso. "So, I'm special because I _didn't_ phase?"

He nodded.

I smiled.

"I can live with that… I guess. I still wish I was a werewolf though. The bond you guys hold while in your wolf forms is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. But I guess if it makes Mom happy for me to just be me… I can handle that."

"Good girl." My dad laughed lightly. "So what else are you girls chatting about?"

"Nothing." We both said at the same time. Our voices sounded a little too urgent.

"Oh," he said and took a deep breath. "Well I'll take that as a cue to leave. I love you girls."

"Love you, too, Dad." We said in unison.

He kissed the top of both of our heads and climbed over us towards the door.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" I asked Asherah, yawning. I closed my eyes while I waited for her to answer. She never did, or I didn't hear it.


	26. Chapter 25

**I know I said I was thinking about skipping ahead a little in this chapter, but once i got started writing, this little skit just came to me. I figured it was another fun little chapter for all of you. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

*Christina's POV*

"Hey, guys." I smiled as I walked into the living room. The lightning outside caused the lights to flicker. I caught Amber flinch and wedge herself into my brothers side. My smile grew as I dangled the DVD in front of all of their faces. I shook my wet hair out and everyone complained as water spattered everywhere.

"I wish you would have let me-"

"Shush!" I leaned over Asherah's head, sitting on the floor in front of Edward, and silenced him with my lips. "It's fine, I needed to make sure my parents were really away from the house." I let my lips brush up against his as I spoke. This was our little Halloween party. All the parents promised to stay away.

"Are you going to put the movie on, or are we going to just be grossed out at the two of you all night?" Alexander grumbled, reaching for a pillow on the other side of Amber, and tossing it at me. I caught it and threw it back twice as hard. He still caught it.

"Do we really have to watch it? Can't we watch something a little more… happy?" Asherah asked from the floor in front of me.

"It's Halloween, we have to watch something scary. Stop being a girl." I messed her neatly done hair and she growled at me, trying to slap my hand away.

Ethan laughed beside her. "Baby, you look perfect. Don't worry about your hair."

Her cheeks flushed as she glared up at me.

"Put the movie on!" Seth barked from the floor directly in front of the TV. He reached behind him to one of the bowls of popcorn. Ethan scooted it away from his hand and took a handful for himself.

Seth sat up and snatched the bowl back.

I took in the relaxed stances of my pack. All of us were here, Ethan was on the floor leaning against the couch with Asherah tucked under his arm. Her left shoulder was leaning against Edward's leg. Alexander and Amber had the opposite side of the couch from Edward. Seth was sprawled out in the middle of the living room with Leah's feet propped up on his back, her head resting on a pillow. Quil and Claire were curled up in front of the fireplace with Embry sitting at their feet, he was not finished roasting marshmallows. Everyone else was full.

Brody sat on the floor on the other side of Edward. Beside him was Sarah, her face twisted in fear. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She had begged Brody to let her see the movie. She insists that she's old enough. Natalie, being a year younger than Sarah, decided that she was old enough as well. Their parents didn't seem to mind, I think they seemed to like the fact that an eleven and ten-year-old were here to keep an eye on all of us. Although, Rachel and Paul threatened Brody to keep an eye on Sarah. Natalie was attached to her side. I figured Amber didn't want her sitting up with her and Alexander.

"Are we all settled in?" I asked, looking around the room once more.

"Yes!" They all cheered. All except Sarah, Amber, Natalie, and Asherah. They just stared at the DVD in my hand as if it was going to bite them. I laughed again and put the DVD in and Edward flipped on the TV. The flat screen television came to life and I claimed my spot beside Edward, climbing over the bodies scattered all over the place.

The movie started with the gore and violence. Most of the guys hooted and hollered, and the girls gasped, hiding their eyes. I noticed Natalie crying and Sarah desperately trying to sooth her. I leaned down and touched Natalie's shoulder. She let out a gut wrenching scream and every single person in the room jumped. Edward was the only one who laughed at our reactions.

"Humans." He muttered. I elbowed him in the ribs and he groaned.

"Come here." I smiled, pulling Natalie onto the couch. "You know this is all fake, right? Nothing in this movie is real."

Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Alexander, Edward, Ethan, and Brody snorted.

I rolled my eyes.

Natalie hugged my waist as we watched the rest of the movie.

I tried to hide it, but it was too late. Edward noticed me flinch and cringe into his side. I couldn't help it. The movie was more gory than I expected.

High pitched gasps muffled Edward's chuckled. He reached over my shoulder and patted Natalie's head, then his lips were at my ear.

"Christina Black, are you, dare I say it, _scared_?" He growled the word into my ear. Fire burned through my body the way it always did when his lips were so close to my skin.

"No!" I hissed, but leaned into his side anyway. He hugged my shoulders and chuckled into my hair. I contemplated jabbing him in the ribs again, but I didn't want to jolt Natalie.

As soon as the movie was over no one moved. I figured some had fallen asleep, but then soft murmurs started to spread through the room.

The phone rang, loud and shrilly. Again, most of the girls jumped and screeched.

Alexander was closest to the phone and he was laughing as he answered. "Hello? House of Horror. Oh, hey, Mom. We're fine." Alexander leaned forward to look at Sarah and Natalie. I figured she was asking about them. "Yeah, they survived," he chuckled. "We just got done watching the movie."

Lightening flashed through the house, the TV flickered and the screen went black.

"Mom?" Alexander spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

Another flash of lightning lit the room immediately followed by a clap of thunder, too loud for comfort. A sharp snapping sound came from the front yard and the house shook as the snapping and crashing grew louder.

"The lightning struck the tree!" Alexander yelled, dropping the dead phone as he jumped to his feet.

"It fell through the porch!" Embry said, leaning down to look out the window.

Quil held Claire behind him as he leaned in by Embry. "Right in front of the door." He added.

"We're trapped!" Natalie shrieked, climbing over my lap and climbing over Edward to reach Amber. "Amber, I want to go home! I want daddy!"

"It's the masked man from the movie!" Sarah jumped to her feet and Brody stood with her, hugging her close to him.

"Will you girls relax?" Leah stood up and walked over to the window where Embry and Quil were still peering out. "It's just a storm. This isn't the first time you guys have been in one."

I reached in front of me and touched the top of Asherah's head. She was half hiding behind Ethan's shoulder, his arm reached across her body. She lifted her hand, searching for mine. I took it and she gave my hand a tight squeeze. I looked at Alexander, standing in front of the couch with Amber, trembling at his side. Natalie was squeezed between the two of them.

Another bright flash of light flashed through the house, immediately followed by the ear-splitting clap of thunder. More crumbling of trees sounded, but this time is came from behind the house. The wind picked up then and it whistled against the creaking windows.

"I hate Halloween!" Amber whimpered.

"Me too!" Natalie agreed.

"Yeah!" Asherah's voice shook. The house shook once again as the tree made contact somewhere in the back corner of the house.

This time Alexander's eyes darted to Asherah as she leaped to her feet. He dragged Amber, Natalie following, and gripped Asherah's arm. He looked as if he wanted to run with them, but he had no where to go.

"What the hell is going on out there." Seth mumbled as we all inched closer together in the middle of the living room.

My arms shook as my only way to protect took over. I could feel Quil and Alexander shaking beside me. Their arms were the only ones touching mine.

"No," Edward whispered, wrapping his arm around my waist. "It's ok. Just a storm."

_Edward, the lightning is striking all the trees around the house! We have to leave._

"What are you going to do in your wolf form?" He asked me, his lips at my ear, so Natalie and Sarah wouldn't hear him. "You going to fight it off? Chrissy, it'll pass."

He had a point. I couldn't do anything in my wolf form that I was doing right now. I sighed and reached out to touch any of the shaking arms around me. "Relax." I hissed into the darkness. The wind and Rain had blown out the fire.

We all stood frozen as we listened to the trees crackling and screeching as they slit in two around the house. There was no lightning, but a clatter came from down the hall. We all screamed, I admit, my scream was amongst the others. The pack leader, their alpha, clung to her boyfriend like the human girls in the room.

Edward held me close, but his body was relaxed. "It's ok." He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. Before he could say anything more we heard someone grunt as they climbed through the shattered window. They were in my parents room.

"It's the masked man!" Natalie yelled it this time.

"No, no." The voice was familiar. It was my dad. I relaxed and fought the urge to run to him. "No masked man here. We're the rescue crew. Anyone hurt?"

Flashlights went on behind my dad and they all shown on the tight group in the middle of the living room.

"Scared?" Paul chuckled.

"Daddy!" Sarah pushed through bodies until she broke through. She was in tears as she ran into his open arms.

"Nat? Amber?" Jared called out behind the other flashlight.

"Here!" They both yelled, running over to him.

I saw my dad's eyes flash across the group as he searched for us. I could see his lips move as he counted us. _One, two, three_, he mouthed as his eyes fell on my brother, sister, and I. I was relieved when Asherah pulled away from Ethan and went to hug our dad. He seemed to relax when she was in his arms.

"The storm-" My dad was cut off by the flash of lightning and the clap of thunder. His voice wouldn't have been heard over all the screaming.

"You're fine." Paul and Jared calmed the younger girls.

"Where's Mom?" I asked when I noticed it was just the three of them.

"She's back at Sam and Emily's with the others. I don't think we're staying here tonight. It's pretty bad."

"What is?" I gasped. Part of me was expecting something supernatural, but I had to remind myself it was just a storm.

"The trees that are down outside. The yard is covered. The front porch is gone, and the back patio is gone. All the doors are blocked. I couldn't even get in through the window of any of your rooms." My dad informed us. I didn't think it was that bad.

"I'm not leaving." Asherah whimpered. "I'm not going outside."

Another flash of lightning and thunder changed her mind.

"I want to go, now." She whispered into the darkness. We all listened for where the tree was falling this time. The wind was too loud to hear it hit the ground.

"I really hate Halloween." Natalie cried as Jared picked her up and threw a parka over her head.

"Ready?" My dad asked, holding Asherah close to his side. He stood flat against the hallway wall as Jared and Paul led all of us into my parents room.

I stood waiting for my pack to file out before I did. Edward understood why I needed to wait for them. He stood patiently at my side.

My dad handed Asherah off to Ethan and Alexander as they walked past him.

"Dad?" Asherah turned her body as both Alexander and Ethan placed an arm around her waist, forcing her forward.

"I'll be out in a sec, sweetie."

"Chris?" Alexander called over his shoulder.

"Me, too." I assured him.

"That everyone?" My dad asked me. I nodded.

"Just Edward and I left."

"Good girl." He nodded, satisfied that I took the initiative to make sure my pack was safe before my own safety. "Lets go." He spoke quickly when another flash of lightning struck a tree a little further into the back yard. The screams outside let us know they were all out.

Edward and my dad shoved me forward, forcing me to go ahead of them. My dad was first out the window and Edward picked me up.

"I know how to climb out a window." I informed him.

"Shush." It was his turn to silence me with his lips.

My dad cleared his throat and held his arms out for me from the other side of the window.

I let Edward pass me off to my dad and ducked away from the pounding rain… no it wasn't raining. It was hailing.

We quickly caught up to the others as they hurried to the road where cars were waiting. Trees were down all over the place. Our driveway was completely gone.

When we got back to Sam and Emily's, it was the mothers turn to claim their children.

"Well at least this was a nature made rescue." My dad muttered.

"Still just as terrifying." My mom answered him, Asherah and Alexander tucked under each of her arms. My dad had claimed me, so she didn't argue. "How's the house?"

"You don't want to know." He patted my back and stared at her.

"I think it's time to thin out the forest around the house." She sighed.

"Done." Half of us mumbled.

The other half snorted.

Most of the girls shuddered.

"Wonderful." My mom groaned.

All of us crammed into Sam and Emily's living room as we waited out the storm. Lightning still struck all over the place, but no trees were close enough to the house. That we were all thankful for.


	27. Chapter 26

**I'm pretty sure I'm going to be skipping ahead a little bit next chapter. Just a heads up! ;)**

**

* * *

**

*Christina's POV*

The storm finally ended, we could hear the thunder rumbling in the distance. I yawned and reached for Edward's hand.

"It's safe now, sleep." He whispered into the darkness.

We were all crammed into Sam and Emily's house. No one was brave enough to go out in the storm to go home. The boys were all asleep in Ethan's room, Sam and Emily offered to give up their room for all the girls. All the parents agreed with that. They were sprawled out in the living room-the only room in the house separating the boys from the girls. Of course they were more than happy to sleep between all of us.

Edward had left, but returned after the last adult was asleep. We were the only two awake in the entire house. I didn't move much since I had Asherah curled into my side. I looked down at her and chuckled softly.

"What a girl." I whispered through my laughter.

"She is," Edward agreed. "She wants to be in with Jacob and Bella, but as long as the younger girls are in here, she's not going to go out there."

"She's thinking that right now?" I asked him, afraid that she was actually awake.

"No, she's asleep now, but she's been thinking about that since all of you went to bed. She was actually hoping Sarah and Natalie would go in with their parents so she could, too."

I laughed again. "Where she gets the cowardness from, I'll never know."

"She's a human girl, Chris."

"Yeah, but so is my mom and she's brave."

"That's Bella, doesn't mean all of her kids need to be like her. Asherah is just an innocent girl. I think she's pretty brave. She's dealt with more than any teenage girl goes through in their entire lifetime."

"True," I sighed, wrapping my arm around her. She did survive a vampire attack, and is handling her brother and sister being werewolves fairly well. She would even give anything to be one of us. I guess she deserves to be frightened like a normal girl sometimes.

"That's right." Edward agreed with my thoughts and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

I smiled up at him and shifted slowly so I wouldn't jolt Asherah, and leaned against Edward.

The next morning I woke up to Edward gone. I figured that meant others were awake. I felt beside me and Asherah was gone. Natalie was gone, too, but the others were still sleeping.

I got up and poked my head out of the bedroom to look into the living room to see who was awake. Emily and Aunt Rachel were the only ones missing. Natalie and Asherah must have wondered out here at some point last night. Natalie was curled up against Jared, and Kim was sleeping on her side, her arm draped over Natalie's waist.

Asherah was right where I expected her to be. She was tucked between our parents. It made her look like she was much younger than the seventeen-year-old she was. But she seemed content, and so did my parents, so I wasn't going to tease her about it.

I tiptoed across the room and wondered into the kitchen. Aunt Rachel and Emily were at the table drinking coffee.

"Some night last night, huh?" Aunt Rachel smiled up at me and turned to look out the window above the sink. For seven in the morning, it looked like it was before six. The sky was still an eerie black.

"Yeah, it was." I said, sitting at the table with them.

"I'm scared to see what my house looks like. I don't think it's going to be as bad as your house, but who knows."

"I don't think anyone's house is as bad as mine." I stared at the table remembering my own father having to break in through a window to get us out.

"So, both doors were blocked?" Emily asked, as if she was reading my thoughts.

I nodded.

"You poor kids, you must have been terrified."

I snorted. "Na, not me. I knew we were going to be ok."

"I would have been freaking out if I were you kids. I remember many storms like that. You know, there was one storm just as bad as the one last night…" Aunt Rachel trailed off as she thought. "Jacob was about six at the time. It was the summer before our mother died." She paused, smiling at the memory. Emily and I leaned in to listen to her. It's rare that any of them talked about when they were younger, before their mother died. "There was a horrible storm that went through, Jacob cried the entire time. Rebecca and I couldn't calm him down, he was glued to our mother the entire night. Poor kid was scarred for years with that storm, anyone that went through he was so scared. After our mom died, Our father would still leave a blanket at the foot of his bed so Jacob could sleep on the floor whenever he was scared. Once he got a little older, he wanted to prove to your grandfather that he was brave, so he would sneak in and sleep on the floor between mine and Rebecca's bed."

I couldn't help but laugh. I know it was the wrong thing to do, but I couldn't picture my dad scared of anything. No matter how old he was. "I guess that explains Asherah." I nodded to myself, remembering when she would sleep at the foot of our parents bed on an air mattress.

Aunt Rachel nodded, and winked at me. "I bet my brother would deny that story, but it's true."

"Deny what story?" My dad yawned as he scuffed his feet across the floor, reaching for the coffee. He pulled down two mugs and glanced over his shoulder, waiting for her to tell him.

"When you were six and cried because of the storm. Mom's shirt was so stretched out from you tugging on it. Remember that?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled, pouring the coffee into the mugs.

"Figured." Aunt Rachel chuckled.

"Stop telling my kid false stories."

"It's ok, Dad, everyone gets scared once in a while." I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"I wasn't scared." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I was worried about the others in the house."

"Right, running through the house screaming, 'Mommy, the bad lighting is going to get me.' was just you protecting us." Aunt Rachel laughed.

"I didn't say that." My dad snapped.

I couldn't hold back the hysterics anymore.

"Hey, missy, there was a time when you were terrified at the mere sound of a wolf's cry. And you absolutely hated Edward."

"No I didn't." I grumbled.

"Exactly." He walked up behind me, rustled my hair and walked back into the living room.

Emily, Aunt Rachel, and I continued our laughing as soon as he was gone.

Once everyone was awake, my parents took my brother, sister, and I back to the house. Edward was already there cleaning up.

"My house!" My mom cried out as she rushed out of the car.

"Bella, it's not safe!" Edward called out to her, but she was already rushing to where the front porch used to be. In it's place was a large tree.

"Wow, a few feet difference and it would have been in the living room. We would have been crushed." Alexander said, already climbing on the tree.

There was another tree laying over top of it making an X.

"Look!" Alexander yelled. "It did hit the roof to the living room. There's a huge hole. This one must have fallen after we left. Good timing dad."

"Alex, get down." My mom demanded.

"I'm fine." He argued.

"Bella, please don't walk under the tree." My dad begged her.

"I want to go inside." She wined.

"It's not safe."

"Where's Edward?" She asked, looking around the yard.

"Inside." He called out to us.

"Edward's in there." She pointed out and ducked under the tree again.

My dad reached for her and yanked her back. "He's a little more coordinated than you, and if the house caves in on him, he'll survive." My dad shook his head as he watched her pout.

"I want to see what got ruined."

"She can come in. It's just those two trees in the front of the house and there is one big one at the back. Everything else is perfectly fine." Edward said, appearing back in front of us.

"Cool!" Alexander swung from a branch and I heard him land in the living room. "Can we keep that hole? I like it."

"Can I see?" Asherah asked, already climbing up the fallen tree.

"No." Jacob told her, catching her around the waist and placing her back on the ground.

"Alex did it."

"Do I have to go through this again? Everything I just told your mother with Edward goes right along with you and Alex."

I took Asherah's hand and brought her to the back of the house where I knew the window was already broken. It was like walking through a jungle to get there. Edward and my dad helped Asherah and my mom into the house and I could already hear my mom's gasps as she looked around before I could pull myself through the window. My dad wrapped his arm around the back of my thigh and shoved me hard into the window. I tumbled over and jumped to my feet, spinning around to face him sliding through the window.

Edward was laughing behind him.

"What was that for?" I gasped.

"Payback for believing the story your aunt told you before."

"Now I know it's really true." I laughed and ducked under my dad's swing. He was about to swing at me again, but my mom's voice stopped him. Instead he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and dragged me towards my mom's voice.

"This is going to take forever to repair! Jacob look at this place! I can't believe I left you kids alone in this."

I stepped in beside my mom and stared at the middle of the living room where we were all standing. There were broken branches all over the living room. Branches twice the size of Asherah and the younger girls. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what this scene could have looked like.

"Jacob, I mean it, I want half of those trees cut down out there."

"On it." He nodded, looking over our shoulders.

It took two weeks, but the house was as good as new. It looked like nothing happened. My dad even kept his promise and thinned out the forest around this house.

I helped Alexander toss the last arm full of wood onto the oversized firewood pile.

"I don't think we need kindling for the next five years." Alexander laughed as we walked back to my dad.

"We should be good, unless your mother wants more trees cut down."

"I hope not." Alexander and I groaned at the same time.

I had splinters all up my arms and I wanted to be finished with wood.

"In the bathroom, both of you, those splinters have to be annoying." My dad motioned for us to follow him.

My mom was already in the bathroom, the top of her body hidden inside the cabinet looking for peroxide for the splinters. I wanted to tell her our skin would heal on it's own, but I wasn't going to argue. I was glad Alexander kept his mouth shut, too. Our eyes met and we both rolled them at the same time, then jumped up on the counter on either side of her.

"Here, Jake." She said, reaching her arm up with the bottle of peroxide in it. He stepped over her, taking the bottle out of her hand and sat it on the counter.

Tweezers were in his hand, and I held my arm out for him. He looked at my arms and shook his head. "I told you kids to wear long sleeve shirts. Alex, I don't even want to look at you." He said, glancing quickly at Alexander, shirtless.

My mom stood up and gasped when she looked at him. "You're like the tree man!" She said and ran her fingers across his chest. "Does that hurt?"

Alexander shook his head.

She sighed and leaned in to pull his splinters out.

"Mom, I'm done-Oh no!" Asherah cried out and we heard a clatter in the living room where she was painting.

My dad and Alexander were out of the bathroom before I could even jump off the counter.

They were laughing as they helped her up from the rubble.

"What did you do?" My dad asked through hysterics.

"I was going to bring the paint outside, but my foot got caught on the cord of the drill _you_ left out and I fell into the table of paint. It broke." She pointed out, starring at the dripping paint laying on the broken table. The tarp we had laying down was no longer green. It was white, as was Asherah.

"Go take a shower." My dad nodded towards the bathroom.

"No! Jake, she's got paint all over her!" My mom pointed to the footsteps she was making on the tarp.

He hurried out of the room and I heard him open the linen closet in the hall. He came back with an old torn towel and draped it around her, then picked her up and carried her into my parents bathroom. Since our bathroom was full of the stuff to get our splinters out.

My dad came back and we followed him back towards the bathroom, where my mom complained again by the amount of splinters in Alexander's chest.


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Sorry this update took me so long. I had a lot going on with my site and stuff. But here's the next update! Like I said before I skipped ahead a little. **

**

* * *

**

*Christina's POV*

"Edward," I mumbled against his cold, marble chest. I wanted to tell him I had to leave, but I couldn't get past his name. I was already late for Amber's seventeenth birthday party. I was also holding up Edward from hunting.

"No." He answered my thoughts.

I smiled up at him when his arms tightened around me, holding me to his chest.

"Stay with me."

"You need to hunt, and I have a party to get to." I rolled onto my back on the bed. More like our bed. Since I turned twenty, my parents pretty much let me go off on my own with Edward. We practically live in the big white house his whole family used to live in.

"Just stay a little longer."

"I really hate when you beg like that." I groaned. I couldn't go against his wishes, so I melted into his side.

I felt the vibrations in his chest from his laughter. He slid his body down so his face was even with mine. "I'm glad you give in to easily." He said and our lips were suddenly busy.

"I'm not even kidding now, Edward. I'm over three hours late." I sat up in bed and slid off.

"Five-" I turned around, clapping my hand over his mouth.

"No more minutes."

He kissed the palm of my hand that was covering his mouth.

"You're going to get me in so much trouble."

"You're a grown woman now," he pointed out. "I think you're capable of making your own decisions."

"Edward, I haven't grown since I was one." I laughed. It was true. I've been the exact same since I was a year old.

"Chrissy, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Edward sat up in bed and I was lost in the perfect picture of his chest. His smooth skin was tight over his muscles. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers down his arm, but I tucked my hands behind my back. I needed to leave.

"Can it wait?"

"I've been waiting since the day you kissed me outside before you phased for the very first time."

"You kissed me." I argued.

"Not my point."

"So what is it?"

"I love you, Christina Black."

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen." I couldn't kelp but giggle at his seriousness. It quickly faded when I realized just how serious he was being.

"Will you be my wife?"

"You're _what_?" I screeched. This was a first. I've never thought of being a wife. I sat back and thought about my mom. She was a wife… she seemed to be happy enough.

"She is." Edward answered my thoughts again.

"But I don't think that's me, Edward. I can't give you all the things my mother gave my dad."

"Kids?" Edward leaned away from me and it was his turn to laugh.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, love, but look at us. I'm not capable of giving _you_ the chance to bear children."

"Oh," I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess you're right."

"Marry me, Chrissy."

"I don't know…"

"What now?" He chuckled.

"My dad." I shuddered.

"He's actually been waiting for this. He knows how old you are. He sees that you practically live here."

"Right again." I mumbled.

"What do you say?" He raised an eyebrow and flashed me my favorite smile.

"I say… yes, Edward. I would love to be your wife." I suppressed the shudder. I couldn't see me being a wife. My mom did it so well, how does she know what to do? How does she know how to take care of my dad?"

"They've been together for a very long time. They practically grew up together. I've never met two people, besides us, that know each other as well as they do."

"Do I really know how to take care of you the way my mother does to my dad?"

Edward chuckled and placed his hands, gently, on either side of my face. "I don't need to be taken care of. I will be the one taking care of you."

"I don't need taking care of, either." I pointed out.

"You think?"

"I know. I'm the alpha, no one takes care of the alpha."

"Except for me." He added.

"You're funny."

"I try."

It was then that I saw him reach for a tiny black box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. It was old fashioned, which made it even more beautiful.

"I'm not going to ask you to wear it. You phase with this on and it's gone. Not that I wouldn't give you another one, but this is sort of a family piece."

I couldn't help but be relieved. I loved the ring, but jewelry was not for me. He was right. I ruin anything I wear. This was way to pretty to destroy because I had to phase quickly.

"Thank you, Edward." I sighed and took the box in my hand.

I hurried to the beach for Amber's party. The wind was picking up and I could tell a storm was coming. "Great," I groaned to myself. "I'm going to arrive just when the rain comes." I knew Amber had her heart set on having her party at the beach. Her birthday was just as the weather gets warm, or as warm as it could get for La Push.

This year has been the ultimate party year. The older kids; Asherah, Alexander, Ethan, and Brody graduated high school. I laughed at the memory of their party. For their parents they all decided to ask for as joined graduation party. The Cullens were invited, and they all made sure to be the highlight of the night. I wouldn't tell anyone, but I knew Asherah and Alexander got more than double the cash than what the others got. As always, my mom had a fit when she saw the checks that were in their hands. I've never seen my brother and sister clutch something so tightly and run away from her.

"There she is!" I heard my brother call out when I reached the beach.

"Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Hey, Chris." Amber waved from Alexander's lap.

"Happy birthday, hon." I pulled the envelope Edward gave me to give to her, from the both of us from my pocket and handed it to her.

"For me?" Her eyes brightened as she leaned over the table to take the envelope from me.

"You're the birthday girl, right?" I chuckled.

She leaned back against Alexander and blushed.

"Tell Edward I said thank you, and thanks to you, too." She tucked the envelope under the others that were sitting by her elbow.

"No problem. Sorry he couldn't make it."

"I understand. We don't want a thirsty vampire at a party full of humans." She laughed and turned to kiss Alexander.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes and walked over to prove to my dad that I was really here.

"Everything ok?" I asked when I noticed my Aunt and father sitting further away from everyone. His arm was around her, comforting her. Her hand was on his knee, comforting him. "Mom?" I asked when she didn't answer me.

"Grandpa Black, sweetie." I saw her bottom lip quiver and she turned away from me.

"He ok?" Hot tears filled my eyes.

She shrugged.

"Mom!" I demanded, grabbing her shoulder and turning her back to face me.

"He was out with Grandpa Swan, Charlie turned his back for a second and he was missing…" She trailed off, choking on her sob. I was already shaking, the heat inside me fighting to take over.

"Not vampires." She whispered, reaching out to touch my trembling arms.

"Then what?" I demanded. "Why hasn't anyone told me he's missing! Why is my pack _here_ and not out look-"

"Chris, calm down." My mom whispered. "He's not missing," she took a deep breath. "He was attacked by an animal. Charlie found him almost a mile from where they were."

"An _animal_?" I repeated. "Is he…"

"He's in the hospital, but your aunt and father insisted on coming here for the party. None of the kids know."

"What kind of animal?"

"Charlie thinks it was a bear."

"What does Grandpa Black say?"

My mom bit her bottom lip.

"He's not awake, is he?" It came out more of a statement than a question.

New tears trickled down her cheeks as she shook her head.

"I'll find the animal. I'll kill it!" I growled.

"You're not going to hunt an animal, Christina. It's nature… the real part of nature."

"I should go talk to them." I stared across the sand towards my father and Aunt Rachel.

"I think he would like that." My mom whispered, and placed her hand on the small of my back-inching me forward.

"Dad?" I said softly. His back was towards me, but I could see him quickly wiping away his tears.

"Hey, sweetheart." He whispered, almost too low for me to hear him.

"I'm so sorry." I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

He slowly raised his hand and laid it over mine. "We're going back to the hospital soon."

"Can I come, too?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It's too much for you to see."

"I've seen worse." I argued.

"No, Chris. I need you to stay here with your mother, brother, and sister."

"You wont let mom go see him either?"

"No. I tried to get Rachel to not go in, but she refused." He pulled her tighter into his side and kissed the side of her head. She was still crying.

"Christina!" I heard Edward's panicked voice over the music and chatter of the party. I spun to look directly at him. My body already shaking.

He was frozen as he stared at my Aunt and Father's backs. "No." He whispered, but I still heard him from across the sand. His eyes shot towards my mom, then he searched for my sister. He seemed to relax a little when he saw her tight in Ethan's arms. They were laughing with my brother and Amber.

"Where are Natalie and Sarah?" He asked me, taking my mom's hand and dragging her towards me.

"Edward?" My dad asked, his voice strained when he saw my mom struggling to keep up with his pace.

"Where are they?" He asked again.

"Home, Sarah's home with Paul. She wasn't feeling good." Aunt Rachel answered him.

"Natalie?"

"Paul offered to watched her, too. Jared and Kim are both here for Amber, so they couldn't be home with her. They both seem to have the same thing." She shrugged, confused at his urgent need to know where they were.

"But it's not vampires." Edward mumbled to himself.

"What?" I hissed, stepping towards him.

"I caught a scent of something off when I was hunting. It's not… normal." He scrunched up his nose.

"What is it?" My parents asked at the same time.

"I don't know, but…" he paused looking at my Aunt Rachel. "Sarah and Natalie, they have a fever?"

She nodded slowly and gasped. "No!" She shook her head fiercely and grabbed two fists full of my fathers shirt. "They're going to phase! My little girl is going to phase!"

"There's no vampires though." My dad disagreed.

"There's something." Edward urged.

"We'll find out." I kissed both my parents quickly and gritted my teeth before running over to my brother and Ethan.

"What?" They both jumped to their feet. Alexander shoved Amber behind him and reached over to grip Asherah's arm. Ethan stepped in front of Asherah, his body shaking.

"We have to go. Alex, get Brody and the others. I have to tell Leah and… Embry to stay behind." I decided to have them stay around Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel's incase Natalie and Sarah phase. I hoped they didn't. They're too young. Fourteen and thirteen are not the ages we should be when we phase. That doesn't happed unless there is something big coming.


	29. Chapter 28

***Christina's POV***

My parents stood with Asherah tucked between them as they watched all of us run towards the forest. I was at the point, leading my pack as I followed directly behind Edward. All of the guys stepped away from me so I could phase. It took all my concentration to not explode with my clothes still on.

Edward's hands laid over mine as I struggled to get my shirt over my head. "Clear your mind. I can't pick out a single thought."

"What is it, Edward?" I whispered.

"I don't know… the scent is close to the pack, so I know it's not human. I already called Carlisle. They're on their way. Probably cross their trail on the way out to the scent."

I felt a little better knowing I would have them as backup. They knew a lot more than me. I only knew how to kill vampires. Not some other being out there.

"They're all phased and waiting." Edward nodded towards the brush where the pack disappeared to phase. He swiftly pulled my shirt over my head and I finished stripping down.

I kissed Edward quickly before whispering, "Stay close." I wasn't sure if I meant stay close so I could keep an eye on him, or stay close because I was scared.

He nodded, kissing the tip of my nose. "I'm right here." He stepped away from me and I let the heat run through my body. I stretched my muscles quickly before leaping over the brush to meet up with my waiting pack.

_We got your back Chris._ Alexander stepped up behind my right shoulder.

_Let's go._ Ethan stood at my left.

I glanced over the rest of the pack and they filed in, their ears laid flat to their heads, their snouts already to the ground. I turned back and nodded to Edward. He took off running, and we followed.

Like he said, we crossed the Cullen's trail before we got the scent of the other species.

"It's got to be connected." Alice said as we all ran together the rest of the way.

"I'm pretty sure of it, but you sure you can't see anything?" Edward asked her.

"No I can't see a thing." She grumbled.

_What's connected?_ Most of us asked Edward at the same time. He slowed and turned his head to look at us all. His eyes fell on me and I stopped short, the hair on my neck spiked and I couldn't keep the snarling quiet.

"We don't know, Chrissy." Edward grabbed my face and forced me to look down at him.

_Know what?_ Alexander nudged my shoulder with his nose.

_Grandpa… he's in the hospital from an animal attack. Dad and Aunt Rachel aren't doing too good. He's in pretty bad shape._ I informed the others.

_That's why my mom was so upset. I thought her and my dad had a fight, or she was worried about my sister being sick. _Brody sat down and shook his head. _I should have known something was wrong. Poor Grandpa, I hope he's ok._

_I'm sure he'll be fine._ Quil thought, but wasn't confident in his words. We all felt it, but none of us said anything after that. We all knew it took a lot for my dad to get upset, and most of us noticed him at the party. This monster was going to succeed in killing one of the most beloved members of our tribe- one of my family members. That didn't sit well with me.

I was too angry to say anything. Something not natural, like my father thought, attacked my grandfather. I was going to kill whatever or whoever it is. Edward looked at me wearily. It looked like he wanted to try and stop me, but then he shut his mouth. He knew he couldn't stop me. His eyes narrowed at my thoughts, but I looked away from him.

"Ok, well that was an interesting non-verbal conversation. Can we find these things and kill them?" Emmett sounded bored.

"We have to approach slowly, we don't know where they are. Alice cant see them and Edward hasn't been able to get a read on them." Carlisle stepped up beside Edward and we followed them the rest of the way.

The scent hit us hard, it was new, and it was definitely animal.

"You're right, Edward. Smells almost identical to the wolves." Carlisle said darting in and out of the scent. I wondered off to see where the trail led, Alexander, Ethan, and Brody stayed with me. The four of us smelt it at the same time. I let out a whimper at the same time Brody and Alexander did. It was the scent of our grandfather mixed in with the scent of my new enemy. Whatever it was.

The smell of his blood polluted the air around us. It made my stomach turn as well as my brother and cousin's.

"Stay focused." Edward appeared at my side, between Alexander and I. His hands tangled in both of our fur. He wasn't comforting us, he was holding us back. I could feel the strain in his grip. I could hear both mine and my brothers thoughts become one as we plotted to kill the beasts that attacked our family.

_I am focused._ My words were echoed with my brothers. We spoke together as one.

"You two need to focus, we don't know what we're up against." Edward stared at us, his eyes wide.

_I have a duty to kill, Edward. To protect my family. Step aside and let me punish the guilty. _The voice was no longer mine. My brother and I were speaking together. Two voices, two minds, combined as one.

_Christina, Alex, I don't know what you're doing, but separate, now. _It was Quil trying to break through the mold that now held my brother to me, or me to him.

"Listen to Quil." Edward demanded.

"What's going on?" Esme asked as she walked up behind Edward.

"I don't know. I've never seen this before. The pack's mind is always connected, but Alex and Christina are literally working as one. They've combined their anger and somehow it's… I can't explain it." Edward talked to his family while he stared into my eyes. I wasn't looking at him, I was looking through him to where the trail continued on after my grandfather was attacked.

At the same time Alexander and I dropped our heads, our teeth exposed, and together we stepped forward, bringing Edward with us.

"No you don't." He grunted and shoved us back.

_Amazing, they're working at the exact same time._ Brody was watching me. His anger was heightened, but he was keeping himself controlled… no someone was keeping him from tying himself to us.

I looked up at Jasper who was concentrating hard on my cousin. I must have missed when Edward noticed what Alexander and I were doing and had Jasper work to stop Brody.

_I want to hunt._ My new voice echoed in my head.

"We're not hunting, yet, right now we need to see what we're up against." Edward loosened his grip. "I will let you both go if you stay in the search. We find them and they appose a threat, then yes we can attack. Chris, look at the pack behind you. I don't think you can lead them into a fight like this. You need to pull yourself together."

He was wrong. I felt strong, I felt ready. I could probably take him on if I needed to. I recoiled as if someone just punched me in the stomach. How could I ever think those words? Edward wasn't looking at me though. He was starring at my brother.

"Those weren't your thoughts, love, remember who you're connected to." He reassured me.

I couldn't comprehend what it was he was telling me. Of course those thoughts were mine. I thought them.

"No, Chris, those were thoughts your brother placed inside your head."

"She can't determine her own thoughts from her brothers?" Carlisle asked, amused.

Edward shook his head. "No, neither one of them can. It's literally two bodies standing in front of you, but one brain. Watch…" He loosened his grip on me and stepped slowly back. "Christina, come here, please." He asked in a voice I could never resist.

I stepped forward, but no one was looking at me. Their eyes were on my brother.

"He moved with her… I mean _with _her. The space between them was not faltered in their movement." Carlisle gasped.

Edward nodded and stepped in front of me. "I don't blame you." He said and stepped in front of my brother. "You will listen to me, Alex. You step a foot in the direction and I will force you back."

I didn't like the demands he was giving me. How dare him try and keep me from killing the monster that could have possibly killed my grandfather. I growled fiercely at him and snapped at him.

My eyes widened as soon as I realized what I've done.

Edward was in front of me again. "I told you I don't blame you. It's not you snapping at me."

"No…" Carlisle was beside Edward now, both of them looking from my brother to me. "It's not fully you, Christina. You're brother is there with you. This is amazing. I've never seen this happen before."

"They're grieving." Esme placed her hand over her still heart. "Oh you poor things."

"Their grandfather is still alive." Alice reminded her.

"Can we take the twin wolves and search some more? The longer we sit here and baffle over their mind, the further away the… thing is going to get." Emmett was right. I stepped forward again, and this time Edward let me.

"Quil, Seth, Collin, come up with me. Keep them from getting away from you." Edward ordered and glared at me, daring me to protest. I growled, then immediately felt bad for doing it.

We were off running again, I could feel my brother running along with me. Our strides matched, the sound of our feet hitting the ground was identical.

The scent faded up the mountain and I howled. The howling was twice as loud with my brother beside me.

"Ok, we've done what we can for now. We'll find whatever it is. Let's get back." Edward suggested.

I shook my head. I wanted to keep looking.

"There is nothing we can do now, you need to go home and check on your family. Your grandfather." He was right.

We ran back towards La Push in silence. No one was thinking anything. We were all concentrating on our feet hitting the ground as we ran.

"Chris, Alex." My mom sighed when we walked back into the yard.

"Hold on, Bella." Edward stood between us. I sat down aggravated. I wanted to see my mom.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear. Great, now he frightened her. I wanted to hurt him for doing that to her. I shook my head. That wasn't me.

"Where's Jacob?" Edward asked her.

"Inside… he just got back from the hospital Rachel is there now." She was starring at Edward, trying to figure him out.

"Brody, could you please get him out here." Edward asked him.

I looked around the yard for the first time. Everyone was human again. I couldn't find the trigger to bring me back to my human form. I didn't want to. There was a scent out there I needed to hunt. Alexander sat strong at my side.

"What's going on?" My dad rushed outside, his eyes locked on mine. "Brody said they're linked?"

I sat impatiently as I listened to Edward and Carlisle explain it all to my parents. I couldn't figure out why this was so important. We had a bigger problem on our hands.

I didn't realize my dad was gripping my fur until he tugged hard. I leaned forward and my mom gasped. I searched for my father, but he was standing in front of my brother. His hands here tangled in his fur, not mine.

"See." Edward demanded. "Completely one."

"Stop this now!" My dad snapped. "This is not helping him! You phase back now!"

I shook my head.

"Don't you say no to me, both of you phase back." I could hear the horror in his voice, but he was trying to come across as anger. Well I was angry, too. I wanted to hunt.

"They want to hunt." Edward repeated my thought.

"Hunt? They're not going to hunt." My mom said frantically.

"I know," my dad said softly. "Bella, could you go inside and get Ash for me?"

My mom walked into the house and came out a few minutes later with my sister. I stepped towards them, why did my father want her outside when someone is out attacking people?

He placed his hands on her shoulders and stood behind her. "Asherah, sweetie, look at your brother." He asked her and she did. He explained to her quickly what was going on. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear.

Asherah's eyes darted from me to Alexander as the tears spilled over.

"Tell your brother you need him back." My dad told her.

"What are you doing?" My mom hissed.

"If there is one thing in this world that he will listen to, it's Asherah." My dad informed her.

"Alex?" Asherah's voice shook. Ethan stepped towards her but my dad waved him back. Good, she was my sister, she could talk to me if she wanted to. "Alex, you have to phase back. I need you here with me, not out there. What if they come here while both of you are out looking for it? Who's going to protect me here?" Asherah spoke through her sobs.

I could feel the strings loosen as Asherah pulled him away from me.

"I need my brother, not a wolf." She whimpered. "I need you, Alex." With that the strings were completely gone and I could hear my own voice inside my head. Just my voice, not mixed with my brothers.

Edward nodded, relaxing his shoulders. "She did it. They separated."

"Go phase back, please." My dad said quickly.

When I came back into the yard I stared at my brother. "What was that?"

"Beats me."

"You guys were just angry. Your minds are linked more so than the others because you're siblings. You had a family member hurt and you pulled together to destroy the threat. Don't do that again." My dad hugged us both.

"Yeah, that was too weird." Quil shuddered and punched my shoulder.

"But I didn't want to phase back. I couldn't find the human in me to bring out." I said quietly.

"That's what I was afraid of." My dad sighed. "You remember the stories grandpa told you about? You give yourself over to the animal in you and you will lose your human self."

I shook my head at the same time Alexander did. "I don't want to do that again." We said in unison and jumped away from each other.

My dad laughed once and hugged Asherah. "Good work."

She shrugged him off, starring at Alexander and I. Her eyes tightened when we saw her.

"Ash…" Alexander stepped towards her, but she slapped his outstretched arm away from her.

"How dare you try and leave me like that! What were you thinking! Both of you!" She cried out.

"We're sorry." She let us walk up to her and hugged her.

The phone rang inside and my mom hurried in to answer it. I heard her crying and I froze. I gripped my sister tighter and stared at my dad.

"No," I whispered. It was over. My grandfather didn't survive the attack.

"Jake," My mom choked on his name as she held the phone in her shaky hand. She stood crying in the doorway.

"Don't hand me that phone." He snapped. I watched his arms shake, and it spread to his legs.

"Ash, get back." Alexander pulled her away from my dad and Ethan stepped beside Alexander, blocking Asherah behind them.

"Dad…" My voice shook as I stepped towards him.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He hissed and with one long stride, he had her in his arms. He kissed her once before shoving away from her. His body rippled and my mom cried out for him, but he was lost to the russet wolf.

"Whoa!" Alexander and Asherah gasped.

"Daddy?" Asherah tried stepping around Ethan and Alexander, but they wouldn't let her.

My dad growled fiercely and ran into the forest.

Alice and Esme were already over comforting my mom.

"I'll get him back." I promised her.


	30. Chapter 29

***Christina's POV***

Edward stepped behind me and I pushed him back. "Stay with my mom, Ash, and Alex. He's grieving, I'll talk to him." I kissed Edward softly and he nodded, stepping away from me. I watched him walk back to my grieving family. Part of me wanted to phase and hunt down the animal, or creature that killed my grandfather. The other part of me wanted to stay with my family, then another part of me wanted to go after my father. The part of me yearning to comfort my dad was growing more than the others. My family was taken care of, leaving them now to hunt wasn't going to do them any good. My dad needed me.

I phased and searched for him in my mind. Then I realized he wasn't a part of my pack.

_Dad!_ I called out, but I was alone inside my head. It was an eerie thing to have when in wolf form. I was never alone inside my head like this.

I stuck my nose to the ground and followed his scent. In a distance I heard a wolf howl. _Dad! _I yelled again, howling back. He was on his own hunting trip. I threw myself forward, knowing I was faster than him. I could catch up with him no matter how far ahead he was, or how fast he was running.

I was right, within minutes I was running directly behind him. I leaped for his back and bit down on the back of his neck, trying to stop him. He growled and shook his head, swinging me off of him.

I stood up and shook out my coat. I then stepped back when my father was starring at me, his teeth bared. He wasn't going to hurt me, he was just upset. I stepped forward and bared my own teeth as I growled back.

_Please let me in! Talk to me! _I begged. I knew he could see my words in my eyes. I could see his pain clearly in his.

_I'm so sorry._ I closed my eyes and sighed when his voice was inside my head.

_This brings back memories._ I barked a laugh.

_Yeah, it does._ He wasn't laughing back. My heart broke from his own pain.

_You can't hunt like this. Weren't you the one just screaming at Alex and I for doing it?_ I asked him. I watched his legs shake, and he fell to the ground. Big round tears fell from his eyes.

_I know, but he's my dad… Chris, he's all I had left._

_No, you still have your family. Your sisters needs you, your wife is hysterical right now, and you have three kids who need you._ I laid down in front of him and laid my head right beside his.

_That's not what I meant. Who can I go to now when I need help with you kids? I don't think I can be without a parent. _The fear he felt from being on his own startled me. I nuzzled my nose closer to his.

_You know what you're doing, Dad, you've raised us right. Everything Grandpa could have taught you, you already know. You're a great father. We love you, we need you._ My own tears fell in sync with his. We were crying together, his need for his father, and my need for my father.

_I couldn't _not_ phase. It hurt too much… I was too mad to even stop myself. I know I contradicted myself. I yelled at you and Alex for giving yourselves to the wolf inside you, and now look at me._

I laughed again. _Alex and Asherah saw you as a wolf. They've always wanted to see you in your wolf form. I think the only person who didn't want to ever see you as a wolf again is mom._

Another large tear fell to the ground. _I didn't want to hurt her._

I could feel the pain he felt, the vision of my mom screaming for him ripped at him more than the heat ripping his human self apart to become the wolf laying in front of me.

_She'll forgive you._ I assured him. _She always does._

_Yes, I know she will, but it's the pain I inflicted on her in the first place that's killing me._

_Dad, we're talking about Bella. She's probably fine right now, worrying about you and how you're handling the… loss._ I didn't want to finish the sentence, but he already saw it in my mind.

_Go back. I need to-_

I cut him off with a bark. _You're _not_ going off to search for this creature on your own. Your family needs you right now and you need us just as much. _

_I'm joining you're pack until this is taken care of. Let me back in, Chris. As your father I am ordering that. _I could feel his ties trying to find their way into the core of who I was. He was reaching out to the alpha inside of me.

_Mom…_ was all I could think. She'd blame me. She'd be mad at me for allowing him to join me.

_We're talking about Bella._ He repeated my words from before. _She will not blame you, I'll explain it to her._ _I'll stop phasing as soon as whatever it is, is killed. I need to do this, not for you, not for your mother, brother, sister, aunts… I need to do this for my father. I owe him that much. _I could see it clearly in his mind. He needed to avenge his father-my grandfather's death. I could relate to that. I could understand it.

I closed my eyes and let the alpha accept his ties.

_Welcome home._ I looked up at him and I knew he could see the smile in my eyes. It was nice to have him back. I felt whole again.

_Feels nice to be back._ My dad agreed with my thoughts. He was whole, too.

We ran back home and my mom was still sitting out on the steps, my brother and sister tucked under each of her arms. Asherah and my mom were both crying. I could see how hard Alexander was working to not let his own tears escape his eyes. No one else was in the yard, I figured they were home, or at the hospital with Aunt Rachel.

Alexander stood up when he saw us. "Edward wanted me to tell you, he went patrolling with the rest of his family. He said you would've wanted all of us to be together. Everyone else is with Aunt Rachel, Sue, and Charlie." I smiled, silently thanking Edward. He knew exactly what I wanted. I hated the fact that he was out there without me-

_He's fine._ My dad nudged my shoulder with his nose.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob Black!" My mom snapped, jumping to her feet. More tears streaming down her cheeks.

_We'll leave you alone to talk._ I told him and barked at my brother. He knew what I wanted, taking Asherah's hand and led her into the house. I followed behind them a little slower so I could phase back and walking inside as well.

I took them into my room since it was away from the front windows where I knew my father would be human, talking to my mom. He busted out of his clothes, so we were giving him some privacy.

As soon as I had my door shut, Asherah was in my arms. I dragged her over to my bed and rocked her, letting my own silent tears trickle down my cheeks. Mourning as a human was a lot harder than as a wolf.

"I miss him already." Asherah sobbed into my lap.

I ran my fingers soothingly through her hair. "I miss him, too."

I looked up, waiting for Alexander to contribute to the mourning, but he was frozen at the door, his back pressed against it.

"Alex, he was your grandfather… it's ok." My voice broke as I tried keeping my sobs under control. It hurt more to see him try and be the strong one.

"I… Chrissy." Alexander bit his bottom lip to try and keep the tears from spilling over. Asherah stopped crying long enough to look up at me, then across the room to our brother. We stood up at the same time and threw our arms around him. Asherah hugged his waist, and I squeezed his shoulders.

"I wont tell, honest." I whispered, my voice giving way to hysterics.

Alexander's body shook as he gave in as well. I tried moving us back to my bed, but none of us were capable of moving that far. A few feet from the door, the three of us slumped to my floor. We couldn't comfort the other, we were simply using the other to cry on.

I heard my door creak open and someone's fingers in my hair. I peeked out from the small circle my brother, sister, and I made on the floor. My dad knelt down between Asherah and I. He tucked both of us under his arms, reaching further to touch Alexander's cheek.

Alexander had let go of Asherah and I to wrap his arms around my mom's waist.

No words were spoken between the five of us. No embarrassment from anyone crying in front of the other. My parents held the three of us, rocking us as we cried. Our own arms were wrapped around them, rocking them as they cried.

Every few minutes my parents would make their rounds and kiss the top of each of our heads.

The room slowly became quiet as our crying slowed.

"I should get to the hospital." My dad choked out.

"Do you need me to come with you?" My mom sniffed, leaning over to kiss Alexander's temple and smooth his hair.

"No, stay with the kids, I don't want them alone. I'll send Sue and Charlie over to check on you guys."

My mom nodded, leaning between us to kiss him. "Have them pick up Brody and Sarah and bring them here. They don't need to be alone either."

"How's Sarah and Natalie feeling?" I asked them, remembering they weren't feeling good.

"Fever… if it's the change than it wont be long. I think it's a good idea to have both girls here with you, Chris."

I nodded, agreeing. Between Alexander and I we could handle them.

"Will you be ok?" My dad asked, cupping my mom's face gently in his hands.

"Just worry about yourself. I can handle things here."

He sighed and got to his feel, pulling me and Asherah up with him. He reached his hand out between us and Alexander took it, accepting the help up off the floor.

"Love you guys." My dad touched Alexander's cheek, kissed the top of mine and Asherah's heads, and kissed my mom's lips before turning and hurrying out of my room.

"Dad!" I called after him, I followed him into the living room.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"Straight to the hospital." I ordered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was trying to cover something up, and I knew exactly what it was.

"You phase and I will know. I can give you the order _not_ to phase if you want me to."

"Don't you pull that alpha crap on me, kid, I gave you that gift."

"But you cant take it back. Don't go out searching on your own, please, Dad."

"Promise." He nodded once and I could see the change of mind in his eyes.

"Thanks," I sighed and hugged him before he left.


	31. Chapter 30

***Christina's POV***

Just like my mother asked, Dad had sent over grandpa with Sue, Natalie, Sarah, and Brody. By the time they showed up my mom had us up off my floor and sitting in the living room. She had made sure we were ok before she walked into the kitchen where she stayed until our guests arrived.

"Where is she?" Grandpa asked, his face red. It was obvious he's been crying. As soon as he walked through the door he had to step back out as soon as he saw us. We could see why it was hard for him to see grandchildren he shared with his best friend. After he came back inside he hugged the three of us, then was in search for his daughter.

"Kitchen," I said softly, pointing towards the doorway. "She's been in there since dad left for the hospital."

Amber had come with her sister since it was just them, Kim and Jared were at the hospital helping out.

Natalie and Sarah were laying in my bed. I heard my mom crying and grandpa and Sue talking quietly with her. I decided to go sit with Sarah and Natalie. It was hard to listen to my mom upset.

"Hey," I whispered, walking into my room. I sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing the wet towel from the bowl and swiped it across their foreheads.

"Hey," they both croaked.

"I'm so sorry you feel so sick, do you know what's going on?" I asked them.

They shook their heads, trying to focus on me.

"Grandpa died today. He was attacked by… something in the woods. We don't know what it is, but we're going to find out."

"Oh, Chrissy, Sarah, I'm sorry." Natalie tried sitting up, but she groaned, holding her head.

"It's okay, he lived a long happy life."

"It's bull." Sarah growled. "What kind of animal around here would attack a human and kill them?" She was panting, her anger flashing in her eyes. "Who would do that to grandpa!"

"Sarah, calm down." I ordered.

"No! I mean this is insane! Hunt down the animal!"

"It's not that easy!"

I noticed Sarah's body trembling and decided it was time to take her outside. I took her out back. "Alex, Brody!" I called out as I hurried her to the back yard. They followed me outside.

"Aw man!" Brody watched his sister tremble, tears streaming down her face.

"Make it stop!" She screamed as the heat spread through her body. She shifted for the first time, phasing into a white wolf, completely white, she was beautiful.

"Turn around!" I yelled gripping the hem of my shirt. "Boys, turn around!" I yelled again. They turned their backs on me and I stripped down, phasing quickly.

Sarah's thoughts were wrapped around fear of what just happened.

_What the hell am I_! She screamed, trying to bark out the words out loud.

_Relax, Sarah, this is normal… well for us it's normal. You're perfectly fine… and really pretty. _I couldn't help at marvel at how white she was. During the winter it's going to be hard to see her in the snow.

Pretty? She shrieked. _I'm a dog! _

_Werewolf._ I corrected her.

_I have a tail!_

_Yeah, you do._ Brody had phased in and came to stand by my side. Having his light gray fur beside Sarah's white fur made sense. Alexander and I are similar colors as my father.

Natalie had walked out and was startled by wolves standing in the yard. She was next to finally phase. Both girls were not happy to be wolves, but they were excited to be in the loop of things.

_So we're going to be this way… forever?_ Natalie asked. She was constantly sitting down and standing up, obviously uncomfortable in her fur.

_Until you stop phasing._ Brody answered her.

_Well I want to stop now._ Natalie whimpered.

_I don't! If this means I can hunt-_ Sarah was cut off by her brother's growl.

_You're _not _hunting anything or anyone. You're staying out of the front line._ He ordered.

_You're not the boss of me in this form. _Sarah paused as she stared at me. I looked down at the ground. _She is… right?_

I nodded slowly.

_So when can we search for these animals?_ Sarah sat down, her tail whipping impatiently. She has her fathers attitude when it comes to the wolf inside her. Brody was even more in control than her. I always thought it was going to be Brody who was going to be another Paul. I was wrong. Sarah carried on the impatient attitude of her father.

_Sarah, you're too new at this. It takes some practice._ I informed her.

_Are you kidding me? I feel strong, ready, I can help._

I rolled my eyes. There was no sense in arguing with her. I never got anywhere when I argued with Paul.

I got the two girls to phase back and we went back into the house when we heard my father and the others come home.

"Where's you're sister?" My dad asked me after people were settled in and eating the food my mom put together.

"The last I saw her she was outside with us…" I trailed off when I realized she never followed us inside. She was sitting in the distance as she watched Natalie and Sarah phase, but I couldn't remember her coming back in.

We both got up quickly and raced towards the back door.

"Jake? Chris?" My mom stood up, her voice shaking as she watched us.

"Sit back down. Stay inside." My dad ordered. He didn't give her a chance to answer. We were both out the door.

The light from the corner of the house shone off Asherah's back. She was picking grass and throwing it in the middle of the yard.

My dad and I sighed at the same time. She was okay, that's all that mattered. He stepped towards her, and I went to follow, but he held his arm out, holding me back. I stayed put while I watched him cross the yard to her. His head whipping around, listening for any sign of a threat. I listened, too.

"Baby, what are you doing out here, alone?"

"Go away." She sniffed. She was crying.

"I can't do that." His voice was suddenly concerned.

"Yes you can, turn around and go back inside." Asherah mumbled. She dug her fingers into the ground, ripping up a fist full of grass.

"Talk to me, honey. Before you rip up the back yard." My dad pleaded, walking slowly towards her.

"Go back inside. Others need you right now."

"Nothing else matters to me right now, Baby, what is it?" He paused behind her, kneeling down and laid a hand on her shoulder.

I hesitated, thinking if I should go inside, but I didn't want to leave them out here just incase.

"It's not fair…" She blubbered through her tears.

"What's not?" My dad was able to wrap his arms around her and she leaned back against his chest.

"Natalie and Sarah." She whispered.

"This again?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"I don't care! Daddy _you_ get to phase and help find the thing that killed grandpa! What good am I, huh? I get to sit here and be the innocent human that terrifies you to have me alone. Be honest, you thought the worst when you realized I wasn't inside. I hate being the innocent one. I want to be the hero! I don't care if I take after Mom, I want to take after you! I want to be like Alex and Chrissy!"

"Hey now, I told you how special you are. To both me and your mother."

"I know, I know… you wanted at least one normal kid, but why couldn't it be one of them?" She nodded her head towards me and now Alex who silently joined me.

"I'd trade places with you if I could." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "No you wouldn't."

She was part right. I didn't mind being a werewolf. I actually like having that part of my father. I could understand what she was feeling.

"I wouldn't like it if you phased. I would think of you the same way I do now." My dad whispered.

She turned in his arms and stared up at him. "Why?"

"Do I have to remind you? Ash, you're my baby girl. When Chrissy phased, and she was following my lead, I was terrified. She wasn't even allowed to phase half of the time. The fight she had to be in… well it took me a very long time to agree on having her there, but she wasn't allowed to fight. Of course, she ignored me and got hurt, but that's not the point. My point is, if you were to phase right now, it would devastate me. Since the day you were born you've been this innocent, tiny, little thing. I was hard on your sister, very protective. I would be harder and more protective towards you. You wouldn't be able to go anywhere as a wolf."

"That's not fair." She wined.

"That's me."

"It's true, Ash. I disliked him for a very long time. I couldn't do anything. I agree with him, you phased right now and you would be following my lead. I will do what he would do."

"Again, that's not fair. Sarah and Natalie are younger than me-"

"And they will both be far away from the hunt." I said quickly.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Besides, you would hate sharing _all_ of your thoughts with us." Alex elbowed my side and snorted.

I rolled my eyes.

"True…" Asherah sighed and leaned into our dad. "Sorry I'm being so dramatic when there's other stuff going on."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I've raised a teenage girl before you, I'm prepared for just about anything you could possibly throw at me." My dad chuckled.

"Really?" Asherah raised an eyebrow and grinned up at him.

"I said just about anything." He chuckled. "Can we go back inside please?" I felt just as eager as my father to have Asherah inside. Thankfully she agreed and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her inside.

"Everything ok?" My mom asked, standing in the same spot we left her. She breathed for what seemed like the first time since we ran outside.

My dad opened his mouth to assure her that we were all fine, but he snapped it shut as he watched Asherah leave his side and walk up to her.

"Just fine, Mom, I'm still normal."

My mom chuckled and hugged her tightly. "That's good to hear."

"Thought you would say that." Asherah smiled and glanced over at Sarah and Natalie sitting with their fathers as they talked about the afternoons events.

"Knock, knock." Edward said as he walked inside. I knew that look. He wasn't here to check on my parents. They found something. He heard the alarm in my thoughts and nodded once.

"Lets go!" I turned to Alexander, Brody, Ethan, and glanced quickly at Paul and Jared holding Sarah and Natalie in place. I nodded. They didn't need to come. My mom gripped my dad's arm, but me took hold on her hand and placed it at her side, then took her face lightly in his hands and kissed her. Without watching the tears welling up in her eyes, he took a deep breath and turned his back on her. I could see how much it pained the both of them when he did that. I turned away, focusing on the fight I had ahead of me.

I howled as soon as I phased and the others quickly joined us.


	32. Chapter 31

***Christina's POV***

We ran in an upside down V as I followed Edward out to the spot he found the scent. Although our V is usually just me at the tip, my father was running right beside me. I could hear Alexander's thoughts; he wasn't paying attention to the possible fight we had ahead of us. He was marveling over the fact that he was running directly behind our father's right shoulder.

_Edward, how much longer?_ My dad asked impatiently.

I growled at him, that was my job.

_Give it a rest, Chris. _He added as he waited for Edward to answer him.

"Not much longer, Jacob. You'll catch the scent just over that hill." He said pointing in front of him.

_Did you're family actually find it?_ I asked him.

"No, but the scent of the trail is fresh. They're not far behind them."

_Them? _My dad's growl echoed inside my head. _They know who it is?_

Edward paused as he stopped to turn towards us. "We have a pretty good idea-" He stopped short as his head whipped to the East. The thoughts inside my head stopped as we all silently listened to any sort of approach.

I walked forward when I didn't hear anything. Edward's hand tangled in my fur at my right shoulder, stopping me. I glared at him, but he just shook his head, not saying anything.

The sound of feet pounding on the forest floor became louder as they got closer. I could tell they didn't belong to a human; it wasn't Edward's family.

I got out of Edward's grasp and walked cautiously towards the sound.

"Chrissy!" Edward yelled just as three wolves leaped out from the brush. They landed on my back, biting hard on my neck. I could smell my own blood in the air, and I could feel it matting my fur where the animal bit me. As soon as that one started to heal, they bit me again.

It didn't take long to realize that it was more than three of them. I crumbled to the ground over and over again as I tried getting back up. They somehow knew how fast I healed.

_Get the hell off my kid! _I heard my dad's voice inside my head, but it sounded far away.

I could feel him standing over me, trying desperately to get the monsters off.

I looked through the blood flowing over my eyes, my father stood directly over me, growing fiercely at the now eight wolves circling us. Edward's arms wrapped around me as he yanked me out from underneath my dad.

"Stand up, Chris! Get up!" I would do anything for that voice. I did as he asked; my legs feeling like JELLO.

_What is it?_ I asked him, looking around me as my pack fought the others that I couldn't see. This pack was twice the size of mine.

"Just like you, I think." Edward jumped in front of me as two wolves stalked towards us.

"What's it to you?" Edward growled at one of them. He was listening to their thoughts. "We're together, all of us. We're not your enemy, but you did attack a member of this pack's family. We want to know why. You phase?" He asked them.

The largest one-larger than me- nodded once and shifted into a human. He was more muscular than my father, and taller-if that were possible. My eyes dropped to the ground as he stood in front of Edward and I, nude. He didn't seem to even notice he had nothing on.

Edward stepped directly in front of me, hiding my view from him. Thank goodness.

"We were curious as to this _traitor_ pack a certain female was leading. A pack designed to hunt vampires… like you, but instead they keep you as their pet. It's disturbing and an embarrassment to our kind." The man spoke with a deep husky voice. His eyes bared through Edward, right at me.

"They still protect their land from danger, but my family stands by them. We're not a threat." Edward assured him.

"You hunt for blood, correct?"

Edward nodded. "But we don't feed off of humans."

"Well we protect anything that _breaths_. My tribe and my pack doesn't pick and choose who we protect." His eyes narrowed as he continued to glare at me.

"You have no reason to be looking at her!" Edward snapped. "She's done nothing wrong."

"She's betrayed the legends. She's let vampires into her pack. That's a disgrace!"

"You've hunted one of their own! You've killed one of the most beloved members of their tribe, the alpha's grandfather." Edward yelled, enraged. I've never seen him this mad.

"He was the threat to us, if we didn't attack, he would have killed one of our own."

_That's a lie!_ I snarled, stepping around Edward, snapping at the large man in front of us.

He leaped towards me, phasing in mid-air. My father flew through the air, knocking him hard to the ground.

_Got your back, Dad!_ Alexander was right behind him, attacking the other wolf that was getting ready to pounce on my dad's back.

_Alex, behind you!_ I ran towards him, colliding with the wolf that was attacking my brother.

_Thanks, Sis._ Alexander sighed, relieved. He was too focused on fighting alongside our father, than paying attention to who was around him.

_Focus._ I demanded at the same time my father did.

I glared at him. I was the alpha, not him.

_Not the time, Christina Marie._

I walked away from him, focusing on which ones of my pack needed my help the most. I noticed most of the other pack was not trying to hurt my pack. They were distracting them, but from what?

I followed their eyes as I saw six wolves piled up on something as they ripped at whatever they were attacking. It took me only a few seconds to realize who was being attacked.

_Edward!_ I yelled. I was stupid for turning my back on him. Without thinking twice, I leaped onto the largest wolves back. I bit down hard, feeling the bones in his shoulder snapping under the weight of my jaw. He let out a loud whimper and I shook my head, shaking him.

"Christina don't!" I heard Edward beg, but it was too late. The alpha was weak under me, his pack killed my grandfather, he attacked my one true love; he was to die. "Chrissy, listen to me!" I could feel his hands trying to pull me away, but I had a good enough hold on the dog.

I shook my head hard, forcing him down to the ground, and stomped down on his neck. It snapped under my weight. The once alpha laid limp underneath me.

A line of pain-filled howls filled the small clearing we were in. Edward and my father took the moment I was distracted to back me away from them. I couldn't take my eyes off of the dead human in front of me. I didn't know when he phased back, but it was no longer the wolf I killed, it was a person… a person just like me.

_He was… I didn't mean to…_ I trailed off. My body trembled as I came to terms that I was now a killer. The only thing I was destined to kill were vampires, a human man was dead from my own actions. He could have been a father, a brother; he was a pack leader.

_But also a murderer, Chris, you did nothing wrong, you acted on instinct. He was attacking your family. You have every right to protect them._ My dad's voice sounded like it come from somewhere outside my body. He wasn't inside my head.

I watched the line of wolves phase back to a pack that looked like mine. They were no different. They stood before my pack, not paying attention to us, they were mourning their fallen leader.

It was almost embarrassing to watch the way they seemed so comfortable with being nude in front of the other. My pack was a little more thoughtful since we had both males and females.

They bent over the body and lifted him into the air, walking slowly away from us. The last one-the second largest- stopped in front of me. My head bowed down in shame. Both Edward and my dad stepped in front of me.

"An eye for an eye." He growled, narrowing his eyes at me. "We will not stop until your alpha dies. Murderers." He closed his eyes and turned his head away from me.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. The sun was long set before anyone spoke.

"We should get her back." I heard Esme whisper. It was then that I noticed the rest of the Cullens had arrived. Hands were in my fur, stroking me; calming me. I was sobbing. My body trembled from my cries.

_Honey, stop blaming yourself. I would have done the same thing if it was your mother being attacked, or one of you kids._ My fathers words were not helping me the way he hoped they would.

_Chris, you were great. He would have killed Edward if you didn't stop him. We can beat these guys, they're down an alpha, it will be an easy-_

I cut Alexander off. _Don't you dare say the word kill! We're not killers. We're not like them. _

_What are we going to do then? _Brody asked. _Are we going to sit around and wait until another family member is killed? They started it when they killed Grandpa!_

_Brody, just stop._ I looked down as I turned my back on the pack. They followed me back home, but I stayed outside. There was no way I could deal with this in my human form. There was no way I wanted to face my mother right after I killed someone.

My mom stood beside Asherah and Amber on the front step. Aunt Rachel, Emily, Kim, and the rest of them were standing around them. They're eyes wary as they watched our slow approach.

I walked between my father and brother, both of them pressing their shoulders into me, holding me up. I slumped to the ground, watching my father and Alexander stroll up to my mom. They both licked her cheek, but her eyes were on me. I turned away from her, curling myself into a ball.

_Edward, take them all inside and explain it to them._ My dad said softly. Edward stood up from where he was running his fingers through my fur, and I heard him walk inside. I figured it would only be a few minutes for everyone to phase back, then I would be alone. I was wrong. I felt my dad lay down beside me, his head resting on my paws for a moment before he inched closer, cleaning the dried blood off my face and neck.

Alexander laid down behind me, his head resting on my back. The rest of the pack curled up around me, their thoughts were all worried-focused only on me.

When my dad was done, he moved himself closer to me. His head resting directly on mine. I moved slightly so my head rested on his paws.

_I love you, kid. Whether you see it or not, you're the hero of the day. The alpha was not a real leader. You, Christina Black, you are a true leader. If Grandpa were here right now, I can just hear him trying to force you back to your feet. He would tell you how proud he is for protecting your pack-protecting the people you love. You're not a killer, baby, you're a warrior, protector, daughter, sister… you're everything any of us needs you to be. I see you no different because of what happened. You're mother sees you no different. Don't be afraid, honey. _

I listened to my dad's words in my head, without realizing my mother was outside with us. I noticed my dad's fur moving on his side. It was my mom's hand.

"If you don't come inside, I'm staying out here with all of you." My mom's voice filled the darkness.

_Dad, they can't know what she looks like. Her or Asherah. They won't think twice to attack them. They're going to get anyone they can to get to Chrissy. If they know they're her mother and sister… _Alexander trailed off as he looked over at Asherah, standing in the doorway.

_I know, Alex, they'll be watched. _

"Please, Chrissy." My mom begged. She let her hand fall from my dad's head to mine, then trailed it over to Alexander's.

I took a deep breath before sitting up. The others followed me slowly. All eyes were on me.

_Ethan, Leah, Quil, Seth stay outside and run patrol. I don't think they're going to try anything tonight, but I want to be ready. _

"Emmett and Jasper, run with Ethan, Leah, Quil, and Seth." Edward added to my patrol group. They nodded, walking over to stand next to my runners.

"Ethan," Asherah whispered.

Edward reached out to place his arm across her shoulders. "Nothing's going to happen tonight. This is just a precaution."

She nodded, her eyes locked with Ethan.

_Can I, Jake?_ Ethan asked my dad.

He nodded once. _Easy with my girl._

_I know._ Ethan walked up to Asherah and she wrapped her arms around his large neck.

"Be careful out there."

_Of course, Ash… God I love you, Asherah. _My dad, Alexander, and I fought to ignore his thoughts.

The small group Edward and I put together took off running.

We all phased back, the rest of the Cullens offered to stay just outside the house. We were all safe for the night.

I wasn't looking forward to dealing with my actions in my human form, but I had to at some point. I took a deep breath before letting myself phase back.


	33. Chapter 32

***Christina's POV***

"Ready?" My dad asked, knocking on my bedroom door. I blinked for the first time in I don't know how long. Starring at myself, dressed in all black, was something I never wore much. I've never been to a funeral, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I bit my bottom lip as I tried tugging on the hem of my shirt. Dresses were not my thing.

"Chrissy?" My dad knocked again.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Be out in a sec."

"You okay?" It was my mothers voice now.

"Fine, mom." I assured her, sighing deeply. I looked at myself once more before opening my door. I couldn't help but smile as I stared at my parent's.

My mom shifted uncomfortably in her dress. I did the same. Edward chuckled as we walked into the living room.

"Can you two be any more alike?" He asked, eyeing my mom and I.

"What?" We asked at the same time.

"He's talking about how you both can't stand dresses." My dad answered for him.

I went to disagree, but I couldn't. They were right.

Asherah walked comfortably into the living room in her dress. My dad laughed.

"She's the complete girl, don't know where she came from." He said, pointing to my sister.

"What?" She asked, pausing at the end of the couch, flipping her long dark hair behind her shoulder.

"Nothing." My mom chuckled, walking over to her. "Alex, honey, lets go!" She called over her shoulder.

The car ride was silent. My heart was in my throat by the time we pulled into the funeral home.

I took Edward's hand, gripping it tightly. My dad took a hold of Asherah and my mom as Alexander immediately found Amber. She walked over to us with Ethan behind her.

"Chris, please, can we have the order to be out running?" Sarah and Natalie asked me.

I shook my head. They needed to be here. The Cullens had already paid their respects, so they were out running patrol until we were ready to join them.

"No way, you need to be here. I wish I was out there just as much as you. Now get back inside." I hissed.

My dad let go of Asherah and my mom, letting his hands clamp down on Sarah's shoulders. He bent over until his lips were at his ear. "Besides, your mother would have my head if I let Christina give you permission to go running. Let's go."

"Uncle Jacob! I don't want to be here. I can't…" Sarah trailed off, nibbling on her lip to keep the tears in.

My dad hugged her shoulders and tucked her under his arm. "Come on, we'll go in together."

My dad let go of Sarah just as Aunt Rachel and Aunt Rebecca hurried over to him. Tears staining their identical faces.

My mom took my brother and sister's hands, leading them away from my dad and aunts. Edward towed me along, following them.

Grandpa Swan stood up and choked out a few words, I could barely pay attention to them. The more I listened, the more I cried.

He would still be alive if I just paid more attention. I wouldn't have an entire pack after me if I didn't kill their alpha. When did my life become to complicated? Oh yeah, the day I was born. Ugh.

"Christina Marie Black." Edward hissed in my ear.

I cringed away from him; It was too easy to forget he could read my thoughts.

_What?_ _You can't say anything about the day I was born. You despised me and the fact that I was Jacob and Bella's baby._ I demanded.

"Stop thinking so negatively." He whispered, too low for anyone else to hear.

I grumbled, looking away from him. I had nothing else to say.

He snorted beside me.

_Shut it._

"Glad to see you're spirit lifted a little." He said softly. It was the first time I realized I wasn't moping around like I have been the past three days.

_Today is not the day to worry about my destiny with the enemy pack. It's a day to celebrate my grandfathers life. He deserves that. I owe him that._

"Good girl." Edward winked at me, then stood up, starring at the doors to the funeral home. I stood up to follow him out, but he pressed my shoulders back down.

My dad, who was sitting on the other side of me, placed his arm across my lap, holding me in place.

If there was something going on outside, I wanted to know.

Asherah shifted on my dad's lap, her eyes locked on my face. Did I look that obvious?

I relaxed my expression and leaned back in my chair. I wasn't going to make a scene here. I wouldn't do that to my grandfather.

As soon as the service was over, I was up and looking for Edward. Brody, Ethan, my dad, Sarah, and Natalie followed me around. I figured my dad was tagging along to make sure I was in control; as for the others, they were itching for an order to phase and get out of here. Death wasn't handled well with the younger generation. I could understand it.

Edward walked back in just as everyone was getting ready to go over to Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul's. Their place was bigger than my house or my grandfathers.

"Everything okay?" I asked him as soon as he was beside me.

"New trail." He muttered.

"Why can't they wait!" I growled. Any other day they could come looking for me. Not today.

"Relax, my family has it under control."

"No, Edward! They can't handle them on their own! They need all of us out there, too." I argued.

Edward shook his head. "No, stay here. I'm going to join them, see if I can find anything. I'll let you know if things heat up."

"Promise me, Edward."

"Of course."

I folded my arms, tightly, against my chest. He was going to have to do better than that. "Not good enough."

His hands came down on my shoulders, his lips brushed up against mine briefly. "I promise you, Christina, I will let you know if we find them." He said and let his lips touch mine once again.

I sighed, leaning into his kiss. "Much better."

He smiled against my lips. "I love you." He said and disappeared.

_Love you, too._ I thought the words only for him to hear.


	34. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that this is the last chapter for a little while. I'm leaving on vacation Friday, and I'll be gone a week. I'll have an update when I come home though! **

**

* * *

**

*Christina's POV*

It seemed like forever since Edward left. I was beginning to wear a trail across my aunts front yard from pacing. My dad and brother sat more patiently on the front porch steps. The others were still inside with the rest of our family and friends.

"You going to pace yourself to China?" My dad asked, amusement in his voice.

"I want to be out there." I groaned. I didn't want to be here while my… fiancé is out there. I bit my lip as I glanced at my dad. I felt guilty as if he could read my thoughts.

"What?" My dad asked, knowing the guilty look on my face.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"No," he stood up slowly. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I repeated.

"Christina Marie, you know something I don't?"

Yes. "No."

"She's worse than Mom when she's got a secret!" Alexander laughed from his spot on the steps. I threw him a warning glance, but he ignored me. He knew he was safe as long as Dad was between us.

"Chris what's up?" My dad stepped closer to me.

"You were young when you and Mom got married… right?"

I watched my dad's eyebrow raise slowly as he tried figuring out why I asked that question. He couldn't find the answer written on my face, so he took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, yes… you were there." He said slowly.

I nodded. "I know that, but do you regret marrying young?"

"Of course not-it was right for us."

"Would you go against it if any of us wanted to marry young?" I bit my bottom lip, waiting for the screaming to follow the reddened face he now wore.

"Who are we talking about?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No one, I was just asking." I shrugged.

His face went back to it's normal color before he spoke again. "Well, you're not a kid anymore, Chris, but the twins are, so it depends…"

I couldn't help the smile the flashed across my face. "That's all I needed to know." At least he didn't think I was a child anymore. That was a start. Now to figure out how I was going to tell him I was engaged to Edward.

I snorted. The irony in all of this was starting to set in. A now enemy pack was after me because I, not only killed their alpha, but am in love with a vampire-our real enemy.

I stopped my thought short when I realized my dad and brother were starring at me with confused glances. I laughed once, shrugging.

"Will I ever understand women?" Alexander asked our dad.

"I'm still working on it; I'll have to get back to ya." He patted his shoulder and turned to walk inside. "Speaking of women, I should go check on your mother." He mumbled as he walked towards the front door.

I narrowed my eyes at my brother before returning back to my pacing. When the wait was starting to actually kill me, I kicked off my shoes and threw them towards Alexander.

"Chrissy…" He said warily. "What are you doing?"

"Stay here, I'm going to check on things."

"No way are you going out there alone!" He hissed, snapping his head around to look at the house. He thought for a second, then turned back towards me. "I'm coming with you."

"No!" I shoved him back down. I didn't want him going out without more backup.

"I'm going to call for dad the second you phase. He'll drag your butt back." He folded his arms against his chest, smiling smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "When are you going to grow up!" I snapped.

"Oh, Dad!" He whispered, too low for him to actually hear.

"Shut it!" I punched his arm. "You're not coming."

"Fine, you're not going either."

"Ugh! Fine!" I turned and stormed towards the forest.

When we were out of sight from the house, I spun and shoved him back hard. He stumbled, but didn't lose his balance.

"You stay behind me the whole time. Something comes at us, you do not leave my side. If we're outnumbered, you run back here." I ordered.

Alexander snorted. "Yeah, right, I'm not going to leave you."

"I'll give the order if I have to." I demanded.

He shrugged. "Then that's what your going to have to do, but as your brother, I'm not leaving you."

I rolled my eyes, why did he have to play the sibling card? Two could play that game. "Alright, I won't give you the order, but as your _sister_, I demand for you to keep yourself safe."

"You're good." He nodded, impressed.

I smiled and walked towards a large tree. "Thanks!" I called over my shoulder, stepping behind the tree to phase.

_Going somewhere?_

_GAH!_ Both Alexander and I jumped back. The second we were phased, our fathers voice filled our heads.

_You guys better get your furry butts back to the house. _My dad demanded, snapping at us. We bumped into each other as we backed away from him.

_We were just checking on things-_ I started to explain, but Alexander's thoughts interrupted me, screaming would be a better description.

_It was all her idea! I had nothing to do with it! I tried telling her no, but she wouldn't listen to me. Get her, Dad. _Alexander turned to run away from us, but my dad leaped over me, stopping him.

_Nice try, Alex, but I saw everything in your thoughts right when you phased. I probably would have believed you if I couldn't hear your thoughts._

_Nice,_ I rolled my eyes. _Why am I always the troublemaker?_ I pouted.

_Phase back, Christina._

_You phase back, Jacob._ My dad was taken back at the way I used his name. I wasn't joking around. _I have a duty to my pack and my family, I know, but I also have a duty to Edward and his family._

_I understand, but your family needs you right now. _My dad did understand, but not as much as I was hoping. It wasn't enough for him to let me go.

I took a deep breath, preparing to use the power he had passed on to me.

_**Neither one of you are to follow me. Go back to the house.**_ I demanded.

Alexander's head automatically bowed to the ground, without hesitation, he turned to walk back to the house. I looked away quickly; I hated seeing him so vulnerable.

_If you're going to be like that, than I'm going with you._

I jumped away from my dad. _That was for you, too, you know. _I narrowed my eyes. _Why weren't you affected by the alpha's orders?_

He shrugged his large shoulders. _I guess your orders have no power towards me. I'm not technically part of your pack. _

I narrowed my eyes. _Yes you are!_

He smiled and shook his head. He nodded and I could tell from his eyes that he was thinking something, but I was alone inside my head.

_Dad?_ I asked.

He sat down, grinning at me.

_Why can't I hear you? Dad?_ He must have noticed the panic in my eyes because he was there in my head once again.

_See, I can choose to have you hear my thoughts._

_That's so not fair. _I groaned. _I don't get it, I feel your ties. We're one._

_I feel the ties, too, but I'm with your pack, not a part of it. I'm completely linked to you, that might be why the others can hear me, too. I'm just not a full pack member. _

_That's too bad, it would have been cool to see you under my command._

_You would like that. Let's find your vampires. Then we have to get back._

I nodded, taking the lead.

_You do know your brother is going to be pissed. _

_I know, but I'd rather him be mad at me than hurt._

_Is that the big sister talking, or the alpha? _My dad nudged my shoulder as we ran.

_Both… I think._

"Hey," Edward said, when we caught up with him. "What are you guys doing here?"

_I wanted to make sure you were okay._

"We're fine, we've caught the trail, but they ran away. They're not letting us get too close to them. I'm not picking up anything in their thoughts, either.

I growled. I just wanted to get this fight done and over with.

_I'm sure they do too, hun, but we just need to be patient. _My dad was right, but I was very impatient.


	35. Chapter 34

***Christina's POV***

"I'm getting really tired of this!" I let out a loud grunt as I punched the trunk of a tree. It shook, but didn't snap in half the way I was hoping it would. My dad, Edward, and Alexander were the only ones standing around me. The others were still out running.

The other pack have been leaving trails that led us in circles. They were smart, I'll give them that much. But soon enough, we will catch them. We always catch whoever we're after.

"You're going to break your hand." Edward informed me.

"And it will heal before we even make it to the house." I grumbled, kicking a fallen branch out of my way.

"That temper isn't going to get you anywhere." My dad sighed, but his smirk made me stop. He took a deep breath and sighed. "You have my temper, Chris, it never got me anywhere."

"That's where we differ." I pointed out. "See, I'm a woman. We get things when we throw a fit."

Alexander laughed behind me as I hurried up the front steps of the house.

"Bella!" My dad called out. It was a normal thing. He was always anxious when we got back home and he didn't see her.

"Outside!" Her voice floated in from the back door.

"See, you distract me and I couldn't find her." My dad punched my shoulder and hurried to greet my mom.

"I'm going to check on Amber." Alexander said, backing towards the door we just came through.

"Not alone." I shook my head.

"It's okay, Chrissy, I'm heading home anyway. I'll go with him." Ethan kissed Asherah's cheek before standing beside my brother.

"Can I come, too?" Asherah asked, wrapping both her arms around his left arm. "Please?"

"I think it's safer if you stay here." Ethan said it before I did.

"They're not bothering you." Asherah pointed out.

"No, but I don't want you going anywhere without Your sister, or me." My dad said as he walked back into the house towing my mom along.

"Ethan and Alex are just as capable of protecting me as you and Chrissy are." Asherah snapped.

"Whoa," Alexander and I gasped at the same time. My sister has never snapped at my dad before. She's always been his perfect little angel.

"What?" My dad asked her, his eyes wide as he stared at her.

"No clue where that came from." She whispered, looking down at her feet. "Sorry, dad."

"You're staying here where I can keep an eye on you."

"I agree." My mom chimed in. Alexander and Ethan backed towards the door. When my parents agreed on something, it was as good as set in stone. Asherah was going nowhere.

"We'll be back." Ethan promised her.

"Quickly?" Asherah asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Of course." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Can we go, before I get sick?" Alexander kicked the back of Ethan's leg.

"You're going to be doing the same thing with Amber soon." Ethan laughed.

"Yeah, but she's not your sister, so you wouldn't understand." Alexander huffed, taking Ethan's hand and dragged him out the door. "Love you guys!" Alexander called over his shoulder.

"Be safe!" My parents yelled from the kitchen. Their voices were muffled and I could only imagine what was going on in there.

"Come on," I grunted, taking Asherah's hand. "We'll be in my room!" I called out, peeking into the kitchen. Seems as if my mom was going to start dinner, but my dad is distracting her. She sat on the counter with her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Have fun." They both mumbled through their kiss.

"Why are we going to your room?" Asherah asked as I towed her down the hall.

"Because it's better than yours."

"Can you braid my hair?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded, shutting my door behind us.

It took me over an hour to put tiny little braids in Asherah's hair. I have to admit, they came out perfect. The sun was setting and both of our stomachs were growling.

"Why hasn't mom called us for dinner?" Asherah asked, rubbing her stomach.

I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head. She never noticed the obvious.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing. Let's go." I took her hand and led her out of my room.

Every light was off in the house, so we wondered outside.

"Where did they go?" Asherah asked warily. Her eyes searched the yard.

"You're a big girl now, Ash, figure it out. Dad's out running all night, mom's been begging him to stay home every night this week."

"She misses him?" She looked up at me and shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, clapping my palm to my forehead. "I really feel bad for Ethan."

"Ethan, why?"

"Ash, no more questions." I groaned and sat down in the lounge chair.

"Anyone home?" Alexander asked. I heard him walking through the house.

"Out in a minute!" My dad yelled from his room.

"So I guess that means no dinner." Alexander groaned as he met us outside.

"I'll order something." My dad giggled.

"Pizza!" I yelled.

"Chinese!" Asherah cheered.

"I want burgers!" Alexander bounced in his seat.

"Sure, I'll just find a Pizza place that sells Chinese and burgers. Why don't we agree on one."

"I really want Pizza." I begged.

My dad appeared outside in his normal cutoffs. He stood, starring at the three of us.

"Can you three ever decide? I think you're old enough now. It was cute when you were little."

"Pizza!"

"Chinese!"

"Burgers!" We all yelled at the same time.

"Mountain Lion." Edward chuckled as he wondered over to us. I jumped off the chair and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ew…" Both Asherah and Alexander shuddered.

"Edward's here, so my vote counts twice! It's two for Pizza."

"How does it count twice? The dude doesn't even eat!" Alexander yelled.

I shrugged. "Mom and dad's vote always counts as one, so mine and Edward's does."

"They're married." He pointed out.

Edward's arms tightened around me.

"So…" I trailed off.

"Bella! Can you please come decide what you want for dinner?" My dad half growled.

I cringed into Edward's chest. Did he get where I was going? Did he understand that I almost slipped up?

"Okay, okay!" My mom huffed as she hurried outside, brushing her hair. "What's on the menu?" She asked, looking at me, then my brother and sister.

My dad informed her of what we wanted, and she tapped the back of the brush against her chin. "I don't care, Jake, you choose."

The three of us groaned. It's easier to persuade our mom to choose, but my dad was always stubborn. The three of us leaped for him at the same time, begging for the food of our choice.

"Stop!" He yelled over our pleading voices. "I'm in such a good mood, how about I just get all three." He smiled down at us as we cheered.

"You three need to grow up one of these days." He giggled as he walked inside to order our dinner. "It's going to take me forever to go pick it all up."

"We'll help!" I took Edward's hand, volunteering us.

"Okay, Alex, you go with Edward to pick up the Chinese. Ash and Chrissy, you got the burgers, and your mother and I will get the Pizza. First one back gets dibs on dessert."

The house was empty faster than if someone yelled "Fire!".


	36. Chapter 35

***Christina's POV***

The day was rather boring. We all were almost begging for something to jump out of the bushes at us. It's been a full week and not even a new trail. We were excited at the fact that the new pack was nowhere to be found, but bored.

I lounged in my back yard, marveling at the sun reflecting off the one spot on Edward's arm. Although I was mesmerized by the glorious facets of his skin, I couldn't help but chuckle at the way Asherah and Ethan were also watching the way the sun touched his skin. Both Ethan and Asherah had a more frightened look in their eyes than the fascination I had in mine.

"So…" Asherah started, but snapped her mouth shut as if she changed her mind. She leaned in to get a closer look at his arm. Ethan gripped her arm tightly as if she was a child bending over to get a closer look at some dangerous insect.

"It's okay, Ash, it's just the reaction my shin has to the sun. I could move into the shade if you want."

"No!" I half begged, half pleaded.

Asherah's eyes widened as she stared at me. "No," she chuckled. "It's okay, I was just wondering if it felt different to have your skin sparkle like a diamond."

"I can feel the warmth of the sun, just like you." Edward answered her questions with complete patience. He almost seemed glad to have Asherah asking him.

"Can you feel your skin like… sparkling?"

"No," Edward chuckled, but quickly stiffened, his head snapping towards the back door.

Before I could ask him what was wrong, my parents walked outside hand in hand.

"Ash, Ethan, could you give us a minute please?" My mom asked them.

"Chris in trouble?" Asherah asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Please." My dad demanded.

"Sure," Ethan led Asherah into the house.

"Everything okay?" I asked them, trying to find the reason for this talk on either of their faces, but they were too focused for me to tell if they were mad or not. "Something wrong with the other pack?" I decided to ask another question when neither of them answered my first one. I only had three wolves out running with the Cullens, so I wanted to be out there is something was wrong.

My mom shook her head no and sat at the patio table beside me. My dad sat on the other side of Edward, his eyes blazing into him.

"Jake," My mom said softly, reaching over to take his hand in hers.

"I'm calm." He said through clenched teeth. His eyes stayed glued to Edward. His eyebrows raised slightly.

Edward looked down at his hands.

"I knew it!" My dad jumped to his feet, punching the table. "You're marrying my daughter! Admit it, Edward!" He was leaning over the table, jabbing his finger in Edward's face.

"What happened to talking to them calmly and rationally?" My mom muttered, standing up and tugging on my dad's arm.

"I was calm before I found out it was true." My dad growled. "You're not getting married."

"You're not telling me what I can and can't do! I'm an adult now, dad. I know I've looked like this since I was a year old, but face that facts, I'm twenty."

My dad took a few deep breaths before the color on his face went back to normal. "I had to get that off my chest." He sighed and slumped down in his chair.

I caught the corners on Edward's mouth twitch, fighting a grin. I wondered what was in my fathers head that made him smile after he was screamed at.

"Married? Really?" My mom asked me.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "We love each other, we're not going to ever want anyone else. It's right."

"Edward," my mom sighed, shaking her head.

Edward focused on her more than he ever has before. He's never been able to read her thoughts, but it seemed as if he was trying harder than he ever has to hear her.

"We… and now… really?" She made no sense to me, but Edward seemed to know exactly what she was talking about.

"I don't have to be thought of as your son-in-law, but I do love your daughter with everything I have."

"I know," my mom nodded. "Well, I do wish you talked to us before we had to piece the puzzle together on our own."

"I sort of did… I talked to Dad." I pointed out.

"When?" He asked, leaning on the table, starring at me.

"When I asked you what your thoughts were on getting married, or Alex, Ash, or me getting married."

"I didn't know exactly _why_ you were asking then. That doesn't count. You should have discussed this with us before you went and said yes."

Was he serious? I turned to look at my mom. "Did you ask Grandpa if it was okay for you to get married?"

My mom opened her mouth to answer my question, but my dad spoke before her.

"Again, that doesn't count, Christina."

"How?" I demanded.

"Easy, your mother and I were already living together, and we had you. It was inevitable that we were going to get married. I just had to convince your mother to say yes."

"I don't see a difference… I mean, no, Edward and I don't have a kid, but that doesn't mean it's not inevitable for him and I. You hadn't even imprinted on Mom until you actually got married. I imprinted a long time ago, I say that's as inevitable as having a kid." I had won the conversation. I knew by the speechless look written on my father's face.

"Just because I didn't imprint until we got married doesn't mean I didn't love her just as much." He stammered.

"I'm not saying that, Dad. I'm saying you wanted to get married because mom was pregnant for me. It was the responsible thing to do, but mom wasn't ready. That's fine. I'm not bashing any of you on that, but I love Edward just as much as you love mom. No, we don't have a kid to tie us together the way it did with you two, but we do have the imprint. It's right just as much as it was right for the two of you." I was on a roll.

"Jacob," my mom was clearly agreeing with me. The tone of her voice always gave her away.

"Married?" My dad asked, eyeing us both.

"Married." I repeated, more confidence in my voice than I was actually shooting for.

"It's going to be no different than it is now, just Chrissy wont be living here anymore." Edward said.

"Married?" My dad's voice raised with the question.

"We could easily settle right here, I know Christina has a duty to her pack, and I would never pull her away from here." Edward gracefully informed my parents. He didn't have to, they better have known he wouldn't do that.

"I know, and I thank you for that." My mom nodded, smiling across the table at Edward.

My dad leaned forward, his eyes baring into mine. "Married?" He asked again.

"I think he broke." I pointed out.

Edward snorted. "Could be, the only thing repeating in his mind is 'My baby.'"

"Aw, Dad, I'm still here." I reached across the table, but he stood up slowly and shook his head.

"Married." He grumbled and walked inside.

"He'll be okay. It's just a shock. Well, not so much a shock, but you should know your father well enough. He doesn't take news lightly that involve having to realize his girls are growing up."

"You're okay with it, though?" I asked her, realizing her attitude earlier. I should have realized it must be strange to have her ex marrying her daughter.

"Are you happy? Is this what you want?" She asked me.

I nodded, the confidence not gone yet.

"Well then, I'm happy."

I leaned over to hug her. "Thanks, Mom." I sighed, relieved.

"Leave your father to me. I'll talk to him. I don't think anyone else will get through to him right now." She winked and walked towards the house.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be." I smiled at Edward, taking his hands in mine.

He leaned over to kiss me. "Bella… I can never tell what's in her mind, but your Jacob only saw you as a child. It was actually nice to see some moments in motion from when you were little. I didn't get to see you much as an infant. You didn't like me very much, and Jacob didn't let any of us anywhere near you or Bella."

I couldn't help but blush. "You've seen pictures of me, and I couldn't help but not like you. It was a stage." I chuckled.

"Yes, I've seen pictures, but the memories Jacob was reliving just now were quite vivid. You really were the center of their world." He smiled, pointing with his chin towards where my parents disappeared to. "Still are."

I snorted. "I share the light now."

"Speaking of which, when are you going to tell your brother and sister?" He asked, eyeing Asherah peeking at us through Alexander's window. His room was the closest to where we were sitting. The only other window facing the backyard was my parents and I could bet that's where they were talking.

Asherah ducked away from the window when I spotted her.

"I guess now is as good as any. She's probably got a glass cup up to my parents door by now." I laughed, standing up and holding my hand out for Edward.

Asherah was the only one here, so she would be first. Alexander would have to wait until he came home from Amber's.


	37. Chapter 36

***Christina's POV***

Telling my brother and sister I was getting married was the easy part. They were both one hundred percent supportive, and Asherah is already throwing herself into helping Alice plan the wedding.

I already knew what kind of wedding I wanted, but of course Alice wouldn't let me have something small. I would be happy with just my parents and the Cullens, but she's insisting I would appreciate it in the long run to have all of my family and friends present.

"Is she serious?" I huffed, shoving the guest list away from me. It slid across the table and hit my mom's elbow.

She looked up from her breakfast, smiling.

"Alice is always serious when it comes to a party." She said and turned the list to read it. She choked on her food. "Is she serious?" She repeated my words from before.

"What?" My dad asked as he walked into the kitchen with Asherah behind him.

"Alice is inviting the Cullen's _cousins._"

"Cousins? They have cousins?" my dad snorted.

"They're a vampire coven close to the Cullen's. They're vegetarians as well." My mom informed him.

"Vampires? Here? More? No way." My dad slammed his coffee mug down on the counter.

"Dad, Edward has family, too."

"We have too many vampires running around here as it is." He grumbled.

"They'll be under control." I rolled my eyes.

"They better be. Or it's Edward's head." He muttered, leaned down to kiss the top of my mom's head, and walked out of the room.

"So I'm leaving in an hour." Asherah announced as she poured herself some cereal.

My mom looked up from the list and noticed Asherah was completely dressed and ready before nine in the morning. "Must be important."

"Alice is taking me shopping." She said cheerfully.

"She's rubbing off on you." My mom grumbled, eyeing my sisters new outfit. "Speaking of which, where did you get that?"

I sat silent as I took in Asherah's tight jeans, black boots, and red and black low cut shirt. I knew she walked in _behind _our dad for a reason.

"Alice's closet," She stated, shrugging it off as if it wasn't a big deal. "She said I could have it. I'm glad we're the same size." She looked over at me and chuckled. "You will never be able to wear her clothes."

She was right, Alice and Asherah were the two tiniest people I knew. I was over a foot taller than both of them. My mom was even taller than the two of them.

"What are you shopping for?" I was almost too scared to even ask.

"The china sets, and lace for the chairs."

My jaw locked. "Paper plates would do just fine in the backyard on folding chairs."

My mom snorted.

"Don't tell Alice you said that." Asherah chuckled.

"I don't need fine china to eat on for one night. I'm probably going to be too nervous to eat, anyway."

"Humor her," Asherah sighed.

"I'll humor her, alright." I huffed, leaning back in my chair and folding my arms tightly against my chest.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Asherah asked, putting her bowl in the sink and walking towards the living room. She paused, looking back at me, waiting for me to answer.

I shook my head. "I have to patrol."

She shrugged and walked into the living room. I smiled knowing my dad was in there.

"_What the hell are you wearing?_" He shrieked.

My mom sighed heavily and shoved away from the table. I followed her.

"Alice gave it to me."

"Looks like you've become Alice. Where's your t-shirt and jeans… and sneakers that you always wear?"

"I like this outfit."

"I don't." He growled.

"No one asked you to wear it." She giggled.

"Asherah Renee,"

"I'm nineteen, Dad, you can't make me change anymore." She said just as I heard Alice pulling into the driveway.

I looked out the window as her and Edward got out of the car. I hurried over to the door and threw it open.

"Hey!" I greeted them cheerfully.

"Ready?" Edward asked, taking me into his arms.

I nodded, then turned to hug Alice. "You got my sister in trouble." I whispered in her ear.

"I figured. You should have seen the outfit she actually wanted to borrow. This was the better of the two. I was ecstatic that she even asked to borrow my clothes. I thought Bella was going to have both her daughters take after her lack of style." Alice sighed as she took in my tank-top and jean shorts.

"What?" I asked, looking down at my outfit. "I'm taking them off soon anyway to patrol, so it doesn't matter." I shrugged.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're too far gone to help. Asherah is still young, she can be molded."

"I'm a year older than her!"

Alice shrugged and stepped through the door. She hugged my mom and threw a smile to my dad.

He narrowed his eyes and looked away from her.

"Come on, dad… Alex!" I called for them. They were coming patrolling with Edward and I.

"Bella, you sure you're…" Alice trailed off. Her eyes glazing over. My dad, Alexander and I froze as we stared at her.

Edward chuckled beside me and I relaxed. She wasn't having a vision of the new pack-she couldn't see them, anyway- Edward wouldn't have been laughing at it if she was.

"Never mind," Alice smiled at my mom. "Have fun."

"You saw her? I thought it was hard for you to see her or Asherah since they're too wrapped up with the wolves." My dad asked, and turned to face my mom. "What are you doing today?"

"I can see Bella clearer since her plans are not involving any of you. She's planning on taking a bath and read, then sit in here and read." Alice informed us.

My mom smiled and sighed as she thought about her days events. "It's not often I get the whole house to myself. I like the quiet."

"I thought you were going over my sister's." My dad stepped closer to her.

"I want to stay home." My mom answered.

"I don't want you home alone."

"Jacob, there's trails all over here. I don't think anything is going to cross them. Plus Paul and Sam are both home today. They're the closest to me."

"They're not wolves." My dad muttered.

"Ethan and Brody live with them." She pointed out.

"I should stay-"

"Dad, I can't have just Alex and I running patrol with Edward. The Cullens are hunting, Ethan, Brody, Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry have been running all night. I need you. Mom will be fine. We'll run a few circles around the house as we move out."

"Be careful, please." My dad begged her.

"Always," she squealed, overly excited that she was given permission to be home alone. She deserved it, to be honest. She threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his.

"Okay, we better hit the stores." Alice took Asherah's hand.

"Keep her close, Alice." My dad mumbled against my mom's lips.

"Of course," She said quickly and hurried Asherah out the door.

"Dad, we have to go." I huffed, tapping my foot as I waited for my mom to release him.

"Have fun, and be safe you guys!" My mom waved from the front porch.

"I don't like this," my dad shook his head as we walked towards the forest.

"She'll be fine, dad." Alexander told him.

"Let's get patrolling, please. I don't like having her alone without someone out there."

"Dad, we can still see the house." I pointed out, turning to face the house, just visible through the brush.

"I don't care!" My dad growled and stepped behind a tree. Alexander and I ducked behind our own and we met back to where Edward was standing.

_Nose to the ground, you two._ My dad took the lead, taking the inner perimeter. He wanted to be the closest to my mom incase we caught a trail from the other pack. I understood that, so I ran a mile further out than him. Alex secured the perimeter a mile out from me and Edward was further out from him.

It made me uneasy to be so far away from him. I couldn't hear his thoughts, but if I concentrated hard enough I could hear him running. I couldn't focus on that though, I had to focus on hearing the sounds of the other pack.

We were about to start running away from our circles around the house. No trails were leading towards my house. We even ran out far enough to realize that no new trails were anywhere in La Push.

_One more quick lap. Something doesn't feel right._ My dad said when he saw that I was leaving my circle, and venturing towards Forks.

_Fine,_ I humored him. He would have ran the last lap on his own if I said no, so I went along with it. We passed quickly across the sand on the beach, it was storming, so no one was around. We were running too fast for anyone to really realize what we were, anyway.

_Dad!_ Alexander was right along the edge of the water. We sensed the scent he smelt. They're good. The other pack was in the water. We couldn't smell them there. They walked onto the beach as soon as we passed it the last time.

I was ahead of Alex, and hit the trail that crossed mine. They were running in a zigzag motion, skipping over the trails my dad, Alexander, Edward and I were making.

_Where's Edward? Is he with you, Alex?_ I asked, my thoughts frantic.

_No,_ Alexander answered.

_Chrissy you need to focus on this trail. Stop running your circle and let's follow it._ My dad took the lead again. I shoved my nose to the ground and gasped.

_He's following them! I can smell Edward's scent._ He must have read their thoughts and knew where they were going.

_Damn it!_ My dad's cry caused me to stumble forward. I could feel his fear rip though his body. The trail was leading straight to our house.

I threw my head back, letting out a howl of despair to warn the other pack members. The air shuddered around us as they all phased in.

They were all silent as they saw the one person on all of our minds, the fear we felt for my mom. Together all of us picked up our pace.

I followed my dad's thoughts as he prayed over and over again that Edward got to her before the pack did.

* * *

**So who's POV do you want next chapter? I can do Bella's or Jacob's or I can stick with Christina's if you want. Help me choooose! :)**


	38. Chapter 37 Bella's POV

**Okay, Bella's POV won! You guys requested her the most, so enjoy! I'm thinking next chapter should be Jacob's?**

**

* * *

**

*Bella's POV*

I couldn't believe Jacob was actually leaving me home alone. I wanted them all out of the house, but then again, I didn't want them out patrolling. I still couldn't give up the opportunity to lounge around my quiet house, without one of my kids or husband pestering me for something.

I stood, waving, on the porch as I watched them hurry away from me. I waited there for a few minutes until I knew they were really gone.

"Yes!" I hissed, turning and walking into the house. I shut the door, locking it behind me, and found myself running to the back door to lock that one as well. Paranoid? I couldn't tell. It was either that, or I was keeping the outside world out and me in. Either way I was alone and the quiet was music to my ears.

I walked around the house, smiling to myself as I propped the pillows back on the couch, and stood back watching them stay put. No kids to come and lounge their long bodies across my freshly fluffed pillows.

I moved on to straighten the rug at the front door and watched it, grinning widely when no one came running past me, pushing the rug out of the way with their feet as they rushed out the door.

I giggled to myself, flipping the radio on, and popping in my favorite CD. I pursed my lips as I reached for the dial and turned it up until the walls were shaking. I spun towards my room, excited for the bath that I knew would relax all the muscles in my tense body. I straightened a few pictures in the hall as I walked by, smiling again when they stayed that way.

The bathwater sat still in the tub, the steam raising from the surface. I walked out of the bathroom to find myself a book to read. I ran my fingers across the spine of each book, reading the title as I went. I settled on one of my all time favorites and pulled it from it's place.

I turned to dance my way back into my room when a figure in front of the front door caught my eye. I looked over it quickly, knowing the outline of the figure. The sudden company startled me. I let out a gut wrenching scream, dropping the book from my hands.

"Jake-" I cut off when I noticed the bare-chested man in front of me was not my husband.

"Nope," the stranger's grin stretched across his face. He stepped towards me and three other men stepped into the house flocking him.

I stumbled backwards, searching behind me for anything I could use to defend myself.

"The girl, she belong to you?" He asked, nodding towards a picture of Asherah on the wall.

"What do you want with her?"

"She the wolf that killed our alpha?"

"She's not a werewolf." My voice shook as I spoke.

His eyes widened and glanced at another picture. "I'm, certain I have the right place. Her scent is all over here. It's all over you…" He trailed off as his eyes fell on a picture of all five of us at the beach. "Yes," he smiled taking the picture off the wall. "This one." He pointed to Christina, then flicked his finger against her face. "You're her mother, aren't you."

"That's none of your business, and I suggest you get out of here before you get caught."

"I haven't yet, they're miles away from here. We got through the trail…" he leaned closer to me and I gasped, not realizing how close he got to me. "They're not coming for you."

"You wont get away with this!" I shrieked, panic taking over my body.

"We will." He smirked and I saw movement behind his right shoulder. I saw the hand come down and the last thing I heard was my scream echoing in my ears before the darkness took me over.

When I woke up, my head was pounding. I lifted my hand to try and stop the pain, but felt the blood that was dripping down the side of my face. I groaned, but it only made my head hurt more.

"We're not murderers, Joe, we can't kill her." I heard someone saying.

My heartbeat picked up and I tried to move, but I was tied down.

"They'll get over it. Her kid killed our alpha. And eye for an eye. I told her wolf that. It's the way it has to be."

I closed my eyes when his hands came down on my arms. I tried to cry out in pain, but something was over my mouth, so my scream was muffled.

Joe laughed as he watched me writhing in pain. "Scream all you want, but you wont be heard."

"Would you bet on that?" I heard the familiar voice, and let the darkness take over. Edward was here, I was safe.

When I came around again I saw Edward leaning over me, he was careful not to move my right arm as he took me into his arms.

I gasped, trying to get away from him. "I'm bleeding."

"It's fine, just relax, Jacob's on his way home, sit still so I can clean you up."

"Where did they go? Joe, the one is named Joe." I clenched my teeth together as Edward placed me on the couch.

"I know, Bella. You're safe. Don't worry anymore."

"They know what Ash looks like, they saw Chrissy's picture, did you kill them?"

Edward shook his head, running his hands through my blood-matted hair. He was gone and back with a towel in his hands, dabbing away the blood.

"Bella!" Jacob's voice roared through the house. He knocked Edward out of the way, dropping to his knees in front of the couch. He cussed when he saw my face.

"I'm fine," I groaned, trying to sit up.

"No. You're not. Stay right where you are." Christina was leaning over Jacob's shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

"Honey," I reached out for her and Jacob moved aside, keeping his hand on my shoulder.

Christine collapsed onto the couch, sobbing. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have made more wolves run patrol with us. I should have made you stay with Uncle Paul or someone. I should have-"

"Chris, you're taking the words out of my mouth." Jacob muttered, reaching out and cupping her cheek in his palm. "She's fine."

I nodded, agreeing with him. I was fine. Just in a lot of pain.

Jacob ran his hand down my arm and I flinched when he reached my wrist. He nodded to Edward and he knelt in front of me. He wrapped his cold fingers around my wrist and it felt better.

"I think it's broken." Edward growled.

Jacob cussed again and composed himself before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

I looked around the room and noticed one of my wolves were missing. "Where's Alex?"

"Outside. Running. I didn't want him to see you. We weren't sure what condition you would be in when we got here. He's running patrol right in the yard. I can hear him running."

"And I can hear his thoughts." Edward added. "He's worried about you."

I sighed, relieved.

"What have we got?" Carlisle asked as he hurried over to my side.

"Her head and right wrist. Those seem to be the hot spots." Jacob informed him.

Carlisle nodded and Edward, Jacob, and Christina gave him room to work over me.

"She's going to need stitches in her head, her wrist is broken…" he trailed off as he slid his hands from my head to my sides, running his fingers across my ribs, pressing lightly. I cried out when he hit a tender spot.

He pulled my shirt up and I heard Jacob and Christina growl. "Add a few broken ribs to that list." Carlisle added.

"What did they do to you?" Christina whispered through her tears.

"I-I don't remember this part." I said, pointing to my side.

Everyone in the room growled at that. I was startled to hear it come from Carlisle.

"Bella, we're going to kill every single one of them. I swear to you we will." Jacob promised.

"Good," I mumbled as Carlisle wrapped a bandage around my torso. As much as I wanted them safe, I wanted the other pack dead. Especially since half of them saw what Asherah looked like, and I stupidly pointed out that she wasn't a werewolf.


	39. Chapter 38: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

My body shook as I watched Carlisle wrap Bella's wrist. He sat patiently, holding her arm up while the cast hardened. I flinched every time she did when he moved her wrist in a way that hurt her.

I fought with myself to stay right where I was. I wanted to race out of the house and find the other pack. I didn't want to fight them as a wolf. This got more personal than before. I needed to fight them with my own hands. I need to grab them the way they grabbed Bella. Them going after my father was one thing, but coming after my wife was a whole other ball game. Plus the fact that they know Asherah is helpless against their strength doesn't help. At least I knew she was safe where she was. A vampire could protect her. Alice was more than capable of it. She could see Asherah's future clearly when she wasn't around any of us. I was confident at the fact that she could see if something was to threaten her future. My main focus was Bella right now, though, I would like to be out running again.

"Jake," Bella sighed, here brown eyes baring into mine. "Breath."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I knelt in front of her when Carlisle stepped away from the couch. "You need anything?" I asked, cupping her face in my hands.

"I need you to stop worrying about me."

"When have I ever been able to do that?"

She laughed at me, then gasped from the pain it caused her. Her good hand flew to her stomach.

My teeth clenched together. There was nothing I could do to make her pain go away.

"Mom?" Alexander's shaky voice startled me. He stood in the doorway, his eyes wide as he stared at his mother.

"Honey, I'm fine." She tried sitting up, but Edward was the one to place his hands on her shoulder to keep her where she was.

"No you're not." Hi eyes narrowed as he glared at her wrapped up wrist and her hand clutching at her side. I watched his eyes grow wide when he noticed the gauze taped to the side of her head, covering her stitches. I stepped out of his way so he could lean over her.

"Yes. I am." Her voice was weak, but stern.

"I could-" He cut off, his jaw clenching and unclenching. "I'm going to-" He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Alex," I warned when his entire body shook.

Bella clutched at his arm, trying to calm him down. She sat up, shutting her eyes tightly from the pain it caused her broken ribs. "Alex," she panted through clenched teeth. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hand hovering over hers. He stood up, spinning towards me. He knew she wouldn't tell him, so he was waiting for me to answer.

"She's got a few broken ribs." I said quietly, knowing it would throw him in the rage I was waiting for.

Alexander was more protective over Bella than I was. This was his first time ever seeing her hurt by the enemy.

_Edward, open the door._ I thought to him, knowing we were going to have to force Alexander out. I watched him from the corner of my eye dart towards the door.

Christina's eyes moved from Bella to Alexander.

I stood behind him, my hands hovering over his shoulders.

"They-" He cut off, swallowing loudly. "That pack did this? They hurt you?" His voice was a growl. It sounded off coming from him. His chest rose and fell as he panted.

Bella watched him with wide-eyes.

"Mom!" He yelled, leaning closer to her.

"Alex," I warned, placing one of my hands on his shoulder.

He leaned in to kiss her cheek and stood up, his body vibrating under my touch. "I'll take care of this." He growled, turning and slapping my hand off his shoulder. "Move!" He yelled, pushing Christina. She stood her ground in front of him.

"You're not going out there alone."

"Do you not see what they did to mom? They just signed their death order!" His fists flew to his head as he tried keeping himself from phasing. His body blurred and I knew he was too far gone. He was too angry to control himself.

Christina and I both dragged him into the front yard. He flipped out of our hands and phased.

"Alex!" Christina yelled as he turned and ran away from us. "Alex get back here!" She slipped out of her shoes and gripped the hem of her shirt.

"Stay with your mother. I'll go after him." I offered.

"But I have-"

"No, Chrissy, stay with your mother. I'll get him back." I was wearing my old shorts anyway, so I leaped into the air and phased before I hit the ground.

_Alex, buddy, stop._ My thoughts didn't register with him. His mind was overflowing with anger. The face of his mother, injured, was front and center, fueling his flame.

_Alex, she's fine. Going and getting yourself hurt isn't going to help her get better. She's worrying about you. She needs you home, not out here._

I caught up to him, leaping onto his back. Both of us tumbled forwards a few feet. He fought underneath me, but I was stronger.

_Let me go! Did you not see her? Dad, I have to do this. I should have been there to protect her, but because I wasn't, I need to do this now. For Mom._

_You're mother is in more pain with you out here. You want to help her, go home and be with her. You know how she gets when you're out here._

_And you know how I get when she's in danger! Well the danger is me now, and I'm going to do to them what they did to her._

I couldn't help but laugh. I sat back, releasing Alexander.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at me. _Why are you laughing?_

_You are your father's son. I was thinking the same exact thing not even ten minutes ago._

Alexander seemed to like that information. He stood up tall, his features matched mine. _Then lets go. _

I shook my head.

_But you just said-_

_I know when I need to be with my wife, and when I need to be in a fight. I want nothing more than to strangle them with my own hands, but I know that she needs me more right now. _

I placed Amber in the position of Bella, made him realize how much it hurts for me to be away from her right now.

_Fine, let's go back then._ He surrendered. His thoughts were wrapped around his mother, and I was glad to have calmed him down as easily as I did.

When we got back home, Christina was sitting out on the front steps with new shorts for Alexander and I. We both took them in our mouths and went to phase back.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked him as soon as we walked back into the house.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she was going to be worried about her kids over herself.

Alexander went to sit in front of her on the floor. Her good arm wrapped around him, pulling him back towards her. She kissed the back of his head and he closed his eyes, his shoulders relaxing.

His head snapped up when he heard Alice and Asherah pull in the driveway. He stood tense in front of the couch.

"Easy, boy, it's just your sister and Alice." I ruffled his hair and went to meet them outside.

"Dad, we got so much stuff today!" She said skipping towards me.

I looked at Alice and she shook her head. She knew about Bella, Edward called her, but I was glad to see she didn't tell Asherah. She needed to hear it from me. "Thank you, Alice." I said as she walked around me to go inside.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Who?" Asherah's chipper voice questioned.

"Shaken up, but she's fine." I answered, ignoring Asherah.

"Who?" She repeated, clawing at my arm, her tone turned to panic. "Dad, someone hurt?"

I turned towards her and wrapped my arm around my shoulders, guiding her to sit with me on the front steps.

"It's Mom." I said softly. I watched as the tears filled her eyes.

"What happened?" She choked on her sob.

"The other pack. She's fine, honey, she's going to be fine." I tucked her into my side, letting her cry.

"They were here?" Her wide eyes searched the yard in front of us, cringing into my side.

"Yeah, but Edward got back here in time. Don't worry, you're safe. Before you go inside, just remember, things could be worse."

"How bad is she?" She sniffed, looking up at me.

"Well, she's got stitches in her head, a broken wrist, and a few broken rips, so be easy."

Her eyes grew wide as the tears spilled over. "Mom," she mouthed, her voice lost somewhere in her throat.

"Jake," I heard Bella call impatiently. I knew what she wanted- who she wanted.

I took Asherah's hand and led her into the house.

"Finally," she sighed, smiling at Asherah.

The sobs that Asherah was holding back were no longer controllable. She burst as she knelt beside her brother. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I really wish I was a werewolf, or even a vampire." She muttered, wiping the tears angrily from her cheeks.

Bella laughed, holding her side. "We're at this again?" She asked, reaching out to touch her cheek. "Ash, you're fine the way you are. There's more than enough supernatural creatures in this room to protect us."

"That worked well," Asherah rolled her eyes.

"You're telling me." Alexander mumbled.

"Okay, guys, up. Give your mother some space." I took both their hands and they unwillingly stood up.

"What if I don't want it?" Bella asked, peering up at me.

I watched Carlisle cross the room with a needle in his hand. "What if I said you didn't have a choice? You need your rest."

"Jacob!" She yelled, then turned her head into the back of the couch as the needle poked her arm.

Carlisle stepped away and I leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I'm so mad at you," she mumbled, already half asleep.

"You can be mad all you want. Just sleep first."

"I better see the four of you here when I wake up."

"Promise," Asherah, Christina, and Alexander said at the same time.

"See." I smiled, kissing her once again.

Her eyes shut and she gave in to the medication.

"We've got at least an hour, let's go." I said, taking Christina's hand.

"Me, too!" Alexander huffed.

"No, stay and protect the house." Christina said it before I did. I was glad we were on the same page.

Alexander slumped back down on the floor in front of Bella's sleeping body.

"Edward," Christina said and he followed us outside.

"A quick run, we need to be back before she wakes up." I informed them. They both nodded and Christina and I ran in opposite directions to phase.


	40. Chapter 39: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

Seth and Leah joined us as we ran. Christina and I had the lead, with Edward and Leah behind Christina's left shoulder. Seth was behind my right. We ran in silence, only focused on the scents and noises around us.

A squirrel ran across our path, causing Christina to falter, stumbling forward. She gasped, immediately dropping the front of her body and growled at it.

Everyone tensed behind her, but immediately realizing the cause of the Christina's overreaction. They laughed silently at her.

_Honey, I think it's more afraid of you then you are of it._ I informed her.

_Shut up._ She grumbled, falling back into her run.

_At least she's focused. _Leah chimed in.

_There is such thing as too focused, though. _I pointed out. I watched Christina closely as we ran.

_I'm fine, Dad, no more attacking squirrels, promise. _

_There's nothing out here, let's head back._ _Bella should be waking up soon, and she'll have my head if we're not there._ I suggested, turning to head back to the house.

I ran slightly ahead of Christina, the need to be beside Bella got stronger as we got closer.

When we were only a few miles out, I could hear Bella's heartbeat and her angered breathing. She was awake.

_Crap,_ Christina and I groaned at the same time.

We quickly phased back and I ran up the front steps, leaping onto the porch in one long stride. Christina was at my heels, pushing me into the house.

Bella stopped her heated conversation with Rachel and turned her head to glare at Christina and I. "You promised."

"Aw, Bells, we were just around, you know I had to check on things." I dropped down on one knee in front of her.

"You promised me." She repeated.

I cupped her face, gently, in my hands and kissed both of her cheeks. "We didn't go far, honest."

I leaned back so I could smile at her. I concentrated on flashing her favorite smile.

Her eyes locked with mine and I knew I had her. I watched the anger in her face melt away. Her eyes became softer as they bared into mine. Her frown relaxed and the corners of her lips twitched. She was trying to fight her returning smile.

"I love you." I said, widening my smile.

She gave way to her smile. "I love you, too." Her smile quickly faded. "But don't leave like that again." She tried acting as if she was mad, but I held my smile in place, and she had to smile back.

"How are you feeling?"

"I hate morphine." She grumbled, and shifted her position.

"Sorry, but I don't want you in pain."

"I'm not in pain."

"Yeah, because you have the morphine still in your system."

"You're not the doctor."

"Okay, kids, let's split this up." Carlisle said as he walked into the living room with a glass of water in his hand. "Stay hydrated." He told Bella and handed her the glass.

"Thanks Carlisle." She said, taking the glass and immediately started drinking. When she was finished she handed it to me and smiled.

"You want some more?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"I'll get it." Asherah and Alexander shouted at the same time. I tensed up in front of Bella as they lunged for the cup in my hand.

"Okay, I think both of you are too old to be acting so young."

They both laughed at my sentence, and fought for the glass. Asherah missed it by a few seconds. Alexander was faster.

"Alex! Let me help Mom!"

"No, I got it." They argued and fought as they walked into the kitchen.

I looked back at Bella and chuckled. "They'll grow up someday."

She shrugged, her eyes glued to the doorway to the kitchen as she listened to them argue over who was going to turn on the faucet for the water, and who was going to get her some ice. "They can stay like that as long as they want."

"They're nineteen."

"So."

"Dad!" Asherah yelled as loud as she could.

"I'll handle this." Christina pushed my shoulders back down and forced me to sit on the floor.

"Chris-" Bella started, but sighed.

"What's going on in here?" Christina yelled at them.

Edward snorted from where he was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Stop! Give me the damn cup."

"No!" Asherah and Alexander yelled.

"Ash, let go!"

"I could have gotten up and gotten the drink myself four times by now." Bella chuckled as she listened to all three of our kids arguing as if they were little again.

"I guess it's my turn." I muttered, standing up, kissing Bella once more, and stormed into the kitchen.

"We're all adults here. Time to act like it." I demanded, reaching for Asherah just as she lunged for her brother. She squeaked when my arms wrapped around her waist, and I picked her up, tucking her under my arm. I put my arm out to stop Alexander from swatting at Christina because she tried grabbing the cup.

"You know better not to hit a woman." I scolded him.

"She's no woman! She's my sister." He said, throwing his leg out and tripping her as she walked towards the closet to get a new cup. She caught herself on the counter and turned, punching him in his gut.

I took Christina and tucked her under my other arm. "You know," I grunted. "This was a lot easier when you guys were little." I wasn't even going to try and grab Alexander. He was almost as tall and big as I was.

For a moment, I remembered doing this exact thing when both Alexander and Asherah were ten.

Alexander and Asherah were fighting over who was going to have the orange cup. We did have two since they both went through a stage where they were crazy for the color, but Alexander had his cup outside when the boys were playing football. The cup ended up broken by the end of the game. I heard them fighting in the kitchen and could easily tuck them under my arms, separating them. I missed those days. Asherah was still the smallest one, she barely weighed one-hundred and ten pounds.

"Ha!" Alexander yelled when I had both girls restrained. He turned and filled the glass with water and hurried back into the living room.

"Be nice." Bella warned him. She was just reaching for the cup when I walked out with Christina and Asherah.

I put them down and they both stuck their tongues out at Alexander.

Christina sat on the floor in front of Bella, Alexander leaned over the back of the couch to fix her blanket, and Asherah carefully laid herself beside her mother. I couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of me. As injured as Bella was, her face was glowing.


	41. Chapter 40

**So sorry this update took me so long! I had a MAJOR writer's block. I finally got the chapter written! **

**

* * *

**

*Christina's POV*

I was glad to be in my bed, but the talking outside my room was starting to bug me. Everyone was gone for the night, but my parents were talking in the living room. They were having a heated conversation with Alexander. He wanted to go out and run patrol with my dad, but my mom wanted him inside.

I was going to get up and tell him to stay and get some sleep because we were scheduled to get the morning shift. But my dad was already explaining it to him.

"Alex, I'm not going to tell you again!"

"I need to be out there!"

"You need to be home with Mom."

"Chrissy's here."

They both fell silent.

"Alex, honey, stay here. For me." My mom broke the silence.

"Aw, c'mon, Mom!" Alexander groaned. I smiled and rolled over, closing my eyes. She had him.

"Thank you." I heard the smile in her voice.

"Welcome," he grumbled and I heard his footsteps as he stomped past my door towards his room.

"Can I persuade you that easily?"

I rolled my eyes shuddering at the tone of my mom's voice.

"Don't even try it."

I heard him pick her up and he carried her into their room to put her to bed.

"Jake," her voice was pleading as I heard him walk towards their bedroom door.

"I'll be close. I will be able to hear you the whole time, so stay put."

I closed my eyes quickly when I heard him opening my door.

"I know you're awake." He whispered.

"No I'm not." I giggled and rolled over so I was facing him. He was smiling back at me.

"Keep an eye on things. I'll be back in a few hours. I just put your mother to bed, but listen if she needs anything."

I nodded, yawning and closed my eyes again.

When I woke up I was in Edward's arms. He held me close and I curled into his side. "I'm guessing my dad's not home." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Not yet, I just got back from patrolling, he should be coming in soon, though. He wanted to run another circle.

"I should go help him. I hate having him out there without me." It was true. I was so used to running patrol with my dad, that it felt weird to not be out running with him.

"You should stay right here." Edward disagreed.

"No," I said sitting up. "I should go check on my mom."

"She's fine."

I looked up at Edward, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh, no, no." He said quickly. "I can hear her."

I relaxed and settled back into his arms.

I didn't know I fell back asleep until my dad was shaking me awake.

"What?" I groaned when he shook me hard.

"Get your butt up. I want to go to bed." His voice sounded exhausted. I almost expected him to climb into my bed as soon as I got out.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just before five."

"It's not even morning!"

He took my hand and lifted me out of my bed. "And I haven't slept since the night before. Take over so I can get some sleep. I'll go get your brother while you get dressed." He yawned and walked towards me door.

"Er, Dad?"

He turned slowly, leaning against my doorframe for support.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night, or do I have to rerun your laps?"

"Oh, yeah, nothing new." He mumbled and dragged his feet towards Alexander's room. I heard him fighting with Alexander to get up. I knew that was going to take a few minutes.

I walked out of my bathroom at the same time Alexander dragged himself out of his room.

My dad waved and muttered, "Be safe. Howl if you need me, but somebody better be bleeding."

We nodded and he closed his bedroom door.

I caught Alexander's arm when he turned back towards his room.

"What?" He asked and yawned.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to bed, dad's already out."

"Come on, stop being a baby!" I hissed and dragged him outside. Leah met us outside.

"Oh, so I have to be the only guy?" Alexander hissed.

"You're full of complaints today, aren't you?" I grumbled.

"No, it's not even _today_ yet." He rolled his eyes and walked towards the privacy of the trees to phase. "Oh!" I heard him yell cheerfully. "I take all that, only guy stuff back!"

"Ethan and Brody must be here." Leah and I said at the same time.

We phased and started running where my dad left off. We were only running for an hour when the scent hit us. It was fresh.

I howled once. Letting the others know to phase in.

_Chrissy, wait!_ Alexander nudged my shoulder just as I heard what he was hearing: Paws pounding on the ground; stampeding towards us.

I howled again, but it was cut off by one of the wolves from the other pack. He leaped out in front of me, pouncing on me. We fell to the ground, and I heard Alexander's yelling out my name. More growling and snarling erupted around me.

I rolled onto my back, so I was facing the wolf nipping at me. I could feel my fur soaked with my blood, but I couldn't feel the pain. I was healing as fast as he was biting me.

The russet-brown wolf leaped into action as soon as he arrived. His snarls overpowered all the others. He was angry.

_Don't wake up Dad! _Alexander and I said at the same time. The rest of my pack laughed, but didn't lose focus on the fight breaking out in front of us.

_Christina!_ My dad's warning was too late. I turned in time to see the entire pack suddenly turn their attention on me. They all leaped at once despite the fact that my pack was trying to keep them off of me.

The loud whimper caused me to flinch. I had thought it came from me, but no one touched me yet.

I opened my eyes to see Edward on the back of the wolf that was closest to me. He was whimpering in pain as Edward's teeth sunk into his flesh.

_Vampire venom is poisonous to werewolves. Well, I thought it was just this pack, but I guess it's all of them._ My dad was informing the others as we watched the rest of the Cullens attack the pack in front of us.

_Wait!_ My dad called out to Edward. He froze before attacking the alpha, or new alpha of the pack. The one that led the attack on my mom.

_That one is mine._

I knew my dad didn't have the venom to kill off the wolf, but he had the revenge in him to beat it until he was ready to have Edward finish him off.

I stood back and watched the wolf retreat. He saw what happened to the rest of his pack, and he knew what was going to happen to him.

My stepped away and phased back to his human form. My heart raced as he walked towards the wolf.

Alexander and I immediately flanked him for the extra protection.

"Phase and face me as a human, dog." My dad growled.

The wolf backed away from my dad, and Alex and I couldn't help but laugh at the vision of an oversized wolf, backing away from a human.

"You want to lay your hands on my wife, you can face me as a man. Now phase!"

The wolf phased and stood in front of my father. I made sure to keep my eyes on my dad's back. At least he was in his normal cutoffs.

"Look, I'm sorry -"

"Oh," my dad shook his head. "Apologies are no longer accepted with this pack. You killed my father, and attacked the mother, aunt, and wife to this pack."

"I didn't know…"

"I think you knew enough. The two behind me, you're lucky I don't set them loose on you after I'm done with you. The two flanking me are the son and daughter of the woman you attacked. My _wife_." My dad snapped and swing, his fist smacking hard against his face.

We watched him beat the man until he was begging for death.

My dad stepped back towards Alexander and I. His fists full of the blood from the other guys face. It looked strange on his hands.

"One more thing." He said to Edward, his chest raising and falling as he panted. He bent over the man. He had to talk fast since his wounds were healing themselves. "You messed with my kids, you touched my wife, you were dead from the beginning." He shoved him to the ground and stepped away from him.

"Edward, finish him." My dad growled and turned to push Alexander and I away from the scene.

_Dad kicked ass._ Alexander said in awe.

_I've seen it all before._ I shrugged. I was happy that this pack was completely gone. And it was all thanks to the Cullens.


	42. Chapter 41: Asherah's POV

***Asherah's POV***

I sat up in bed, expecting to hear my dad either arguing with my brother or sister, but the house was quiet. My heart raced when I realized it was quiet for a reason. I jumped out of my bed and rushed across the hall.

"Alex?" I hissed into his room. His blankets were thrown at the bottom of his bed and it was empty. "No!" I whispered and ran into Christina's room. Her bed was made.

"Dad!" I yelled a little louder and burst through his bedroom door, not even bothering to knock.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked, lifting her head. She glanced over at the spot where my dad should be.

"All three of them are not here." I squeaked, the tears spilling over. My dad should be sleeping right now. He wouldn't be with them unless it was important.

"Ash, you know your father." My mom sighed, clenching her teeth together as she sat up. I rushed over to help her. "He doesn't like them out on their own."

I climbed into bed beside her. "But he ran all night, didn't he? He should be sleeping by now."

My mom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he should be."

The phone rang and I jumped off the bed to go answer it. "Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Ash?" Aunt Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's your mother?" I knew the tension in her voice, but I also knew she wasn't going to tell me anything. I walked back into my mom's room and handed her the phone.

"Hey, Rach." She said when she took the phone from me. Her eyes widened. "He what? Okay, thank you." She said and hung up the phone.

"Mom?" I asked when she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, Jacob." She groaned.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Honey, help me up."

I shook my head. "No, you have to stay in bed."

"Asherah, help me up, please." She said through clenched teeth. I couldn't ignore the look on her face.

"Okay," I sighed and reached out to help her up. She clutched at her side as she walked into the living room. I followed behind her, ready to catch her if she were to fall.

The front door swung open and my dad jumped slightly when he noticed my mom walking towards him. His hands flew behind him.

"Jake," my mom shook her head. "In front of the kids?"

My dad raised an eyebrow as he stared at her.

"Your sister called. Brody just got home."

"Dad was great, mom. He kicked ass!" Alexander said excitedly.

"Boy, you're not helping me." My dad turned to growl at him.

"Mom," Christina stepped forward.

"And are you ok?" My mom asked, reaching out to hug her. She examined her neck and arms, but there were no marks.

"Yes, perfectly fine. But listen, Dad was protecting us - protecting you. He did what any father or husband would to when his family is threatened."

My mom shook her head and looked up at my dad. She walked slowly over to him just as Christina and Alexander walked over to me. I hugged Alexander close to me.

"Jake, I understand, but did you have to be human?" She asked, her hands resting on his shoulders, letting them trail down his arms. His hands came out from behind his back and she gasped.

"Bells, please." He whispered and took his hands from hers.

"I'm not going to lecture you on being safe. But I do wish you would have stayed in your wolf form."

He shook his head. I could see his jaw clenching and unclenching as he reached out with a shaky hand to touch the bruises on her face. He was holding back tears. My mom knew it too, she threw her arms around him and he hid his face in her neck.

Christina gripped my waist and pulled Alexander and I towards the backyard.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Give them some time." Christina answered. "And Ethan's outside."

That's all I needed to hear. I was running ahead of them. Ethan stood in the middle of the yard and I ran right for him.

"Are you hurt? Did you fight? What happened?" I asked frantically, checking every part of his skin. Like my sister, he had no marks on him.

"We'll leave you alone." Alexander said and backed out of the yard.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"I want to check on Amber." Alexander said.

"And I'm going to see Edward." Christina added.

"Alone?" Ethan smirked down at me.

I shook my head. "My parents have the house."

"Come on, we'll go for a run."

"Not a werewolf, remember?" I grumbled.

He took my hand and dragged me towards the trees. I stood and watching him strip down and he phased. This was the second time I have seen him phase and it took my breath away. Watching it happen was the most beautiful vision I have ever seen.

He trotted over to me and licked my cheek. I giggled and he bent down so I could climb onto his back.

We ran towards the cliffs by the ocean. It was our favorite spot to sit and be alone together.

When we arrived, Ethan bent down again so I could slide off his back. He phased to his human form and slipped on his shorts. He sat down beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"How bad was it?" I whispered, looking out at the ocean.

He took a deep breath before talking. "You're father took out his revenge, but it was the Cullens that ended it all."

"Really?"

"Their venom was the one that stopped them all."

I shuddered. "I guess this is the time when I'm glad to be a normal girl."

Ethan chuckled. "Me too." His lips touched my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"I'm glad you're okay." I whispered as he laid us back in the grass.

"I'm glad it's all over with. I hate having to worry about your safety all the time." He mumbled against my skin.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his.


	43. Chapter 42: Christina

**Hey guys! The dress I have in this chapter is posted on my forum for all of you to see! If you want to know what it looks like just head on over to my Twilight forum and go on down to the fanfiction section. The picture will be on the last page of my My Everything topic. I saw it and immediately thought Christina! LMAO. **

**The link to my site is on my profile, and there is a link to the forum right on the main page of the site. ;)**

**

* * *

**

*Christina's POV*

"Alice," I groaned through gritted teeth as she slipped a second wedding gown over my head.

"Shut it, Chrissy, you look amazing." She huffed impatiently. She fastened the buttons up the back of the dress and grabbed my elbow to spin me towards my mom and sister. "How about this one?" She asked them.

My mom was crying and my sister sat wide-eyed.

"I think that means they like it." Alice giggled.

"I think it's too frilly. I'm not the princess kinda bride, Alice. Plus the wedding is on the beach. This doesn't go well with sand."

"Can I help?" Asherah jumped to her feet just as Alice nodded.

"I think something fitting and silk would go great. But you want to keep it sexy, but not too sexy; Dad would flip…" she trailed off as she disappeared into the line of dresses.

"What have you done to my sister?" I asked Alice.

She shrugged and danced off behind Asherah. "Glad I was able to show one of Bella's girls a thing or two about style." She called over her shoulder.

I glanced at my mom and she rolled her eyes. We both laughed.

"Ash! You're a genius!" I heard Alice crooning over whatever hideous dress I was going to have to try on next.

"Chris will love it! I know my sister." Asherah's voice bounced as she ran ahead of Alice. Her eyes were wide with excitement when she appeared in front of me. "You're going to look perfect! Get back in the dressing room." She shoved me hard, but I didn't budge. "Come on, Chrissy! Can't you act as if I had some power over you?" She muttered, using all her weight to shove against me.

"No," I laughed and pushed her away from me.

"Girls." The warning in my mom's voice caused us to stop.

"Let's go." Alice said, tugging on my arm and I stumbled off the stool I was standing on.

"At least one of us are stronger." Asherah called after us. Alice wasn't that much stronger than me, but if she was to push me I would stumble backwards.

The dress was smooth as it slipped over my skin. It was fitting, but not too much where my father would force me to wear a robe over it. The top of the dress was pleaded, and a strap came up on the left ride, wrapped around my neck to the left side again. There was a white flower that clasped over where the strap meets. The dress was long and flowing. It would look amazing against the beach scenery. It was perfect.

Tears filled my eyes as I stared at myself in the mirror. It fit me well. I loved it.

"I knew it." Alice squealed behind me. I jumped slightly, forgetting she was standing there.

She couldn't see my decision to see the dress. I stared at her confusingly.

She laughed and shook her head. "I can see it written all over your face." She said and pulled the curtain aside.

"Oh!" My mom gasped. Her good hand flew to her mouth as new tears spilled over. "Oh, honey, you're beautiful!"

Asherah wrapped her right arm around her torso and bowed. "I thank you very much."

My mom laughed at her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Is this the one?" Alice asked me.

I nodded. "It definitely is."

"Yes!" Asherah hissed.

"We're home!" Asherah announced as soon as we walked into the house.

"Well?" My dad asked, looking at our empty hands. "No dress?"

"Alice has it. She's doing the alterations." My mom told him.

"What's it look like?" He asked as he walked over to kiss my mom. He then turned and kissed the top of both mine and Asherah's heads.

Asherah jumped in before I could open my mouth to tell him. "I picked it out!" She cheered and continued to tell him what it looked like.

"Wait," he cut her off. "the strap…" he trailed off as he moved his attention from my sister to both my mom and I. "There's only one?"

My mom's eyebrow raised, daring him to have one of his fits. "It looks great on her, Jake."

"I want to see it." He demanded.

"When Alice comes in a few days for the first fitting." I assured him.

He bit his bottom lip and went to complain, but my mom's lips met his and he relaxed. "Stop being such a dad."

He laughed at her and kissed her neck. "I can't help it."

"Hey guys!" Alexander greeted us as me wandered out of the kitchen with his mouth full.

"Alex! You'll never believe this!" Asherah bounced across the room, following Alexander as he walked towards his room.

"Probably not." He mumbled.

"Listen to me!" Her voice faded as she walked down the hall.

"You really made her day. You know that, right?" My dad ran his fingers through my hair.

I nodded. "She picked out a great dress. She beat out Alice in picking it out." I laughed when his eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Alice? One of _my_ daughters chose something better than what Alice picked out? That's a first."

"You're telling me." I snorted.

"I'm going to start dinner." My mom announced as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Let's run a quick patrol and-" my dad was cut off my Alexander barreling into the living room.

"I'll go!" He dropped to his knees, tugging on my dad's shorts. "Oh, please take me with you! Ash's explaining ever detail of their shopping trip. Please save me, dad!"

I laughed at him and nodded. "He can go with you, I'll help mom."

"I knew you were cool. Every bad thing I ever thought about you… I'm sorry." He jumped to his feet and hugged me.

"C'mon dad, let's get out of this place."

"Alex, I went to the bathroom and you disappeared!" Asherah yelled from his room.

"Hurry!" He hissed.

"I didn't tell you about the bottom of the dress, yet!"

"Dad!"

"Alex, can I say goodbye to your mother first?" My dad asked and turned towards the kitchen.

"Bye mom!" Alexander yelled. "We love you!" He gripped my dad's arm and dragged him towards the door. "Okay, goodbyes are out of the way."

"Alex?" Asherah walked into the living room. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, sis, Dad wants me to run with him. Chris gave the alpha order. I have to go." He said quickly and ran out the door.

Asherah glared at me. "Thanks." She huffed and walked back into her room.

"Nice, Alex." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, kid." My dad patted my shoulder and followed my brother outside.


	44. Chapter 43: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

"Alex, how far are you going to run before you actually stop to phase?" I called after him. We had just left the front yard and I was running after him.

"I want to make sure we're away from the house before I stop."

I rolled my eyes. "Your sister's a safe distance away from us. Remember she can't run as fast as you."

"Right." He stopped short and stepped off the path to phase. I walked in the opposite direction and phased, too.

_Race ya! _He yelled as he leaped over the bush he was hiding behind.

_You may be my son, but you didn't get your speed from me, boy. _I laughed as I hurried after him. He had a few second head start, but I was catching up to him quickly.

I pushed myself forward and leaped onto a boulder, pushing off of it and flew over his head.

_Hey! What happened to the days when you used to let me win in a race. _He wined as he pushed himself to run as fast as he could go.

_You were five. _I exclaimed.

He mentally rolled his eyes at me.

_Nose to the ground, Alex._ I reminded him.

I could hear his paws pounding on the ground behind me. I had slowed down and he was taking advantage of that. I let him catch up to me and he leaped onto my back. We toppled to the ground and tried to pin the other.

_I've got to admit it, son, you've got strength._ It was true, his front paws had my shoulders pinned to the ground. _But always remember, _I shoved him off of me at the same time I rolled him onto his back and he barked at me. _No one's stronger than your father._

_Wanna bet?_ He laughed and showed me a memory of Christina and I running together. Both of us running as fast as we could and we stayed neck to neck.

_She's not as strong as me._ I told him as I backed off of him.

_I'd have to put my money on her if you two were to wrestle. _

I barked a laugh. _You're just saying that because she's your alpha._

_No,_ he shook his head. _I'm saying that because one day she's going to pass on the alpha duties to me. I have to take her side._

_I put a roof over your head._ I pointed out.

_True…_ he trailed off when we reached the trail that led to Amber's house.

_I'll run the rest on my own. Go say hi, but make it quick. Dinner should be done soon._

_I know!_ He butted my shoulder with the top of his head and started to run off in the direction of her house. _I don't hear her… she's not home. _The tone of his thoughts was as if I had just told him the worst news he could ever receive.

_Then let's get back._ I suggested.

_Sure, sure_. He groaned and jogged alongside me.

_Perk up, boy._

He growled at me and I stared at him with wide-eyes. _You just bare your teeth at me, Alexander?_

He didn't answer me. He focused on the path in front of us. I threw my shoulder into his side and he tripped over himself, falling into the mud. He jumped to his feet and lunged for me. By the time we were back home and phased back, we were full of mud from head to toe.

"Your mother's going to flip."

"You're the responsible adult. She's going to flip on you. Shame on you for being such an awful influence!" He wagged his finger in my face.

I narrowed my eyes at him and stepped onto the porch in one long stride.

"Freeze!" Bella yelled from the doorway to the kitchen. "Hose, outside, now."

"We're hungry," Alexander groaned, wrapping his arm around his torso.

"Should've thought about that before you got filthy," she crossed her arms against her chest. "I thought you were patrolling."

"We were." I answered her.

"Did you kill that mud-monster?" She asked. Christina and Asherah burst into hysterics from the kitchen table.

"Naw," Alexander shook his head and sighed. "Slippery little bugger." He punched my arm and turned to run back out the front door. I hurried after him.

After we were cleaned off, we were allowed back into the house. Bella stood by the door with two towels for us. I ripped mine from her hands and she let out a startled squeak from my sudden aggressiveness.

I dropped my towel to the floor and she jumped away from me. "Don't you dare, Jacob!"

She squealed when I took her in my arms and soaked her shirt and jeans.

Dinner was abandoned by Christina and Asherah. I heard them standing with Alexander; they were all laughing.

Bella tried to push me away with her good arm, but we both knew she would have made more progress if she was to shove against a brick wall.

I leaned in and nipped at her neck, and felt her shiver in my arms. I let her go and she picked up my towel and slapped me with it. I caught it and dried myself off, then handed her the towel to dry herself.

"Dad?" Christina asked, her mouth full of food.

I looked up from my plate and she was smiling at me from across the table. I looked at Bella to see what our daughter's innocent smile was about. It only meant she had something to ask me that she knew I was going to flip out over.

Bella met my eyes for only a second before she dropped her gaze, suddenly interested in the corn on her plate.

I glanced quickly at Asherah and Alexander, but they were watching their sister with amused looks on their faces. They, too, knew how Christina was.

I took a deep breath, dropped my fork and folded my arms against my chest. "What, Christina."

"Erm," she swallowed loudly and poked at her corn, just like Bella. She peeked up at Bella from behind her thick eyelashes.

"Don't look at your mother." I shook my head. "You want to ask me something, ask me."

"Mom already said yes, but-" My eyes shot to Bella when she cute her off.

"I didn't say yes. I said it was okay as long as you asked your father."

"Someone better ask me something before the answer is an automatic-"

"I want to stay at the Cullens tonight."

"No." I snapped.

"Are you just finishing your last sentence or…"

"No." I repeated flatly.

"Why not? They're all there!"

"No."

"Dad, I'm going to marry him in a few weeks."

"And in a few weeks you can do whatever you want, but until then you're living under my roof and you go by my rules. You're not staying over there."

She threw her fork down and it clattered against her plate. "They don't sleep!"

"Exactly!" My tone matched hers.

"Jake," Bella said softly.

I laughed without humor as I stared at her, shaking my head slowly. "I dare you." I growled.

She took a deep breath. "She just wants to go over some details with Alice and Esme. She's a grown woman, Jake. There's six other vampires in that house with impeccable hearing."

I growled and Bella raised her eyebrows at me. I shook my head. I wasn't growling at her, but at the fact that she was right. I should have never dared her to talk me into it.

"You can go, but I don't want you sleeping in a room with him all night."

Christina shook her head quickly. "Alice is probably going to have me up half of the night anyway. I'll probably crash on the couch or something."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Yay!" She cheered, jumping to her feet and hurried around the table to throw her arms around my neck. "I'm going to get ready."

"Can I come?" Asherah asked, standing up so fast that her chair tipped over.

"No." Christina yelled from her room at the same time I said "Yes."

"Dad!" Christina wined.

"She goes or you don't."

"Fine," she huffed and slammed her door shut.

"Thanks Dad!" Asherah followed Christina's motion and threw her arms around my neck.

"Sure, sure." I sighed.

The phone rang and Alex jumped up to get it.

I glared at Bella as she stared back at me, her elbow on the table with her chin resting in her hand.

"What." I hissed.

"Thank you for letting her go." She smiled my favorite smile.

I rolled my eyes pretending the smile didn't send a warm shiver up my spine. "Father of the year." I muttered.

"Can I go out?" Alex hurried back into the kitchen.

"You, too?" I asked.

"Amber just got home and she wants to see me for a little while."

"I-" I started to say no, but Bella's quick response cut me off.

"Yes, but be back before midnight."

"Promise!" He said and kissed her cheek before running out the door.

"What was that about…" I trailed off. I knew that look on her face.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Christina said as she hugged Bella and then me. Asherah followed behind and they were gone. Within a matter of ten minutes, Bella had the house empty and she didn't even move from her seat.

I watched her get up silently and piled our kids' plates on top of hers, and carried them to the sink. I was out of my chair and locked my arms around her waist. She giggled as I nipped at her neck. She turned in my arms and I stepped towards her, pressing her back to the counter. Her lips found mine hungrily and I moved my left hand to her lower back and my right knotted in her hair, securing her face to mine.

I spun us around to try and move us towards our room, but the table was in my way. Bella lost her footing and I held her weight with one arm and pushed dishes off the table with the other. Bella jumped as the dishes clattered to the floor, but I quickly gained her attention back when my lips trailed along her collarbone.

"Jacob," she panted, locking her arms and legs around me. I picked her up off the table and cradled her in my arms - she was still healing from the attack, so I was careful not to put too much pressure on her ribs as I carried her.

She locked her arms around my neck and brought her lips to my ear. She kissed and nipped at my earlobe.

I stepped into our room and kicked the door closed behind me.


	45. Chapter 44: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

Bella's breath brushed across my face as she slept. The moonlight reflected off her face, placing her in the spotlight. I smiled and brushed a strand of her hair from her face. The corners of her lips twitched and I had to smile, too.

"You're watching me again." She accused softly without opening her eyes.

"You caught me." I chuckled and slid closer to her. My arms tightened around her and she pressed herself against me. My skin was warmer than hers, and I could feel her skin warm where we were touching.

"Our son home yet?" She whispered, her lips searching my face- her eyes still closed- until she found my lips.

"I don't know. I've been in here." I mumbled against her lips.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. I'm looking at you."

"Jacob," she laughed and slapped my arm with her good hand.

I sighed and looked over her head. "Just after midnight." I answered.

"That boy better be in his room." She grumbled as she sat up.

I pulled her back down and covered her with the blanket. "I'll go check. Stay right where you are." I got up, slipped on my shorts, and walked towards the door, but turned quickly when I heard fabric rustling. I was back across the room and ripped the shirt out of her hands. She stared up at me with wide-eyes. "I thought I said stay right where you are."

She rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"Good girl." I said and walked out of the room.

I opened Alexander's door to find his bed empty and made. I growled as I walked to the phone on his desk and dialed his cell phone.

"I'm on my way!" He yelled into the phone and then hung up on me.

"Jake?" Bella's voice came from the doorway, her eyes starring at the empty bed.

I took in the t-shirt she was wearing and I groaned. "I thought I told you to stay in bed."

Her arms crossed against her chest and her eyes narrowed. "Where's your son?"

I held the phone out in front of me and shook it. "He's on his way. It's only twenty minutes after you told him to be home."

"And that's how long I'm going to scream at him when he walks through the front door." She muttered.

As if on cue, the front door opened quietly and I heard Alexander sneaking around the living room as if he was going to make it to his room unheard.

Bella heard him and stepped into his room, then turned to face the door; her arms still tight against her chest.

Alexander jumped, startled when he noticed we were in the room. His eyes focused on Bella and he swallowed loudly. "Mom, I-"

"Don't you _mom_ me, boy! You're twenty minutes late!"

"I was talking with Jared."

"I don't care if you were talking to the damn president! When I say you need to be home at midnight, what time do I want you home?"

"Mom-"

"Wrong answer!"

"Twelve," He huffed and looked over her head at me.

I shrugged and shook my head. He was on his own. Even I couldn't stop her rant now.

"What if something happened to you? What if some nomad vampire was out hunting?"

"I would have taken him down."

I groaned, slapping my hand to my face. That was the worst answer he could have ever given her. He should have known that.

"Not on your own!" She screamed.

"Okay, okay. I'll be home an hour before I'm supposed to next time."

She nodded. "And that next time wont be for a long time."

He rolled his eyes and walked around her.

Bella stormed out of the room.

I patted Alexander's shoulder and started towards the door. "She means well, Alex. You know how she worries when one of you kids are out there alone."

"I know," he groaned and threw himself on his bed.

"So why did you do it?" I asked him. "Why didn't you just come home when she asked?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to leave." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and sulked with his face in his hands. "How did you do it. You know, when you and mom were only dating, and you both still lived with your dads?"

I stiffened. There weren't many nights we spent apart. But he couldn't know that.

I sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I know it's hard to leave her at night, but Amber will still be there in the morning. She's just sleeping. You're not missing anything."

"I know, but…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "But… I-" he took a deep breath. "I miss her. Like miss her a lot. And I just left. Ash doesn't seem to be going through the same thing. She's over at the Cullens partying it up when Ethan is…" he trailed off when he saw my eyes widen.

"Bella!" I yelled, leaping for the phone.

"What?" She asked from the doorway as I dialed Christina's cell phone.

"I'm in the living room, dad." She huffed into the phone, then her voice was further away. "Everyone, please say hi to my dad so he knows I'm not alone with Edward."

"Hey, Jake." I heard a chorus of voices. Just not the one I was looking for. I could pick out my kids' voice in a group of vampires any day.

"Bye, dad."

"No, wait!"

She was quiet on the other end.

"Let me talk to Asherah."

"Oh.. Erm… she's… in the bathroom."

"I'll wait." I told her.

"Dad," She sighed, defeated. She knew that I knew where Asherah was. "I'll bring her home."

"No thanks." I said and hung up the phone.

"Jacob, where are you going?" Bella asked as she followed me through the house.

"It was me that got her in trouble, right?" Alexander asked behind her.

I was too angry to answer him or Bella. As I rushed out the door, I heard Alexander explaining to Bella.

I ran to Sam's house. I shook my head, how did my perfect night go so wrong? Why did I have to let my kids become teenagers?

I walked up to the front door and pounded my fist on it.

"Sam was up and turning on lights as he rushed to the door.

"Jacob?"

"Your son's got my daughter. I want her, now."

Sam sighed deeply and held the door open for me. Just as I stepped inside two sets of feet were rushing towards me.

"Dad, look-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses." I growled.

Her eyes filled with tears and I had to look away. She looked too much like Bella for me to yell at her for long, but I was too angry to even comfort her.

I leaned towards Ethan so his face was even with mine. "I'll deal with you later." I growled and took Asherah's hand.

"Jake, if I knew she was here I would have-"

"Thanks Sam." I cut him off. I knew he would have let me know.

"Will you talk to me?" Asherah asked as I towed her along.

I didn't answer her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." She whispered.

"Your brother's home grounded now, too. Bet you can keep each other company."

"I was going to go back to the Cullen's! I wasn't going to stay overnight with Ethan."

I spun around and she flinched away from me. "You're not going _anywhere_ past ten from now on. You were supposed to be over at the Cullens, and I knew it sounds insane or me to say this, but your supposed to stay there!"

"You and mom never had a curfew! Why should I?"

"And look what happened! She got pregnant and-" I cut off. That didn't come out the way I was intending it to.

Asherah stepped away from me, her eyes wide.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. You know I love your mother and sister very much. I wouldn't give them up for the world. And you and your brother… I-" I sighed. "Ash, look, honey, I just meant that your mother and I were teenagers, younger than you when we had Chrissy. You're mother was only a year younger than you are now. We've told your sister this time and time again: you need to be careful. We're tough on you kids because we were the king and queen of sneaking around." I bit my lip. She didn't need to know that.

She rolled her eyes and walking in front of me. "We all know that."

"How?" I asked as I hurried to follow her.

"We've heard stories from around the other pack. Jared, Uncle Paul, Sam… there've been times when they talked about you sneaking over to Grandpa Swan's to see Mom when he was here visiting Grandpa Black." She looked down at the ground, her shoulders slumped. It was the first time she addressed my dad since he died.

I reached out and put my arm around her.

She leaned into my side. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You can talk about him, you know."

She nodded.

"What do you know about… your mother and I?"

She giggled. "We know more than you think, Dad."


	46. Chapter 45: Christina's POV

***Christina's POV***

I stood in the middle of the living room, on a stool, while Alice circled me. I made sure to stand still as she shoved sharp pins into the dress where she needed to make adjustments.

My mom and sister were sitting on the couch starring at me in my wedding dress. I couldn't help but blush.

"Where's the veil?" Alice asked somewhere behind me.

"I'll get it!" Asherah ran into my room and came back with the veil.

"I think I might have to make this a little shorter. It'll look better with the style of the dress." Alice was talking to herself. Neither my mom or I knew anything about style. We were both happy in a t-shirt and jeans. Asherah paid close attention to what Alice was saying.

I shrugged at her suggestion. "I don't care what you do."

"I know," Alice chuckled.

"That son of yours is quick." Uncle Paul was telling my dad as they walked through the door.

We all glanced at the clock not realizing they were due home so soon.

My mom got to her feet, smiling as my dad laughed at Uncle Paul and turned slowly to look around the room.

"Oh," he gasped and stepped back towards the door. "Wow, honey, you look beautiful."

My mom and I relaxed at the same time. But we stiffened when his eyes dropped to the one strap. He walked slowly towards me and picked up a piece of material that Alice had cut away. He pursed his lips and wrapped the piece of material around my chest.

"Dad," I groaned.

"I think that looks much better." He winked and pulled the material off of me. "I'm kidding, Chrissy, you look absolutely stunning. I approve."

Even though I was standing on a stool, I was still just a few inches shorter than him. So I reached up on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thanks," I breathed into his ear.

"You're welcome." He touched my cheek and backed up to take my mom in his arms.

He stood, watching me as Alice went back to work.

Alice's hands froze on my dress and a faint grumbled vibrated in her chest. "Edward's coming earlier than I told him." She sighed heavily and took my hand to help me off the stool. "Bella, help me get her out of this dress. He's going to be here soon. And please, Jacob, Ash, and Paul, don't think of her in the dress. He'll see it in your thoughts."

My dad shrugged and shoved a handful of chips in his mouth. "I don't owe the guy anything. He's taking my baby."

"Dad, please." I begged as my mom glared at him.

My dad's decision didn't come from my words, but the look my mom was giving him.

He stared back at her and groaned. "Fine. I'm thinking of butterflies and ice cream."

"Jake, you don't have to be so sarcastic about it." My mom said as she lifted my dress so I could walk without stepping on it.

"You already know I have to be like that, Bells. Especially with Edward."

"He's almost here." Alice said and pushed me down the hall to my room.

By the time I was out of my dress and back in my favorite jeans and t-shirt, Edward was in the living room waiting for me.

Alice hurried in front of me and darted over to where he was standing. She wagged her finger in his face as she scolded him. "I thought I told you after four! It's not even three yet! I don't like being rushed, Edward. Tomorrow it's going to be even longer. I wasn't finished with the measurements."

"We have time, Alice." Edward answered calmly. He smiled down at her, amused by her aggravation.

"Don't you dare try and come here early tomorrow, either." She narrowed her eyes and they began their internal argument. I hated when they did that because I didn't know what she was telling him, or what he was deciding to tell her.

"How… disturbing." Uncle Paul grumbled and rolled his eyes as he watched them scowl at each other.

"Tell me about it," my dad muttered.

"Enough!" My mom hissed, slapping his arm.

The bickering between Alice and Edward didn't last long. It never did. Alice hugged me goodbye, then my mom and sister.

"Dad!" Alexander barged through the front door, breathless from being over excited.

"What?" my dad asked with another mouthful of chips.

"There's this _huge_ bonfire going on tonight down at the beach. It's a bunch of guys back from college for the long weekend. They saw Brody, Ethan and I! They asked if we wanted to come. Can-"

"No," both my parents answered in the same stern tone.

Alexander's excited face quickly turned into a scowl. "Come on! I haven't asked to go anywhere in three days!"

"And you're still grounded." My mom told him.

"I'll go tonight and do extra work around the house to make up for it. I'll even be home an hour before my curfew." He begged.

"You don't have a curfew because you're not going out."

"It's a huge party! I have to go! I'll be the only one not going."

"No," my dad shook his head and pointed at Asherah. "Your sister's not going, either."

"Dad," Alexander placed his hands on his shoulders and shook his as he pleaded with him. "Okay, picture this, your girlfriend-the very woman you imprinted on, so of course you would do _anything _to make her happy- is underage and has a ticket, which would be me since I'm older than her, to go to this college party. Come on, what if it was you and mom in my shoes. Would you go insane if you couldn't give her this one chance to feel older?"

My dad chuckled and patted his back as he turned to walk away. "Alex, two things; one, your mother is two years older than me, so no, I never had to get her into anything like that. But _she_ had to sneak me into an R rated movie once. And two… well when we stayed out past the time we were supposed to, we never got caught, so I never had to beg my dad to take her anywhere."

My mom stared at him shocked that he openly said all that to him. My dad saw her face and laughed at her.

"Oh, Bells you wouldn't believe the things these kids know about us. I didn't say anything, it's not me this time. Blame Sam, Jared, and Paul."

"I'm out." Uncle Paul said and ran out the door.

Asherah giggled and walked into her room.

"I don't want to know," My mom shook her head.

"Okay, so can I go?" Alexander asked.

My dad look at my mom and she sucked in a sharp breath. My dad was caving.

"Jacob! He's grounded!"

"Let the boy have some fun. He just wants to take Amber to the party. He'll be home _two _hours before he's supposed to, right?"

"Absolutely!" Alexander was quick to agree with him.

"No, Jake." My mom crossed her arms against her chest.

"Look at the kid, he's desperate."

"I don't care! You going to let Ash go, then, too?"

My dad looked towards the hallway where Asherah disappeared down. "Sorry, Alex, not this time. Maybe next party."

"I'm nineteen! I shouldn't have to live by your rules anymore!" Alexander exploded as he stormed down the hall and slammed his door.

"Go to your room." My mom was speaking to me, but she was starring down my dad. I was quick to obey. I knew she was going to let him have it for turning against her.

"Bella, I was only trying to help him out. It was just for a few hours."

"They're both grounded, Jake. You can't let one go free while the other has to stay home."

"Since when do we actually treat them like twins? They've been doing completely different things since the day they were born." I heard my dad argue.

"It's not because they're twins, Jake, it's because they're both grounded! I would be saying the same thing if it was Christina grounded, too."

"That's another thing," I heard him sit on the couch and knew he had something important to talk to her about. "I've been thinking of this whole punishment thing with Ash and Alex. They're only a year younger than Chrissy, and yet we treat her as if she's an adult."

"She is," my mom answered quickly. "Or she acts like one."

"So are the twins. I know it may not seem that way since we got to see them grow up, but Christina has been the size she is now for years. She's just as young as the other two."

My mom chuckled and I heard her kiss him. "Are you trying to weasel your daughter out of this wedding, Jacob Black?"

I peeked out my door and saw my mom sitting on his lap, his mouth twitched as he tried hiding his smile.

He shrugged.

"She's getting married and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Would you have stopped our wedding if your father was against it?"

He shook his head and pulled her in to kiss her lips, then both her cheeks. "We had a baby, it was only right."

"If we had Christina after we got married." My mom countered.

My dad snorted. "Then you probably would have never married me."

"I would have! But you're not answering my question."

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "My dad liked you."

"Jacob," my mom growled.

He laughed at her and hugged her close. "I would have told him to get lost. There's nothing I would ever let get between us."

"And do you think she's going to let anything… or anyone get between her and Edward?"

"How did you turn this whole thing around?"

My mom chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm good like that."

"Can Alex go-" My dad whispered, but my mom cut him off.

"No."


	47. Chapter 46: Asherah's POV

***Asherah's POV***

I hated the fact that I was grounded. Technically I didn't do anything wrong. Yes, I was over at Ethan's house when I should have been at the Cullens, but it wasn't like I was going to stay there all night.

I sat in my room, face down on my bed, as I listened to my dad trying to get my mom to let Alexander go to the party down at the beach. Of course he wouldn't have let me go, even if I wasn't grounded. I wish he would stop looking at me like I'm still as small and fragile as the picture of me he carries around in his wallet, right behind a recent picture of me. He pulls out my hospital picture after someone notices the recent one of me. He says he likes to prove just how far I've come. Don't see the point in it. I'm not that baby in the picture anymore. He was the only one that didn't see it differently.

"No." I heard my mom speak, more stern than she was talking before. I was glad she was sort of sticking up for me. If I wasn't going, then neither was my brother. That was as fair as I could get it.

"Stubborn woman." My dad grumbled and my mom laughed at him.

"You knew that from the very beginning."

"And that wasn't always the most attractive quality."

She didn't answer him, but I was positive he was receiving a not too happy look from her.

I heard something outside my door and I glanced over to see what it was. Someone had shoved a piece of paper under it.

I slid off my bed and sunk to my knees to grab the paper and unfold it.

There was a note inside, written by Alexander:

_Ash, _

_I'm going to that damn party. I refuse to be the only teenage male not there. You can come, too, but we all know how much of a Daddy's girl you really are. Let's see if you can prove that wrong. Ethan is meeting me there. Will be harder to get out of the house with you, but I'll figure it out. Let me know if you're in or not. Don't care either way, but Ethan will rip my head off if I didn't suggest you coming. _

I sat in the middle of my room, starring at the note in my hands. Could I actually sneak away? Yes, I definitely could, but it's the getting caught part that I was worried about. I knew we were going to get caught at some point, the wolves wouldn't leave a party like that unwatched. Someone was going to be running patrol and see us, then go back to my dad and tell them where we are. Was I ready for that embarrassment? Having my father come drag me away from a college party.

I closed my eyes and picked up the pen that was passed under my door. I flipped the paper over and wrote quickly.

_I'm in._

I passed the note back under the door and Alex's fingers snatched it away.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" My dad's voice was sharp on the other side of my door.

"Going to the bathroom."

"The bathroom isn't your sister's door."

"I know that!" Alex snapped. "I was going to ask her a question, but she's not opening her door. Think she's pretty pissed at you."

My mouth fell open with a quiet _pop_ as I stared at my closed door. I'm not mad at him. Why would he say something like that?

They were quiet on the other side of my door, and I heard someone walking away and the bathroom door shut.

"Ash?" My dad knocked on the door and I jumped to my feet, frozen in the middle of my room. Was I supposed to act mad at him? Was this part of our escape plan? I wish Alex would have told me his plans.

I decided to keep quiet, ignoring him was best. I think.

My door opened slowly and I sucked in a sharp breath.

"What's going on?" My dad asked as he took in my posture.

"Nothing?" It came out like a question.

His eyebrow raised slowly as he stared at me. "You don't know how to lie, remember?"

I nodded.

"So why are you looking like your on trial for a crime you committed?"

"I didn't commit any crimes, and I'm not going to."

He nodded slowly. "That's a good thing."

"Very."

We stood, silently starring at each other for a few minutes.

"Okay," I said slowly and backed up to sit on my bed. "Well if you have nothing else to tell me, then I guess I should be getting back to my punishment."

"Right," my dad dragged out the word just as long as I had. "I'm going to be patrolling this party tonight. Don't want any nomads thinking it's an all night buffet or something."

"Why are _you_ patrolling? Just a question, I don't mean anything by it."

My dad snorted and pursed his lips. "Because I need to." He said flatly and walked out of my room.

Just after sunset, Alex crept into my room, his entrance was drowned out by my mom, Emily, Kim, and Rachel's laughter in the kitchen. My mom had them over while my dad was out.

Christina was out running patrol with my dad.

"Ready?" Alex asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No."

"Why not? Dad got to you?"

"No, he's at the party… well patrolling it. He'll see us."

"You're a big girl."

"So, I don't want to be embarrassed by all those people."

"He's not there. I heard Sam and him on the phone earlier. There's a reason why mom has all the girls here. Chrissy's the only on patrolling the party. Dad's out with Sam, Uncle Paul, Jared, and some of the other guys."

"Really?" I asked, feeling better than before.

He nodded and took my hand. "Your window is further away from mom than mine, so we're leaving through here." He shoved me towards my window and I let him go first so he could catch me from the other side.

I landed in his arms and he swung me onto his back as he ran. He didn't slow down until we were far enough from the house that my mom couldn't get to us.

"Ethan!" I yelled, sliding off Alexander's back and he shrugged away from the tree he was leaning against, to catch me in his arms.

"I didn't think Alex was going to convince you to come."

"Of course I came!" I would go anywhere he was.

"Glad you did." He took my hand as we walked towards the beach.

"Alex!" Amber waved as she quickly jumped away from some guy she was talking to.

I heard Alexander growl beside me and I gripped his arm.

"Who's your friend?" He asked her once she was in his arms.

I glanced back over at the older guy still starring at her. By the look of him, he seemed to be over twenty-one.

"I have no idea. I got here and he just started talking to me. I don't even remember his name." She shrugged, not even looking back to see if he was still watching her.

"He say anything to you?"

She shook her head and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Nothing I cared to listen to."

"Stay by me." He growled.

I sat down beside Amber around the fire. Alex was on her other side, and Ethan was at mine.

We didn't leave their sides until we both had to go to the bathroom. Together we walked the beach to the store.

I kept my eyes alert for my father, but Alexander was right, he wasn't here. If he was then he would have found us hours ago.

We walked out of the bathroom and Amber grabbed my hand.

"You've got a friend? That's hot." The guy Amber was talking to swayed, drunk, in front of us.

"We have to get back to our boyfriends." I growled.

"Ooh, boyfriends, eh? The ones that think they're hot stuff because they're on steroids?"

"They're not, that's just them." I snapped. "And I suggest you leave us alone before they find you here, talking to us."

"We've got a mouthy one here. You think you can mouth off to anyone because your big bad boyfriend will protect you? Hang with me, I'll show you ladies a good time."

"Matt, leave them alone, they're too young to mess with." Another guy who seemed more sober, said behind him.

"Well then they shouldn't be here in the first place."

"I'm not young, I'm nineteen."

"Sure you are, kid."

I cursed out the fact that I was small and didn't look like a nineteen-year-old.

"Leave them alone." Alexander's voice was deep.

Both of the guys spun around and the sober one backed away immediately. "Look, guys, I was helping you out. I don't want any problems here. Just tryin' to get my friend, here, away."

"Then do that." Ethan growled.

"You can't speak for them," Matt slurred out, pointing his finger in our direction. "We're havin' a good time."

"I can speak for them." Alex told him.

"What, you own them or something? I don't see your name tattooed on their body, but then again, I haven't seem them yet."

"Shut your damn mouth before I kill you!" Alex was shaking as Ethan tried to hold him back. "You going to talk crap about my sister and my girlfriend, then you're going to talk to me."

"I ain't fighting you! You cheat with all your steroids."

Alex and Ethan burst out laughing, despite the enraged faces they wore. "This is all natural, dude, and so is my instinct to kick your sorry ass. You have no idea who you're messing with. Not one damn clue. See, we can kill you too easily. And you know what? It wont be fun because you wouldn't be able to fight back.

Matt lunged at my brother, his fists out in front of him.

"No!" I yelled, moving to protect him.

Matt's fist was faster than me, he struck Alex in the face, but he stood as still as a wall.

Matt unclenched and clenched his hand as he stared up at my brother.

"Oh," Alexander gasped. "I'm sorry, did you actually hit me?"

"What they hell are you?" Matt asked.

"Someone you don't want to mess with."

Matt laughed and swung again, but I placed myself between him and Alex.

"Asherah!" I heard three different voiced call my name, but my ears were ringing. I had blocked the second punch, but my face was the one to receive the blow.

"You're an idiot!" I heard another voice, Christina's voice. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't find them on my face. It felt numb. I tried to remember how to speak, but my lips weren't where I thought they were. I couldn't feel them either.

"I didn't think she was going to movie that fast! She should have known better."

"I have to get her home. Carlisle will meet us there."

"Where is she?" I heard another familiar voice, more angered than the others.

"Dad, this wasn't my fault. She jumped in the way."

"Where's the kid?"

"He ran off. I don't know and I don't care where he went. I wasn't leaving her side."

I was being moved, my dad had me in his arms and the way he walked caused my head to spin. I groaned and it sounded off with the ringing in my ears.

I could tell when the couch was under me, instead of my dad's arms. Cold hands moved over my face.

"How long has she been out?"

"Maybe five minutes." Alexander answered.

"Well, she's got a broken nose, but it will heal just fine. Her left eye will be black and blue, but that's pretty much the extent of it."

"I'm so sorry," I managed to force through my lips.

"Ash!" My dad dropped to his knees in front of the couch and took my hands in his. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Alex… Matt… I'm sorry."

"Matt?" My dad growled.

"That was his name." Alexander answered him.

"I'll never do anything like this again."

"Maybe you should consider listening to your mother and I."

I nodded slowly, trying not to make myself dizzy.

"You're not mad at me?"

"I'm very upset with you, but I'm happy you're okay." He reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Where's mom?" I asked him.

"Outside with Ethan. He's telling her what happened."

"Can you get her, please?"

My dad kissed my forehead and walked towards the front door. "Bella, she's asking for you."

My mom was across the room in a flash, taking my dad's place in front of me. "I'm not going to ask you why you did what you did, because I would have done the same thing. But I do want to ask why you snuck out. How many times have you snuck away and it's done you no good? When are you going to learn?"

"I learned." I said through my tears.

"Please, if your going to be mat at her-"

"You know what, Alex," my dad stood in front of him and we all braced ourselves for another argument. Alex was tense in front of my dad. "You did wrong by going to that party, but you did right in keeping an eye on your sister. I'm disappointed in you, but I'm proud of you." He said and patted his shoulder.

"I think you both learned a lesson tonight, so we should call it a night. We can talk more in the morning."

"Ice her nose overnight to keep some of the swelling down." Carlisle suggested and kissed my forehead, then stood up and kissed my mom's cheek. "Call me if you need me."

"Thank you, Carlisle." She said and squeezed his hand before he walked out of the house.

"We're going to keep you in the living room since it's closer to our room. Yell if you need something." My mom said and hugged me lightly.

Once the living room was empty, I stared at Alex as he glared back at me.


	48. Chapter 47: Asherah's POV

***Asherah's POV***

"What?" I hissed, starring at my brother's face as he glared at me.

"You should have stayed out of the way!" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't thinking, Alex, I'm sorry."

"No, you weren't thinking! That punch would have done _nothing_ to my face, but look what it did to yours!"

"I'm sorry!" The tears were hot as they ran down my face.

He leaned down quickly and wrapped my arms around me. "Let me do the protecting, you just sit there and look pretty."

"I don't need you to protect me."

He laughed and touched my nose.

I cringed away from his touch, clenching my teeth from the pain.

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes. "You don't need protecting."

"But you're my brother."

"And?"

I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

I smiled back. "And what?"

"I'm your brother… your _big_ protective brother." He winked at me.

"Big brother?" I asked, raising an eyebrow confusingly. "We share a birthday."

"We may have the same birthday, but I _am_ two minutes older than you. _And _I came home before you." He moved slowly until he was sitting on the edge of the couch. "I don't know what it is about you, maybe the fact that you are the closest linked to me, but I'm more protective over you than I am for Amber. I can't _not_ look out for you, Ash. It kills me that you look the way you do because of me."

I shook my head. It made me dizzy, but I ignored it. "I was hit because of me. I should have known that you wouldn't be hurt by a human. But I didn't like the fact that the attack was pointed on you. I couldn't just stand there."

"But that's exactly what you should have done."

I looked down at my hands, knowing he was right. "If I was the werewolf and you were the normal human, would you have just stayed-"

"That doesn't count." He shook his head quickly, cutting me off.

I rolled my eyes, and flinched at the pain it caused me. "Now you sound like mom and dad."

"But it doesn't count. Out of the both of us, who has always been the smallest, most fragile one?"

"Well if you count the day we were born then both-"

"No," he shook his head, cutting me off again. "You were the one they all were terrified of losing. Look at the pictures of us. _You_ were the one that always needed the help."

I sighed heavily. He had the mind of our father. There was no way I was going to make him see that I was a big girl now. He was right, though. Since my parents found out we were going to be twins, Alex was always the one in front of me, hiding me from view.

"Okay, I get it. But do me a favor."

"Tell me what the favor is first and then I'll think about it."

"Treat me as someone your age, not a little sister five years younger than you are."

"And you don't try and act like you're made of stone."

"How did my favor turn into a deal?"

"Since you've been talking to me."

"Okay, _Jacob_."

Alex laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not dad. If I was, I'm pretty sure that kid would be walking on one leg and armless.

"True," I agreed. "Dad seems to always go overboard when it comes to all of us."

"Do you blame me?" He asked from across the living room. It was dark, so I couldn't see where he was standing.

"Yes," we both answered him at the same time.

"Well you shouldn't. You three kids and your mother are the most important people in my life. I commend Alex for protecting you the way he did," he paused as he walked over to us and knelt in front of me. "And I can understand completely why you did what you did. Your mother and I didn't raise you kids to turn your back on the other. That's not how you were brought up. Whether you're a werewolf or not, you have the need to protect. It's in your blood. It's who we are as a family."

I looked over his shoulder to see my mom leaning against the wall by their bedroom. She was smiling at his back. When she noticed me looking at her, she winked and nodded her head, agreeing with him.

I yawned and fought to stay awake. The pain medication Carlisle gave me was beginning to take affect.

"Get some sleep. We're right here if you need us."

"Wait!" I said, gripping my dad's neck when he leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"What is it?" He asked, leaning away from me to check over my face.

"I'll be fine for the night. Can I please be in my own bed?"

He looked up at Alexander without speaking.

"I'll be up most of the night anyway; too wound up to sleep. I'll hear her if she needs something."

"Run a quick patrol. Your sister and Edward are out there," my dad told him, patting his shoulder. "Run off some of that steam. I know it must be at it's boiling point. Be home when Chrissy comes in, please. I _can_ phase in and make sure she knows-"

"No, no. I swear, I'll be home when she is. I'll stick close so I can still hear Ash."

"That's fine." My dad said and reached out to help me off the couch.

"I'll do it. Go back to bed." Alexander said to both our parents.

"Be safe out there, please." My mom said from the same spot.

"Always," he flashed her a wide grin and lifted me off the couch.

My dad kissed my cheek and pressed his fist to Alexander's shoulder. "Close." He warned and turned to walk towards my mom. As he walked towards her his arm slipped around her waist and he kissed her neck. I smiled as they looked back at us and couldn't fight to keep my eyes open anymore.


	49. Chapter 48: Asherah's POV

***Asherah's POV***

I forced my eyes open and couldn't believe how tired I still was. I groaned loudly and rolled onto my side, away from the light coming through my window.

"Ash is-" I heard Edward start to say, but my dad cut him off.

"I know she's awake."

"Dad," Chrissy groaned.

"What?" I heard him ask, his voice getting closer as he walked towards my room. "I can hear my kids just as good as he can." He said and my door opened.

"Shut my shade." I mumbled into my pillow.

He laughed and crossed my room. I felt his weight on my bed. I peeked out from under my hair.

"Mornin' sunshine, or I should say afternoon."

"Shut my shade." I repeated.

He looked over my body to the window behind me. "It is." He said flatly.

"It's too bright in here." I complained.

He laughed quietly and took the blanket from the foot of my bed to put it over the window. "Better?"

"Much."

"Still tired?"

"And cranky."

He laughed again. "That I already knew."

I picked up my head and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Go back to sleep. You need anything?"

"My head is pounding." I wined.

"Okay," his warm hand laid across my forehead for a second before getting up to walk out of my room. He was back a few minutes later with a cup of water in his right hand, and his left was balled into a fist. "Here, take this."

"No!" I muttered and hid my face back in my pillow. "I don't like the way the morphine makes me feel. It's worse than a hangover- not that I would know what that was like…" I trailed off, not sure how big of a hole I had just dug myself.

"Trust me, I would know the second you walked through that front door, drunk. It's okay, the morphine does that to some people. This is just some Tylenol."

I sat up slowly and held my hand out. He dropped two pills into my hand and I popped them into my mouth.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking the glass of water out of his hand.

He sat down on the edge of my bed again and hooked his index finger under my chin to tilt my face towards him. I could see the tortured look in his eyes and tried to turn my face away from him, but he was stronger than me and held my face where it was. He studied the bruising for what seemed like forever.

"It's not going to go away by you starring at it, dad. Don't look at me if it bothers you."

"I can look as you as long as I want."

"Not when I know how much it bothers you."

"It only bothers me that this is a human that did this to you."

I snorted. "Sorry you cant kill this one, dad."

He nodded, deep in thought. "Yeah," he sighed. "Me too."

"Cant always protect us all." I knew I was being mean. I knew I was reminding him of all the things he didn't ever want to hear, but I wasn't feeling like myself.

He didn't answer or comment on my statement, and I was afraid to look into his eyes. I could tell what I said hurt him. I could hear it in his breathing.

"Aw, Dad, I didn't mean-"

"No." He cut me off. "You're right and I'm so sorry for that. I wish I could keep all of you right beside me all the time, but I cant."

"It's okay, really."

"Look at your face, Asherah!"

"What happened to me has nothing to do with you! It's got nothing to do with the strange world we live in. This was me getting in the way of a normal teenage boy feud. This would have happened even if we lived normal lives. This isn't the first injury I've had."

He laughed at that and I felt better. I got him to smile.

"Yes, that's very true. Only your mother's kid would be as clumsy as you are."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"But, see, those injuries were inflicted by you and only you. This," he paused as he reached out to stroke his fingers lightly from my forehead, across my black eye, and over my nose. "This is not self inflicted. This was not just you tripping over a crack in the floor. This was someone else's doing. That doesn't sit well with me. Not when someone messes with one of my kids, or two of them at the same time."

"Don't forget mom." I reminded him, thinking of the fight the wolves were just in, and the revenge my dad had gotten.

He nodded, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

My phone rang, interrupting whatever it was he was about to say. "Can you hand me my phone?" I asked him.

He nodded and reached for it, tossing it onto the bed. "Probably Ethan, I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

"Where's mom?"

"With Aunt Rachel."

I nodded and answered my phone. "Hello?"

No one answered me. I could hear breathing on the other end, and held the phone away from my ear to double check the number. It was a private number.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I asked again.

"What's wrong?" My dad asked, he had paused at the door, watching me confusingly.

I shrugged and hung up my phone. "I don't know, wrong number I guess."

Just as my dad nodded, my phone rang again. "It says private." I told him and answered the phone again.

"Ethan?" I figured he was playing some kind of trick on me. No one answered me. "I can hear you breathing."

The line went dead and I looked up at my dad.

"Give me your phone." He snapped and took it out of my hand.

"You cant call the number back." I told him as he started to walk out of my room with my phone.

It rang before he could answer me. He was quick to answer. "Who the hell is this?" There was a short pause. "You call my daughter's phone again and I will have you tracked down faster than you can hang up the phone." He snapped and hung up the phone.

"Did they talk to you?" I asked him.

He shook his head and put my phone in his back jeans pocket, and turned to walk out of my room.

"I need that!" I yelled after him.

"No you don't. Use the house phone if you want to call someone." He called back to me from the hallway. "Guys, check this out for me…" I heard him start to explain to my brother, sister, and Edward.

"This is categorized as being over protective!" I called out to him.

He ignored me, as usual.

I didn't feel like arguing. My head hurt too much. I would ask for my phone back when I felt better.

I heard whispers in the living room, but couldn't hear them to make out what they were talking about. My phone rang once more and I heard Edward answer it this time.

I got out of bed and hurried out of my room to listen to the conversation.

"Ash, go back to bed." My dad ordered.

"Who's calling me?" I asked Edward, but he was silent as he listened to what was on the other line. Christina and Alexander were still by the front door, their hands half stretched for the doorknob. Alexander was already shaking. My dad had his hand resting on his shoulder, probably keeping him in place.

"His thoughts aren't clear, only because he's thinking so much at once." Edward said when he hung up the phone.

"Sort it out, mind reader." My dad growled.

"He knows about the- about her face. Could be someone from the party trying to check up on her. Seems as if they're just too scared to talk."

"It was just the two guys with us when it happened." I pointed out.

"I don't think so!" My brother growled deeply, shoving my dad's hand off his shoulder.

"Alex!" Christina ran after him.

"Christina!" My dad called after her. "Damn it!" He threw his fists to his head and spun to face Edward. "Stay with her and if Bella comes home before we do, please don't tell her anything."

"You cant kill a human!" I cried out, leaping towards my dad and clung to his arm.

"I'm not. I'm going to help your sister stop your brother from doing just that." He kissed my cheek and looked over my head. His hands gripped my shoulders as he pushed me back towards Edward. "You cave and tell my wife the truth, it's your head mounted on the wall."

"Yeah," I snorted. "Right beside yours. Mom would kill you if she knew you let him get away from you."

He jabbed his finger in my face, but bit his bottom lip. "I have to go." He snapped and was shaking as he dove out the door.

"So…" I said slowly, turning to face Edward. "What now?"

He looked down at me and shrugged. "Should you be in bed?"

"I'm technically older than you. There's no way in hell you can tell me what to do."

"I've got centuries on you, kid." He shook his head and smiled.

I crossed my arms against my chest. "In the human aspect, I've got two years on you, kid."

He shook his head as he stared at me. "Your mother's looks, but your father's attitude."

I nodded slowly. "I've heard that's a deathly combination."

He laughed once. "I've lived that deathly combination."

"How?" I asked, sitting on the couch. He sat beside me, facing me. "You knew my parents before, right?"

He nodded slowing, his eyes suddenly locked on something over my head. "I did."

"So you obviously weren't friends with my dad… you knew my mom?"

"Correct."

"How?"

"We… went to high school together."

"Oh," I said slowly. "Were you friends?"

"Something like that."

I leaped off the couch, my face twisting in disgust. By the repulsive thoughts in my head, it looked as if I slapped him across the face. Good.

"You… you…" I swallowed the nausea and tried again. "_You dated my mother?"_

"It's all in the past, I have more respect for your parents than you could imagine. I would never do anything to get in the middle of their marriage. I don't ever intend to. Bella chose her destiny and by some miracle it brought me mine."

I shuddered. "Does Chrissy know you and…"

He nodded and I was thankful I didn't have to finish that sentence.

"Wow," I sighed, slumping back down on the couch. "My mom actually dated someone before my dad. Never thought that one."

Edward laughed, still not meeting my eyes. "She was all for the vampires before she came across her werewolf."

I shuddered again. "No offense, but I'm glad she went with the wolf."

He met my gaze, smiled, and winked. "I'm glad, too."

"I bet my sister was livid when she found out."

"She wasn't happy about it."

I nodded, I could only imagine her reaction.

"Great," Edward was on his feet as he stared at the front door.

"What?" I asked, my heart leaping to my throat. I gripped his arm as I stood behind him. "How bad?"

"Real bad." He whispered. "Your mother's home."

I stayed planted behind Edward. "How good of a liar are you?" I asked him.

"Worlds best. You?"

"Worlds worst."

"Better keep quiet, then."


	50. Chapter 49: Asherah's POV

***Asherah's POV***

"Hey… guys." My mom stumbled over her words when she realized it was just Edward and I greeting her. She slowly looked around the living room and laid her eyes on us again. She studied our stance and sighed heavily, chucking her car keys onto the table by the door.

"What happened?"

"Why would you think that?" I squeaked.

Edward placed his hand across my body and shoved me further behind him.

"What she means is, why does something have to be wrong?"

"Because my three wolves aren't here and you were left to watch Asherah."

She was better than I thought.

"They ran out for a moment, but that doesn't mean there's something wrong, Bella. I have a medical background and volunteered to stay here and keep an eye on Asherah."

I peeked around Edward's arm to see her reaction. She stared into his eyes and I gagged.

Her eyes shot down to me and grew wide. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." I said quickly.

Edward snorted a laugh.

"Okay," my mom huffed, crossing her arms against her chest. Her eyes moved back to Edward. "Where did Jacob take my kids?"

"Oh, great." I muttered. When she claimed us as hers meant she was mad at my dad.

"He just stepped out with them. They were bored inside the house."

"You can stop lying to me, now. What happened!"

"Nothing." My dad said as he walked through the front door.

"Then why do you have Sam's shorts on?" She raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to answer her.

"Oh, hey mom." Alex and Christina smiled as they walked through the door behind my dad.

"And Alex and Chrissy aren't in their own clothes, either."

"Oh, we were by the beach playing around and our clothes got-" My dad started, but my mom cut him off.

"The truth would be nice, too…" She trailed off as she turned slowly towards the weakest one against her. "Alex, honey, talk to me." Her tone was light, but demanding. It made her sound threatening.

My brother shuddered and looked down at the floor. "Tell me, Alexander Jacob Black."

He took a deep breath. "Someone was calling Asherah's phone and it turns out it's the most likely guy from the party- you know, the one who… well, anyway, I got mad and ran out of the house to go after him. Dad and Chrissy followed to stop me. Nothing bad happened!" He said quickly.

My mom was silent for a few minutes as she stared at my brother. Her eyes slowly moved to my dad and narrowed. "I was gone for a few hours and all this happens?"

Edward turned to face me and spoke too low for anyone else to hear. "Guess you're a better liar than someone. World's worst doesn't include you. Seems your brother can't stand up to the wrath of your mother."

I shook my head. "He never could."

He nodded once and turned to face the others again.

"He's a human, Jacob." My mom groaned.

"I know, Bells. I didn't let him go anywhere near him. We couldn't even find him. I can handle our kids, trust me."

"But can you handle them as wolves?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should have never let him leave the house!"

"It's best we keep an eye on the kid anyway! He's calling Asherah's phone and hanging up."

"Well then you handle it as a human and not a damn wolf!"

"I know that!"

"Okay, calm down." Edward stepped between them.

"Shut up!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Time to go." Christina took my hand and led me towards the door.

"No, wait." Alex grabbed onto Christina's arm to keep her in the room. He dropped her arm and stepped in front of my mom. "Dad's right."

We were all quiet as she stared, shocked at Alex.

"Don't blame him for this. Blame me. I was the one that brought her to that party. I was the one to get in the fight with the kid. I was the one Asherah tried to protect, but got hurt. Now it's my fault he's calling her phone."

"Did you ever stop to realize that he's probably trying to apologize?"

"Bella, when has anything been that easy with this family?" My dad spoke over Alex's head.

"Exactly. We're just being precautious."

My mom snorted. "You're overreacting."

"You'll see." Alex huffed.

My dad slapped the back of Alex's head and pushed him aside. He took my mom in his arms and I couldn't help but smile. It was nice having a live vision of them together in front of me than imagining her and Edward as a couple. I shuddered.

Edward turned slightly to look at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I caught Christina raise an eyebrow at Edward and he shook his head once, but kept quiet.

"Bella," my dad said softly and I could already see her melt in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her just under her ear. "Have I ever let anything happen to our kids?"

"Well, no, but-"

He moved his lips across her jaw and kissed under her other ear. "How many times have I kept them safe?"

"Always, but-"

He kissed her lips and she smiled against them.

"Have I ever let you down, Isabella Black?"

She shook her head and he kissed her again. She smiled and stepped away from him, remembering we were all still in the room. I wasn't protesting against them kissing. Again, this vision was a lot better then my previous ones.

"Will you stop?" Edward hissed.

My mom jumped slightly and dropped my dad's hands. "Stop what?"

"Not you, your daughter." He said and nodded towards me.

My mom looked at me, standing a few feet away from Edward and back at him. "What's she doing?"

"It's what she's thinking and I would have never said anything if it was going to gross her out-" Edward stop short, snapping his mouth shut.

"What?" My dad look at him, confused.

"I- we talked a little while you were off rounding up your pack."

"_What_ did you say to her, exactly?" My dad growled, stepping away from my mom, who still looked just as confused as before.

"I know," I nodded. "About… them." I raised both my hands and pointed at Edward and my mom.

She gasped and stared at Edward. Her confusion turned into shock.

"What happened with them?" Alex asked, looking from Edward to my mom.

"No you've done it." Christina groaned and threw herself on the couch. "That was better left _forgotten_."

"What happened?" Alex repeated.

"Nothing." My dad snapped. He instinctively took my mom in his arms again.

Alex knew by the sound of his voice not to ask again. I would have to be the one to fill him in on it later.

"Ash, how are you feeling?" Christina asked, leaning forward to grab my arm and pull me onto the couch beside her. I knew she was trying to change the subject, but I went along with it anyway.

"My head hurts a little, and my nose, but I'm fine."

Christina looked over my head at our parents. "Maybe we should have her get some rest."

"No," I groaned. "No more sleep. I want to see Ethan."

"Oh, erm, he's not home." Alex mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked, standing up, but Christina pulled me back down.

He shrugged. "He's just not home. Think he went out with Sam."

I let out a frustrated moan and slumped into the couch.

The room fell silent, but it was short lived by loud sound of my phone ringing.


	51. Chapter 50: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

My heart jumped into my throat the moment Asherah's phone rang. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I watched her reach for her phone with a shaky hand. I found myself rushing across the room towards her and ripped the phone out of her hands.

She gasped from the sudden movement, but didn't fight me for her phone back.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter!" I yelled into the phone and hung up before anyone on the other end could speak. I took her hand and slapped her phone back in it. "Tomorrow we're going to get you a new number." I muttered.

"Okay," her voice was only a whisper.

"Was it him?" Christina asked Edward.

"Could have been, the only thing I got was his surprise by Jacob's voice."

"Good." I growled.

"Jake, what if he's only trying to apologize?" Bella asked again. I watched her with wide eyes as she crossed the room to put her arm around Asherah.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled. This was unlike Bella to not react protectively over one of our kids. I know it's just a human, but she should still be worried about it.

"What?" She asked innocently, startled by my tone. "He probably feels horrible for what happened, but you keep scaring him off."

"You of all people should know that it's never that easy." I shook my head, not understanding why she was so calm about this.

"Sorry, Mom, but Dad's got it this time. I don't think this is just an innocent thing." Alex stood at my side, tall and stern on his decision.

Christina stepped at my right side and nodded. "I agree."

"Okay, so act like a human father to the kid and not a werewolf." Bella suggested.

I shook my head, followed by Alexander. "Anyone messes with my family and they get to answer to the wolf. It's not my fault he messed with the wrong girl."

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "When are you ever going to stop overreacting?"

"When I don't need to." I ignored the look Bella threw at me and stepped in front of Asherah. I placed both my hands on her face and pulled her in to kiss her forehead. "How do you feel about all of this?"

"Nervous." She sighed and leaned into my touch. I was glad she was being honest.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, nodding to myself before looking back at Bella. "And that's the reason why I act the way I am. She's scared and that's all I focus on- it's all I _can_ focus on. Our daughter is terrified of this kid and I'm going to do all I need to, to keep him away from her."

It took her a minute, but Bella finally relaxed her shoulders and ran her fingers through Asherah's hair. "If she needs you, then by all means, protect her with everything you've got."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Knew you would understand."

Asherah giggled in my arms and I let go of Bella to look down at her, sandwiched between the two of us.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Just happy to see you guys together."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Bella raised her eyebrow, confused.

Asherah looked around me towards Edward and I shuddered. I held both Bella and Asherah tighter in my arms. There was no way I wanted to think of a different life Bella could have had with Edward. I could only see the life we made together. The kids we created together. There was no other life I would dream of living, and I hoped Bella thought the same way. By her smile and the gleam in her eyes as she looked over Asherah's head at me, answered my question. She was feeling the same way I was.

As if Bella read my thoughts, she leaned forward and kissed the back of Asherah's head. "I love your father very much. There's nothing or no one that could pull us apart."

Asherah nodded. "Good to know."

"Can someone fill me in, please?" Alexander asked, tapping my shoulder.

"No." Both Bella and I answered him at the same time.

"Alex, Chrissy, could you run a quick patrol?" I asked, catching Bella's glare.

I smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head. "Don't say a word, Bells."

She pursed her lips and shrugged. "I'm not."

"I'll go with them." Edward said and slipped out the door before anyone could speak.

"Oh I can't wait to get inside your head." Alex said as he followed his sister out the front door.

"Great," Bella grumbled. "Now he's going to find out, too. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?"

"You really want me to answer that?" I asked her. There were words I could say to answer that question, but with my kid in my arms, I didn't think it would be appropriate.

Bella shook her head and took Asherah's hands in hers. "It's best you didn't give your feelings on him." She said as she towed Asherah over towards the couch, pulling her down beside her.

Asherah stared at Bella, waiting eagerly.

I couldn't help but stand frozen. I was interested in hearing her questions, but at the same time I didn't want to hear Bella's answers.

"You have any questions?" Bella asked her and Asherah took a deep breath before starting.

"How do you feel about being around him now?"

My stomach turned as I waited for the answer.

"Nothing." Bella answered quickly. "There's no tension, no lust, nothing."

"That's good. Were you guys… serious?"

I snorted, already knowing the answer to that question. I couldn't help but feel smug about her answer. Bella's face turned red as her memory moved with mine. I could see into her eyes as she saw what I did.

Our first night together, the night I knew we had to be together forever. My fingers tingled as I remembered feeling her skin under my fingertips. Her warm scent filled my nose as I imagined it. My skin felt warmer with the touch of her hands. The beating of our hearts filled my ears. The memory made me smiling, matching Bella's perfectly.

"No, honey, we weren't. Nothing ever happened between us." She answered the question confidently and I felt like screaming from the rooftop.

Asherah nodded. "That's good. I mean that would be gross for Chris."

Bella shuddered and her hand moved to her stomach. I knew it was turning and I had to smile at that, too.

"Dad," I froze in place, my eyes wide as I looked at Asherah.

"Hmm?" I mumbled nervously. I didn't expect a question for me.

"I have one for you."

"S-sure."

"You and mom knew each other since you were little, right?"

I nodded.

"So you knew her when her and Edward…"

I nodded more slowly.

"How did you deal with that?"

I burst into hysterics, and both Asherah and Bella jumped slightly.

"How did I deal with it? She's married to me isn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"And that's all that matters."

"Answer her question, Jake."

"I hated it, okay! I absolutely hated them together and plotted ways to split them up. Turns out he left her on his own."

"Edward broke up with you?" She asked her mother.

Bella nodded, her eyes locked with mine as she answered Asherah. "Yes, he did. Back then I didn't think I would survive, but turns out it was the best thing that he could have done."

"That's great." Asherah leaned over to hug Bella.

"I agree." I added.

"Same here." Bella reached out for my hand and I took hers, pulling it up to my lips.


	52. Chapter 51: Jacob's POV

**Hey all! Thank you for all the support with me dealing with my personal problems. You all are the best! I just wanted to warn all of you that Jacob is a little... what's the word I'm looking for.. happy ;) in this chapter. You'll know what I mean hehehehe!**

**

* * *

**

*Jacob's POV*

"Mom?" Asherah asked after a few minutes of long awaited silence.

Bella reached out and tucked a strained of hair behind Asherah's ear. "Another question?"

Asherah nodded and I sighed deeply, letting my frustration be known.

"Jacob!" Bella hissed.

I shrugged. "What? She's asked all the questions she could have possibly asked. I'm tired of talking about your past." I paused and took Asherah's hands in mine, laying them on my lap. "I know this is a lot of information to get a handle on, but honey, Edward's with your sister. I married your mother and we all couldn't be happier."

Asherah stared at me for a moment, then turned back to Bella with a smile that matched her mothers perfectly. "That was my question." She sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"What was?" I asked, touching the back of her head.

Asherah turned her head to look at me and my hand slid to her cup her cheek. "I wanted to know if she regretted her decision."

"Oh," Bella gasped, leaning away from Asherah. "No, no… never. Not a day goes by that I think of my life being different. My life is with your father and that's who I'm always meant to be with."

I smiled smugly and nodded to myself.

"See?" I asked, dropping my hand to her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Now are you convinced?"

She nodded and yawned.

"Go on to bed and I'll bring you in some ice."

"Okay," she sighed.

I got up and helped her to her feet. I went to turn towards the kitchen, but Asherah's arms locked around my waist. "Thank, dad."

"For what?" I asked, patting her back.

"Being my dad."

I chuckled and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Wouldn't want it any other way. Now go lay down. I'll be right in."

"M'kay." She said and kissed her mother before hurrying down the hall.

I got the ice for Asherah and placed it in a towel for her. By the time I went into her room to give it to her, she was already sleeping. I smiled and leaned against her doorframe to watch her. She was a woman, but the way she slept made her look like my little girl. I could see her entire life in the innocent look on her sleeping face. I saw the tiny girl fighting for her life; the determined toddler, trying her hardest to keep up with the boys; the young brave girl who survived a vampire attack; and the teenager sleeping in front of me now. As each day passes, she looks more and more like Bella. My smile grew as I saw the woman I love in our child. I couldn't contain the pride bursting from my heart at the family Bella and I created. The life we made together. It almost made me feel silly that I ever doubted her love for me when we were teenagers.

"Hey," Bella whispered from behind me, snaking her arms around my waist and kissing my bare back.

I reached behind me and pulled her around so I could see her. "I love you." I said, looking into her deep brown eyes. The eyes that each one of our children had.

I watched her smile fade as she saw the seriousness in mine.

"I love you too, Jake."

I cupped her face in my hands and brought my lips to hers. I didn't want to rush this kiss. I didn't want to take this moment for granted. My lips moved with hers slowly, making her heartbeat speed up. When I felt her body melt into mine, I scooped her up and carried her into our room without breaking our kiss.

I laid her on our bed and marveled over the woman in my arms. I admired her for everything she ever gave me. I held her close to my body, reminding myself that she was truly mine in every sense.

"What?" Bella chuckled, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, looking down at her own body before looking back into my eyes.

"Just reminding myself how lucky I am."

Bella moaned and locked her arms around my neck. "Maybe I should have Ash ask you questions about Edward and I more often."

"Don't you _ever_ say his name while we're in bed together… naked… again." I growled into her neck.

Bella giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"We're home! Thought we should announce ourselves." Christina's voice sang through the house.

I moved to get out of bed, but Bella moaned and held me with all her strength. "Stay, they'll go to bed."

"Dad, we need to discuss something." Alex called out and I heard him sit on the couch.

I moved my lips to her ears and laughed quietly. "Or not."

"Dad!" Both Christina and Alexander yelled at the same time.

I leaped out of bed and threw my shorts on. I spun around and pointed at Bella sitting up in bed. "I swear, stay right where you are. You never listen to me when I tell you that, but this time I mean it. You get dressed and I'll ruin your clothes. You fall asleep and I'm waking you up."

"Hello, Father!" Christina's voice rang through the house.

I hurried out my bedroom and ran into the living room. "You're going to wake up your sister!" I hissed.

"Well what the heck are you doing in there? Normally you're up our butts the moment we come home from a patrol! I mean-" Alexander cut off when Christina slapped the back of his head. "Hey!" He yelled at her, holding the spot she hit. "What was that for?"

"Shut up." She snapped.

I pulled them apart, but kept the smile on my face. Nothing could break my mood tonight.

"Dad? You on something?" Christina waved her hand in front of my face.

"No," I said quickly. "Speak."

"Well," Christina went into her normal business as she paced in front of me.

"He's near." Alex jumped in front of me. "I saw him walking down the beach. Edward read his mind-"

Christina pushed him down on the couch. "Are you alpha?"

"I will be."

"Not until I hand it over and right now I'm in charge!"

"I don't care who tells me what, but someone better fill me in, now!"

"Look, dad," Christina started, but Alex cut her off once again.

"Edward said he was only thinking about Ash. He didn't hear anything bad in his thoughts. Seems like the guy really likes her. But personally, I don't think we should let him anywhere near her. I mean, she's got a boyfriend and if you ask me, this dude seems really obsessive. He only met her once, not to mention the fact that that one time he met her, he punched her out." Alex paused as he balled his hands into fists.

"Can you stop and take a breath?" Christina punched his shoulder.

"I'll figure this out. Go to bed." I demanded.

Christina snorted and started down the hall to her room.

"Bed? It's still early!" Alexander complained.

"Go to your room then." I growled.

"Am I in trouble?"

I opened my mouth to talk, but Christina walked back into the living room and grabbed his shoulders, shoving him towards his room.

"Did I miss something?" He asked as she forced him down the hall.

"Don't you always?" Christina chuckled.

"How was your run?" Bella asked them in the hall.

"Oh come on!" I groaned to myself.

I walked into the hall to see Bella in her bathrobe and slippers. She smiled up at me and looked back at Christina and Alexander. "Did you find anything?" She asked them.

I slipped my hands around her waist and pulled her back into our room. "I'll fill you in."

"I'd like to talk to my kids." She couldn't hold in her laugh.

I bent over so my lips were at her ear. "Do you like teasing me?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Goodnight, guys." I called over my shoulder and kicked the door shut.

"Another run?" I heard Christina offer.

"I thought-" Alexander cut off when I heard Christina force him outside.

I turned towards my wife to do as I promised, but the robe she was wearing laid at her feet. I threw my arms around her, listening to her laughter as we flew backwards towards the bed.


	53. Chapter 52: Asherah's POV

***Asherah's POV***

"Hey," I yawned as I walked into the kitchen. My mom was sitting on my dad's lap as they drank their coffee and read the paper. Christina and Alexander were eating their breakfast.

My parents looked up from the paper at the same time. "How did you sleep?" My dad asked as he stood up, taking my mom with him. He placed her feet on the floor and walked over to me. His hands went to my face to check the bruises.

"I slept great." I lied. I was up all night with my phone. I turned it on silent to keep him from hearing it. The light from the phone calls kept me up.

"That bad?" Alex asked me with his mouth full.

I threw him a warning glance, but he didn't look at me. My dad caught it instead.

"Ash, you okay?"

I nodded and sat down, grabbing the box of cereal to pour into my bowl.

The room was silent, but I heard the footsteps behind me as my parents silently left the room.

When I couldn't take the silence anymore I looked up to see my brother and sister watching me with wide-eyes.

"What?" I asked, sitting back in my chair.

Christina opened her mouth to say something, but my dad's voiced echoed through the house.

"Asherah Renee!" He yelled as he barged through the house.

I jumped to my feet and spun towards the kitchen door.

"Did you go through my stuff?" I shrieked.

He threw the phone on the table behind me. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"And you looked through my phone?"

"Asherah, this isn't something to brush off. Why aren't you worried about this?" My mom said quietly behind my dad.

"Because you don't need to overreact. I'll ignore him and he'll go away."

My dad snorted and took my phone, placing it in his pocket.

"That's mine!" I called after him.

He shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

"Dad!"

"You can have it back when he stops calling for a full twenty-four hours."

I stomped my feet as I walked back to finish my breakfast. I wasn't going to win a fight against him. Not when he was that mad.

"Call the house phone." I heard my dad say to someone. I looked at both my brother and sister since they had better hearing than I did.

Christina sighed and got up to clean her plate. "It's Ethan. He called your phone. Dad told him to-" she was cut off by the phone ringing. "It's for you." She smiled and threw the phone at me.

"Hey, Ethan!"

"Hey, Ash. Just checking up on you. I'm guessing things aren't much different since your father has your phone."

"Everything's fine, Ethan." I groaned. There was no reason for anyone to be worried.

"Okay, then. You coming over today?"

"I can if you want me to."

"That's obvious." He chuckled.

"I'll be over in a little while." I said and hung up the phone.

"Have Chrissy and Alex walk you!" My dad called out as I ran through the house to my room.

"Of course you're going to say that." I answered and shut my door.

"Hey, baby." Ethan greeted me in his front yard. I waved at Sam and Emily sitting on the porch as he towed me inside.

"Call when you're ready to come home." Christina said, tossing me the phone.

I looked at it and realized it wasn't mine. "Dad's phone?"

Christina and Alexander shrugged and turned to jog back into the woods.

I spent the day with Ethan and those are always my favorite days. It was quiet and worry free. My dad knew not to call and check up on me since I was with Ethan. It's days like this, I feel like a normal girl with a normal boyfriend. With Ethan, I don't think about werewolves and vampires; it's just him and I.

I looked up at the sky from the blanket we were laying on in the backyard and turned myself into his side.

"You have to get going." He seemed to read my mind, taking the words out of my mouth. I knew I had to go, but I didn't want to.

"It's getting dark." I agreed.

"Want me to walk you home or are you going to call your brother."

"I'll call Alex." I said and sat up to pull my dad's phone out of my packet. I then realized he was at Amber's so I didn't want to bother him. I also didn't want to be walked home by Ethan because he would be in his wolf form. We spent the whole day supernatural free. I wanted to leave it like that, too.

I pretended to dial and walked away from Ethan.

"Hey, Alex. You can come get me now…" I paused as I listened to the silence on the other end. I knew Ethan was listening, so I made sure to go over the conversation in my head before answering. "Oh, you want me to meet you there? I know, Alex I'll see you in a second." I hung up the phone and Ethan was beside me.

I jumped slightly from his appearance, but composed myself. "I'm meeting him down the street. I'll see you later."

"Oh, I'll walk you down there."

"No, you were going out with Sam, right? Go. It's okay. It's just down the road."

"I'll be listening for you."

I smiled and kissed him goodbye. "Love you."

"Call me later!" He called out as I walked away.

"I will." I answered.

"Stupid." I groaned as I walked the familiar path home. A wolf howled in the distance and I knew it was a full wolf. That wasn't the sound of our pack. I wished it was.

I walked a little faster, knowing I was going to reach the clearing of the beach soon. That meant I was halfway home.

"Hey!" A voice called out from the group of guys standing by the water.

I turned instinctively towards the voice.

The guy from the party jogged over to me.

"What's going on with your overprotective father? I was just trying to apologize." He reached out and went to touch my face, but I jumped back and away from him.

"He may be overprotective, but at least he knows when someone isn't interested in him! I have a boyfriend, you know."

He shrugged. "So you've said before. People fall in and out of love all the time. That's life."

"Not my life."

"Well then you haven't lived yet. Come on, you're beautiful. You deserve someone better."

"Than what? You? I already have that."

He laughed off my sarcastic remark as if I was picking on someone else. "You're a witty one, now, aren't you."

"I get it from my father."

"Come hang out with us."

"I have to go home."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Na, I think you should stay. You're already here. Besides, someone as pretty as you shouldn't be home on a night like tonight."

"And where should I be?"

"With me, right here."

I acted as if I was thinking about it and scrunched up my nose. "No, the spot on my wall is more interesting than you."

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "We're done with the sarcastic remarks now."

I looked at my arm as he squeezed his fingers around it. "You're hurting me!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Stay and I'll let go. Come on, Ash. I really like you."

"I have to go." My heart began to beat loud in my chest.

"I'd like to see you try."


	54. Chapter 53: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

The night was quiet, and I couldn't be happier. Christina and Alexander were spread out across the couch watching a movie. While I had the most amazing woman in my arms as we watched the sun set. I stared out at the yard in front of us and smiled.

"Bells," I said quietly into her hair.

She shifted in my arms, curling herself into my side more. "Hmm?" She mumbled against my chest.

"Remember when this place was just weeds and bushes?"

She laughed quietly and picked up her head to look at me. "And my stomach was huge." She added.

I leaned my head back against the swing we were sitting on and smiled. I pictured Bella when she was pregnant with Christina. How she sat on a blanket while I worked to build us the home that neither of us would have guessed we would raise three beautiful children in.

"Remember the yard full of toys?" Bella asked as she looked out in the empty yard.

I nodded and held her closer to me. "Do you know how amazing you made my life?" I asked her, remembering back when I had thought we were through. That I could never look at her again for kissing… I let my thoughts trail off, smiling at the memory that brought us to Christina. "I don't think I would have changed that night for anything in the world."

Bella moved so she was leaning on her elbow to look at me. Her eyebrow raised in confusion. "What night?"

"The night I found you in that field after you and Edward… the night Christina was conceived."

Bella's cheeks flushed a light pink and she ducked her head against my arm. "She was actually your fault."

I laughed loudly and shook my head. "I wasn't thinking straight."

Bella giggled and kissed my arm. "Neither was I."

"It's amazing how one little girl changed our life. You think we would have been where we are today if we waited?" I asked, suddenly wondering if we would still have everything we have today.

She shrugged and laid back in my arms. "I don't care to think about it. I'm content with what we've got. Christina was our anchor. And the twins are our binding pieces. Our lives wouldn't be complete without our Christina, Alexander, and Asherah."

"You're absolutely right." I hooked my finger under her chin and brought her lips to mine.

"Sorry to interrupt." Ethan smiled as he walked up to us.

"Bringing my baby home?" I asked him.

Ethan stood frozen with wide eyes.

I jumped to my feet, taking Bella with me. Asherah wasn't with him.

"I thought Alex was taking her home… she called him… she was meeting him…" Ethan trailed off when Alex stepped beside me.

"No, I figured you were bringing her home since she never called me. I left Amber's house a few hours ago."

"Well then where is she?" Bella's voice grew frantic as she spoke. "Someone had to have seen her if she tried walking home on her own."

"_Why_ would she want to walk home on her own? She knows better than that." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Maybe she wanted some form of independence." Christina grumbled as she walked into the yard. "She can't ever do anything on her own."

"Well this would be why! Phase now and go find your sister." I demanded.

"I'll handle my own orders since I'm the alpha and you're just a wolf." Christina said sarcastically. I didn't have time for her smart remarks.

"I'm not giving you an order as an alpha. I'm demanding it as your father."

"What are you going to do?" She asked me, folding her arms against her chest.

"You're handling the supernatural aspect. Your mother and I will go by car and see if she's just off wondering… being…" I waved my hands in the air uselessly. "Being independent." I spit out and took Bella's hand as Ethan and Alex immediately phased while Christina hurried around the corner to phase.

I spun the wheels and took off in the opposite direction Christina and the others were going in. I could hear Bella's panicked heartbeat and reached over to lay my arm across her lap. She gripped it tightly, her fingernails digging into my skin. "She's okay, Bells."

She didn't answer me. She bit her bottom lip and stared out her window, fighting back tears.

Soon enough we had people walking on foot looking for her, wolves looking for her and besides Bella and I driving, Charlie and a few others were in their cars as well.

Bella clutched her phone and mine in each of her hands as she stared our the windshield, then her window, and back to the front.

I jumped slightly when both phones dropped from her hands and she gasped, pointing out her window. "Jake stop, there she is."

I was surprised she could see her sitting in the shadows of the darkness on the side of the road. I turned so my headlights hit her dirty tear streaked face.

Before I could stop the car, Bella was out the door.

"Bella, wait for me, please!" I called after her. We still didn't know what was going on. But of course, she ignored me, dropping to her knees to take our shaking daughter in her arms. She didn't ask questions, she cried with her.

I had to be the stronger one, I had to swallow my tears, hold in the pride of the fact that she was safe. I knelt down in front of them and took off my shirt to help clean off her face. I jumped to my feet when I realized it wasn't just dirt.

"What the hell happened to you? Don't you know you're supposed to have one of the boys bring you home?"

She didn't answer. She stared up at me with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Asherah," I asked more calmly, kneeling in front of her again. "What happened, baby."

She opened her mouth to talk, but she collapsed in Bella's arms, sobbing.

I leaned in towards her and sniffed her clothes.

She flinched away from me, watching me with wide eyes.

"He found you. His scent is all over you… more… more than one male." My body shook, but I fought to keep it in control.

"What?" Bella's voice shook as tears spilled from her eyes.

Asherah continued to stare at me.

I fought with myself to ask the next question. As her father I didn't want to hear the answer, but the wolf inside of me did. He needed the fuel to burn the fire inside me out of control.

"Did he-did they… touch you?" I swallowed the blood in my mouth as I bit my tongue.

The horror-struck look she gave me made my body vibrate. She lost my gaze and dropped her eyes to her hands, shaking her head slowly and burst into tears again.

"I don't believe her. Bella, take her home. Call Carlisle."

"No!" She sobbed. "Please, no."

"It's either Carlisle, or I take you to the hospital for a rape test myself."

Asherah unsteadily jumped to her feet. "It wouldn't work! And they didn't touch me that way… I wouldn't let them."

"Why wouldn't it work?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I-I was with…" She trailed off and my stomach turned.

"Take her to Carlisle." I told Bella.

"Dad-"

"Go with your mother."

"Who are you going after?" She asked with a shaky voice.

I thought about it for a moment. Did I want to tear apart Ethan, or go after this guy and end him once and for all. "Don't know yet." I said flatly and leaned down to kiss Bella. "Straight home, please. Call everyone when you're in the house. Leah and Seth are running close so they'll hear you arrive." I informed her and kissed her again.

I watched Asherah walked to the car and curl up on the backseat.

"Here." I grabbed Bella's arm before she walked away and stripped from my shorts. I shoved them in her outstretched arms and kissed her before turning and diving into the air. I phased before I hit the ground.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled after me.

I skidded to a stop and trotted back over to her.

She tucked my clothes under her arm and gripped my fur with both her hands to pull my face down so my eyes were level with hers. "Go after the threat. She's a big girl, Jake. You knew they were having sex."

I growled and pulled my head free.

"I mean it, Jacob!" She yelled as I turned away from her.

I turned back and licked her cheek.

"Don't be cute when I'm trying to threaten you."

I rolled my eyes and ran out of view. I heard her get in the car and drive away.

_Chris, she's fine._ I informed her, placing the vision of her sister in her mind for the others to see, too.

_We're heading back now. Good job, Dad._

_My job's not finished yet. _I groaned and focused my thoughts on Ethan.

_Leave him alone, Dad. _

_Go home, kid._

Surprisingly she did as I asked and I ran ahead of them, pacing the front yard until Ethan arrived. I would talk to him and then go find the threat.

_I think we need to focus on something else, right now, Jacob. _Ethan said nervously as he walked a wide circle around me.

_And what's _that. I growled, snapping at his neck.

He leaped away from me, his heartbeat beating out of control.

_You should focus on your son._ He said quickly.

I stood up straight and listened to the commotion inside. Alex wasn't in there. I knew exactly where he went. He was always protective over his sister.

_I'm not through with you._ I warned him and ran from the yard.

_You want me to tell Bella where you went?_

_Absolutely not!_ _I'd like her to worry about one of her kids at a time, please. _I rolled my eyes and picked up my pace as I ran.


	55. Chapter 54: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

_Alex, answer me!_ I screamed in his head. I could see him running, but I couldn't get through to him. _This isn't the answer, son. I know you're pissed, but you can't go and kill a human. It's not who we are._

He stopped short, waiting for me to catch up with him. I could feel his anger growing with whatever I said.

I didn't stop running until I was directly in front of him. _What?_ I snapped.

He stood up and paced back and forth in front of me. _So what you're saying is we're not protectors over our own family? Your daughter was in the middle of a possible gang ra- _I cut him off before he could finish. _Nothing happened to her! She's okay, Alex. She's just shaken up._

_And she was knocked around, dad! How can you not be pissed right now?_

_I am, but I know how to control myself. How many times am I going to have this conversation with you, Alexander? I don't need to be out here chasing after you. I need to be home with your sisters and mother right now._

Alexander backed away from me and I could see the plan in his mind clearly. He wanted me to go back and pretend as if I never found him.

I barked a laugh and shook my head. _That would work if Bella wasn't your mother. She'd be out here on a rage looking for you if I came home empty handed. Then when you came home my head would be mounted on the wall. It wouldn't be long before yours was right beside mine._

Alexander laughed lightly and then sighed deeply. _I really wanted to kill this guy, dad. Why can't you let me do anything fun?_

_I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. _

_Who said I would regret that?_

_When you're in jail for murder._

_Who would call it murder when it was an obvious animal attack?_

I rolled my eyes and bit the back of his neck to pull him towards home. _You think way too much, kid._

_What are we going to do about him, though?_

_We're going to figure that out later. I just want to make sure Asherah is okay first. He won't get far. He's being watched._

_By who?_

_Brody and the girls are running. It's an easy job for them. They just have to make sure he's not going anywhere. _

We ran home and as I expected, Bella was sitting on the front steps. She stood up as soon as we jogged into the yard.

"Thanks for the clothes, mom." Alexander said and went to rush around her to get inside.

Bella's arm shot out and actually caught him before he could get around her. I raised my eyebrows, impressed by her speed.

With her hand clutching his arm, she looked at me. Her face was set in a scowl and I heard Alexander swallow loudly. "He get to him?" She asked coldly.

I shook my head.

She nodded slowly. "You get to him?"

I shook my head again. "He's a human, Bells. We can't kill him the way we want to."

"Doesn't mean we can't scare the crap out of him, though."

I slapped my hand to my forehead and groaned. "Alex, when are you going to learn!"

"No," Bella said smugly.

I dropped my hand and stared wide-eyed at my wife.

"Scaring him is perfectly fine. In fact, I encourage it."

Alexander punched the air and wrapped his arms around Bella. "All right, mom!"

I had no words. I couldn't help but stand, starring at Bella in complete shock.

With his arms still locked around his mother, he kissed her cheek. "So does this mean I can go back out and find him?"

"Alex?" Asherah said quietly as she walked onto the porch.

He dropped his arm from Bella and took Asherah into them. The need to go after her attacker was forgotten, as I expected. Alexander was now fully focused on his sister.

"You didn't get hurt out there, did you? Please say you-"

"Shh…" Alexander hushed her. "Don't worry about anything. How are you feeling? You look… fine."

She threw him a crooked smile as he ushered her back inside. "I'm fine. I have some fight in me, too, you know."

I met Bella's gaze as they disappeared inside.

She nodded, answering my unasked question. "She told Carlisle that she hit him before he tried anything. She got away because he was on the ground and the others didn't want to follow her."

The weight of the world lifted from my shoulders and I relaxed. "She's a Black."

Bella nodded and slipped her arms around my waist. "You going back out?"

"Not tonight. I want to stay with Ash. I'll see if Chrissy wants to go out."

"She's been hoping you'd say that."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I'll let her go in a little while. Ash needs her right now."

"They already talked." Bella informed me. "She just walked out of Christina's room. I have no idea what they talked about… makes me wish I has a sister growing up."

I snorted and kissed the top of her head. "Why? So you could complain to her that you had a horrible love life until you met a werewolf?"

She slapped my back, but kept her arms around me. "You're so self-centered."

"Am not! I'm just telling you the truth."

She rolled her eyes and slid her hands down my arms until she reached my hands. She gripped them and towed me inside where our kids waited.

Asherah was tucked tightly between Ethan and Alexander. I growled and Ethan jumped to the far end of the couch. Bella squeezed my hand.

"She's all right, Jacob." Carlisle said quickly. "She's just a little cold and tired, but that's the worst of it. The marks on her face are from her running through the woods, hitting branches, and tripping a few times."

I nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you for coming over."

"Not a problem at all." He said and picked up his black duffle and patted Edward's back.

"I'm going to stay around here tonight and run with Chris, have the others run in a few hours." Edward told him.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and left.


End file.
